


Dominance

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, Dominant Michael Fassbender, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Immortality, Jealousy, Lee Pace - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Coercion, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 160,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three alphas struggle to gain control of the same omega and establish dominance. Unexpected romances and a new pack form to protect the one thing they all love - their very rare omega. When an unexpected situation takes place they struggle to maintain what they've created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings for this chapter:  
> Tom/OFC/Ben  
> Tom/OFC
> 
>  
> 
> Not Beta'd (ha) and edited to the best of my ability.

Tom wasn't necessarily a possessive man, or a dominant one. At least, that's what Tabitha thought before tonight.

All day he had been on edge, a little snappy and even hovering around her a lot more. Tabitha had even physically bumped into him a few times not realizing that Tom was behind her. A hand found its way on at least one part of her body at all times. Especially if he was talking to his friends.

It wasn't until they all climbed into the hot-tub did she realize that Tom was actually struggling to maintain a certain dominance over her. Usually, it was just him at the center of her world but now he had two other men talking and harmlessly flirting with her.

Tom's feathers have never been this ruffled before when she was around his friends. The sudden shift in behavior had Tabitha a bit worried, to say the least. She wasn't sure if she liked this side of Tom or not.

"Don't wear the bikini" he had told her. Arms possessively embracing her body to his from behind. He kissed her pulse point and lingered his lips for a few seconds longer.

"What?" She had asked him confused, turning her head slightly.

"Wear something a little more...oh...I don't know, modest?" Tom replied.

Michael had heard Tom's bizarre request in passing while on his way to the hot-tub. Even he gave them a funny look but chose to keep his mouth shut. Tabitha wasn't ignorant enough to think Ben and Michael didn't feel the tension between them.

Despite her agreeing to not wear her normal bathing suit Tabitha did so anyways. As the last one out she anxiously approached the hot-tub, Tom glaring daggers at her. Michael and Ben were too engrossed in conversation to even realize that she was there. The only one that really locked in on her body as she got into the water was Tom.

The moment she was fully submerged she felt hands grasp her hips as he proceeded to move her into his lap. Having no apparent choice, Tabitha sat on his lap, securely in place by his strong arms around her waist.

Since he had made a big scene about her going on his lap and in doing so splashed water, both men turned to look at him. Being elevated upwards somewhat Tabitha's breasts were visible above the waterline. The waters buoyancy cradling them and making them more pronounced.

Their eyes fell on her chest at the same time making her a little subconscious. She was scared one might pop out and actually give Tom something to be seriously upset over. As it was, her boobs were not liking the small piece of material assigned to hold them.

Tom engaged them in conversation but her mind couldn't focus on anything but his hand stroking down to the waistband of her bottoms. Fingers easily slipped into the material between her legs and lingered against her smooth pussy lips. Tabitha coughed to clear her throat and straightened her back. Ben gave her a funny look, pausing mid-speech to look her over carefully, but continued the conversation shortly after.

He wasn't actually going to do this, was he? Why would he do this? Public sex wasn't exactly on her lists of things that got her off, and Tom knew that.

The two fingers had begun to stroke her subtly. Tom made sure that it wasn't outwardly visible that his arm was slightly moving under the water. Once he was confident that his actions were unnoticed she felt him slip them between her folds, instantly finding her clit.

Adjusting herself on his lap in an attempt to dislodge his fingers, Tabitha accidentally brushed up against his hardened manhood. Tabitha wasn't exactly a prude but this was falling rapidly out of her comfort zone. Eyes wide for a split section caught the attention of both men in front of her as she tried to desperately ignore the hard poking between her legs.

"What's wrong love?" Ben asked, genuinely concerned.

What the fuck was she supposed to say exactly? That her boyfriend was being a pervert or lie and say everything was alright?

"Everything's alright." She smiled "I got a jet in an unexpected place, is all."

Ben didn't look convinced but she could see the wheels in Michael's head turning. No doubt he was attempting to picture the intruding jet in the unexpected area.

Tom must have noticed too because the arm draped across her stomach tightened and pulled her back a little more securely.

Both Ben and Michael gave him a questioning look from across the hot-tub. They looked a bit confused and concerned about his behavior towards her. Tabitha reckoned that she looked like a cat trying to break free from his hold.

"Are you ok, Tom?" Ben asked, giving Tabitha a worried look.

"Yea, fine mate. Why?" He asked back smoothly.

"Ugh, Tabby looks a little…uncomfortable." He pointed out.

"Tabs are you ok?" Michael addressed.

"Yes," she replied. A reply that no one, not even her, actually thought was the truth. For added measure Tabitha gave a convincing fake smile.

They didn't look convinced and since they had no evidence of Tom being a weirdo, reluctantly, they went back to their conversation about an upcoming movie.

Wiggling her bottom once against his groin confirmed that Tom was still fairly hard despite being in front of other people. She could feel a suppressed groan vibrate thru his bare chest against her back. His free hand massaged and palmed her thru the bikini bottoms.

Tabitha was fighting against herself to not moan. Regardless of where they were her stupid body recognized that Tom was pleasuring her. As he continued to touch her Tabitha felt herself get wetter.

Her nipples were slowly becoming hard little peaks pressing against the thin fabric. Something that Ben and Michael could see rather clearly. Ben kept one eye on her chest and the other on Michael. Michael pretended to be looking at something over Tom's shoulder instead of just her breasts.

They had to of known that something was up by now, no pun intended.

Tom looked at both of them as he boldly moved a hand out of the water and adjusted her left breast. He made sure to place his fingers on the material, brushing against her erect nipple and causing her to moan, before pulling the fabric a bit out more.

Tabitha could faintly make out the "mine" he whispered under his breath.

All talk and conversation were lost as both men watched her and Tom. Tabitha felt her cheeks blush scarlet at the way he was behaving. Was there something going on that she didn't know about? Because Ben and Michael had been nothing short of gentlemen to her or around her.

Tabitha wasn't able to turn around and see Tom's face but she could tell by Michael and Ben's reactions it wasn't something nice. Michael looked like he took it as a challenge while Ben was still slightly confused.

'Oh god, please don't challenge him!' She begged mentally.

"Thomas!" She hissed under her breath hoping to gain his attention. "Stop it!"

Her brain said no. Her heart was iffy and her body was all for it. Tom had gone back to stroking his fingers between her folds taking careful attention to her swollen clit. She bit the inside of her cheek, hard, to stop from moaning and crying out loud.

Tom balanced her on one leg as he fumbled behind her. Her stomach instantly dropped into her feet when she realized that he was undoing his swim shorts.

Michael knew exactly what he was doing because he gave an amused look and leaned forward a bit. Ben knew as well except he was a bit more uncomfortable with it. Tabitha couldn't blame him.

"I read somewhere that a male will fuck his female in front of the others to establish dominance amongst the group." Michael spoke, picking up his beer and taking a sip. "Are we trying to establish dominance, Tom?"

Michael's comments only fueled Tom's fire because he took both hands out of the water and cupped her breasts. Feeling his hands on her breasts was both arousing and horrifying at the same time. As she closed her eyes Tabitha felt Tom pull loose the strings on her top, allowing it to fall into the water as his hands covered her from Ben and Michael's view.

Tabitha felt herself fall back into his chest as he massaged and rubbed them expertly.

"Relax" he whispered in her ear.

Her heart was going a hundred miles per minute and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, and he wanted her to relax? Somewhere between last night and today, Tom must have lost his mind.

"What exactly are you wishing to accomplish here?" Ben asked.

"Dominance" Michael answered for him. "There's one beautiful sexy woman and three men roughly the same height and body stature. Not to mention cock size." He added theorizing Tom's actions.

"Umm mine!" Tom added lowly, biting her shoulder lightly. "Lift up"

Fluttering her eyes open Tabitha was met by two pairs of eyes watching her intensely. Both were glazed over with lust as they settled in to watch the show.

Much to her horror, Tom let go of her breasts allowing both men to see them in detail before she covered herself up. Duel moans escaped slightly parted lips as the memory burned into their minds.

Nimble fingers made short work of her bikini bottoms taking them off and tossing them off to the side. Once everyone was aware of her complete nudity, interest was peaked. Especially when it came to Ben. His eyes darkened and he leaned inwards closer to them to get a better view.

Tom gently pushed her off his lap so he too could remove his shorts. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Michael grasped her ankle and dragged her across the hot-tub and over to him. Stunned, shocked and in disbelief she froze and allowed this man to man-handle her so that she was straddling his waist.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Tom was livid. Hellfire burned brightly in his normally peaceful eyes. Despite his anger, he too seemed to be stunned by Michaels boldness. He was paused mid-motion of taking his shorts off.

"You are a beautiful little thing, aren't you?" Michael questioned lowly, studying her chest and face.

Ben reached over and cupped her left breast in his hand feeling the weight. Gently he pinched and pulled her nipple. This had to be a setup, right? All three of them got together and decided to fuck with her, sort to speak. Right?

Michael placed his hand on her bottom and the other on her right breast. Desperately she looked back at Tom for some hint that this was planned and this was ok. There was no sign that confirmed her suspicions.

The hand on her bum moved down to the parting between her legs. When he cupped her pussy from behind Tabitha pushed back breaking their connection.

"Don't be like that." Michael cooed. "Come here, come to daddy, yes?"

Tom took charge and grasped her hips. Fingers digging roughly into her flesh he pulled her back to him. Part of her was relieved but part of her feared the power struggle between Tom and Michael. Ben was smart. Ben stood on the side and took his opportunities when others weren't watching.

He stood up and bucked his hips against her two times. The hard thick appendage slipping between the cleft of her bum before easily slipping inside her body. Tabitha gasped at the sudden intrusion and instantly reached for something to help support herself.

Michael offered his hands for her to grasp, which she did. Fingers interlaced with his she steadied herself as Tom fucked her hard from behind. It wasn't a slow steady rhythm that she was used to, hell, it wasn't even like their normal rough sex. Tom was being animalistic towards her.

"That's it baby" Michael encouraged "Fuck him"

"Umm, naughty girl." Ben added with a moan, easily reaching over and pinching her nipple again.

"Fuck your so tight sweetness." Tom groaned "And warm."

"Is she?" Ben asked curiously.

"Oh fuck yes!" Tom gasped "Her pussy is perfect."

Michael reached under her, holding both hands in one of his, and instantly found her clit, stroking his fingers over her. Tabitha felt her breath hitch in her throat as he fell into a constant rhythm of back and forth.

"Cum on" Michael pushed lightly "We wanna see you cum."

"Cum on his cock," Ben added.

"Even thru the water, she's quite slick. I can feel her arousal." Michael spoke to Tom.

"You should feel it from this end." He huffed.

Tabitha flushed bright crimson after hearing their conversation. The whole situation had clouded her brain with lust and something completely new to her. A sort of sexual perversion she was only exposed to in porn and her inner most private fantasies.

As much as she tried to fight it, the situation was turning her on and fueling a new fire burning deep inside her.

The attention Ben gave to her breasts, the thrusting from Tom and Michaels touches was starting to over stimulate her. Tabitha could feel her internal breaker shutting down. A tight ball started in the pit of her stomach and it threatened to release.

"Cum on baby I'm gonna cum!"

Tabitha moaned in response and pushed back against his thrusting deepening their connection. Ben and Michael appeared to be enjoying the new show and stopped what they were doing to focus solely on her.

Tom must have given them a node or a look of approval because Ben stood up and started to untie his swimming trunks. Now it was Tabitha's turn to focus all her attention on someone.

Slowly she watched as the wet material was shimmied down his hips and eventually completely off his body, leaving the older man nude. Tabitha could see the top of his manhood above the water while the rest jetted in front of him.

"Open" he smiled, guiding her face towards his groin with a hand on her cheek.

Tabitha looked back at Tom and felt mixed emotions come over her as he nodded his ok. Her Thomas wouldn't allow other men to have sex with her. He didn't share. He was possessive that way. At least, that's what she thought.

"Go on baby" Michael encouraged "Open your mouth for Ben. You're ok. We won't harm you."

"You won't be in trouble," Tom reassured her, his breathing heavy and his movements uneven. "It's ok."

Cautiously Tabitha opened her mouth as instructed. She felt three sets of eyes burn into her skin as she allowed Ben to place the head of his cock on her tongue. Closing her mouth around the inflamed glands she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. It was hard to give oral sex knowing that your lover was behind you.

Moaning she moved her tongue as Tabitha accepted more of Ben's manhood into her mouth. She stopped when she couldn't swallow anymore. Pulling back up she licked the underside, swirling her tongue around his head.

"Oh, that's it!" Ben moaned, grasping her hair lightly "Just like that. Nice and slow. Good girl!"

Michael began to stroke her back trying to keep her calm as she orally pleased one man and was being fucked by another. Tabitha felt like a wanton whore. This shouldn't be turning her on as much as it was.

"I'm gonna cum!" Tom announced thru short panting breaths.

"Cum in her," Michael demanded darkly "Cum in her nice and hard. Fill her up with your seed."

Tom pulled her back to him sharply and pushed her hips up, burying himself as deep as possible. He gasped out loud and clutched her soft hips in his fingers. Tabitha could feel his hot cum coat her inner walls as he released himself just as Michael stated.

When he caught his breath Tom slowly disentangled himself from her. At the same time Ben had her stop as well. Did she do something wrong? We're they mad at her? Was this a test and she failed miserably?

Tabitha stayed crouched in the middle of the hot-tub, the water covering her body except the tops of her breasts. All three men circled around her, watching her intently yet none of them spoke. The tension was going to make her cry.

"Let's go inside," Michael suggested, "We'll have some fun on a bed, it's easier."

Tom offered her his hand and she tentatively took, unsure of his motives. He smiled lovingly at her, bringing her to stand up straight before him. Tom bent down and captured her lips with his, tenderly dancing them together.

"Good girl" he cooed into her open mouth. "Let's get you inside so you don't catch a cold."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Ben/Tom  
> Michael/OFC

Tabitha felt her back touch the mattress as Michael seductively climbed between her legs. His skin was cold and clammy having just removed his wet swim trunks. Tom had brought her inside, dried her off and reassured her once more that everything was alright.

He sat against the headboard of their bed and watched them carefully, Ben on the other side of Tom. Gazing over her shoulder at the two other men Tabitha then realized that they had removed their towels and were sitting in the buff.

Ben lazily palmed his semi-flaccid member while curiously watching Michael kiss and nibble on her skin. Tom, however, was completely emotionless. His eyes locked on Michael like he wanted to pounce.

Was he really ok with this? His warm smile and tender kisses said he was but the feral glare in his eyes said he wasn't.

"Relax" Michael cooed, kissing the valley between her breasts.

His strong hands smoothed up her side's feeling every curve, dip, and imperfection. Once they reached her breasts he briefly cupped them with his hands before moving them down the front of her body.

Tabitha felt Tom touch her shoulder and push down lightly, telling her to lay on her back properly and stop being so defensive. Head on the pillows between Tom and Ben she looked at both quickly.

Tom gave her an air kiss, gently reaching out and playing lightly with an erect nipple. Ben followed queue and mirrored exactly what Tom was doing.

Michael gave ghost kisses along the inside of her thighs, stopping to open her legs a little wider. He looked at her cheekily before snaking his tongue out and licking between her folds. All four of them moaned at the same time and Tabitha became aware of two strained erections close to her head.

Tabitha had rolled her head to the side to see Tom's reaction to Michael between her legs. Instead of venom dripping from his teeth Tom was gently stroking his cock, eyes locked on the scene playing before him. Ben, was watching her and kept a protective hand over his solid flesh. He looked concerned.

"Touch them" Michael moaned from between her legs. Fingers holding her lips apart so he could gain better access to her private area.

Tom took her hand in his and deposited it on his cock. He reached over and did the same for Ben. She found herself in a strained awkward position not suitable for much stimulation. Michael noted this and gently padded her thighs, signaling for her to roll over. Tabitha knew this because Tom does it during their lovemaking.

Moving onto her tummy, she raised slightly when Michael placed a pillow under her hips for added support. Tom and Ben moved inwards closer to each other so it would be easier for Tabitha to gain some access to them.

Being faced with two hard cocks from two different men was difficult to swallow. They were similar in size and width but yet completely different on a superficial level.

She felt Michael parting her from behind, his tongue skillfully finding her opening and lapping at her arousal.

"My god, Tom you weren't lying, she is delicious." He cooed lustfully, testing her by slipping a single finger inside her core "And so unbelievably wet!"

"I want a taste," Ben announced.

Much to Tabitha's horror Michael swiped his finger between her folds and brought it up to Ben's lips. They watched as he sucked and cleaned the finger of her arousal. A deep groan escaped his mouth as Michael took his finger back.

"You are quite delicious my dear," He confirmed.

Tom grinned to himself knowing full well how her feminine charms tasted.

Fingers, two at first that quickly morphed into three, easily slid into her opening. She found herself resting her head on the pillow and her hands on either man's thighs. A low and long groan fell thru her lips as Michael continued to play with her pussy.

The men must have shared a look because her head was being raised up allowing Ben and Tom to be beside each other close enough that their legs overlapped, making it much easier for her to touch both at the same time.

Their movements were fluid like a ballet. It made her wonder if this well-oiled machine had done this before. Tabitha's thoughts were interrupted when Tom rested his hand against her cheek, drawing her face close to his hard manhood.

Taking both in her hands she strained her neck and licked one then the other. Ben and Tom both closed their eyes and tilted their head back in pleasure, moans escaping their lips.

Scooting closer together, they then turned in a little. Much to her interest, she was able to touch the two cock's together. Tabitha pressed each hard, throbbing cock together. Neither Tom or Ben seemed to care that Tabitha was doing this.

"Suck them both now, together." Michael directed from behind her.

As her mouth tried to suckle both inflamed heads at once she felt Michael run his rock hard cock between her bum cheeks, thrusting up roughly.

"Oh fuck!" Tom moaned.

"That's its sweetness, use your tongue!" Ben added.

Tabitha felt Michael press into her from behind. The tip of his cock nudging into her core slowly. Freezing she stiffened and felt her breath hitch in her throat. Tom stroked her cheek drawing her attention from the pillow and up to him.

"Its ok" he soothed. "Just relax and let us pleasure you, ya?"

Tabitha blinked a few times digesting the situation. Michael rested a hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles as he continued to enter her without too much hesitation.

"Its alright sweetness, I understand," Michael grunted, struggling to keep himself still as her softness adjusted around his thick member.

Up until now Tom had been the only man inside her body. He had taken her virginity and Tabitha was convinced that he would be the only one until she died. A wave of guilt washed over her and she felt a little sick.

A rough thrust forward sent Tabitha out of her thoughts and face first into Ben and Tom's legs. Once she steadied herself she tried to regain her balance. Fingers dug possessively into her hips as he held her still and began to push into her at a steady rhythm.

"Jesus" Ben muttered lustfully.

Tabitha looked at the older man and saw that his eyes were fixed on where Michaels' hips slammed into hers.

"Open" Tom huffed, rubbing the tip of his cock against her lips.

Submitting to his command, she opened her mouth and felt his head rub against her tongue. Tom reached across Ben's lap and wrapped his hand around the base of his hard weeping cock, pumping him a few times before pressing it back against his.

To be honest, she had her suspicions about Tom's true sexuality but this just confirmed it. Feeling a flood of pure arousal rush down her spine and pool in her pussy, Tabitha pushed back against Michael and placed as much of the cocks in her mouth at the same time. Tom held them both up for her as she trailed her tongue down their shafts and back up.

"Good girl!" Michael praised

Taking advantage of Tom releasing Ben's cock temporarily, she sucked him into her mouth as deeply as she could, hollowing her cheeks to add extra pleasure. Coming up for air she breathed in and swirled her tongue around his head.

Ben interlaced his fingers in her hair and pushed her head towards Tom's awaiting cock. moaning around Tom's shaft, she took her time moving downwards until she couldn't take any more into her mouth. Tracing his underside with her tongue, she popped him out of her mouth.

Michael encased her waist with his arms and brought her up into a kneeling position in front of him and giving her boys an amazing view. Hands splayed on her stomach protectively as he wedged her legs open a little to press more of himself into her opening.

"Does my cock feel good?" Michael roughly whispered into her ear loud enough for Ben and Tom to hear.

"Ya!" She shuttered, hips moving with his.

Tom took hold of Ben's cock and Ben took hold of his. She watched as they leaned into each other, heads titled, and pressed their lips together. Moaning deeply, she reached back and placed her hands on Michaels trim hips, holding him to her so they won't break their embrace.

Ben's free handheld Tom's head in place as he deepened the kiss in a surprising act of dominance. Michael pushed into her harder than before resting his chin on her shoulder and watching the entertainment in front of them.

"Fuck that's hot" he groaned "So fucking hot! Does that turn you on, baby?" Michael asked, "Your cunt us dripping wet around my cock, I think it does."

"Ya," she huffed, her brain completely clouded over with raw lust.

"Do you want daddy to fuck you hard, hum?" Michael whispered into her ear. When he noticed that she was transfixed on Tom and Ben he bit her shoulder drawing her attention back to them "Its just you and me. Let them take care of themselves."

Before she had time to answer Michael had pushed her back onto the bed, smoothly adjusting her so that she lay width-length on their king-sized bed in front of Tom and Ben. Quickly he inched back between her legs, stalking her like a predator ready to attack.

As Michael suckled a pert nipple into his mouth she gasped and turned her head in time to see Ben engulf her boyfriends cock completely into his mouth, lips stretching around the base as he hummed and moaned around the flesh. Tom had his eyes closed and his head resting against the headboard.

"Hey, no!" Michael scolded "I'm your lover and you will pay me attention."

His eyes darkened slightly as he scanned her willing body from head to toe, coming back to bit her nipple lightly. Placing her hands on his back, she stroked him lovingly waiting for him to enter her again.

"Fuck me" she whined with need, wiggling her hips against his groin.

Tom opened his eyes at her request and looked her over. Ben continued to worship his cock while Tom ran his fingers thru his hair. His eyes were half hooded with lust as he fixated his gaze on Ben.

"That's it baby" Tom encouraged. "Fuck, just like that."

Ben's hand stroked himself at a steady pace as he moved his mouth along Tom's shaft. A bright blush washed over her cheeks and chest as she thought about how hot it would be to see Tom take care of Ben.

"What are you thinking about, kinky girl?" Michael cooed softly, clutching her breast and nipping at her pulse point.

He made sure to press his solid masculine body against hers, encasing her in warmth and protection, making her realize just who was in charge and control.

"Tell me" he spoke lowly, lust dripping from his words.

Michael trailed his tongue up the side of her neck and along her jawline slowly before meeting her lips. Asking permission to enter her mouth she granted and felt his tongue stroke across hers.

"Answer me." Michael punctuated each word with a bit of her lower lip.

"Ben and T...Tom." Tabitha stuttered nervously.

"Umm what about them, love?" He huffed into her mouth, squeezing her breast in his hand.

"Its…it's hot" she cried lowly.

Ben and Tom had laid down beside them. Ben on his back as Tom rested on his side kissing and biting the side of Ben's neck, limps intertwined in a familiar intimate embrace. Tom was whispering something into Ben's ear low enough that only he and Ben could hear it. Whatever sweet nothings Tom told him made Ben moan and groan in response.

"Yes, it is" Michael agreed, pressing his hard cock into her core.

Tabitha wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deep. Michael stopped for a moment as he reached his hilt. Strong arms placed on either side of her head boxing her smaller stature under his imposing one.

Looping her arms around his neck she brought Michael down for a kiss, teeth grazing over his jaw line, the stubble making her lips tingly.

As Michael pumped back into her body in hard short thrusts they watched as Tom moved his mouth down Ben's toned torso, tongue tracing around his belly button before eagerly taking Ben's hard length into his mouth.

Tabitha felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion crush her body. As much as Michael tried to distract her with sweet kisses and tender nips to her flesh, Tabitha's eyes were fixated on the scene before her.

It wasn't jealousy that she was feeling, perhaps if it were another woman Tabitha would be ravished with envy. A million questions, a million scenarios, and a million different thoughts, in general, crippled her.

The feeling of someone holding her hand brought Tabby out of her thoughts. Familiar fingers clasped around hers as she traced the strong masculine hand up to thick forearms and eventually to her true lover, Tom.

Tom held her hand as he knelt between Ben's casually opened legs. Ben watched lazily, lost in lust, as Michael pumped into her at a softer rate. Probably to prolong his pending orgasm for as long as he could.

Tabitha stroked Michael's back with her free hand, fingertips tracing up and down his spine. To encourage him further she moved her hips against at his. Tom reached over to the bedside table and produced a bottle of lubricant.

A deep blush crept onto her cheeks at the unnerving realization that Ben and Michael now knew that Tom loved her bum, maybe a little too much. Anxious little fears that were no longer valid anymore with the circumstances.

"Are you ok," Tom asked Ben, breaking his hold on her hand.

"Yeah," Ben murmured lowly, lust dampening his voice.

"Are you going to fuck him?" Michael asked crudely, dipping his hips down a bit, electing a sweet moan from Tabitha.

"Yes, I am." Tom smiled, winking at Tabitha when he noticed her curious surprised look.

Tabitha ran both hands up and down his front. Fingers and the palms of her hands running over the muscle, firm heat and hair. Once she reached his hips Tabby grasped his shaft and pulled his cock out of her body. Michael stopped automatically and looked at her confused.

She stroked his wet shaft a few times, committing the unique feeling to memory. Cupping his heavy sack in her hand she gave him a light squeeze. Michael thrust into her hands a few times watching carefully as her smaller hands were dwarfed by his manhood.

The sound of Ben moaning loudly brought Michael and Tabitha out of their intimate act. Both turned their heads and witnessed Tom kneeling between his legs, working him open slowly with two fingers. Tabby knew that Ben was in good hands, her Tom was gentle and knew what he was doing.

"Relax, sweetness." Tom cooed to Ben. "Open for me, love."

Tabby sat upright and brought Michaels lips down to her. Holding the back of his head, she made sure that he didn't break it.

"Breath" he smiled into her mouth. "Don't be jealous, there's nothing to prove. You're our princess." Michael spoke.

"I'm not..." She started to protest only to be cut off by Michaels skilled lips. "Jealous" she added once he broke the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Michael/OFC  
> Ben/Tom

Even though all eyes were on Ben and Tom at the moment, Ben didn't seem to realize as he relaxed against the mattress with his eyes closed. Tabitha and Michael observed Tom roll a condom onto his stiff length before covering it in lube.

Tabitha was mentally preparing herself for when Tom actually penetrated him. Michael knelt in front of her, kneading her breasts lightly and nibbling on her flesh. He'd briefly glance to his side but his attention wasn't as nearly caught as Tabitha's was.

A deep groan and a small hiss had alerted them that Tom entered his body. She watched as Tom slowly sunk further and further into him. Once he reached the hilt Tom rested on his elbows and allowed Ben to stretch and relax around his cock.

Michael's fingers traced alongside her jaw, drawing her attention back to him. Despite a small smile on his face, she could tell that he was irritated by her neglect. He leaned inwards and kissed her in a controlled manner. His once semi-flaccid member was quickly stiffening.

"I am your lover tonight." He reminded her, squeezing her bare bottom. "Look at me."

A single finger rested under her chin as he drew her head up a little to look at him. Michael's eyes were dark and his lips slightly swollen.

"I like my lovers a certain way, attentive" he added, moving closer to her lips "Passionate" pressing his mouth to hers he kissed her hard and dominant. "Submissive" Michael whispered into her mouth followed by a deep groan.

Tabitha felt herself melt into a pool of pure lust and something Tom hasn't subjected to her yet. Whimpering a little her thighs started to lightly quiver as Michael pushed her back down onto the bed. He was pleased with how his words had affected her.

A large hand rested flat on her chest as he helped pin her down onto the mattress faster. Quickly snatching her hips up in his hands Michael roughly pulled her under him so that her legs placed around his hips. While catching her breath, he nestled between her legs and buried his nose into the side of her neck.

"Mine" he hissed into her ear. "All mine!" Michael ground his hips into hers, rotating them in a way that she felt his erection rub against her.

Her attention was faltered at the sound of skin slapping against skin. Tabitha didn't think she was capable of breathing as she witnessed Tom thrusting into Ben at a steady rhythm. He was embracing the man much as he would her, Ben's hard cock sandwiched between their stomachs.

"Little girl," Michael growled, "My patience is wavering."

Scrambling to correct her mistake Tabitha moved her hand between them and grasped his manhood, stroking him a few times. Michael moved his hips, pushing his member against her hand with a deep lustful growl. Lining him up at her entrance she waited for him to thrust forward.

"Please," she asked him, aching for his length.

"With pleasure" he cooed, moving forward.

Tabitha gasped and dug her fingers into his strong shoulders as he overtook her body once more. Michael wasted no time in picking up his previous movements. Rough steady thrusts caused her to murmur and gasp out loud.

He never broke eye contact with her as he trailed his hands up her forearms and encased his fingers around her wrists, taking seize of her. Whimpering she gazed up and let out a shaky breath with how his fingers overlapped over her wrists.

"If it were just me and you" he murmured in her ear "I'd have you tied up and spread open for me. Exposed and defenseless."

"Fuck" she gasped.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Tom asked Ben, his breath shaky and raw with passion.

Michael looked over his shoulder giving her silent permission to do the same. Tom hugged Ben to his body as their hands explored each other and their mouths caressed together. It really was beautiful.

"You better cum for me." Michael playfully warned, nipping the base of her neck while adjusting his arms to hold her hips.

"I wanna cum so bad!" Tabitha replied with need in her voice.

"Cum on his cock" Tom coaxed "Cum on his cock like you do mine."

Michaels fingers possessively found her swollen clit and started to stroke her. Their arousal's making the perfect lubricant. Stretching up Tabitha clutched the blankets and started to propel herself up and down his length adding to the friction.

Ben and Tom began to watch them as their own steady rhythm moved forward. Ben looked at her with such hunger it made Tabitha think he wanted to consume her body much like Michael. She wondered how he'd be in bed.

Awkwardly turning her torso, she got as close to Ben as possible. The man captured her lips feverishly, hand resting on her cheek and holding her in place. Being closer to the other men Tom was able to reach out and massage her breast.

The building of her orgasm started in her stomach. Slowly it twisted tighter and tighter. Her swollen sex was becoming more sensitive, Michaels movements became uneven.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." Ben cooed darkly, licking the side of her cheek before suckling her ear-lobe. "I'll tear you apart in the most delicious way possible."

That was Tabitha's undoing. Her thigh muscles stiffened, her breath caught in her chest and her head spun. Almost as if a tidal wave crashed over her Tabitha was hit with a solid wall of pleasure. She felt herself clench and clutch around Michael's cock. Her nipples instantly perking allowing Ben to suckle one into his mouth.

Michael paused and let out a hard gasp, thrusting hard for three more strokes before collapsing on top of her body. She could feel his heart beating against his chest and the heavy breath against her neck.

Beside her, Ben arched his back slightly and called out. Tom had stopped his moving and rested flat against his hips. White, thick, hot spurts of cum coated Ben's stomach and chest as his orgasm became visible. When he had calmed down a little Tom hugged him, sweetly kissing and nudging his lover.

Tabitha felt Michael raise up off her a little, rolling onto his side and dragging her into his arms. Her back was now to Ben and Tom. The way Michael placed his arms around her and tucked her into him made her believe it was on purpose. He was behaving possessively towards her again and preventing further interaction with them.

Masculine hands rubbed her back in a soothing motion to help relax her now strained muscles. Tabitha was completely spent, exhausted and sore. There was an ache between her legs and it started to throb and sting.

"Sleep now, my little lover." Michael cooed, rubbing his fingers thru her hair. "Sleep and recover. You have three strong men here to protect you in your weakened state."

"Yes, rest my love," Tom spoke softly, stroking her upper arm with the back of his hand.

"Sleep sweetness" Ben added, "You're watched over."

Fluttering her eyes closed she allowed today's activities and the mystery of later to lull her to sleep. Yawning slightly, she stretched against Michaels warm body and fell into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Ben/OFC

"Do you know why I deliberately waited till the end?" Ben asked, kissing the small of her back, his large hands fanned out on her hips as he took control of her. "I didn't want to share you. When it comes to my women, I don't play well with others." Ben finished his confession with a sharp bite to her right bum-cheek.

Tabitha gasped and arched her back subconsciously submitting further to him. Ben was slow and calculating. She could tell that he was in complete control. His voice was dark and seductive, his actions were possessive. His behavior was vastly different than Michael's or Tom's.

Soft lips pressed against her hip while idle fingertips stroked up her spine. Ben's kisses were moving further and further up her body, stopping at the base of her neck.

"I like to take my time." He cooed "I want you to be a complete pile of goo when I'm done with you."

"Oh god," Tabitha murmured.

Ben pressed his firm body against hers. The heat radiating off him and into her. One hand rested on her shoulder on the mattress and the other stroked her side.

Light nips and bites to the side of her neck and shoulder made Tabitha shutter. Ben would groan every time her body shook with pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation of teeth on flesh.

"Roll over for me, relax your arms in which comes naturally." Ben asked, giving one last nip to her shoulder.

His warmth pulled away allowing Tabitha to roll over into her back as he asked. Naturally her arms fell on either side of her head resting on the pillows. Ben pushed her legs further apart and knelt there, hands smoothing along her stomach up to her breasts and cupping them. His fingers gingerly brushed against them electing a coo.

"Interesting" he spoke under his breath, eyes scanning her and making a quick assessment. "Your naturally complacent, or you'd never allow three men to mark their territory on you."

Tabitha tried not to glare at him for fear of his reaction. Despite the previous activities, she did take some offense to Ben's statement. She wasn't a wanton whore ready to roll over for anyone with a penis.

Falling between her legs, Ben shook the mattress slightly as his hands by her head suddenly caught his weight and prevented him from falling on her. Startled by the sudden movement, she found herself jolted into his strong upper body. Ben grinned like a sly wolf and teasingly rubbed his hips against hers. The feel of his erection prominent against her inner thigh and sex.

"Don't scowl when I state the obvious," He told her. "There's nothing wrong with complacent. Your a rare breed." Pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, he suckled the sensitive tissue and released it with a pop "Complacent does not equal a whore. I don't fuck Whores."

His voice was dark and dripping with lust. The normal baritone melody was enhanced and Tabitha felt herself become wetter.

Nuzzling her head to the side his lips quickly found her pulse point, sucking and applying pressure to leave a mark. Tabitha clutched his shoulders with her hand and moaned her approval. Ben in response growled lowly and licked the area he maimed.

As Ben placed carefully executed kisses to her torso she closed her eyes and concentrated on not only him but the rain which was beating down on the roof loudly. Warm firm hands followed behind his mouth as he gently massaged her flesh sending Tabitha into a calm euphoric state.

When he reached the space between her hips he lingered his mouth, carefully caressing above her womb. A sharp nip to her left hip, teeth grazing over sensitive skin, caused her eyes to snap open.

Even thru the darkness, Tabitha could see Ben's green eyes peering up at her from between her legs. Both of his arms were on either side of her legs as he pressed himself down flat on his stomach. While watching her closely, he kissed the top of her mound before licking her between her folds.

Fingertips clasped tightly at the inside of her thighs as a deep sensual moan came from his throat and was felt thru her pussy. Delicate, deliberate swipes of his tongue followed every curve, outline, and dip between her legs.

Ben would pause for a moment, take a shuttering breath then continue what he was doing. Tabitha felt her toes curl and she instinctively reached out for the blankets to hold tightly. Raising her hips up a little she slowly moved against his tongue unsure of how he'll react.

Finally pulling away he gazed at her starry-eyed and lust driven. His lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed. Tabitha could feel two fingers running loosely over her opening as he studied her. Wiggling her hips she whimpered a little causing Ben to slip the digits into her slick insides.

"Your so tight" Ben spoke, kissing the inside of her thigh as he adjusted himself between her legs. Laying on his side partially propped up he watched his fingers easily move inside her body. "Your tissues are clutching my fingers, drawing it in."

"Fuck" Tabitha whimpered in response.

The feeling of having his fingers inside her body was heaven. She could only imagine what his cock would feel like.

"So wet, your dripping honey." He cooed, leaning in to take another long lick. "Have you ever made a mess in bed, my love? A big puddle on the sheets?"

Tabitha flushed crimson red at his question. "O…once" she stuttered nervously.

"How delicious" he replied, twisting his fingers in such a way that they stroked her inside walls.

Gasping Tabitha arched her back off the bed and clutched the blankets tightly in her hands. Ben repeated what he had done although deeper. He was looking for her sweet-spot. No doubt wanting to recreate that embarrassing nightmare.

"I wonder, will you cum on my tongue?" Ben asked curiously, lapping at her clit while thrusting his fingers into her core, rubbing and stroking her insides with skill. "I'd like for you to cum on my tongue. Let me have a taste of your most intimate juices."

Tabitha had cum on Tom's tongue many times before but not how Ben wanted her too. She didn't think she could actually do that.

Ben fluttered his lips on her mound while sliding the last few inches of his fingers inwards. Past the second knuckle, he twisted his fingers and pressed up, stroking over her sweet spot. Electricity flowed thru her veins as she jolted up and withered in pleasure.

"Oh god!" She cried, out of breath "Oh god! Yes, right there!"

Her teeth began to clatter and the muscles of her thighs started to seize. Ben studied her face carefully as he steadily stroked her g-spot over and over.

"Cum, cum for me," he hissed, biting her thigh playfully. "Cum on my tongue!"

Frantically Tabitha kneads her fingers into the blanket as she absorbed the too sensitive sensations coursing thru her body. Her breathing had become labored and harsh, toes curling and feet rubbing against the mattress. She could feel it building somewhere deep inside her, the release Ben so desperately craved.

"Oh god, please! It's too much!" She cried, closing her eyes and moving her hips in an attempt to break his contact.

Ben pressed his free hand down onto her stomach pinning her to the bed and preventing her from moving. He increased the speed of his fingers and brushed his thumb over her clit. Crying out Tabitha shuttered and pressed herself against his hand. Tight muscle and tissue clamping down on his fingers.

"That's it! Gives daddy a taste of your sweetness! Cum on my tongue!" Ben encouraged greedily, licking her clit briefly before competing with his fingers.

The over stimulation and the feel of Ben's tongue alongside his fingers were enough to make her clamp down hard once more. This time, she felt a small rush of liquid escape her body as an unexpected orgasm took over her. Calling his name loudly, she bucked and moved against him, Ben holding her steady as he eagerly lapped at her throbbing pussy, licking her clean of all signs of an orgasm.

As she was slowly coming down from her high Ben settled between her legs. His lips were moist and he had a pleasant smile on his face. Softly he rested himself against her body helping to calm her frazzled nerves. Brushing loose strands of hair out of her face he rubbed his nose against hers, softly kissing her mouth. Tabitha tasted herself on his lips and didn't understand why they liked it so much.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked her lowly in a serious tone.

The back of his hand stroke the side of her neck occasionally reaching her throat before moving back again.

"Yes, of course," Tabitha replied.

"Do you trust me to not harm you?" He pressed.

"I...yes, I mean…you haven't before?" Tabitha cautiously replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

Her anxiety picked up a little with his sudden mood change. Ben was no longer riding high on lust he was moody like before, calculating, deep even. His beautiful eyes studied her like she was a masterpiece in a museum.

Testingly he rested his fingers on her throat waiting for her response. Tabitha stiffened under him not entirely comfortable with his hand placement, regardless of who it was. Gingerly he increased the pressure his fingers had on her throat, watching her reaction carefully.

Tabitha made an uneasy whimper and scrunched her nose a little. Ben began to massage her throat taking long pauses between squeezes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was playing at.

"Ben?" She whimpered softly.

"Ssh" he hushed affectionately "Relax, I won't hurt you. I know what I'm doing sweetness."

Ben's erection throbbed and twitched against the inside if her thigh. Every time he'd squeeze her throat gently his prick jump indicating his arousal to what he was doing.

He released her throat and moved his hand to her cheek, holding it lovingly. Slowly he dipped his head down and held his lips against hers, moaning thru the soft rhythm.

"I won't hurt you," He promised, resting his forehead against hers and boring his eyes into hers. "I'll never hurt you, only protect you."

Swallowing hard she nodded her head in understanding, reaching between them to grasp his cock. Ben hissed at the contact, humping himself into her hand. She met him halfway for a kiss, nibbling on his lower lip while placing him at her entrance.

Ben wasted no time and sunk deep into her body, resting on his hilt. Gasping into his mouth Tabitha shuttered and dug her nails into his shoulders. Ben did a testing thrust, pulling out and pushing back in. When she moved with him he fell into sync.

"Shit" Tabitha swore "Oh god!"

"Ya? Is that nice?" Ben asked, biting the side of her neck.

Tabby wrapped her legs around his trim hips and held Ben to her body protectively. Her overly sensitive sex made her able to feel every inch of him moving in her body. His girth stretching her open and the head of his cock lightly nudging her cervix. Gasping into his shoulder, she whimpered and cooed.

"That's it, relax and let go. Let me look after you. " Ben praised thru huffs.

He pushed up off her a little and once more she felt his hand delicately wrap around her throat. Tilting her head up to relieve a little pressure and to give him more space, Tabitha tried to relax and trust him to do this.

Ben concentrated on her mixed facial expressions as he matched his thrusting with the squeezing of his hand. For her own peace of mind, Tabitha rested her hand on his wrist. Ben gave her the option to pull his hand away from her throat if she felt spooked. That alone made her feel a little more safe.

"Cum on" he cooed, slowing his movements. Quick, short thrusts followed by tight, quick squeezes to her throat electing a moan to escape her throat. "Cum for me, gorgeous."

Feeling more and more comfortable Tabitha shakily removed her hand from his and rested her arms on her head in her default position. Moaning she closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure Ben was giving her.

The thrill of being so vulnerable added to her arousal. She knew it was sick and wrong to get off on him potentially strangling her, but, that what-if was dancing thru her mind.

Thru the rain and in the distance she could hear Tom and Michael holding a conversation in the living room. How would they react to Ben choking her in a controlled manner? Tabby new for a fact that Tom would never even consider doing this.

"I want you to ride me," Ben whispered in her ear. "I wanna feel you sink down slowly on my cock. So deep inside you."

Ben rolled them easily with Tabitha landing dizzy on top of the larger male. After gaining her bearings, she straddled his hips and raised herself up. Ben took hold of his cock and made it easier for her to sink down.

Slowly she did as he asked of her. Bens face twisted in pleasure as she sunk down until she couldn't anymore. Leaning forward, she flicked her hips against his, Ben's hands automatically reaching for her hips.

"So good" she moaned, biting her lower lip while working herself against him.

"Ride my cock. Show me how much you love my cock." Ben hissed, bucking up into her.

"I love your cock!" She replied breathlessly, moving her hips as fast as she could against him.

"I'm gonna cum in you," Ben warned "I'm gonna mark you from the inside out. I want people to question who's the girl you are, mine or Tom's?"

Tabitha arched her back and rested her hands on Ben's thighs. He raised his legs a little so her grip was easier on her. Rubbing his hard length along her side's she felt her walls clutching down at him again. Ben sat up placed his strong arms around her body, holding her to him. Pushing himself up into her hard he bit the side of her neck.

He stiffened under her abruptly, gasping and growling into the flesh of her neck. Tabitha felt the breath escape her chest as his hold tightened around her. Ben seized her lips with his, bruising them in a frantic release of endorphins. Her own minor orgasm coming to settle down with his.

"I can feel you...clutching around my cock." He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Tabitha collapsed against his sweaty chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Ben held her protectively, easing them back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and messy blankets.

Ben held her in his arms in a guarding manner as she rested and recovered at his side. A single hand fanned out on the base of her spine while the other rubbed her back.

"Your so bloody amazing." He groaned, kissing the side of her head. "I just might steal you away from Tom."

In her sleepy state Tabby didn't know if he was joking or not. The possessive nudge sending her further into his arms made her think that perhaps whatever this was could take a darker turn.

Narrowing her brow a little Tabitha sighed gently into his chest. When the blankets were covering them she relaxed her body and quickly fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Ben/OFC 
> 
> -Please note this chapter could be considered dubious consent. It wasn't strong enough to warent a 'Rape/Non-con' warning though-

Tabitha had been in the middle of a deep sleep when the feeling of being picked up, had woken her a little. Groggily she looked around the room, her eyes blurry with sleep. A blanket was sloppily wrapped around her body as whoever held her easily walked away from the bed.

Thomas was beside her when she had fallen asleep but the spot was now empty. Unable to truly comprehend what was happening Tabitha rested her sleepy head on the man's shoulder. A familiar hand came to rest on the back of her head while the other arm wrapped around her back and under her bum to support her like a big toddler.

Tabitha's legs were slightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. Having glanced up briefly, she saw that it was Ben carrying out of the room and towards the front door. She didn't know why he was taking her or where they were going. Her brain to foggy with fatigue to function correctly.

The sting of exhaustion fell heavy in her eyes and Tabitha could no longer force them to stay open. Closing them she yawned lightly and nuzzled her face into the crook of Ben's neck.

The coldness of the night air woke her up a little causing a dissatisfied groan to leave her lips. Ben padded her bottom lightly while trying to balance her and open the back door to his car. He had somehow managed to do so, placing her gently in the back seat.

Tabitha looked around the car once and gazed at him in a confused manner. He put his finger up to his lips to silently shush her. Where was Tom? Why was Ben taking her like this? Did Tom know? Probably not that's why he's being sneaky about it.

"Ben" she addressed shakily in a weak voice.

"It's ok sweetness" he winked, closing the door and getting into the drivers side. "Go back to sleep Tabby. It'll be ok, I promise."

Warily she lay down in the backseat and pulled the blanket up over her. In the back of her mind, she knew that there was something seriously wrong, but she wasn't exactly in a position to fight or argue with Ben. Even if she did find the courage or the wakefulness to escape the car, Ben would catch her. Neither Tom nor Michael was in the house and she didn't know where they were.

Oh god. Ben didn't kill them, did he?

Bile rose in her stomach at the mere thought of him killing them and making off with her in the middle of the night. Tabitha didn't think he'd be capable of that. But then again, she didn't think Ben would actually steal her away from Tom.

*

Sometime during the car ride, Tabitha had fallen back asleep. Ben woke her for a second time as he picked her up out of the car and carried her into a house she's never been in before. Temporarily placing her down Ben left her to slowly turn around and observe her new surroundings in a confusing manner.

"Ben" she called out "Ben!"

Ben came back into the room with a look of worry on his face. Perhaps he realized what he's done. Tom is going to be seething mad when he realizes that she's not in bed sleeping.

Clutching the blanket around her protectively she carefully overlooked the taller man in front of her. He stood there looking at her completely emotionless.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Out in the woods," he carefully replied.

"Oh," she replied, her confusion is not simmering down any "Does Tom know where I am?"

"No..." Ben answered very slowly causing Tabby to back up a little. "Your safe, I'm not going to hurt you," He reassured her firmly "We need to go to bed, though."

Tabitha nodded her head and cautiously followed Ben down the hallway to the main bedroom. His suitcase was resting against the corner of the room and the blankets were pulled back already.

Timidly she inched towards the bed, no longer tired she dropped her blanket and crawled in. Tabitha was far too disturbed to fall back asleep. As she watched Ben get undressed for bed and move toward her she wondered what was going thru his head.

You can't just steal someone you like and then act like everything is normal.

Ben turned off the light and the darkness crept in. The only source of light now was from the windows facing her side of the bed. Ben was right, they were in the middle of the woods. All Tabitha could see was lush green forest and a hint of mountain tops in the very back.

A strong arm hooked around her waist and pulled her towards him. Refusing to resist Tabitha allowed him to snuggle up to her. His arm around her waist with her head tucked under his. He seemed calm, peaceful and relaxed even. How many times has Ben done this, exactly? I'd Tabitha attempted this she'd be a nervous wreck.

"Go to sleep Tabby. All is fair in love and war." Ben murmured.

*

After much tossing and turning, she had managed to fall into a fitful sleep. Ben was still holding her when she woke up for the third and final time to daylight creeping thru the trees. He was flat on his back texting furiously on his phone. No doubt he was replying to a furious Tom asking where she was.

"You should probably give me back to Tom..." Tabitha meekly suggested. "Ugh...He has a temper...and I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'm not the least bit worried about him at the moment," Ben replied confidently. "He doesn't know where we are and even if he did, I'm a better fighter then the both of them."

Tabitha just wanted her Thomas back. She didn't like being kidnapped. A wave of hopelessness washed over her as she sat up in the bed. Ben was so cool, confident and relaxed as he continued to reply quickly to his phone. Tabitha wished she could see what was being exchanged but he held his phone in such a way that made it impossible.

"Although he is a bit more aggressive than I thought when provoked," Ben told her, looking at her from his phone. "I didn't think your normally polite gentleman was capable of such...idle threats."

"There not idle..." Tabitha warned him softly.

She knew in her heart of hearts that Tom would probably kill to protect her if need be and she legitimately feared for Ben's safety. He was basically poking a time-bomb with a stick.

"It'll be ok" Ben sympathized, reaching up to stroke her cheek lightly. "He's just mad because I stole his girl. It's a pride thing darling, something you won't understand."

Tabitha continued to stare at the wall in front of her. A million thoughts racing thru her head making it hard to focus on just one. Ben put his phone down on the bedside table and sat up as well. He grasped her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. Stiffening, at first, she relaxed a little and moaned in response to the kiss.

"Is Michael mad" Tabitha whispered.

"Michael is pissed," Ben confirmed, nibbling on her pulse point. Lips trailing down to her bare shoulder and collar bone. "He's pissed because I stole you away from the house and he can't fuck you anymore."

Ben forced her back down onto the bed, flat on her back. He laid out on his side beside her and lazily licked at a pert nipple. She could feel his erection resting on the outside of her thigh. How in the hell could he possibly be in the mood with everything that's going on?

Tabitha herself wasn't entirely sure if she was in the mood. If they had sex now would it still be consensual? Or would it be something else entirely like rape because Ben had taken her without Tom's permission and hidden her away in the woods somewhere. She was so confused as he easily made his way between her legs.

Ben hugged her body to his, lips pressed firmly against hers. Tabitha replied by moving her lips with his, touching his back with her fingertips.

"I told you I don't share." He grinned into her right breast. "Now I have you all to myself."

Ben seemed more than proud as he grasped her hips and pushed them up for easier access. Tabitha moaned lightly as his inflamed head brushed against her lips, easily penetrating her to the hilt. Gasping out loud she dug her fingers into his shoulders and tried to steady herself.

"You're going to give me back, though, right?" Tabitha asked him, moving with his long, hard, deep strokes.

"No" he grinned, thrusting into her a little harder than before.

"But you have too!" She squeaked

"I don't have to do anything," Ben replied firmly. "You, on the other hand, have to cum for me."

Ben grasped her leg and planted it on his shoulder as he knelt between her legs. Tabitha turned her body slightly angling herself properly. She was trying with all her willpower to fight off the pleasure she felt, but it wasn't working.

Tabitha didn't feel guilty per-say but she was confused by the whole situation. Ever since the hot tub, she had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Oh fuck" Tabitha moaned "Oh right there!"

"Ya? Are you going to cum for me? Will you let me mark you from the inside, again? Plant my scent and my seed into your willing body?" Ben cooed seductively into her mouth, his lips parted and his breath heavy. "I've already given you beautiful love marks. Tom didn't like me physically taking claim to his girl."

"I don't blame him" she huffed, digging her nails into his hips as he fell back between her legs and her leg fell off his shoulder and to his side.

"You're not officially claimed." He groaned, dipping his hips downwards and rubbing her sweet-spot "I realized that during our last encounter. I'm shocked actually. So was Michael, but I beat him to the prize!"

Tabitha didn't know what he was talking about but she did know her orgasm was close. Feeling it gain strength in the pit of her stomach she braced herself. The muscle and tissue inside her body clutching desperately against Ben's hard manhood started to tighten as well. His movements were becoming uneven, Ben was close.

"I'm so close" he gasped into the side of her neck. "Cum for me, cum around my cock!"

"Yes!" She moaned, clenching herself around him for a tighter hold.

Slim fingers placed themselves around her throat applying minimal pressure. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back a bit and moaned. She felt him massage her throat as he unevenly pushed into her body. The sound of sex echoing in the room and breaking the silence.

"Cum!" He demanded.

Placing her hand between their bodies, Tabitha quickly found her swollen clit. Using their slickness as a lubricant, she fell into a circular rhythm.

"Your mine now." He hissed into her ear "All mine and I refuse to give you up. Do you understand me, Tabitha?"

"Y...yes" she shuttered.

Perhaps this was another sex game? Had Ben taken her with Tom's permission to live out a mutual sex fantasy? She recalls vaguely telling Tom about a similar scenario. But then again, his behavior was Oscar worthy if he was acting...

Tabitha's orgasm took over her body. Stiffening under him she gasped and shuttered. Goosebumps kissed her skin as her nipples instantly perked up. The feeling of her quim clutching and throbbing around Ben's cock had caused the man to peak.

Roughly he slammed into her body, holding his place and grounding down as deep as he could. Biting the side of her neck Ben deposited his seed in long thick ropes, coating Tabitha's insides.

"Fuck" he gasped into her neck, kissing the area he maimed.

Tabitha felt the sting of broken flesh and the heat of a pending bruise. Raising her hand to touch the mark she was stopped by Ben who instantly snatched her wrist in his hand.

"No no" he grinned "You leave that alone."

In a gesture to sooth, her somewhat discomfort Ben licked the mark a few times. Shifting above her he pulled himself out a little, testing her sensitivity he thrust a few more times into her softly. When he was no longer able to do so he pulled out completely and came to rest beside her on the bed.

Tabitha could feel the thick sticky liquid oozing out of her body slowly. She fought the urge to touch herself in an attempt to clean herself. Something told her that Ben wouldn't like that too much.

"Leave my essence alone." He smiled, his eyes glittering with lust and mischief. "It looks so beautiful coating your pussy from the inside out. So juicy and delicious."

Nodding her head she silently rolled onto her stomach. Ben rested his body partially on hers and embraced her in an impossibly protective and secure hold. Tabitha was pinned to the mattress but she didn't have all that pressure or weight which went with it.

Ben kissed the back of her neck and stroked her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder while his soft breathing helped sooth the mark he left on her neck.

Tabitha fell asleep with her thoughts being dominated by Ben. This was a nice game but she wanted her Tom back. The longer he stayed away from her the more Tabitha feared that perhaps this wasn't a game, and that scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael sat back on the couch and watched as his friend slowly destroyed his house in a rage. A plate was picked up and thrown, hard, against the wall where it shattered like many before it.

"You didn't mark her." Michael pointed out.

"That's because I couldn't!" Tom seethed in response, fists balled at his sides. "She hadn't gone thru her first heat yet!"

"Oh," Michael replied somewhat shocked at his omission.

"I thought our little adventure would nudge her into it, so I could mark her!" Tom snapped.

"Well, it's not illegal." Michael spoke, pointing out the obvious. "It's not very nice, but it's not illegal." When he realized that Tom was becoming more infuriated he added: "Maybe he won't claim her and Ben will give her back in a few days?"

Michael had never been in this situation before and quite frankly he was alarmed that Ben had taken the opportunity to steal Tom's girl. It was completely out of character for the man. This was something that Michael might do if Tabitha belonged to anyone other than Tom.

"I need my Tabitha back!" Tom pleaded "She's my heart, my bloody soul! My poor baby girl is probably so scared and confused right now..."

"Ben's not going to physically hurt her," Michael reassured him. "And he's not going to mark her unless she's had her first heat. Because that would be illegal."

A look of dread washed across Tom's face at the thought of his Tabby going into heat with only Ben present. If Ben physically claimed and laid mark to her he couldn't get her back. Not without killing Ben, and despite his anger and rage at what Ben's done he couldn't kill him.

"Why?" Tom asked, desperate for answers as to why his world is collapsing around him.

"Crime of opportunity?" Michael suggested "I mean, I was surprised you hadn't marked her, I thought she was until I saw every inch of her body. If I was in Ben's shoes I'd probably take her too."

Tom glared daggers at Michael for his omission. Stealing another man's mate, from his bed, in the middle of the night was just...well it was just not right! In this day in age, you didn't do that sort of thing. Certainly not to someone you claim to be good friends with.

"Do you know where he is?" Tom asked Michael finally, hoping he'd have a positive answer.

"No. I don't actually. If I did I'd tell you, obviously." Michael replied.

"What if Tabitha tries to run away and gets hurt? Or worse, Ben gets physical as a result? Tabitha's never been struck by a male before." Tom spoke softly.

Michael could hear the utter defeat and helplessness in his voice. It must be awful knowing that your loved one is out there and you can't protect them. Michael would be ripping out the walls If he were Tom.

"First of all, let's get one thing straight. Ben would never ever hit or hurt Tabitha for any reason. He might take a swing at you though." Michael defended, pointing at the glum alpha across from him "He's turning out to be a bit of a prick, true, but he's not a monster. And as for her running away, lets face it. Tabitha is an omega, she'll be placed firmly at his side until you get her back." Michael added.

"I'm just scared...I can't...I mean, I know who has her but I don't know where she is." Tom stuttered.

He couldn't help him. Not right now anyways. And that bothered Michael a lot. There was no way of telling beforehand that Ben would make off with Tabitha in the early hours of the morning, but he still felt partially responsible. It was Michael's prompting to continue where they left off in the hot tub.

Perhaps if they ended it there instead of provoking a pack-like mentality surrounding their lone female, certain instincts and emotions wouldn't be drawn out and Ben wouldn't have taken her.

"I'll try and make a few calls." Michael offered "I honestly don't know where he'd of taken her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, we were all involved. He didn't have to act on that urge and steal her from me." Tom replied, running his hands thru his hair.

"It'll be ok. You'll get her back." Michael tried to reassure him.

Tom looked at him, elbows rested on his thighs as he leaned inwards. He looked as if he didn't believe him. Michael couldn't blame him. He didn't really believe himself at this point. Ben was apparently unpredictable.

*

The feeling that Tabitha had woken up too was akin to a trapped animal. Subconsciously she had paced up and down the length of the house desperate for some sort of escape.

Ben watched her very carefully. His one hand resting under his chin while the other clutched the arm of his chair. Pacing up and down the hardwood flooring, Tabitha's thoughts raced wildly. Should she run? Is he coming for her? Why was Ben doing this? Why were the walls closing in on her?

"I feel funny!" She announced panicked. "I want out, I want Tom!"

"Calm yourself, Tabitha," Ben suggested in a soothing voice "You'll have an anxiety attack otherwise."

"I feel weird, I want out! I want Tom!" She replied quickly.

Finally, Tabitha sat down on her bottom, her hands holding her head. It was clear she was in some sort of distress and instead of comforting her, Ben sat still and watched her completely emotionless. If she didn't know any better Tabitha would say he was lost himself.

"You feel funny because you're in the early stages of your heat," Ben told her calmly. "And being let out is the last thing you'll want, trust me. You're safer in here with me to protect you."

"My what?!" Tabitha hissed, grasping handfuls of her hair and applying a little pressure to the length.

"Your heat. Every little omega goes thru it eventually. This is one of many my dear." Ben sighed sympathetically. "You'll be fine in a week or so."

"I want Tom!" Tabitha snapped, punctuating every word with venom. "Give me back!"

Ben was taken back by her level of aggression right now. Tabitha was such a sweet, kind-hearted...submissive young woman. Not the snarling aggressive beast rocking herself back and forth in the middle of his living room.

He had heard that females may go somewhat feral if they weren't near their mate during their heat, but Ben thought with him present perhaps Tabitha would turn to him. That apparently wasn't the case at all. She really only wanted Tom right now.

Physically he wasn't worried about her attacking him because he was still stronger than her. Tabitha's worst punch or kick would feel like an average slap on his skin. The thought of her attacking him though was still unpleasant.

"I need to go back. Give me back!" She hissed.

Sighing Ben stood up and nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't going to sit here and watch her go thru basically torment for the next week. Only Tom could ease her suffering and that unfamiliar inch deep between her legs.

If you loved something strong enough you'd put your own selfish reasons aside to sooth their pain. Ben didn't want Tom to have Tabitha, he wanted Tabitha for himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't always get what he wants. But that doesn't mean he won't stop trying to a later date. No, Ben wasn't willing to give up his prize because he was the weaker alpha, he was giving her back because he was the stronger one.

By the time he had typed out a particularly nasty text message to Tom and returned back into the living room, Tabitha was feverishly massaging her arm and leg muscles. No doubt cramping and aching from her heat. Her breathing was heavy and her hair was messy. She looked downright pissed.

"I'm taking you back to Tom." Ben announced from above her in a firm voice. "I'm not going anywhere. You haven't won, he hasn't won. I'll still fuck you like before, I'll still lay claim to you like before. Our bond was forged last night and it won't be broken." For added effect he grasped her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him "Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes," she croaked out.

"Good" Ben replied, his phone vibrating in his pocket. No doubt it was a response from Tom. "Let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Tom/OFC

Tom could smell her before he saw her. Raising his head upwards, he looked at the door and waited for Tabitha to burst thru it like he knew she would. The text he had received from Ben wasn't entirely unexpected except the contents were drastically different than what he thought it was.

He and Michael had exchanged shocked glances, neither thought it would be this easy to get her back.

"Good girl" Michael had muttered with a small smile.

"It's her biological function." Tom corrected "She isn't doing it on purpose."

"Yes, but she's not exactly rolling over for Ben to scratch that itch, is she?"

"No"

"She could be. But she wants you." Michael told him.

"But she fucked him not 24 hours ago." Tom snapped.

"Not when she was in heat." Michael sighed. "She wants her mate. Be grateful you get to bed her during her heat. Neither I or Ben can get close to her without an aggressive response."

Michael knew that any ill feelings towards Tabby would be gone the moment she walked thru that door. And judging, by the way, Tom's face shifted to a wanting expression his theory was about to be tested.

Shakily Tom stood up and slowly walked towards the front door. Tabitha threw the door open so violently that the door handle stuck into the wall a little. Michael caught a brief glimpse of her as she ran towards Tom, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waste. Tom, in turn, embraced her tightly, hurriedly taking her to their bedroom and out of sight.

Ben followed behind her, glaring at Michael. Michael looked at him expressionlessly. He had never seen Ben this particularly pissed off before.

"Don't give me that fucking look! You'd have done the same thing!" Ben snapped, sitting opposite of him.

He had balls, Michael will give him that. Usually, when a man stole another man's mate they came back, if they came back, with their tails between their legs. Ben sat stiffly like nothing had happened, a challenge in itself.

"You've got balls!" Michael replied in disbelief. "I can't believe you actually gave her back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ben quickly informed him. "I'm executing my pack-rights in regards to the omega female."

"Oh?"

"Well, that's what we are, are we not?" Ben asked eyebrow raised upright.

"I...suppose...I mean we're not the typical dynamics, though. Three alphas and an omega?"

"I'm not leaving," Ben informed him "When she's not in the heat we get along perfectly fine."

"I'd stay away from Tom for about a week," Michael warned. "We'll both leave them alone until she's finished. By then the dust should be settled enough for reason and logic to be hashed out."

*

Tom broke their kiss long enough to stand and awkwardly pull his pants off his body. Tabitha had already discarded his shirt the moment he stepped into their bedroom.

Laying her out on the bed he watched as she eagerly discarded her shirt and bra. He helped pull off her pants and underwear leaving them both completely nude.

As she automatically reached out to grasp his swollen manhood Tom noticed how her breasts were fuller and looked a little heavier. Taught pink nipples stood to attention begging for him to suckle them.

A small delicate hand placed itself on his length, squeezing and tugging gently. Tom bit his lower lip and released a slow moan, pleasure dancing up his spine. Bucking lighting into his hand, he moved closer, close enough for Tabitha to sit up and eagerly taking him into her mouth.

She was fast, sloppy and a little distracted. Tom expected her usual attention to detail to be thrown out the window in favor of fierce sexual arousal.

"Easy baby" Tom cooed, placing his hand on her cheek in an effort to get Tabitha to slow down. He was worried she'd accidentally nicked his shaft with her teeth.

She slowed and grumbled around his cock, licking up his shaft and swirling her tongue against the head. Tom released a heavy breath and moved his hand to her hair, gently guiding her.

"I'm so horny" she groaned, looking up at him with need in her eyes.

"I bet" Tom sympathized, pushing her back a little on the bed.

Tabitha laid herself out in the middle of the bed, wiggling her hips and stretching herself out comfortably while waiting for him.

Tom came to rest beside her. He could smell the phenomenon's wafting off her and bring out his inner alpha. Massaging her gently between the legs he slipped a finger between her wet folds and dragged it across the length of her sex. Tabitha had her eyes closed tightly while a low moaning sound escaped her throat.

He could see the flush on her smooth labia and felt the added warmth against his finger. A thick delicious slickness spread evenly over her feminine plains, to Tom, it was liquid gold. Placing his finger into his mouth, he licked and savored the sweet tasting fluid.

Tabitha wasn't his first omega in heat but she was his first and only mate. This felt different, he felt more feral, more protective. The urge to consume every inch of his little one was driving his arousal. He felt his cock swell a little harder than normal, his sensitivity on high.

Covering her body with his, Tom nudged her legs wider apart with his knee, never breaking eye contact. Tabitha had this lustful glazed reflection in her normally bright clear eyes. He could read how she ached for him and how confused she was at these foreign feelings.

"I'm going to make it better," Tom promised, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent he shuttered. "I'll take the ache away, my sweetness."

Tabitha braced her legs on either side of his hips and made a pathetic attempt to run herself against him. Hearing her whimpered moans of frustration, he wasted no time in taking control of the situation.

Balancing himself with one strong arm he grasped his cock with the other and lined himself with her weeping entrance. Tom watched as Tabitha's breath caught in her throat at the slight feel of his head nudging her opening. Grinning he pushed his hips forward and easily penetrated her to the hilt.

Tabitha gasped out loud and arched her back upwards in response to her overly sensitive tissues being touched. Tom gently took hold of her hips and helped her back, held her in place and against him. He'd wait for her to adjust, like always, he wanted this to be pain-free.

"Oh," she whimpered, resting her arm above her head while the other clutched at his side "I can't tell If that hurts or not. My…my pussy is burning a little, it's hot?"

His poor baby girl. She had no idea what her body was going thru at the moment and Tom hadn't had time to explain it beforehand.

"It's ok" he soothed. Covering her body with his, he cupped both her cheeks in his capable hands and kissed her lips passionately. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

Tom distracted her with kisses and gentle nibbles to her jaw and throat. Slowly he picked up the rhythm of in-and-out. Tabitha would give a little sound that started off as a protest and ended up a moan.

The pheromones he picked up on were demanding him to fuck her hard. He couldn't do that. Not today, maybe tomorrow. Tom had to get Tabitha used to her heat. The first cycle was often the most uncomfortable.

"Fuck" she hissed, rotating her hips against his "oh yes, right there!"

A strong hand took hold of her ankle as he raised her leg and angled himself just right. Increasing his speed, he rubbed solely against her sweet-spot. Fingernails clutched and dug into his shoulders as Tabitha moved to meet his thrusts. Her eyes were closed and he could tell that she was in pure bliss.

"Like that?" He asked, confirming what he already knew.

"Fuck, yes! Just like that. It feels so good!" Tabitha moaned. "Oh fuck my pussy. Fuck me hard!"

Her heat was amazing. Warm silky smooth wetness encased itself around his too stiff cock. Each stroke of himself inside her was like heaven.

"Fuck your kitty hard? How hard?" Tom asked, pulling out and then slamming back in sharply.

Tabitha cried out and bit her bottom up so hard she drew blood. Tom gave a feral growl deep in this throat akin to a predator. Lowering his head he pressed his lips against the crimson stained lips, kissing and getting a taste of her blood for the first and last time.

"I want a baby" Tabitha cooed huskily, scratching her fingertips down his back.

Tom stiffened between her legs and stopped his movements briefly. He observed her very carefully for a brief moment before nodding his head. This probably wasn't the smartest idea but neither of them had the brain function to weigh the pros and cons.

Tabitha was begging to be bred and his body was begging Tom to fulfill that wish, so he'd go with what his body wants.

"I'll try my best" he huffed, nipping the side of her neck.

His lips and teeth grazed over the mark Ben had made. A low growl vibrated thru his throat causing Tabitha to shutter under him. Possessively Tom licked the offending mark and kissed it to sooth the irritation. This, this was not ok in any sense of the word. That mark he gave her was the mark of war in some packs.

Carefully he aligned his teeth up with the mark as best be could. Increasing his speed and grasping her hips awkwardly Tom distracted her enough to bit down, reopening the flesh a little and marking Tabitha for his own. She cried out and grasped at his neck in an attempt to pry him off her. Narrowing his eyes, Tom growled at her and adjusted his hold on the side of her neck, increasing his thrusting.

Tabitha stopped her struggling and eventually submitted to his rare show of dominance over her. Releasing her neck, he licked the newly minted mark and pulled away from her. She has a dopey look on her face as her arms lay idly above her head.

"Beautiful girl" Tom cooed, his pumps short and fast.

Her little hand rested flat against his chest and pushed him back a little. Tom, slightly confused, stopped and watched her roll over onto her stomach, hips raised in the air and waiting for him to mount her.

Cheekily she looked over her shoulder and waited for him. Tom placed a pillow under her stomach for added support, smacking her bum cheek playfully. Tom pulled her apart From behind and got a lovely view of her quim. Her wetness glistening against the light of the room, her heat radiating off her sex and hitting Tom like a ton of bricks. And her smell, that delicious sweet pheromone smell that told Tom this little omega was in heat.

Inhaling deeply he shuttered and snaked his tongue out from between his lips, stroking her supple flesh and savoring the taste. Grasping her hips he steadied her and deepened his movements, lapping at her wetness and grazing her inner tissues. Tabitha wiggled her hips against his face burying his tongue deeper inside her.

One last lick between her sensual folds and Tom pulled away. Lining himself up at her opening he plunged forward, encasing his solid length within her.

"You taste delicious" he growled lowly, slamming into her hard, fingers gripping firmly into her flesh. "This little quim is screaming to be fucked!"

"Oh fuck me!" Tabitha replied.

"Ya, is that what you want? For me to fuck you nice and hard? Nice and deep, so deep that only I can reach?" Tom pressed.

"I love your cock!" Tabitha cooed, pushing herself back against him. "It fills me so perfectly. So thick!"

"Is my cock the best?" Tom asked thru a hiss, sharply thrusting into her willing body. "Do you crave it the most, ache for it?"

"Always, my mate!" Tabitha cooed in response, reaching back and grabbing at his hips.

Tom pressed his body against her back, forcing Tabitha down against the bed. Resting his arms on either side if her head he growled and bit the nape of her neck, holding her down as he continued his movement.

He could feel Tabitha move under him followed by tiny murmurs of affection. Every time she struggled against him he'd clamp his teeth down harder. Tom's inner alpha was showing, he demanded dominance and possession over Tabitha.

"I'm going to fill you with my seed until your body can no longer hold it." Tom hissed in her ear. "Every inch of your cunt will be coated with my essence. You will be mine!" Every word was punctuated with a hard thrust sending Tabitha harder into the mattress.

"Oh god!" Tabitha moaned "Cum in my pussy, cum hard!"

Tabitha placed her hand awkwardly between her legs and found her swollen clit, rubbing herself in time to his deep strokes. Tom felt her fingers stroke across his shaft as he pumped. Groaning loudly, he closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head back a little.

"You're thicker than normal" she panted

"That's what your heat does to me! I'm so…fucking aroused! I want my little bitch so badly!" Tom told her lustfully.

Her fingers worked feverishly over her clit bringing her closer to her peak. She felt Tom's breath on the side of her neck as he waited for the proper moment to bit her again. Whimpering and moaning Tabitha moved her hips in a desperate attempt to gain some traction against Tom's frantic movements.

"I can feel you tightening around me!" Tom grunted, nipping the side of her neck "I demand that you surrender to me, cum on my cock!"

Just when Tom thought his little minx was about to cum she flattened herself on the mattress, breaking their connection and causing Tom to awkwardly fall on top of her body. Worried that he hurt her he scrambled up off her and to the side. His painfully erect cock bobbing and throbbing in protest between his legs.

Tabitha slowly turned on her side and looked at him coyly. Oh no. Tom wasn't playing this part of the mating game. He wasn't going to chase her around to finish the coupling. They were way beyond a little petty foreplay.

"Oh no, you don't!" He grinned, taking seize of her thigh and roughly pulling her to him.

Tabitha rolled onto her back as he yanked her closer to him. Once she was settled beside him Tom gracefully took his rightful place between her legs. Grasping both wrists in one hand, he held them above her head and playfully bit the front of her throat. Teeth digging into the flesh and his growls vibrating her skin.

Testingly she attempted to wiggle her hands-free electing Tom to glare at her and slam her hands down onto the bed.

"No!" He snapped "My little bitch will submit to her alpha!"

Tabitha cooed at him and cocked her head to the side. Tom swooped down and kissed her passionately, lips moving together in a crushing manner. Slowly he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to her flushed chest and breasts. Carefully he captured a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking and tugging.

"Your titties are perfect!" He moaned "Our young will be well fed!" Reluctantly Tom released her wrists and moved back down the length of her body, kissing, licking and sucking at her skin and consuming that lovely omega scent. His hands smoothed up her thighs and stayed planted on her hips. Placing a soft kiss over her womb, he added "And your hips will comfortably carry our young. You were meant to be bred!"

Her scent was driving him feral. Closing his eyes briefly, he savored the smell wafting off her quim before slowly raising her legs a little and licking her in earnest. Tabitha moaned and cooed in response, grasping his hair and pressing his face into her overly sensitive sex.

"So good" he moaned, catching his breath "Only I'm allowed to taste your heat!" He warned "mine!" He nipped at her labia. "This pretty pussy is mine when you're in season! I have breeding rights to your womb, no one else!"

"Yes!" Tabitha hissed, arousal dripping off her voice "Only you! I want your seed!"

"Where do you want it?" Tom asked darkly, quickly moving back between her legs, roughly placing her legs on either side of his hips. When she adjusted herself appropriately he took her hands hostage, electing a coo from his little mate.

"In my pussy, please!" She begged, "I'm so horny!"

Tom smirked and slammed his hips into hers, connecting them instantly. Both grasped out loud at the feeling of Tabitha's tightness around his firm manhood. Wasting no more time Tom pounded into her quim, hard and fast. Pushing her arms off to the side he nuzzled the side of her neck with his mouth and nose.

Tabitha turned to kiss him and Tom gratefully accepted, kissing her slowly. He could feel his long awaited orgasm building. The tightness in his balls, as well as his uneven movements, gave it away. Tabitha's continued verbal praise that he was doing his job in pleasing her fueled his unyielding lust.

"Cum on!" Tom huffed into her mouth, his complete body red with pleasure. "Cum for me beautiful, open up and accept my seed!"

"Oh god yes!" Tabitha shuttered, clamping her muscles down around his shaft. "Fill me!"

Tom planned to not only fill her womb with his essence but he was going to knot her, hypothetically, so that they'd remained in their intimate embrace long after her heat had died down.

It took one more clamp of her vaginal muscles to send Tom over the edge. He internally howled at the sudden release of his pent up sexual release.

Tabitha felt thick rope after rope coating and filling her insides, flooding her womb and every crevice in-between. The warmth of his release and the slight swell of his lodged cock caused Tabitha to cum. Hungrily her quim clutched and contracted around him. Her body going lax from mind-blowing pleasure.

Tom hugged her closely to his body, pressing forward he moved his hips and made sure every inch was inside her. Tabitha closed her legs around his waist and helped hold him to her. With her hands-free she embraced him and soothed her hands down his back, cupping his bum and pressing him into her.

Sweet kisses helped take the edge off as well as gently nuzzles of Tom's nose against hers. He was making sure that she was alright before rolling them to their sides.

Limbs still entwined, Tom seated still inside her body with no sign of softening and Tabitha falling asleep slowly in his arms, he grabbed the blankets and covered his sweet baby girl. Kissing her forehead he sighed.

Tom had successfully re-claimed his mate back from Ben. Every inch of her smelt of him. Her body bare his mark and if nature has any said her womb would carry his child. Smiling with content into the side of her neck he closed his eyes and tried to rest a little before her heat spiked again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom could smell Michael before he even stepped out of his car and approached his front door. A lone knock and he had let himself in. Finishing his tea Tom nodded at his friend, a happy soft smile on his face.

It had been a little over a week since he had last seen him. With Tabitha out of heat, it was safe to bring him back into the house.

"Where's my Little Miss?" Michael asked gently, scanning the kitchen and living room.

"Nesting" Tom replied, "Just as Mother Nature intended."

It didn't come as a big surprise to him that Tabitha started to exhibit nesting behavior. His little omega was confused as to why she was doing what she was until he gently explained it to her. He even went as far as to help her build a nesting spot in their walk-in closet. The closest thing to a dark cave like dwelling in the house.

"I wasn't aware she was a pup until you told me." Michael pointed out.

"Umm, late bloomer. Unfortunately, for her, she was adopted by regular humans at birth. Tabitha had no idea she was an omega. I still don't think she fully understands it to be honest." Tom sighed sadly, his eyes focusing on something across the room "She was so scared during her heat. I had to bring her down a few times."

"You're a good alpha, a good protector, and provider." Michael praised seriously.

"Thank you" Tom smiled.

"Can I see my Little Miss?" Michael inquired.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck trying to mentally assess whether he should or not. She wasn't actually in heat anymore, the urge to breed had died down, leaving Tabitha to deal with the after effects such as exhaustion.

Tabitha nested in the closet because she was feeling weak, vulnerable and her body was trying to adjust back to normal. It was usually best to leave her alone and she'll come out of it on her own.

"Ya," Tom hesitated "Just, be careful I'm not sure how she'll react."

"Still snappy?" Michael asked, following closely behind him.

"A little" Tom nodded "She growled at me earlier."

With that in mind, Tom slowly opened the closet door and stepped back allowing Michael to see her for the first time in this state.

There, on the floor in the back against the wall, Tabitha lay on a mattress surrounded by a sea of blankets and pillows. Her head was only exposed partially, one eye cocked open and watching the two men very carefully. She looked comfortable.

"Hello little one" Michael cooed, stepping a little further into the closet. His hands resting casually at his side's. His stance was relaxed and non-threatening.

Tom stiffened behind him poised to attack and defend her if need be. His instincts screamed at him for allowing another alpha near his nesting mate.

'Vulnerable!' He internally screamed 'weak, exhausted, pregnant!'

Michael crouched down to become more level with Tabitha. She sat upright a little and leaned back away from him. Curiously she darted her eyes from Tom to Michael and back again. Subtly she sniffed the air homing in on her newly acquired scenting abilities.

Her mind recognized Michael as being harmless but her instincts told her it was a foreign alpha. Alpha's could pose a rather serious threat to an omega so naturally her internal wolf was more cautious than before.

"Hey now, don't be like that." Michael playfully scolded "I'm not going to harm you, yes? I'm here to see how you're doing. I know a first heat can be very hard."

Tabitha didn't reply verbally she only lay back down, turning unceremoniously under her blankets until she found a perfect position. Both men could see that she was curled up tightly under the layers of blanket. She yawned, dismissing them as politely as possible without verbally talking to them.

"I'll leave you be, little one," Michael reassured her, standing up and turning towards Tom.

Tom stepped to the side and proceeded to close the doors casting Tabitha in peaceful darkness once more. Michael had a cheeky grin on his face that caught Tom's attention while leaving his bedroom.

"What?" he asked

"Your child is going to be born in a closet." Michael spoke, so sure of his statement.

"What?!" Tom repeated

"Any future babies you to produce are going to be born somewhere a mother wolf would nest. Her instincts are strong and very much so fine tuned to ancient tradition." Michael explained. "If I'd have stayed that close to her or moved even an inch further she'd have bit me." He paused before turning to Tom and continuing "She'll be an amazing mother. You're very lucky."

"Thank you" he swallows hard, trying to choke back the fear in his voice.

Instinctively he wanted Tabby to be pregnant but everyday Tom wasn't necessarily sold on that idea. At least, not now anyways. Eventually, he'd love to have pups with Tabitha.

"You're not ready to be a father, are you?" Michael asked, sitting on his sofa.

"Not really...no," he sighed "I mean...if she is, I'll be happy. But if she isn't..."

"You won't be too upset. I understand. It's hard to settle down with me and Ben breathing down your neck."

Tom snapped his head up and glared at Michael for bringing his name up. He was still very much so upset that Ben had taken Tabitha from him. And with her heat starting up he couldn't exactly address the issue man to man.

"Where is he?" Tom inquired

"In the studio, re-doing lines." Michael offered.

An awkward silence fell throughout the room as Michael and Tom looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing but didn't necessarily know how to breach it.

"He'll be fine," Michael spoke finally "I'm not making excuses but I think it was her hormones. He's usually not that impulsive."

"It wasn't impulsive." Tom corrected, slightly agitated "It was calculated. Ben knew exactly what he was doing!"

"He brought her back!" Michael defended "Ben didn't force her to mate while in heat. That's saying a lot seeing how our kind usually doesn't have that resolve."

"Ben marked her, scented her!" Tom snapped. "I had to re-mark Tabitha and it took ages to override his scent all over her!"

"I marked her, you marked her, Ben marked her!" Michael pointed out keeping his cool "Well all marked and rubbed our scents on her at some point! He's not a threat to Tabitha or you. When you insert a young, beautiful omega into a group of alphas you're going to create a pack mentality. You know this Tom. It's planted in our DNA and natural instincts."

"Tabitha is my mate!" Tom reminded him, placing emphasis on the possession.

"Yes, she is, foremost. Her behavior and choice to exclusively mate with you during her heat show that. But that doesn't mean me and Ben can't feel the same about her and vice-versa."

His own stupidity brought this whole complicated situation to light. Running his hands thru his hair, Tom gave a sound of frustration. You can't just invite other males into the bedroom and expect them to leave afterward. Not in their world at least.

Tabitha was an omega but she was the center of their universe. Alpha's and betas circled around her offering protection, affection and providing for her. Tabitha was rare, they knew she was rare. Michael and Ben equally felt the pull to protect and guard this precious gem.

Tom giving permission for them to be with her sexually only drove them closer to her. Sex in their world was bonding, it was sacred. They had laws outside the human realm that favored Ben and Michael. Tom couldn't really do anything to change things.

"Are you ah...staying the night?" Tom asked, avoiding the further argument. He could sense that Tabitha was getting anxious.

"Guest room?" Michael asked.

"Ya. I'd say to cuddle up with me and Tabitha but quite frankly I don't think she'd like that very much." Tom warned, looking at him warily. "I mean, right now she doesn't really even like me cuddling her."

"Right, right. I understand. Don't be too shocked if Ben stumbles in later." Michael replied.

"Keep him away from Tabby for the time being."


	9. Chapter 9

Tabitha snapped open one annoyed eye and watched carefully as Tom climbed into the bed beside her. At this point she didn't have a concept of time but if she could guess it was around 2 am?

Rolling onto her side she stretched and grumbled, inching over to give Tom more room. Automatically he spooned up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. His hand settled on her stomach with his fingers fanned out over her womb.

Irritated she rolled again to face his chest. Tom looked at her carefully and re-adjusted his arms so both bands cupped her bum. Arguably not exactly ideal in her mind but better then her stomach.

"Grumpy" Tom murmured softly.

Tabby snapped her eye open again and growled, glaring at him from in the dark. Tom chuckled at her weak attempt to assertiveness and padded her bum.

"Stop that" he chastises with a yawn.

Grumbling her response she casually nosed him picking up Michaels scent. Michael hasn't left the house, she was aware of this.

"Where is Michael?" Tabitha inquired, eyes closed tightly she wiggled against Tom and got as close as she could.

"Sleeping in the guest room," He replied.

"Umph" was her only response as she attempted to sleep again.

Tom kissed her forehead lightly and breathed in, scenting her. His smell was reassuring if nothing else and it helped ease her annoyance with the world.

*

Tabitha didn't know how long she was asleep before the call for water and food became too much to ignore.

Carefully she disentangled herself from Tom and went towards the kitchen. The flickering light from the TV and the heavy scent of alpha told Tabby that Michael was awake.

Pausing momentarily to collect herself she choked down any foreign fear and padded into the kitchen.

"Little Miss" he addressed from the couch.

"Yes," Tabitha replied, opening the fridge.

"Are you alright?" He asked from the doorway.

His sudden presence startled her causing Tabitha to jolt lightly. Holding her chest dramatically, she glared and muttered "Jesus"

"Sorry about that." Michael chuckled. "You look good, for a nesting female." He praised, eyes roaming her body from toes to head.

"Thank you?" She replied with uncertainly.

"How are you feeling after your first heat?" Michael asked sincerely, stepping towards her.

Lovingly he placed his hands on her hips and stroked his thumbs over the flesh. Michael's eyes held concern but they also held lust. Something that she wasn't particularly interested in right now.

"Exhausted and grumpy" Tabitha sighed, leaning against the fridge and allowing Michael to move his hands up her side's. He stopped right under her breasts and went back to her hips.

"I bet," Michael told her sympathetically.

Daringly he attempted to run the palm of his hand over her stomach electing a warning growl and causing Tabby to turn from his embrace.

"Interesting" Michael murmured. "I wonder who's it is?" He cooed playfully.

"What?!" Tabby snapped

"Your territorial with your tummy." He pointed out "And you just had your first heat."

His observation was rewarded with another growl. If Tabitha had fur she was sure it would be ruffled and on the edge like how dogs puff themselves up in the face of danger.

"If I am pregnant" Tabitha snapped, stepping away from him "It's Tom's!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to declare that. You and Ben were intimate at your most fertile time, albeit, not knowingly, right before you went into heat." Michael explained. "We really won't know until you have the baby, now will we?"

A deep dark sinking feeling hit her hard in the gut. Tabitha fought back bile riding in her. Of course, it was in the back of her mind. The very back of her mind. Did Michael and Tom have this conversation as well or was he only trying to accomplish something with her?

"Your just jealous that it's not yours!" Tabitha shot back defensively.

"True" Michael admitted slowly "That does suck it's not mine but what can I do?" He shrugged his shoulders "Ben got to you before I had."

Narrowing her eyes, she thought back to what Ben had told her. Maybe he was actually right after all.

"I'm sure it's Tom's." He was quick to reassure her. "If you are pregnant at all. Although medical studies say a healthy young omega is about 90% likely to conceive during her first heat."

"You're not going to punish me or guilt me because it's not yours. If I'm pregnant at all." Tabitha hissed darkly.

"That's not my intentions. Although the next babbling bundle of DNA you carry will be mine." Michael smiled warmly.

Slowly Michael moved to shelter her between his body and the fridge. Both arms rested against the cool stainless steel by her head while his head tilted, nuzzling and kissing the side of her neck. Submissively Tabitha stiffened and offered her neck for his affections.

"Why are you being so…mean to me?" Tabitha whimpered. Exhausted and sore from the previous week's activities made her more submissive than usual.

"Not my intentions." Michael murmured against her neck. His lips moved and pressed against her mouth where she allowed him to kiss her. "Alpha pride, dominance, beautiful omega." He murmured lustfully between kisses. "You smell so delicious." He moaned, pulling back to look at her.

Gingerly she touched her slightly swollen lips and gazed up at Michael. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heavy. He smelt...lovely. She hadn't noticed before but it was something that would draw her to him.

"If you were in the mood I'd take you right now over the kitchen counter until you were practically purring." Michael moaned. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "But you're hungry, and need water, and I suspect Tom will wake soon once his wolf realizes that you're not beside him anymore."

And just like that, he gently pushed her away from the fridge and shooed her off into the living room. Confused how they went from zero-to-sixty and back down again, she sat on the couch. In the background, Tabitha could hear Michael clanging around preparing her something to eat.

Cautiously she glanced down at her stomach. Tabby didn't know what she was expecting to see after her and Michaels conversation. Her stomach looked normal. She felt normal, considering.

Tabitha didn't necessarily want to be pregnant right now but her lust clouded mind wasn't working and she did something dumb, about 20 times in the space of a week actually.

What would happen if she was pregnant? What if it's Ben's and not Tom's? Would the men know? Would Ben care? He never mentioned anything about baby making or wanting a child when he had briefly kidnapped her. The bigger question would be, would Tom stay with her if it wasn't his? Tom was a good man but even good men have their limits.

"Here" Michael spoke, breaking up her thoughts. With worry, she looked up at the man and warily accepted the plate of mixed leftovers.

"Th...thanks" she stuttered, swallowing back tears.

"What's wrong my Little Miss?" Michael asked, brushing a lone tear from her eyes. "Is it about the baby? Or maybe, baby?"

Nodding her head she refused to look at Michael. Instead, Tabitha made designs in her mashed potatoes. Michael sighed and sat closer to her, taking her free hand in his.

"Listen. It doesn't work that way, yes? We are not common men, you know this. Tom is not going to reject you or the baby because it's not his. He understands the circumstances." Michael offered soothingly. "We've formed a pack. You are our omega, our Luna, the main bitch...If you will."

Tabitha took her hand back and tucked it into her lap. She wasn't completely sold on this whole situation. Tabby had grown up with "Humans" and this was all so strange to her.

To be honest, Tabby wanted it to go back to her and Tom. At least, she felt that way until either Michael or Ben go near her.

"Ben raped me." Tabitha sputtered "I mean, I think he did?"

"No" Michael corrected "He was a little forward in his feels and acting on instinct. Ben presented himself later like you had. He's not experienced like us."

"Excuses!" Tabitha cried, stabbing her chicken with her fork violently.

Her yelling had woken Tom and he sleepily stumbled into the living room. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced from Tabitha to Michael and back again.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked her, worry in his voice.

"She's a bit upset about the situation with Ben," Michael answered for her.

"I don't blame her!" Tom suddenly darkened, growling lowly in his throat. "I'm still pissed off!"

Tabitha's anxiety heightened with Tom's sudden change in mood. Part of her was happy because he was actually showing emotion towards what happened. Tom was supposed to be pissed off!

"And you have every right to be." Michael agreed.

"I don't understand why all of a sudden it's a free-for-all!" Tabitha cried "We had group sex, yes. But doesn't that end once it's over?! I'm with Tom! It's supposed to be both of us!" Tabitha cried, placing her plate on the coffee table and grabbing her hair out of frustration.

"It can be whatever you want it to be!" Tom reassured her firmly.

Michael shot him the dirtiest look he could apparently muster. Tom replied by launching daggers from his eyes and posturing like a wolf about to attack.

Tabitha stood up and placed herself between the two men. Slowly she raised her hands and made sure that both fingertips touched their chests. Their interest wavered from each other to her.

"Stop it" she hissed "just...Stop."

Her voice was shaky, she sounded unsteady. Suddenly the mood in the room changed from hostile to concerned. Tabitha could see how their body's relaxed and they stepped apart from one another.

"I have to go lie down," Tabitha stated, resting her hand on her head.

"Yes," Tom agreed. "Perhaps that's best."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Tom/OFC/Michael

Being wedged between a rock and a hard place probably isn't as irritating as Tabitha found this. Whether she rolled to her left or right she came face to face with a bare masculine chest.

At this particular time, Michael covered her rear while Tom covered her front. They had invaded her nesting area and she wasn't entirely too happy about it.

Grumbling into Tom's chest, she stretched a little and tried to find a comfortable position. Neither man gave her much wiggle room as limbs entangled around her nude body and torsos kept her straight on her side.

Tabitha's annoyance must have been sensed by Tom because he moved onto his back. Her freedom was short-lived as Michael moaned and scooped her closer to him. Softly he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. Tom looked over to see her being devoured by his strong arms.

Groaning faintly he made himself comfortable and draped an arm over his eyes. Obviously, he was content with her situation or he'd have reacted differently. Praise Lord Ben wasn't here or she'd really be stuck. She didn't even know where the hell they'd stick him. Maybe he'd cuddle up with Tom.

Tabby stretched again breaking his hold a little. Rolling into her stomach, she tried to gain a little space, no good. Tom rolled back into his side, placing his leg between hers and partially pinning her to the mattress. Michael subconsciously mirrored Tom.

Huffing into the mattress, she tried to calm down. This wouldn't be so bad if they weren't invading her personal space! All she wanted was to be alone and neither of them seemed to understand or care.

"Stop moving," Michael mumbled into his pillow. "Like a little snake."

"I can't help it!" She whined, wiggling her bum against Tom's thigh. "You're in my space!"

The bed was large enough that they didn't have to crowd her. Making a few more annoyed huffs and groans, Michael finally sat up. He sleepily looked off into the darkness before motioned for her to get up, she did.

Michael switched spots with her so he was in the middle and Tabby was hiding in the back with her own space. She watched curiously as Michael spooned up behind Tom and hugged onto him. Tom didn't seem to mind the intrusion, in fact, he had placed his hand over Michaels.

Tabitha didn't know that two alpha males could be so...well...snuggly with one another.

Ignoring it for the time being Tabitha rolled onto her stomach and stretched out. Careful to utilize all the free space she now had. Raising her head up, she glanced over to see Michael scenting Tom's shoulder. Tom in return moaned and adjusted himself.

"Tom," she asked weakly.

"Umm?" He replied sleepily.

As Tabitha pondered over the very sensitive question she was about to ask, the sound of Michael kissing Tom's shoulder and upper arm permeated the room.

"Are you really an alpha?" Tabitha finally asked.

"Yes I am" he replied without hesitation. "Once you see me fight you'll know I'm an alpha."

True, she hadn't seen him fight. In fact until recently she hadn't even seen Tom raise his voice. It wasn't that particularly frightening. If it was directed at her Tabitha would have probably felt different.

"You don't have to be a beast of a man all the time in order to be an alpha," Michael explained. "It's all about how you deal with threatening situations."

"They why haven't you kicked Ben's ass?" Tabby questioned.

"Because he's not a threat." Tom sneered lightly, glancing over his shoulder.

"But he attacked me!" Tabby exclaimed, sitting up.

Michael stiffened at her tone of voice and rolled slightly to observe her. "Hardly," Michael told her "If he attacked you, you'd be dead."

"He'll be dealt with." Tom soothed. "But in general, he's not a threat to this pack."

"Stop defending him!" Tabitha yelled thru gritted teeth. For added effect she shoved Michaels shoulder sending the larger man into Tom lightly.

Michael glared at her and shook his head out of annoyance. Her shoving was hardly caused to become violent seeing how it was akin to a gentle push.

"I'm not defending him. I'm simply stating the facts. Ben, although in poor choice, took you from the house without giving prior knowledge. But, he never physically or sexually assaulted you." Michael explained further.

"How do you know he hadn't?" Tabitha pressed stubbornly.

"If he raped you, you wouldn't be able to walk properly," Tom told her. "And if he physically attacked you, you'd be either dead or in the hospital."

Tabitha pressed her lips together in an irritated fashion. Ok, so maybe he hadn't attacked her after all. But still, Ben did remove her from the house without her permission. And if it wasn't for her heat he'd have never given her back!

"But what would have happened if I hadn't of gone into heat, then what?!" Tabby asked.

Michael and Tom rolled onto their backs and gave dueling sighs. She could tell that her questions were annoying them. Typically little omega's didn't ask too many questions or question their alpha's. Tabitha, however, wasn't a typical omega.

"The mouth on you," Michael muttered, adjusting himself on the mattress.

Scowling Tabitha tapped his chest with her two fingers to signal her disapproval. Tom chuckled under his breath while Michael snapped open his eyes and gave her a dirty look.

"Your lucky" Michael warned her idly.

"Oh, my big bad wolf!" Tabitha mocked playfully, rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.

Michael growled lowly and snatched her wrist quickly with his hand. A gently tug and she found herself falling between the two men, landing partially on both.

Stunned she tried to correct herself only to be pushed down by Michael. Michael then sat up and scooted over so that she'd have more room. Once more Tabitha found herself wedged between both her alphas. This time, she was nude and didn't have the blankets to protect her.

Tom playfully smacked her bum as Michael watched with great interest. Every time Tom's hand came down lightly on her bum cheek the plush flesh would jiggle a little. Without meaning too, Tabitha ended up wiggling her bum in response.

"You do know that wiggling your ass is a form of presentation, yes?" Michael told her.

"No" she replied.

"It is. It's an enticing method used by little omega's in the hopes that an alpha will mount her." He continued.

"What else screams fuck me," Tabitha asked.

"Certain scents and sounds," Tom answered.

Tabby felt Michaels lips as well as the scratching of his scruff moving down her spine. Tom sat up and watched Michael carefully, darting his eyes between her and him. She was frozen at first trying to assess the situation. When she eased into it Tabitha felt her body relaxing.

"Am I giving off that scent now?" She asked thru a moan.

Wide open mouthed kisses were placed on her bum-cheeks, Michael prying her open tightly.

"You tell me," Tom replied thru a strained voice. He pushed the blankets off him completely to show his fully erected manhood.

Swallowing heavily, she licked her lips. Tentatively she reached out and took hold of the base. Michael raised her hips up from behind and propped them steady with pillows.

Tom stroked her cheek and the side of her neck with his hand, drawing her attention away from Michael and back to him. Cooing Tabby nuzzled her face into his hand, lowering herself back to the mattress and further presenting for Michael.

"Don't get me pregnant!" She warned, glancing at Michael from over her shoulder.

"What makes you think you're not already?" Tom curiously inquired, drawing her face back to his groin.

She could tell that both men were exchanging knowing looks above her. Grasping Tom's cock with her hand she gave a sharp squeeze electing a single hiss from his lips.

"Careful, not so tight." Tom panted, adjusting his legs so that they rested on either side of her.

"Stop trying to get me pregnant!" She countered.

"We're not!" Michael growled, digging his fingertips into her soft hips and pulling her back roughly.

Tom sat up straight and carefully observed Michael. Running his hands thru her hair, Tom directed her head towards his leaking member.

Easily she slipped his swollen head between her lips, licking his slit tenderly with her tongue. Tom moaned deeply, closing his eyes and lolling his head back against the wall.

"Oh god!" He murmured, holding her head in place. "Shit baby, yes!"

"Is she on suppressants now?" Michael inquired, bending down and kissing her right at the base of her spine.

Tabitha could feel his fingers run between her folds and spreading her slickness. Easily he inserted two fingers and stroked her inside walls before pulling out. Michael leaned over her body and held his fingers out for Tom.

She watched as Tom greedily sucked the arousal off his fingers, tongue skillfully lapping at the digits while moaning.

"Yea" Tom huffed out around Michaels' fingers.

"Umm, good!" He growled "Daddy doesn't fuck his little omega's with barriers. My omega needs my cum inside her, don't you?"

"Yes!" Tabitha gasped as Michael slammed into her. He stopped when he reached hilt deep. Allowing her to adjust he rotated his hips causing her to purr.

Tom placed his hands on her shoulders and held her in place as she tried to take as much of his shaft in her mouth as possible. She was finding it difficult to do this and concentrate with Michael thrusting deeply into her from behind.

The normally careful and detailed blowjob Tabby gave Tom was somewhat sloppy and amateur. If it was below par Tom wasn't complaining as he alternated between raising his hips up and grasping her hair tightly.

"Oh, that's it." Tom moaned. "Oh, good girl!"

"Yes," Michael gasped, thrusting into her with slow, deep deliberate movements.

"Harder!" Tabitha demanded.

Michael looked to Tom for permission to move harder. He gave an approving nod, taking hold of his cock and stroking himself slowly. Tabitha braced herself against the mattress as Michael moved faster.

"Does that feel nice?" Tom asked lustfully, stroking her cheek with his free hand. "First good fuck you've had in a while, huh?"

"Ya," she confirmed, licking her lips.

A thick trail of clear pre-cum slides down his shaft. Licking her lips Tabby pressed her mouth at the base and moved them upwards, lapping at the sticky liquid.

Michael gripped her hips tighter as his movements became uneven. Tabitha could feel him nudging against her walls and cervix as he fought to remain in control. Whimpering a little, she adjusted her hips and rested her head on Tom's bare thigh.

"Almost done!" Michael told her thru short breath and gritted teeth.

"Are you gonna cum for us?" Tom asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I want you to cum in me," She replied.

Tom nodded his head and continued to stroke himself lightly until Michael finished. Tabitha moaned and pushed back against Michael. The rubbing connection felt amazing.

"That's it!" He encouraged.

Moaning deeply, she arched her back and raised her head. Having placed herself in this position Michael was scratching that itch she had buried deep. An itch usually only Tom could scratch.

Tom had pushed her had back down and she eagerly accepted his cock back into her mouth. Moaning as she slid her lips up his shaft Tabitha was careful to use her tongue as well as her fingers.

"Daddies gonna cum in his little omega!" Michael warned thru gritted teeth.

One last violent thrust forward and Michael buried himself hilt deep. Rubbing his hips against her bottom he made sure that every last drop of his essence was deposited as deeply as possibly.

She felt his fingers digging into her hips roughly as he held her in place. Panting heavily, he reluctantly pulled away when his member started to soften.

Tabitha felt the thick hot liquid ooze out of her pussy and drip down the backs of her thighs. Cooing in response to the sensation rewarded her with a light pat on the bottom.

Michael stood and left the closet leaving her and Tom alone, finally. Now it was Tom's turn to cum in his little omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I never really intended this to be an actual plot-based story. I was mainly just going to do a lot of smutty one-shots but it's slowly developing a plot, I guess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Tom/OFC

Tom nosed his way up her spine and to the middle of her shoulder blades. Using his tongue to licked a trail to the nap of her neck he tasted her scent. Moaning Tom pressed his lips to her tender flesh. Tabitha automatically submitting completely to him.

She rolled onto her back, placing her arms above her head. No matter how easily Michael or Ben asserted their dominance, Tabitha would never fully submit to them like she did for him.

Growling lowly Tom smoothed both his hands up her side's and cupped her breasts. Massaging the fat orbs lightly, he leaned down and eagerly suckled a pert nipple between his lips. Tabitha's hands locked with his hair and held him down. Grinning he moved to the other breast.

"Oh," she cooed for him.

Arching her back she forced more into his mouth which he gracefully accepted. Tom trailed his tongue around her nipple and down her breast. Slowly he teased her, tasted her pheromones oozing off her skin. Tracing her belly-button with his tongue, he slid down further.

Tabitha's eyes were held tightly closed, her breathing was heavy. Tom could smell the immense arousal wafting off her. Lingering his mouth on her smooth mound he nipped it possessively, growling deeply.

Placing his hands on her thighs, Tom opened her legs for his further inspection.

"Mine!" He growled, placing a sensual kiss on her smooth labia. "All mine!"

His inner alpha was coming to the surface having been faced with Michael's scent between her legs. Tom's brain was screaming for him to override the intrusive smell and internal markings he had left behind.

Seeing her purr and coo for him only fuelled Tom on further. Biting the inside of her thigh, he nipped upwards until he reached her core. Inhaling deeply he felt his inner wolf roar. All his senses were heightened, he felt goosebumps run up his spine.

Parting her folds he licked the length of her sex, running his tongue over her clit and back down to her leaking entrance. Tom could taste her arousal and it set him on fire.

Digging his fingers into the softness of her thighs Tom steadied her before burying his tongue deeply inside her core. Tabitha gasped loudly and her body arched off the mattress. She panted for him and clutched at the sheets.

"Oh god!" Tabitha moaned "Yes, just like that."

"You taste so good." Tom moaned into her quim "So delicious!"

He could taste Michael still clinging to her inner walls. Their combined tastes heightened his arousal. Sliding his tongue out of her sex he gave her one last bite before coming to rest between her legs.

Tabitha's cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated. As he pressed himself against her body Tom felt how her chest rose heavily. Hooking his strong arms under her body, he partially pinned her down. Running his nose along her jaw-line, he scented her until he found the spot he was looking for.

Possessively he held onto the side of her neck with his teeth. Tabitha moaned and moved under him, her hips impatiently wiggling against his, desperate for more contact. Applying pressure Tom had caused his mate to submit once more.

Raising up Tom pushed forward with his hips easily finding her wet entrance. They both cried out as she fully engulfed his length in her soft tissues. Tightly they grasped onto his shaft pulling him in.

Releasing her neck Tom affectionately licked the slight bruising he had caused. Nuzzling his nose into the mark, he made sure to coo in a submissive manner indicating his passion for her. The mark was completely territorial. Tom held no malicious feelings towards his little mate.

Tabby raked her nails across his lower back, settling her hands on his hips. Moving in sync with him she rocked back and forth to meet his thrusts. He could feel the tip of his cock nudging her cervix and marveled at how she could take all of him in.

"Beautiful!" He gasped "Cum for me!"

"Cum in me!" Tabby replied, gripping and pulling him closer to her.

"I plan on it!" He growled, pressing his lips to hers.

With bruising strength they both for dominance as he pounded into her hard. Tabitha broke the kiss and eagerly bit the side of his neck with her teeth. Feeling a surge of pleasure rising in his loins Tom cried out, cocking his head to the side and allowing her greater access.

Taking advantage of his rare show of submission Tabitha continued to place gentle bites and little nibbles to various parts of his neck and jaw. Tabitha was the only omega he'd ever let dominate him. She was mate.

Rolling them he helped position Tabitha on top of him. Instantly she moved her hips against his, rocking them back and forth. Slowly she picked up more speed. Taking hold of her hips, he helped ground her in place and steadied her somewhat sloppy movements.

The sounds she was making had been fantastic. It was no secret that Tabitha wasn't quite during sex and it made the whole experience more thrilling. Tom always wanted to be reassured that he gave her adequate pleasure.

"Fuck!" She cried, grounding her hips down and taking him deep "I love your cock!"

"You better!" Tom smirked, his eyes completely black with lust.

His little mate started to pant, her stamina wasn't as strong as his. Holding her in a place he bucked up into her, bouncing her on his lap. Sitting up, he kept her locked in his body. Wrapping his arms around her torso Tom hugged her to him and pushed up into her.

Tabitha gasped and clung onto his biceps tightly. Tom felt her lips on his pulse point as she sucked and bit the sensitive area.

"Cum for me!" He told her "I want to feel you cum hard around my cock!"

Michael came back into the room but kept his space. Tom watched him carefully as he held Tabby tightly. His hand rested on the back of her head as he rode her harder now. Lowering his head, Tom rested his chin on her shoulder and glared at Michael.

The other man had a smirk on his face as he sat against the wall across from them. He was still nude which normally wouldn't bother him but it provided the perfect opportunity to fuck his Tabitha again.

Placing her on her back Tom fell between her legs and hooked her legs around his waist. Pinning her wrists to the mattress Tom further lowered himself on top of his mate. Placing her head on the side, Tabitha presented him her neck which he took full advantage off. Studying Michael like a predator he placed a slow possessive kiss to the bite mark he left.

Michael cocked an eyebrow up at him and adjusted his legs. Tom saw the strained erection between his thighs and how Michael grabbed hold of it, stroking himself slowly.

Tom found himself locked in a battle for dominance with Michael. Although the other man wasn't physically touching her his little solo act while making direct eye contact with him was a challenge.

Tabitha murmured into his chest and pushed herself up, elongating her body. Tom adjusted himself around her easily keeping her distracted with sweet kisses.

He was close to cumming and he knew she was as well. Snaking his hand between their bodies he completely ignored Michael and concentrated on making her cum.

The sound of Michael masturbating while Tom ran his thumb over her clit helped push both of them to orgasm. Tabitha jolted up, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Tom watched as she gasped and shuttered in his protective arms. Her quim clutching and throbbing around his cock.

A few more pushes and he himself was sent over the edge. Tom felt his essence leave his member and coat her insides. Burying himself as deeply as possibly he gasped into her breasts, supporting her weakened body with his.

Tom looked up just in time to see Michael place his head back, eyes close. He stroked himself a few more times before creamy white spurts of cum left his cock and coated his hand and tummy. Licking his lips, Tom moaned deeply as he witnessed the last of it flow out of the tip and down his shaft.

Michael gave a cocky smirk, picking up a disposed towel from his side. Cleaning himself up lazily he waited for Tom to get off his little omega.

Peppering kisses to her jaw and nosing his way around her neck he pulled back to lake sure his mate was alright. When Tabitha gave him a sleepy smile and gently pushed at him he got off her.

Satisfied that she was fine, he corrected her position so that she now lay normally on the bed. Bundling her up in his arms he waited for Michael to join them. Shakily the other man stood and retook his previous position on the other side of her.

Tabitha ended up right back where she started from - wedged between her two alphas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Ben/OFC
> 
> *Ben is a bit rough in the begging but I can assure you, if Tabitha really wanted too she could so some damage to Ben if she really felt threatened.

Familiar hands with an unfamiliar scent surrounded her. Tabitha slowly woke, yawning into her pillow only fully awakening when the scent became stronger and those hands flipped her roughly onto her back.

A low growl rumbled from her throat. Her idle threats were met by the grasping of her wrists, her hands being yanked above her head and pinned. Sharp teeth bit lightly into the front if her throat as the male growled right back.

Ben.

Tabitha tested his hold and wiggled her body in an attempt to break free. Ben gripped down a little tightly on her neck and growled deeper. Quickly he seized both wrists in each his hand. Pressing them down into the mattress he released her throat, licking the faint indents his teeth had made.

She placed her legs on his hips to alleviate the pressure on her lower back. Ben took the time to smirk and rub himself against her. His solid erection fitting nicely between her slick folds.

"Did you honestly think you could fight me, my little bitch?" He cooed, kissing her.

Tabby returned the kiss and cocked her head to the side in a challenging manner. She felt him adjust his fingers around her wrists and shift his weight so his forearms took the brunt instead of his elbow.

"I told you I wouldn't give you up," He added, nipping her jaw.

"Does Tom know…" She moaned, his mouth tracing down her neck and towards the tops of her breasts.

"Of course he does," He told her truthfully. "They both know."

Running her fingers down his side, she cooed and brushed them up under his chin and drew him in for a kiss. Ben cooed as well and happily accepted her offer kissing her right back.

"I missed you." He murmured, biting her lower lip and pulling it away. "I missed these," He added, his tongue circling around her nipple. Suckling the bud in his mouth. His mouth moved down her torso and to the top of her mound. Wet open mouthed kisses were placed on her pubic line, teeth raking over her hip bones. "And this!" Ben groaned deeply, lust dripping from his voice before his tongue slipped between her folds and licking her the full length of her sex.

Ben took a deep heady smell and scented her quim in a rather embarrassing fashion. Nervousness washed over her as he glared from between her legs and growled in a feral manner. Possessively he took a deeper lick of her quim, biting her smooth labia.

"I can smell Michael and Tom on my territory." Ben murmured "I'm not amused by this, Tabitha."

Moistened lips kissed and sucked on the inside of her thighs. Teeth gently grazed the flesh as his long fingers probed between her folds, prying her apart and running along her entrance. She could feel her wetness spread making her sex slippery.

Ben moaned and licked his digits clean of her arousal. He fluttered his eyes closed and subtly scented her. Tabitha opened her legs a little wider fascinated by his behavior. Out of all the men in this house, Ben was the most instinctual.

"Umm, you beautiful little creature." He purred from between her legs. A deep sensual lick between her folds as he cleaned Tabby of her arousal. "You don't realize how special you are, do you little one?" He asked, tongue dipping deeply into her aching core.

Ben held her hips roughly and hurried his tongue deeper inside her body. Tabitha could feel the firm muscle stroking her walls from the inside, licking and lapping at her sticky arousal. She felt her inner thigh muscles start to quiver and shake as the pleasure continued to grow. Resting her head on the pillow, she arched her back and pushed her quim into his face demanding more.

"Oh," she shakily moaned "Oh god Ben, yes!"

"Cum on my tongue!" He growled, pulling away from her only briefly. "I demand to taste you intimately. Let me taste the same thing you deny Michael and Tom!"

Tabitha panted and licked her lips waiting impatiently for that beautiful release. Grasping the blankets above her head she clutched them and ground her hips down into the mattress. Ben's tongue ran along her sweet-spot while his fingers gently traced over her clit.

"Cum" he growled lustfully.

"Yes!" Tabitha agreed.

Her stomach started to tighten and her pussy started to tingle Tabitha was close and they both knew it. Ben suckled her clit into his mouth and slid two fingers into her opening, thrusting and curling the tips to rub against her g-spot.

"Cum for me, cum cum." He encouraged. "Cum all over my tongue."

Tabitha reached up and grasped her breasts in her hands. Tweaking her nipples between her fingers, she added that extra little push her body needed. Crying out loudly, she felt her back arch up as her entire body shivered with pleasure.

Her quim was clutching and throbbing around Ben's fingers. He thrust them into her a few more times before eagerly replacing them with his tongue. He groaned deeply into her sex and gasped when that little gush of sweetness Ben craved so much coated his tongue. Kissing her pussy with an open mouth, he cleaned her bare of every ounce she had.

Ben bit the inside of her thigh once before prowling up the length of her body, settling between her legs. Fiercely he kissed her mouth, mashing his teeth against hers. Clutching her hair in his hand, he yanked her head back and exposed her throat. Lowering his nose to the base of her throat he scented her, growling and snarling until he came back to her lips.

He didn't let up on his insatiable hold on her hair as he looked her dead in the eyes. Tabitha's arousal grew, her pupils dilated.

"You precious, glorious creature!" Ben hissed, licking his tongue up the length of her throat and stopping when he reached her chin. "So rare, so fucking beautiful. Mine!"

With an acquired skill he hooked her hips with his free hand and positioned her for his entry. When he released her hair and her head relaxed against the pillow he entered her body in one smooth thrust. Tabitha gasped, eyes wide with the sudden intrusion. She had forgotten how endowed Ben was.

"Oh fuck right there!" Tabitha moaned, grabbing his shoulders with her hands.

"Ya, right there?" Ben encouraged, thrusting into her hard and swiftly.

"Fuck!" She stuttered, wrapping her legs around his trim waist.

Ben placed his arms around her back and held her tightly to his body. Pushing into her quim, she felt her tissues stretching to accommodate him. Tabitha felt stretched and filled so deliciously.

Rotating her hips with his she gasped into his mouth, kissing his slightly swollen lips. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she hugged him tightly. Tabitha buried her nose into the crook of Ben's neck and scented her lover.

He smelt heavenly. Something akin to evergreen trees, black tea, and citrus. Licking his neck, she savored the unique taste before biting the fleshy bit connecting his shoulders to his neck.

Ben tilted his head back and growled. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. Tabitha kissed and nipped as much skin as she accesses too while being pinned under him.

"I have been waiting a long time for this!" Ben told her seriously, slowing his thrusts to short powerful bursts. "I've been craving it. I want your womb filled with my offspring."

Tabitha made an unexpected sound that was a cross between a coo and a purr. She had never made it before but it seemed to catch Ben's attention. His concentration was held directly on her, head snapping in place as his lust fogged eyes observed her very carefully.

He had stopped moving, only holding himself painfully still inside her body. Wracking her fingernails down his back, she wiggled her hips and groaned. Tabitha's attempt to get him to move hadn't budged the older, larger, alpha male on top of her.

"Ben?" She addressed curiously "Are you ok?"

"You really are a little omega, aren't you?" He answers finally.

There was a tone in his voice that told Tabitha he was just coming to a full understanding as to what she was. Almost as if he hadn't truly believed it before.

"That's what they keep telling me," Tabby answered, confusion in her own voice.

"You're rare," Ben informed her, rotating his hips and making her purr with the sudden contact. "You're the only type of female that's capable of carrying our offspring. And there aren't many of you."

Tabitha still didn't understand the significance of what she was being told. Having been raised by humans, she still had a good solid human mindset despite some of her more basic instincts coming out.

Ben picked back up and she felt his shaft split her open in a delicious way. Tabby closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure building in her nether regions. At the base of her spine, it started to pool.

Her quim started to tighten around his member causing Ben"s movements to become uneven. He even stopped briefly to get control of himself. Gasping a little, he savored the feeling as well before testing her with a few timid movements forward.

"Its a good thing you have 3 of us to keep you safe!" Ben grunted, deepening his thrusts and causing her to cry out again. "This little quim of yours attracts a lot of unwanted male attention."

Tabitha cooed once more and turned her body in a submissive manner. She was so close!

Ben's fingers fluttered against her clit, brushing over the sensitive nub lightly. Tabitha's eyes went wide as a sudden jolt of pleasure traveled down her spine and straight to her sex. Moaning she pushed herself back against him.

"Cum for me!" He begged. "I'm so close!"

Tabitha concentrated on cumming just like Ben asked of her. His fingers moved faster and that spring in her tummy tightened firmer. She was teetering on the edge and just needed a little nudge to fall.

Ben fell back between her legs and gently placed his fingers around her neck. Squeezing gingerly, he tested her reaction. When he saw that she tilted her head back and moaned he grinned, applying more pressure. As he squeezed around her throat Tabitha came undone. Ben knew that was the extra little push she needed.

A flood of pleasure washed over her as her orgasm took over. A brushing of goosebumps caressed her skin as she shook uncontrollably. Her nipples perked and her quim throbbed around his cock. Jerking upwards her back arched as Ben bit into the side of her neck, holding her down and in place as he slammed into her, hard.

Burying himself as deeply as possibly he paused and gasped around her flesh. Tabitha felt him flooding her insides with his seed. Warm, thick, ropes coated her walls and splashed against her cervix.

His body shivered against hers as his orgasm settled down. Licking at the slight wound, he created he nuzzled his nose into her neck. His breathing was heavy as he pulled up and away from her a little.

Ben rolled them so they rested on their side's. He pulled her tightly to his sweaty chest, her face pressed against the warm flesh. Powerful, protective arms wrapped around her back as his leg wedged between hers. One arm remained around her back while the other grabbed the blankets and covered them.

Tabitha yawned sleepily, completely deplete with post-coitus bliss. Ben pressed his lips to her temple and sighed in content. Once she was tucked in he placed his free hand against her bottom.

"Go to sleep my little omega." He yawned.

Tabitha cooed and kissed his chest softly before falling into a blissful, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken forever. I've been unusually tired lately. I'm not even sure if this has as plot anymore. It's turning out to just be a lot of various smut with a vague storyline in the middle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding this chapter: I made up my own theory in regards to the whole "alpha/omega-verse" if it's completely out in left-field, I apologize in advance.

"Don't you dare!" Tom warned, just off to her side.

His emotional expression was serious, his eyes darker than normal. She was even bold enough to say he was showing a rare outburst of anger.

"Scientifically speak" Tabitha spoke "If I were to jump off this balcony my combined weight and height would compact a good three feet of snow under me. So it's not like I'd just go cascading down the snow and land on the ground."

"I don't care!" Tom snapped "We're two stories up! You're not jumping off this bloody deck and into the snow, regardless of how much is down there!"

It started off as a little snow, then it kept climbing. Soon the snow was taller than her which, in her perspective, was terrifying. A lot of snow turned into a shit-ton of snow that had everyone panicked. The snow completely surrounded the first level of the house stopping right under the second-floor balcony.

If you went inside all the downstairs windows and doors were completely dominated by white fluffy stuff. They couldn't even leave the house unless the wanted to dig their way out, which they didn't. And even then the cars were buried and roads had disappeared.

"I swear to god you better not do it!" Tom warned, walking towards her even more.

She stood on the balcony rail and looked down. Normally when one does this a broken neck or something else equally serious will occur. Tabby was positive that she could get away with it.

"Even if you did jump and not break anything, how are you going to get back into the house? Borrow your way to a door?" Tom added seriously.

She hadn't thought about that. Since the snow was taller than her she wasn't even sure if she could get back in general. Her pondering the after effects were cut short when Tom pulled a fast one and yanked her off the railing by her shirt. She fell backward and landed hard on her ass.

Tom gave her a sympathetic look, clearly not intending on her to land so roughly like that. He helped her stand and brush the snow off her. When she was somewhat alright he ushered her back into the house.

"Stay off the deck," He warned her, sitting back on the sofa.

Annoyed and irritated that he had destroyed her only source of fun she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. Tapping her foot she scowled until he looked up at her from his book.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tom told her seriously. "You'd hurt yourself and I have no way of getting you any help."

"You said I was an omega, which means I'm not a human. I must be immortal, I can't die!" Tabitha childishly snapped back.

Tom placed his book down and pinched the bridge if his nose. Shaking his head he padded the couch lightly for her to sit, she obeyed.

"It doesn't work like that," Tom explained softly. "You can still get injured. If you're carrying a pup you risk losing it."

Tabitha thought about that for a short while. There was so much she didn't know due to her circumstances.

"So I won't die?" She asked curiously.

"Not unless someone or something decapitated you." Tom replied. "And no, limbs won't grow back if you lose one although it's quite hard to do so."

"Do I need special training? Like vampires?"

"No" Tom yawned "Vampires need training because their useless tits. You could home in on your fighting abilities but you don't need to. Not with three alpha's surrounding you."

There was one very embarrassing, stupid question that Tabitha had been pondering a great deal now. She knew she was really an omega and Tom is alpha because she had witnessed him do deliberate things no human male could do. Like, jump a good distance upwards and physically lift a 500lb filing cabinet with minimal strain.

But the one thing she wasn't too clear on was, were they like werewolves?

Tabitha hadn't seen any of them turn into wolves or wolf-like creatures and neither man claimed to possess such abilities.

"Can we uh...you know...umm..." She started to ask.

Tom must have known what she was gunning for because he smiled softly and shook his head "No"

"That gene has long since been breed out. We're the equivalent to a modern day werewolf. The one that's evolved over time." Tom explained. "My great grandfather had the ability, though."

That did make a lot of sense to her. In a way, she was relieved to know that she won't be changing into a wolf out of the blue.

"Are there a lot of us around? I mean, in the general population?"

"No" he frowned "If we were all condensed in the same area there would be a good amount of us, but we're spread out like any other secret minority."

Nodding her head she tried to swallow the new knowledge. Michael walked into the room with a mug of tea, sitting opposite to them. He looked from Tom to her and back again.

"Are you alright, your quite pale?" Michael asked, concerned.

"She's learning about our breed," Tom answers for her. "A lot she doesn't know."

"Oh" he replied "If you have any questions ask away." Michael added to encourage her on.

"Were is Ben?" Tabitha asked.

"Taking a nap," Michael responded with a wink.

Tabitha blushed and scooted closer to Tom. Snuggling into his arms, she looked outside, happy to see the snow finally stopping.

"Do you know what this brat wanted to do?" Tom asked Michael. When his attention was on the both of them he continued "She wanted to jump off the balcony rail into the bloody snow!"

"Are you insane?!" Michael scolded in a fatherly tone "You'll break your leg! Not to mention get stuck in the snow. Then what? We'd have to dig you out!"

Tabitha felt her inner wolf fold her ears down in shame. Lowering her head she remained silent as Michael continued to chase her under his breath. Tom, on the other hand, looked pleased that he wasn't wrong in pulling her off the rail after all.

"Are there actual vampires?" She asked, silencing Michael.

"Yes," Tom answered hesitantly.

"Can I meet one?!" Tabitha asked, her eyes wide with excitement. She remembers the whole twilight craze and was ashamed to admit to liking it.

"No!" Michael snapped. Seeing how his answer startled her, he softened his tone of voice and continued "They are not very nice creatures. Very violent and blood driven. They have been known to be brutal."

"They're nothing like Hollywood makes them out to be," Tom added, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, well that sucks." She sighed.

"Indeed" Tom agreed lowly, exchanging a series of unreadable looks with Michael. Both men seemed to be concerned now with her knowledge of vampires being real.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the hell I'm doing anymore. I'm winging so much right now.

"Fucking snow!" She muttered, kicking a large clump out of her way.

It had rained a little and the snow lessened to some degree. Tom and Michael decided it was time to start shoveling out the walkway and around the cars. Their street was still a complete mess seeing how it was considered a somewhat "rural street" compared to other neighborhoods.

Ben stood beside her with his hands casually in his pockets. His reasoning for not helping was that he was minding her. Carefully he scanned the area and watched her like a hawk as she mucked about in the snow. Every once in a while, he would subtly fluff himself and adjust his stance. If he had fur he'd be shaking it out.

Michael and Tom agreed to this only because they were both preoccupied with something else and couldn't watch her.

"Where do you find vampires?" Tabitha asked casually, picking up a clump of snow in her hands.

Ben didn't answer her, he only glared before fixing his vision off into the distance, scanning the tree lines for any potential threats. Michael looked up at her briefly before shoveling leaving Tom to answer her question.

"Under a rock?" He replied finally causing both Michael and Ben to chuckle under their breath. Tom looked up at her and upon seeing her disapproving expression added: "I don't know, wherever the rest of societies scum congregate most likely."

"We don't keep track of them unless they're about to invade our territory," Michael spoke.

"We don't get along," Ben added firmly.

"Why not?" Tabitha asked curiously, throwing the snow on a now clean patch of the walkway.

Michael looked up and scowled at her sullying his hard work. Scraping his shovel against the stone, he cleared the snowball and replied: "We just don't."

"There's been an ongoing feud between our kind and theirs for thousands of years," Tom explained, leaning on his shovel. His cheeks were flushed red as well as his nose. Ginger curls tucked messily under a knitted cap.

"Over what?" Tabitha inquired innocently, picking up more snow.

"Ugh, territory," Tom told her "Politics and general clashes of belief."

"Like cats and dogs. We just don't agree." Ben spoke.

"And we're the dogs?" Tabby asked.

"Yes," all three men spoke at the same time.

"Would they kill me?" Tabitha pressed, a little concern in her voice as she looked to them for honest answers.

It took a few moments for anyone to even look at her. Michael was concentrating on the snow, Tom glanced off into the distance and Ben's heavy gaze cut thru her like a knife as he looked for imaginary enemies.

"Depends" Tom answered in a matter of fact tone "Probably not, though. If you stumbled upon their territory they'd more than likely chase you off."

"It depends on the vampire, really," Michael informed her. "They have various degrees of hatred for our kind."

Rubbing the back of her neck she toddled thru the snow and back behind Ben. It wasn't a deliberate action but he spun around sharply and fixated his watchful eyes on her. He was like a security camera on a 360° swivel. It didn't matter where she went he was watching her dead on. You'd think she was the Mona Lisa.

"Have you fought any vampires?" Tabitha questioned, sitting in the snow.

Ben wrinkled his nose in disapproval at her sitting in the snow but didn't say anything. Waiting for a response, she started piling snow up around her like a wall. Tabitha was trying to envision the snow as sand and the frozen lump in front of her was actually a sand castle.

"Yes, once," Tom told her.

"Yes," Michael stated.

"No, thank god." Ben scoffed, inching closer to where she sat.

"Who won?" Tabitha asked, her eyebrow cocked upwards in curiosity.

"Us" Tom grunted, leaning on his shovel again.

"Could I kill a vampire?" She questioned, pulling her frozen fingers away from the snow pile and blowing hot air onto them.

Ben noticed the discoloration and helped her to stand. Taking her much smaller hands into his, he covered them and blew hot air onto them, warming her hands.

"Not a hope in hell," Michael replied bluntly. "I don't think you would even fair well in a fight."

"Because I'm a girl?" Tabitha shot back offended by his dismissal over gender.

"No" Michael corrected "It's not within an omega's nature to fight. We're alpha's, our fighting capabilities are programmed thru our genetics. It's a basic instinct that we can destroy a vampire or anything else for that matter. Little omega's like you don't need to fight because you have beta's and alpha's to protect you."

"Well, that's just bullshit!" Tabitha scoffed loudly "What happens if I wanna learn to defend myself?"

"I could teach you but you won't advance past basically human fighting abilities," Tom spoke softly trying to calm her down. "Although useful against humans, it's completely inadequate for another wolf or a vampire."

Tabitha glared in response and pondered that statement. She knew she wasn't like other omega's because Ben and Michael kept reminding her of this. Since she hadn't met anyone else like her and Tom never said anything, either way, she wasn't sure if they were right or not.

Apparently she was too much of a spit-fire and independent to be an omega. "That's because you were raised by humans" Michael would say. "It's really not your fault. Your parents raised you as a normal human female" Ben had added.

"Well, I still want to learn!" She asserted, taking her hands back from Ben.

Ben fluffed himself again and turned to look off into the distance. What the bloody hell was he looking for exactly? If he was this defensive now how was he going to be with a baby in the house? Because eventually one of these men, preferably Tom, was going to get her pregnant despite being on birth control. Tabitha instinctively knew it.

"I'm cold" she stated thru a shiver. "I'm going inside."

Ben nodded at both men and turned on his heel following close behind. Of course he'd follow her into the house.

Kicking off her snow-caked boots she stripped out of her outer layer of clothing, hanging it up. Ben mimicked her, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the living room and towards the fireplace.

He had sat down on the couch and quickly pulled her into his lap. Playfully landing between his legs she swung hers over his and nestled against his chest. Ben placed his arms around her front, pressing her comfortably into his body. She couldn't help but scenting him. Her nose nudging and tracing along the exposed skin on his neck.

Ben moaned in response, adjusting his legs on the couch. She could feel him growing hard against her hip. Smirking at her effect on him she reached up and brought him down for a kiss.

"Umm naughty creature." He playfully chastises in her mouth. "Your aroused, I can smell the pheromones wafting off you."

"Yes" she agreed, kissing him again.

There was still part of her that refused to believe that she'd so willingly accept this arrangement. A tiny sliver of guilt jabbed at her after every encounter that wasn't with Tom. Tabitha was starting to understand that this was how their society operated. She only had 3, apparently some omega's have much bigger packs looking after them.

Tabitha couldn't do that. Three was more than enough. Some might argue it's two too many.

"Your hesitating," Ben stated, pulling away from her. "Are you not interested?"

"I am," Tabitha told him truthfully. The slick patch in her underwear would tell that to anyone.

"Ok," he slowly replied, "I can smell the hesitation, though."

"I'm not, it's just...it just struck me that I'm in a sexual relationship with three different men at the same time. In the human world, that's a taboo..."

Ben gave her a soft sensual kiss. A reassuring kiss and a tender hand brushing against her cheek. When he broke the kiss for air he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Humans are strange creatures." Ben sighed. "It's not just you with multiple partners. Tom has been intimate with both Michael and I. He doesn't think you're a whore or have any ill will towards you. None if we do. Unfortunately your one female in a pack of four. We're a pack, albeit an unconventional one, and in a pack your bonded." He explained. "Bonded mates make love to each other. That also means we won't go outside our pack and engage someone else sexually."

"You're not adding anyone else, are you?" Tabitha questioned darkly, slipping her legs around his hips and pressing herself on his trapped erection.

"No!" Ben gasped, clutching her hips. "God no! Neither one of use could stand another male touching you. We tolerate each other because we've been friends and occasional lovers for a long time. Any outside interference would send Michael and Tom into a dominant frenzy."

Tabitha bucked against him and pressed her lips to his. Breaking the kiss she asked, "And what about you?"

Ben cupped her bum with both hands and pushed her into him. Leaning against the man he took the opportunity to lightly bite the side of her neck. Playfully sucking at the flesh, he growled and kicked the slight teeth indents.

"I'd be the one to attack first," He confessed. "I come from a long lineage of alphas. We're known for our fiercely protective nature towards our omega's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, not a clue where any of this comes from. When it comes to imagination I'm pretty sure mine is tutti-frutti


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence. Not too graphic and completely justifiable.

Tabitha's hands fumbled with Ben's belt. Tingling from the cold it took her a little longer than usual. Smiling when the buckle came undone, she kissed his mouth.

Ben's hands traveled under her shirt, up her side's and cupped her breasts thru the lace material of her bra. Growling lowly, he pulled her tightly against him, bucking upwards and into her groin.

Lifting up a little Tabby stuffed her hand into his jeans and grabbed his trapped erection. Ben hissed into her mouth and rose his hips upwards again. Grasping the thick appendage playfully, she pulled back and got off his lap.

His dark lust clouded eyes watched her carefully as she knelt between his legs. Fingers lace thru her hair fanning it out around her shoulders. Affectionate little traces with his fingertips follow an invisible line across her jaw and down her neck. Ben was getting impatient with her, him anxiously moving his hips on the couch told her that.

Cocking an eyebrow up at him she cheekily grabbed his erection thru the rough material and squeezed. Ben groaned and took it upon himself to shimmy his jeans down his hips where they pooled at his ankles, leaving him shirtless and in his boxer-briefs.

Placing gently kisses up his thighs she stops to scent him, sniffing subtly. Ben gave an annoyed growl and further adjusted his hips outwards. Tabitha could see the outline of the strained flesh thru the material, twitching and jolting against his hip.

"Tabitha" he addressed thru gritted teeth "Please just, stop teasing me!"

Ben's unwillingness to engage foreplay with her had annoyed her. Clutching the waistband she pulled the material down freeing his cock. Almost instantly the engorged sex organ sprung free from its jail and bobbed proudly before her. Tabitha could see the red flush on his sensitive flesh. Ben appeared to be overly aroused.

Upon seeing the cock, she knew so well Tabby felt herself become wetter. Cooing affectionately, Tabitha wiggled her bum a bit and reached to take hold of his member.

Ben lost patience with her and she felt her head being pushed towards his cock. The spongy warm tip brushed against her closed lips. Ben tugged at her hair aggressively causing Tabitha to give off a warning growl she didn't know she was capable off. Ben's body stiffened in response and he gripped her hair, tilting her head upwards so she'd look at him.

Tabitha licked her lips and glared at the larger imposing male above her. It was a warning sign that she was about to defend herself. Instead of letting her go Ben gave off a deep rumbling sound in his throat. If he had hackles they'd have been raised up.

"Are you challenging me?" Ben asked, licking his own lips.

For the first time, she could see his canine teeth slightly elongated. Curiously she touched her own lips and felt the tips of her teeth visible, like a vampire. Why hadn't she seen this with Tom and Michael?

"Let go of my hair!" She warned.

"No, do your job." Ben snapped back.

Her job? It wasn't Tabitha's sole job to get him off. Omega or not she didn't appreciate being referred to as a sex toy, a means to get off. Anger shook from inside her and she did something rather unexpected, she bit him.

The bite wasn't a playful love bite either. Tabitha felt her teeth sink deep into the flesh of his thigh and when she pulled back the bitter copper taste of blood filled her mouth. Disgusted by the taste, she spat it out and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ben was stunned at first but the pain she had inflicted finally caught up with him. Crying out, he made the face of a man in obvious pain. She didn't mean to hurt him and didn't know why she had. This wasn't the worst thing he's done to her.

Scrambling to her feet she Tabitha took a defensive posture, unsure if she could protect herself against his retaliation. By all means, that bite was a lucky shot due to her position.

There was a visible hole in his thigh, not to large, but definitely deep. It was akin to a dog bite. Ben stood up, rage overcoming his beautiful features. When he pulled up his pants she knew he was going to come after her.

Adrenaline fueled her fight or flight instinct and Tabitha found herself stepped back away from him.

"Get away from me!" Tabitha warned her hands out in front of her.

"Oh, you little bitch!" Ben spoke with venom dripping from his words. "Oh, your gonna fucking get it!"

He made a lunge for her and Tabitha somehow caught his forearm with her mouth. Clamping down, she shook her head like a predator and really dug her teeth in there. Ben shoved at her to get off and eventually her jaw unhinged and she released his arm. Another nasty deep gash was dished out to the alpha male.

Fearing her ability for further defense she did the only thing Tabitha could think of, run for protection. Dodging him she scooted past Ben, who was running after her, and ran outside.

No shoes, no pants and no jacket. The cold air and snow beneath her feet hit her like a ton of bricks. Michael and Tom looked up from their shoveling, Tom quickly dropping his when he saw her. He ran to her and met Tabitha halfway. Grabbing her Tom quickly swung her behind him, standing up filling to Ben.

Tom pushed her into Michael who quickly picked her up off the snow and shielded her body from Ben. When he looked at her with concern she realized that Ben's blood had landed on her shirt and it must have stained her mouth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Tom yelled, his posture ready for a fight and his voice suspicious.

"Fucking bitch bit me, twice!" Ben defended, pointing to her. "She attacked me!"

Michael pulled back away from her, he had a look of confusion on his face as he overlooked the delicate omega in his arms.

"What did you do?" Tom asked darkly "She wouldn't have attacked you without a good reason!"

Tabitha was fairly frightened at this point and remained silent with shaking in Michaels' arms. She hurried her face into the crook of his neck and scented the older man. His scent helped sooth her nerves as well as his strong arms protectively around her body.

"I'm taking her inside before she freezes," Michael announced darkly, glaring at Ben in passing.

"I didn't do anything! We were being intimate and then she just turned on me!" Ben defended.

"You referred to me as a whore!" Tabitha shot back, her voice loud enough to make Michael flinch.

Michael stopped in the doorway and turned to view both men still out in the yard. Tom was stiff with anger, he could tell that he was about to snap. This wasn't something for her to witness.

"Come now." Michael soothed, patting her bottom with his hand. "Let's get you warmed up and cleaned off. My messy puppy needs a good bath." He sealed his statement with a gentle kiss right under her jaw, nuzzling his nose into her flesh lightly.

As soon as he closed the door they could hear the beginnings of a fight between the two males. Clutching his jacket tightly Tabitha buried her face into the material and felt tears form in her eyes. None of this made any sense to her. She ruined whatever they had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need suggestions for a male vampire. I'm drawing quite the blank tbh. The vampire is going to be a mild annoyance that likes to play around with a curious Tabitha, much to our boys distress.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter then normal. Smut will resume very soon, I promise.

Michael set her down on the bathroom counter carefully. She swung back and forth a little trying to steady herself. Michael made sure that she wasn't going to fall before pulling away from her.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Wetting a face-cloth he came to stand in front of her. Lifting his hand he set about cleaning off her face of whatever remnants of Ben's blood off her face.

"No" he replied casually, wringing out the cloth. A light pink tinge stained over the white porcelain. "Why would you assume you were?"

"I bit Ben, twice!"

Sighing heavily he nodded his head acknowledging that yes, she had, in fact, bit him. "It was justifiable. You were defending yourself. Ben has a tendency to be rough - he probably deserved it."

Tabitha grumbled a little as he tilted her head up and cleaned down her neck. She allowed him to discard her dirty t-shirt onto the floor and dabbed at the blood that seeped thru.

Much blood did she shed exactly? how bad were his wounds?

"He called me a whore," She whispered, jumping down from the counter.

"Oh?" Michael replied, looking over his shoulder as he drew a bath.

"He said it was my job to provide a sexual intimacy with him."

Michael froze briefly before going back to drawing her bath. Pouring in the bubble bath, he stood back up and overlooked her.

"I'm sorry you were spoken to like that." He apologized "Some older ideology views omega's as a vessel for young and not much else. Ben had a rather traditional upbringing."

"But you said I was special!" Tabitha hissed, taking his hand and moving into the bathtub.

"And you are. Unfortunately, that's the problem. Your the only one that can carry out young. Some alphas would view you as very expensive property because of it. We do not. We know that you're more than a brooding mare. We also know your rare and precious. And that you require...certain protection."

Tabitha sat in the hot water and allowed the bubbles and water to encase her. Michael continued to talk while sitting taking a seat beside the tub.

"There are three types of alphas in our world: Controlled, like me. Casual, like Tom. And aggressive, like Ben. It just so happens to get one of each. Naturally with our different way of doing things ideas and theories clash."

"And what am I?" Tabitha asked, sinking further into the water.

"Pig-headed," Michael smirked.

In response, she splashed him a little and scowled. Michael easily dodged the water and chuckled at her. "That's not what I meant!"

"Your definitely not the a-typical omega, thank god," He answered. "My little spitfire. Assertive when you have to be, submissive at the right times. An aggressive alpha's nightmare."

"Why, because I won't roll-over all the time?"

"Omega's are supposed to be subdued and submissive all the time. They're naturally that way. Unless, on a rare occasion, that they are raised by humans with no preset parental ideologies." Michael explained. "If we were 100 years in the past you'd either be killed or beaten into submission."

Tabitha sat up and looked at him. She was shocked that he'd say such a thing. She honestly didn't think she was much different from the rest of the world personality wise. In her eyes, that would be killing her for no good reason.

"I know" he sighed "We've progressed since then."

"Except Ben" she added bitterly.

"He's learning." Michael corrected, his voice refusing to defend him fully. "He comes from a long line of prominent alpha's with traditional values."

She took a moment before replying. Keeping what Michael had said in mind, she replied: "Well, I'll bite him again if he tries to get rough with me."

"And you have every right to defend yourself. I'd expect nothing less." He replied truthfully.

"I'm surprised I did that," Tabitha commented, standing up out of the tub.

Michael stood and held his hand out for her to take. She slipped her smaller hand into his, gripping the limb and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a large plush towel around her body, he began to dry her hair with a smaller one.

"I'm not," Michael told her with a small smile. "I know you're capable of protecting yourself to a certain degree. You're coming into your wolf-hood. More and more natural instincts will come to the surface now."

Tabitha grumbled with her hair in a now wet, curly, ball on the top of her head. Clutching the towel around her body tightly, she followed Michael into his room.

They had three guest rooms, two of which were now occupied with Michael and Ben. Even though they had their own dwellings the two men resided here most of the time.

Almost always she slept in Tom's bed with Tom. If they were engaging someone else they slept in his bed as well. Tabitha hadn't physically slept in Michael or Ben's bed before despite having set food in the rooms for various reasons.

Michael drawing back his covers and padding the spot closest to the wall was surprising. Dropping the towel Tabitha crawled into her spot and under the blankets.

She watched as he stripped off his clothes and laid down next to her. Tabitha pulled up her wet hair so it was out of her face and out of the way. Immediately Michael reached down her, an arm hooked around her waist and he drew her into his warm chest.

"Tom's not going to kill Ben, is he?" She asked seriously.

"No" Michael reassured her. "But he will smack him around a bit."

"He's going to hate me!" She whimpered.

"No" he corrected "He'll learn to not get nasty with you. Ben has to realize he can't treat you like that."

Tabitha didn't say anything but rather looped her arms around his waist and smelt him subtly. She was about to fall asleep when Michaels door opened. Tom stuck his head in the door and observed them, smiled and closed the door part ways.

She heard two sets of feet in the house so Ben wasn't murdered after all. A rather large sigh of relief washed over her and Tabitha felt herself relaxing further into his embrace.

"Go to sleep" he mumbled into her hair. "I need a nap," He added with a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lee Pace would be the best bet for my vampire. Thank you for who suggested.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we proceed with the new chapter:
> 
> I am not a professional. I write as a hobby and to help with my social anxiety. I am aware of grammar mistakes and little misspellings here and there. I do my best to correct it before I post and I'm periodically going thru posted chapters and editing them.  
> I am not a writing goddess like JK Rowling. But I am far from an illiterate dumbass.

Tom was talking but she didn't really know what about. Tabitha paused in the middle of the busy sidewalk and tilted her nose upwards, sniffing the air subtly so no one noticed. Having realized she was no longer beside him, Tom stopped and looked back at her.

Finally, him calling her name loudly shook her out of her trance. Shaking her head, Tabitha hurried to stand beside him. Once more she took his hand and Tom continued to talk.

The scent that caught her off guard was faint now but it still permeated the air. Coming to a stop at a green light they waited for it to chance in order to cross safely. Tom released her hand for only a few seconds and it was a few seconds too many.

A man taller than Tom walked past them and around the corner. He turned and gave a lopsided smile before continuing on his way. That…smell...that glorious scent!

Tabitha found herself blindly following after the man leaving Tom in a sea of strangers busily moving about on the street.

Like a dog following a human with a piece if bacon Tabitha found herself side by side with the man. He looked down at her and smiled softly. His hands rested casually in his jeans pocket, long legs gracefully striding in front of him. With the man being a good foot taller than her she had a little trouble keeping up.

He didn't smell like a human or a werewolf. She didn't know what he was but he smelt of lilac, honey, and arousal. If arousal actually had a scent.

He remained silent but kept the goofy lopsided grin on his face almost as if he knew she was drawn to his charms.

Where the hell were they going? Where the hell was she going?! This wasn't something Tabitha had ever done before and never even entertained. This handsome male was larger than Tom and Tom towered over her. His frame was trim but muscular, he had some weight to him and easily outweighed her by a high number.

They turned another corner and he glanced down at her, winking. When he made an air-kiss towards her Tabitha felt her cheeks warm and her sex throb.

Tabitha was going to say something to the man when she smelt Tom coming up behind her. His hands grasped her shoulders from behind and he pulled her to him.

With a vice-like grip, Tom wrapped his arms around her front and squeezed her to his torso. The handsome strange man stopped walking, turned to Tom and stood there. He had a playful look on his face but his body posture was defensive.

Tom rested his chin on her head and she heard him let off a deep dark growl. He must be serious because Tom would never do anything less than human out in public. He was fearful of being caught.

Tabitha was completely enamored with both men, looking back and forth between them. When Tom growled the other man returned it. Slowly the lopsided grin was replaced with a darker stern look.

Slowly Tom backed away from the strange man with her in his arms. The handsome tall stranger gave a sneer towards Tom before turning on his heel and continuing on.

Almost as if he was having the last word, Tabitha's handsome stranger stopped walking, looked up at the fire-escape and leaped up two stories without flinching. Shocked her eyes went wide as she viewed the man climb the stairs and disappear into the building.

Tom grumbled under his breath and then immediately turned her so he could see her properly. Curiously enough he tilted her head up and ran his fingers along her neck, searching for any imperfections on her skin.

"Did he bite you?!" Tom asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"N...no?" She replied, confused.

The man was still lurking around because she caught another wave of his scent. Subconsciously cooing Tabitha felt a warm feeling wash over her. Tom growled again and pulled her close to him.

In a rushed sloppy manner he rubbed his arm over her body, covering her in his scent. Bending down a little he grasped her face and rubbed his cheeks against hers. Tabitha grumbled her annoyance and voluntarily moved her head to the side so he could continue this feral behavior in public.

Pushing him off her she stepped back and cocked her head to the side.

"Will you stop that!" She chastised "We are in the middle of a busy city and you're rubbing yourself on me like a pervert!"

Tom corrected himself and fixed his jacket. Taking her hand in his, he began to walk back from where they came from.

"You're sure he hasn't bit you?" Tom asked, looking down at her carefully.

"Ben's bitten me many times before!" Tabitha pointed out.

"Ben's not a vampire!" Tom replied seething.

Looking back over her shoulder Tabitha tried to get another glimpse of the vampire. Much to her disappointment she hadn't. Scowling she turned to Tom and wondered how he could possibly be a vampire when he didn't match anything Tom had told her about them.

"But…I thought they didn't like us?" She asked him confused.

"They don't. He likes your blood." Tom replied. "He was going to lure you away from me so he could drain you for a meal."

She didn't really believe him. Tabitha had felt more anxious around Ben than she had with the vampire. In fact, Tabitha was fairly certain he wouldn't have hurt her at all.

"Let's get you out of here before we have a problem." Tom growled under his breath.

When they had gotten home Tom made her strip so he could inspect every inch of her for phantom bite marks. When he came to the conclusion that she didn't have any he paced in an irritated manner in front of their bed.

"Will you calm down?" She asked, drawing the covers over her nude body. "That vampire isn't here, you chased it away."

"I know" Tom snapped. Realizing his mistake he softened his voice and continued "I'm just concerned with his behavior towards you. Vampires do not engage us like that, especially little omega's. He was behaving like he was your sire!"

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"Vampires generally breed by infecting their disease upon other people. Once they've changed you into one of them they are often referred to as a sire, which is like a father, because the one that made you is in charge of looking after you." Tom explained.

"That is strange" Tabitha agreed.

She was desperately trying to recreate his smell in her mind again. Even her memory couldn't come up with it properly. As a result, Tabitha found herself becoming angry.

"Stay the hell away from him, Tabitha. I don't trust him. He's not behaving like a normal vamp." Tom warned.

"I doubt I'll ever see him again. But yes, I'll stay away." She agreed, secretly hoping to run into the unusual creature once more.

"I mean it!" Tom repeated firmly. "Stay away from him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're envisioning a baby faced "Pushing Daisies era" Lee Pace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Tom/OFC

Tabitha was very good at pretending to sleep. She had learned this trick as a lazy teenager. If she pretended to be asleep theoretically her mother couldn't make her do chores. Of course, this never really worked. Her mother was far more stubborn than her and her resolve to wake her daughter made it impossible to fake after a while.

That aside she was using her skill to play opossum. Wedged between Tom and Michael, with Ben lying at the base of the bed at their feet, they were engrossed in serious discussion. The topic was predictable - her vampire. The reason why she remained "asleep" is because Tabby knew they'd stop talking about it if she were awake. Or their in-depth conversation would be muted down significantly.

"So, he hadn't done anything at all towards her?" Michael asked Tom curiously.

"No, nothing. He just walked beside her casually."

"Maybe he was ignoring her?" Ben offered, his hand falling on her covered foot. A reminder that he was still close to her.

"He was smiling at her. Although I don't think he talked to her there was some acknowledgment towards her." Tom replied.

Of course neither of these men would believe that perhaps a vampire was nice to her because he was just nice. No, her vampire had to be smiling and tolerating her for ulterior motives.

"I don't know what those leeches do half the time," Michael growled. "For all we know he was trying to lure her away to be killed. You know how they love omega blood."

Tabitha turned on her side, moaned softly and stretched against Tom's nude form. Placing her hand on his chest, she nuzzled his side with her nose and adjusted her head. They had stopped talking until she settled in her new position. Assuming she remained sleeping their conversation continued.

"Was it someone we know?" Michael asked.

"I didn't recognize him," Tom answered.

"How old do you think he was? What did he look like so I can watch for him." Ben asked, possession filling his voice.

Tom paused a moment before describing her vampire. Of course he didn't use words like handsome or good looking. Tom made him out to be rather plain looking.

"I don't think he was very old at all," Tom said, "He's around Tabitha's age in human and, at least, a year in a vampire."

"Great, an infant." Michael scoffed. "No wonder he didn't leave Tabitha alone. He doesn't know any better!"

"His sire should have told him about this!" Tom snapped.

"He probably won't even pursue her again so I have no idea why we're worrying." Michael reasoned.

"Still!" Ben hissed "It's good to know that a leech tried to run off with our omega!"

"I agree!" Michael defended

Tabitha didn't want to listen to this anymore. Feeling that it was time to "wake up" She stretched again grumbled, finally fluttered her eyes open. Blinking back the light Tabitha then looked up at Tom, her chin resting on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He cooed, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Morning" she sleepily replied, yawning.

Her hand fell on his upper thigh, fingers strumming across warm flesh. Tom grinned and adjusted himself under the blankets.

Tom must have given the other two a certain look because Michael excused himself after giving her a good morning kiss, dragging Ben behind him.

"Come on big boy." Michael addressed Ben, his hand clutching lightly at his shirt. "I want some alone time with you."

Before Michael disappeared with Ben he had pushed the younger man against the door frame, his large hands coming up to his face and kissing him possessively.

Tabitha blushed and smirked into Tom's chest with Michael's show of sexual dominance. When she heard the door closed Tabitha adjusted herself and kissed his chest. Tom chuckled at her shyness. You'd think with what she's gone thru Tabitha would no longer blush at anything.

Tom ran his fingers thru her hair and opened his legs a little wider. She could see the tenting thru the blankets and playfully grabbed for it. Tom bucked up into her hand, the contact minimal.

"Tease!" He playfully scolded.

Tabitha giggled and sat up beside him. Tom grabbed another pillow and propped his head up better so he could watch her comfortably.

Her tongue traced down his bare chest, around his nipple and down towards his stomach. She felt Tom shiver under her lips as she eased her way down his body. Placing an open mouthed kiss under his naval she made sure he was watching as her tongue and lips followed his treasure line.

Tom yanked the blankets away from her so that Tabitha didn't have to stop her journey. His cock rested against his trimmed hip. Fat, solid and lazy under its own size and girth. How in the hell he could still think coherently with an erection is beyond her.

Smirking she placed her tongue at the bottom of his shaft and licked upwards until her tongue could swirl around his swollen, leaky head. He gasped and tilted his head back. Tracing his length with her fingers, she teased his flesh before grasping the base.

Holding him she took Tom into her mouth, adjusting her lips around him. Tom took over for her so that Tabitha could balance herself properly, her hands on either side of his hips while she straddled his legs.

Bobbing her head up and down his length she moaned and moved her tongue against his skin. Tom gasped and moved his hips up a little causing her to gag slightly. Adjusting her mouth around his member again, she continued to suck on him.

"Oh yes, just like that!" Tom praised, his voice full of lust. "I love your mouth on my cock!"

"I love your cock in my mouth!" She replied, licking him enthusiastically.

While suckling his head she could taste his essence. Her moans sent sinful vibrations thru his entire length causing her lover to cry out. Carefully Tabitha cupped his smooth sack in her hand and gently massaged them while bobbing her head up and down.

Tom watched her lustfully, his eyes darker than normal. A pleasure induced cry from somewhere else had caught both their attentions. She could tell by looking at him that Tom was mentally envisioning what was going on behind closed doors.

"Get on top of me!" Tom pleaded "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"No!" She cooed, lapping at the thick drop of pre-cum leaking out of his slit. "Cum in my mouth!"

"Oh god!" Tom cried back, placing his head back down on the pillows.

Tabitha's hand left his balls and gripped tightly around the base of his shaft. Forming a rhythm between stroking him with her hand and using her mouth, Tabitha set about making her lover cum on her tongue.

He was close, she could tell. Tom's thigh muscles were twitching and he was fighting off the urge to thrust up. Bracing herself for the large load of cum she knew he'd give her, Tabitha made sure that her hands could support her and her mouth was firmly around his shaft.

"I'm gonna cum!" He warned, panting and clutching the sheets "Pull away now if you don't want to swallow!"

To make her point that she was very willing to eat his offering she suckled his throbbing head between her lips and flicked her tongue along his slit. Squeezing his shaft a few times Tabitha had sent him over the edge.

His whole body stiffened under her and his eyes were closed tightly. She felt the first rope of his hot, thick cum coat the back of her throat. Holding firm she refused to budge as a second and third were deposited on her tongue.

While he watched patiently she swallowed down his orgasm, opening her mouth so that he could see for himself.

"Oh, Jesus!" He groaned "That's so fucking hot, you have no idea!"

"Tastes yummy!" She purred, licking his softening member clean.

A few wayward drops leaked out of his slit and she quickly lapped them up. Tom's hands found themselves on the side of her head, fingers running thru her hair, as she continued to tend to his softening member.

"You didn't cum," He stated sadly.

"It's not about me," She replied, kissing his hip.

Coming to lay beside him Tabitha curled up into his side. Her head rested on his arm while her hand rested on his tummy. Tom looked down at her before kissing her forehead. Making a sound of affection Tabitha lovingly gazed up at him, meeting him halfway for a kiss.

Once their bodies cooled he covered them back up. As they cuddled in a post-coitus bliss they could hear the sounds of passion coming from Michael's room. It still made her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee will resume his dorky vampire-ness in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

The snow had melted enough for Tabitha to go back outside. Since their area was somewhat rural Tom or any of the other men rarely joined her. Curiously enough neither of them had volunteered to escort her around their back property. Then again, Tabitha hadn't exactly told them she was going outside.

Their backyard was a cleared full acre with forest starting at the property line. Despite there being a fence Tabitha was able to hop over it if she wanted too. It was never her intention to wander off into the woods but a very familiar scent had caught her attention.

Turning her head up towards the sky she sniffed the air, instantly getting a deep whiff of lilac, honey, and arousal. Following that scent to the fence, she found herself climbing over the wooden barrier. This was territory that Tabitha hadn't exactly explored in great depth or alone.

She knew that this was more than likely a bad idea but that alluring scent overrides any common sense.  
Tabitha wandered a few feet into the trees and stopped, glancing around for her vampire. When she could find him a scowl spread on her face. Placing her hands on her hips Tabitha quickly scanned the area, sniffing the air subtly for his scent. She had never done it before but perhaps Tabby could try and track him?

A rustling above her head caused her to look up into the thick trees above her head. She couldn't see anything but the scent of her vampire was steady. Smirking she figured that he was somewhere in the trees. Moving Tabitha tried to get a better look.

As her vision was trained upwards he sneakily jumped down from his wooden perch behind her. The soft thud had made her jump, slightly startled. Whipping around, she came face to face with her handsome vampire, that playful half smirk on his face.

Without another word he picked her up in his arms and jumped up into the trees. Tabitha was stunned that he was able to grab her so quickly and make off into the trees. She thought that Tom was fast but this creature managed to do all of that within a matter of minutes.

He looked impressed with himself as he balanced himself on a thick branch high above the forest floor. Tabitha gripped a branch tightly and tried to steady herself. She was sure if she fell he would catch her, but she didn't want to test that theory.

Again, with a rapid speed he picked her up and hopped thru several large trees before placing her back down. Dizzily she leaned against the thick trunk of the oak tree. He stood there, his strong arms above his head as he held onto a higher branch. In this position, Tabitha could see just how large this man really was.

"I'm dizzy" she complained.

"Oh?" he replied, his voice smooth like silk.

"Give me warning next time you do that!" the last bit was louder and more desperate than the first. He had picked her up and jumped down from the tree planting her feet back on the forest floor.

Tabitha found herself dizzily sitting on the ground, her legs loosely out in front of her. The man hovered above her, smiling and watching her from above. She gazed up at him and smiled. Her vampire was playing with her! This was hardly the nasty vile creature Tom made him out to be. Unless it was customary for vampires to play with their food.

When she was able to stand back up she reached her hand out for him to take. Without question, he grasped her small hand and hoisted her up. When she stood in front of him he didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he yanked her towards him and Tabitha found herself falling against his broad chest. The man hugged her carefully to himself, his head resting on hers. She didn't know what to make of this show of affection. Surely he could smell Tom all over her.

His hands traveled down her back and cupped her bum. Tabby was about to protest his inappropriate behavior but he quickly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Once he was sure that she was secure the vampire took off again. His speed was so fast that she had to close her eyes tightly and rest her head on his shoulder. Motion sickness was starting to take over.

Tabitha didn't know where they went, how far they had gone or if he was actually going to give her back. With his speed and dexterity making it back to the city on foot would be a rather simple task.

"You smell like wolves." he cooed, sitting on some solid surface with her still attached to him.

Slowly she opened her eyes and glanced around. They appeared to be at a higher altitude than before. He must have run partially up the mountain because her home was but a medium speck on the horizon. "I am a wolf." Tabitha replied softly, pulling away from him to see his face.

" Humm " was all he said.

His nose nuzzled around her neck near her pulse point. Tabitha felt herself stiffening. A vampire sniffing around her neck wasn't exactly a good thing. When she realized that he was scenting her in his own vampire way she relaxed in his arms. If any of her boys found her in this position with him they'd probably accuse her of being unfaithful. Tabitha herself had to admit that it was a rather intimate position.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Lee" he spoke into her neck, tracing the underside of her jaw with his nose.

"I'm Tabitha" she replied, voluntarily tilting her head back so he could continue to sniff down her throat and to the top of her breasts.

"You smell like a wolf" he repeated, "But you smell like a vampire as well."

"I...I am on you," she suggested, clutching at his shirt.

"Umm, no. That's not it." Lee replied, shaking his head softly. "You're such a strange little creature."

Tabitha didn't know what to tell him. None of her boys said anything about smelling like a vampire before to her. And she was sure that they'd say something seeing how they didn't exactly like vampires. But Lee's voice was so sure of his claims that she started to question whether she actually did.

She easily climbed off his lap and sat beside him on the bolder. Crossing her legs she kept her hands in her lap until Lee picked up her hand and brought it to his nose. Again, he sniffed her hand and traveled down to her wrist. When his lips touched the underside of her wrist Tabitha yanked her hand back. That did make her nervous.

"Sorry," he grinned "Old habits die hard, you know?"

"I don't think my mate would appreciate me being a blood donor," Tabitha explained with a faint smile.

Upon hearing the term, "Mate" Lee wrinkled his nose in semi-disgust and straightened his shirt. In the warm sunshine, he leaned back and took a deep breath. Tabitha watched him with great fascination. He was so gentle yet so powerful and deadly at the same time.

"I was surprised to see you walking beside me the other day." he spoke.

"Oh? Your so handsome, though!" she blushed, breaking eye contact with him. "Men and women must follow you around all the time."

"Not like that." He chuckled. "Although I don't have problems attracting sex."

Tabitha stood up and he watched her carefully as she explored the surrounding area. His blue eyes were thoughtful, caring, protective even. Lee's body was stiff and ready for action if he sensed that she was in danger.

"Be careful please," Lee asked her. "Stay away from the ledge."

The air up here was so much fresher. New scents had caught her attention and she found herself wandering off a little. When she turned around Tabitha was confronted with a solid wall of Lee. Bouncing off his chest, she fell on her bottom. The man was like a solid brick wall!

"Easy there" he chuckled, bending down a little and helping her up.

Brushing her bottom off of dirt she blushed and gazed around their surroundings. Yes, they were definitely on the mountain. Being away from Tom for so long had made her a little anxious. He must be worried sick about her. She feared for Lee. His intentions were good and somewhat harmless but Tom and the others wouldn't see it that way.

"My mate might try and attack you," she stated seriously. "He doesn't like vampires."

"Well, I don't like dogs." Lee shot back cockily, his eyebrow raised.

"Hey!" Tabitha complained, offended by being called a dog. "I'm a dog, as you call it!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Lee sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tabitha was too scared to press the matter further. She was having a hard enough time accepting the fact that she wasn't human anymore. Adding a rouge vampire gene into her already immortal mixture was completely terrifying.  
Lee must have sensed her uncertainty. He softened his stance and held his hand out for her to take. Tabitha took his hand and followed him as he led her down the mountain and back into the forest.

"Let's take a walk before I give you back to your...mate." he smiled down at her, squeezing her hand softly.

"Ok," she replied happily. Completely safe in the presence of her vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating tags and relationship pairings when its necessary. Of course I'll still give a warning at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> I have an idea as to what direction this story is going in. I'm trying hard not to jump the shark here while maintaining a healthy balance of drama and creative plot-line.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings for this chapter:  
> Michael/OFC

Tabitha had only placed one foot over the fence when she heard Ben call out to her. Freezing she braced herself for the potential shit-storm that was about to rain down upon her.  
Lee had walked her back thru the woods but kept his distance. She knew that he was watching her thru the trees, his scent was still strong and lingered around her. His scent was so strong in fact that Tabitha feared Ben would pick up on it right away.

He came to stop in front of her, his arms reaching out for her. Tabitha allowed Ben to grip her by the hips and help her over the fence and back onto their property.  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" Ben asked seriously, his eyes narrowed at her.

Tabitha was waiting for Ben to notice the heavy scent of vampire all over her body. When he failed to do so she became at unease. Why couldn't he smell it? The scent was everywhere. It followed them for fuck sakes! Tabby knew that Lee was following her thru the forest along the property line. He's more than likely linger around until he knew for sure that she was safe. Her concerns with how Tom and the others would react to his presences around her had bothered him.

"Do you know how long you were gone?!" Ben scolded, scowling at her from above.

"No" she replied truthfully.

"For over two hours Michael and I had searched for you. Your bloody lucky Tom isn't home and doesn't know you wandered off. He'd have a bloody heart attack!" Ben replied, gripping her hand tightly.

Tabitha hadn't realized that she was so gone that long. It only felt like moments while in Lee's presences. "Oh," she replied.

Ben continued to lecture her about how her mindless wandering would one day get her into serious trouble. How irresponsible she was and how inconsiderate she was behaving towards everyone else.

"I'm sorry" Tabitha apologized sincerely.

Ben paused at the door, his hands cupping her face. He sighed heavily and brought her in for a kiss. Carefully she returned the show of affection. Her lips dancing gently against his. Resting his forehead on hers, she watched as he closed his eyes.

"Please," Ben sighed "Just...Tell us that you're going outside next time, ok? We thought something had happened to you. Michael tried to track you but he couldn't get hold of your scent."

"Alright" she agreed, glancing at the patch of forest visible above Ben's shoulders. Lee stood between the trees, a half grin on his face before winking and taking off like lightning.

Ben opened the door and right away Michael stalked roughly towards her. She shrunk down a little in submission, unsure of what the older man was going to do to her. His stance softened as he hugged her tightly to his body. Burying his nose in the crook of her neck Michael inhaled deeply. This was the time that he'd notice Lee all over her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Michael gasped, pulling back to look her over very carefully. His blue eyes scrutinizing Tabitha's every inch. "Where the fuck did you go?!"

Nothing? Couldn't he smell Lee either? Was her nose broken or was she mental? Tabitha was more anxious and concerned than ever. Standing between Michael and Ben, she could decipher both their individual scents perfectly fine. So the fault couldn't have been on her.

"I...ugh" she stuttered nervously. Michael's eyes darkened at her nervous behavior. No doubt a bunch of worst case scenario's were running thru his head. "I was wondering...in the forest. Clearing my head, you know?"

"Yes, well," Michael replied, clearing his throat. "Don't go off again without telling someone."

"Ok" she agreed, stunned that they still haven't recognized that a vampire cuddled up to their mate yet.

Having been able to pry herself away from both men, she excused herself and went to take a shower. She needed to get rid of this scent before Tom came home and picked up on it. All she needed was one of them to notice and then it was over.  
Stripping off her clothes she set the temperature and then stepped into the warm spray. Relaxing under the constant beating down of water-drops she leaned forward, her forearms supporting her weight as her eyes closed. Tabitha's mind wandered back to when she was with Lee. His scent, their conversations, the way his body felt against hers...No! She shouldn't be thinking about things like that. It wasn't right. Tabby had three men that loved her in endless amounts.

While her mind was elsewhere Michael had slipped into the shower behind her. Strong hands touched her hips, fingers wrapping firmly around them and drawing her close to him. "Umm, hello" she cooed, looking over her shoulder at him.

Michael grinned and drew her to a standing position in front of him. Turning she stretched in his arms and placed her arms around his neck, kissing his mouth. Michael's hands cupped her wet bum, fingers digging into the plush flesh. Tabitha raised her leg and draped it over his hip, suckling on the side of his neck, her teeth grazing along the flesh.  
He groaned deeply and panted, tilting his head back. Smirking into his neck, she nipped him open-mouthed and ran her hand down to the rapidly growing erection between his legs. Taking hold of him Tabitha made sure that she grasped him at the base, squeezing teasingly as he continued to pant out loud.

"Wicked" he groaned, pushing her shoulders lightly so she could kneel before him.

Falling onto her knees Tabitha came face to face with his hard cock. Opening her mouth, she easily eased his length between her lips and sucked along his length. Groaning and moaning she lapped at his head with her tongue, licking over the slick before trailing down to the base. Nibbling at the small patch of skin between his cock and balls she moved her mouth back up and suckled his inflamed head.

Michael grabbed her wet hair between his fingers and held her head in place. Slowly he began to thrust his hips forward and pushing his member into her mouth. Lustfully gazing upwards at her Tabitha batted her eyelashes at him and gave him her best seductive look.  
"My beautiful little minks!" Michael growled. "Yes, suck daddies cock!"

Enthusiastically she tried to take as much of him in her mouth as possible. When his head nudged her gag reflex she pulled back, a thin trail of saliva sticking to his head. Michael stood her up and roughly pushed her against the shower wall. Bending over she wiggled her hips and cooed lustfully, begging for him to mount her. Michael licked his lips and stroked himself twice before lining himself with her entrance.

She could feel him teasing her, his head rubbing against her slick slit. Michael pressed into her, stopping when just his head was buried inside her body. Pulling back out he repeated the process of stroking her with his cock and a little penetration. Tabitha could feel her arousal running down her thighs and mixing with the water from her shower.

"Please," she begged, licking her lips and whining lowly.

"Please what?" he teased lustfully. The head of his cock rubbing sinfully slow against her swollen clit.

"Fuck me fuck me!" Tabitha replied, her voice full of urgency.

Michael chuckled at her before grasping her hip and bracing her for his full length. Tabitha felt her heart beating out of her chest with anticipation. He was taking an unusual amount of time back there. Had he perhaps smelt Lee on her finally?  
Her question was answered when she felt his full thick length spread her deliciously open. His head rested against her cervix as she arched her back and allowed herself to stretch around him. Michael was placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders, trying desperately to fight off an orgasm.

"You're so fucking tight!" he hissed. "This beautiful little cunny!" he added, spreading her soft folds open so that he could see his cock wedged inside her body.

Tabitha pushed back against him, rotating her hips and moaning loudly. That tight friction was going to be the death of her. Her body didn't give as he pushed into her harder, fingers taking possession of her hips in a bruising hold.

"So good" she moaned, resting her head against the wall.

"Ya?" he asked, thrusting into her in short sharp movements. "How good?"

"I'm in heaven." Tabitha moaned.

She reached back and touched his body. Michael took hold of her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers as his other hand stayed on her hip. That little brush of intimacy thru the sex added to her arousal.  
Tabitha could feel the coil in her stomach tighten. The pleasure she was receiving sent a shock-wave to her brain. She felt her nipples tighten, begging for attention.

"Here, get on your back." Michael gruffly huffed, disentangling himself from her.

With shaky legs she did as he asked, opening her legs widely to accommodate him. Michael fell between her legs, his hands planting on either side of her head. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her roughly. His lips crushing against hers, teeth digging and pulling away at her lower lip. Tabitha moaned into his mouth and racked her fingernails down his back, cupping his ass.  
Michael trailed his possessive kisses down the side of her neck and to the tops of her breasts. Biting the fleshy globs he growled and quickly suckled her pert nipple into his mouth. Applying pressure to sensitive nubs she watched as he pulled and yanked them roughly.

"Fuck me!" she begged, panting out loud.

Her hands smoothed down his strong front, the water running down his body making him look even more god-like. Cupping his heavy sack in her hands, she grabbed hold of his erection and drew him closer to her, tugging anxiously at the hard flesh.  
Michael moved closer to her and held her folds open. After taking in his fill, he pushed his length back into her. Tabitha cried out and closed her eyes, placing her arms above her head she noted how the tile felt cold against her skin.  
He remained knelt between her legs, fingers holding her folds open painfully wide. Her slick provided the proper amount of lube to make his pounding a smooth rhythm. Pushing her hips back and forth, she continued the mind blowing connection between them.

Fingertips delicately ran down her clit and rested right where his shaft met her body. "Fuck" he swore, "I love watching myself fucking you."

"I wanna cum!" she complained.

"Touch yourself" he replied, dominance lacing his voice. "I want to see your fingers on your clit."

Frustrated with her lack of orgasm she followed his instructions, her brow narrowed with irritation. Michael released her folds and fucked her harder, her back and ass digging into the tile flooring.

"Umm hard!" she moaned.

Her spring tightened, she feared it would break. She felt her fingers becoming unsteady against her clit. Her sex throbbed and her breathing became labored. Arching her back high off the ground her mouth fell open and her eyes snapped open.  
Tabitha's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her whole body shuttered, goosebumps kissed her skin and her nipples perked harder.  
Michael closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his orgasm coming closely behind hers. Rope after rope of hot, thick cum coated her insides and flooded around his cock. Tabitha's insides clutched greedily around his shaft, milking and begging for more.

"Oh god," he cried out against the side of her neck. "Fuck, I can feel your cunt moving around my cock!"

"I can't feel my pussy!" Tabitha giggled softly. A tingling warmth taking over her.

"I bet" Michael chuckled.

After a few moments of recovery, Michael stood and washed himself off under the water stream. Bending down, he helped pick her back up. Shakily she leaned against the wall and watched as he stood under the stream, jealousy over the water kissing and touching his every curve, inch and dip.

"Come here, wash off a little before the water goes cold." he told her, holding his hand out for her to take.

Tabitha washed away any evidence that Michael may have left on her body regarding their lovemaking. His fingers slipped between her folds and scooped out his cum, allowing the water to wash it away. Fingers proceeded to go inside her and she bucked against his hand.

"Easy there little one." he cooed "I don't want you to get sore."

Michael pulled away from her and turned the water off. She followed behind him, accepting the towel he had offered. Thanking him Tabitha quickly dried herself off and left the bathroom naked. Her confidence in her figure and body had heightened a little and walking around nude outside the bedroom had become easier.

Ben turned on the couch and watched her hungrily as she passed him and into the kitchen. She could hear him getting off the couch and following her. Smiling into her glass of water she prepared herself for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news. I have hijacked my sisters computer during the day so I can write properly. Which is why this chapter and the previous one are a bit longer then before. Not sure if thats good or not but it makes it easier for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope I haven't jumped the shark here. I'm starting to question everything I write now.

Two days had passed since her secret visit with Lee. Despite having his scent all over her no, one noticed, not even Tom. She felt torn on the matter.

Her loyalty to Tom, Ben and Michael made it difficult to keep such a secret. Yet, if she actually told them what she had done they'd be very upset with her and most likely would hunt Lee down and hurt him, badly. Tabitha was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Tabby's uncertainty was starting to show and her behavior had caught Tom's attention. He knew that she was "off" but he couldn't put his finger on it. Many times he asked her with concern if she was alright. Each time she lied and said she was.

Her mind was turning constantly. She kept trying to think of a logical explanation as to why they couldn't smell Lee. Vampires had a scent. Her brain didn't just make up the smell she associated Lee with.

"Do...I...smell…funny?" Tabitha asked him slowly, nervousness laced thru her voice.

Tom gave her a funny look and leaned in towards her. Carefully he sniffed her, scenting along the side of her neck and up to her hair. Tom pulled back away from her and shook his head.

"You smell fine," He replied worry etched on his face.

"I smell like…whatever we are?" She pushed.

"Yes," he slowly replied, his brows knitting together.

"If I smelt like something else, I mean if I was mixed with something you could tell, right?"

It had taken him a while to absorb her questions but he finally replied with "Are you still having problems identifying yourself?"

Tom thought this had to do with the fact that she was raised by humans. Tabitha was still adjusting to the idea of being an immortal, supernatural, being but this was something completely different. He took her silence as a yes and quickly embraced her softly.

Tabitha was so confused by this whole situation that she felt tears trickle down her cheeks and soak into Tom's t-shirt. Soothingly he rubbed her back and spoke sweet nothings to her, which in turn made her feel worse.

"You smell like a wolf." He murmured into her hair, holding her close to him. "My little omega," He added affectionately.

"I don't smell like I'm mixed?" She asked softly.

"Mixed with what, my love?" Tom asked curiously, pulling away from her.

His thumbs brushed over her cheeks and wiped away any stray tears. Fixing and adjusting her hair he patiently waited for her answer.

"I...do not know...a vampire?" Tabitha replied cautiously.

Tom gave her a soft smile. Shaking his head "No" he dismissed her right away. "No sweetheart. Vampires and werewolves don't make babies together. Your 100% wolf, don't worry."

Maybe it was Lee's sniffer that wasn't working properly after all. But that still didn't explain how three grown Alpha males failed to recognize the scent of their arch nemesis, a vampire, on their territory and all over her.

Unwilling to push forward with this conversation Tabitha dropped it. She didn't want Tom questioning whether this had to do with Lee or not. Tabby couldn't lie to him and if he asked her a specific question she'd cave and admit to it.

And then it hit her. What if the reason why they couldn't smell Lee is because they were so used to her supposed similar scent, and their brains automatically associated it with her? Wide eyed and in shock she leaned back on the couch. Tabitha was certain she solved the great mystery of her own.

Tom noticed that she was in somewhat of a shocked state. He turned to her and grabbed her face, firm hands on either side of her head. Tabitha could see him speaking but his words were silent.

"What?" She asked finally, her voice weak and shaky.

He had shaken her back to attention and she tried to figure out if anything he had said was retained in her brain. Nothing. Tabby had no idea what he said to her.

"Are you Ok?! You just...zoned out!" Tom told her with worry and concern. "I thought you went catatonic for a moment there."

"I think I'm part vampire!" She blurted out.

Quickly she covered her mouth and gasped. Tabby didn't mean to say that but her subconscious get the best of her. Tom looked stunned at her sudden confession, his mouth opens a little.

"What...would make you think that…exactly?" He asked her slowly, an heir of suspicion in his voice.

Tabitha hadn't succumbed to an anxiety attack since high school but she felt one starting. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to word things that would best suit her and Lee.

"The other day I went for a walk with Lee..." She started, cut off by Tom raising his hand and look of confusion on his face.

"Who the fuck is Lee?!" Tom snapped, confusion laced in his words.

"Lee is that vampire I met in the city." Tabitha squeaked her fear of Tom building by the second.

She could tell that he was forcing himself to remain calm. Clenching and unclenching his fingers into a tight fist he adjust himself and muttered thru gritted teeth "Go on"

"He sniffed me" of course she left out the cuddling part "And he said I smelt funny. I smelt like a wolf and a vampire."

By this time she was so nervous and anxious that Tabitha found herself scratching the side of her thumb with her index finger. Breaking the skin she smelt blood. Tom grabbed her hand and pressed a tissue to her thumb. Releasing it he let her drop it limply in her lap.

"Vampires don't have the same strength in scenting as we do. Perhaps he was mistaking." Tom replied cautiously.

"When Ben and Michael found me they didn't smell him...at all..." Tabitha whispered. "And they didn't know that he was following us in the forest, making sure I was alright, either."

Tom remained motionless and still. Cautiously he leaned in towards her and sniffed at her neck. He pulled back a little they repeated the action. Nuzzling his nose into her pulse point, she felt Tom inhale deeply, holding his breath and lingering in position.

Tabitha could feel her heart going a mile a minute. She felt like she was going to faint. Tom pulled away from her slowly and kept going until he had a distance between them. He reminded her of a spooked animal being cornered by a predator. When he scooted away from her on the couch and continued to give her that mystified look, the panic really set in.

"Tom," she asked weakly "Is…is everything alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this chapter thru two separate spell and grammar checks. If there's something wrong with it STILL, I give up.


	22. Chapter 22

Tom paced back and forth. Not a word was uttered out of his mouth. Tabitha waited anxiously for him to do something, say something. Anything but pacing to and fro like a soldier guarding a palace.

"Tom" she whimpered

Tabitha didn't dare stand up and physically touch him. He was giving off an unusual amount of hostility and she wasn't entirely sure if it was towards her or Lee. No doubt the bombshell she had just dropped on him wasn't easy to swallow. She wished that she hadn't had to do it, but she couldn't let this go any further and much worse.

"T...Tom" she spoke again.

He stopped suddenly, turning to face her rather stiffly. Tom had a blank expression on his face, arms loose at his sides. Taking a deep breath, he finally answered her.  
"We cannot tell Michael or Ben about this." His voice was serious, it was dark.

Upon hearing his response, she found herself becoming rather tense. A little bubble of anger started in her stomach and traveled up to her brain. After being processed she found herself shaking with rage. Hopping up off the couch she stood before him, her eyes narrowed and glaring at him. Tabitha raised her hand up to his chest, inches away from physically touching him. Cocking her head to the side, she tried to think of the proper words.

"You told me they couldn't have babies!" Tabitha yelled in an accusing manner.

Tom was taken back by her tone of voice and threatening posture. He knew what had happened the last time she was pissed off, Ben got bit, twice, and rather badly. Not wanting to be on the wrong side of her temper he stepped back away from her defensively.

"I never said they couldn't, I said they didn't!" Tom snapped back in defense, pointing his own accusing finger at her.

"Well apparently they do, don't they Tom?!" Tabitha yelled back.

"Will you keep your voice down, Jesus!" he hissed, attempting to calm the situation.

Feeling the anger fleeting she flopped back down on the couch and stared blankly at the wall past Tom. Tom looked as if he didn't know what to do. He stood there relaxed, his breathing steady. It was a damn good thing that they were home alone right now because if they had Michael and Ben in the mix the place would be in complete chaos.

"How is this possible?!" she asked him, hoping the older experienced wolf could provide her with some much-needed answers.

"You know what?" Tom told her seriously "I have no idea. Not a bloody clue."

"That's reassuring, thank you," Tabitha replied sarcastically.

Tom came to sit down in front of her on the floor. Eye level with her he took her hand in his and kissed it delicately. Sighing submissively rested his read on her thigh. Tabitha wasn't used to this behavior from him. Cautiously she rose her hand and strummed her fingers thru his curls.

"I've never heard of a vampire having sex with a werewolf let alone making a baby with one," Tom confessed.

"No wonder my birth parents didn't want me." Tabitha sniffled, the cruel realization crashing down on her.

Tom looked up at her with sad eyes. When he realized that she was crying once more he quickly stood up and took her in his arms. Embracing her protectively he wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her sobs. Tabitha's cries were turning into hysterical, choking, cries of sorrow. He felt so bad for her, his heart was crushed.

"Oh honey" he soothed "I don't think that's the reason, my love. They might not have been able to keep you. That doesn't mean they didn't want to."  
He had managed to calm her down to choked whimpers and subtle little nose sniffles. Adjusting her so that she was resting bridal style on his lap he kissed her jawline and nuzzled her affectionately. "No matter what you'll always be my little omega," Tom reassured her "This doesn't change anything. I'm not going to leave you."

Upon hearing his assurance, she nestled herself closer to his body. She had cried herself into an exhausted state and he helped lull her to sleep. Watching a sleeping Tabitha in his arms affectionately he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do now.

This wasn't a situation that they dealt with on daily bases. Hell, a vampire with a werewolf was rare enough but a baby? Call him ignorant but Tom didn't even think they could produce offspring. If there were any vamp and wolf pairings they were hiding it, and hiding it well, so whatever offspring they produced were also hidden. Until now...

Michael and Ben didn't know she wasn't 100% wolf and he was planning on keeping it that way until he was forced to confess. He figured it was the best way to protect her. Michael may understand the bizarre circumstances but he couldn't speak with absolute certainty that Ben would understand, or care to understand. They may not take too kindly to be mated with a half vampire, despite it only being recently uncover.

Knowing what he knows now, he could smell the vampire on her. It was faint but it was there. Racking his brain he tried to decipher any other traits that Tabitha held which were distinctly vampire. She didn't drink blood, thank god. And she had never tried to feed off him or anyone else. Tabitha appeared to be more wolf than anything else. That made Tom think that her werewolf parent must have been an alpha.

Despite her wolf being the more dominant gene, she was still a hybrid. A rare gem that would peak the interests from both his council and the vampire council. Tom didn't want her to be a science experiment. So for now, she was a werewolf. When she woke back up they'd agree to completely forget about that aspect of her DNA and never bring it back up for conversation.

Feeling himself start to cramp, Tom picked her up easily and walked back down to their bedroom. Carefully he placed her down on the bed and lay beside her. Cuddling up to her he drew her in close and tucked her head under his, sighing softly. He knew that his Tabitha was special but he didn't think she was this special. Instead of pushing her away, repulsed by her heritage he held her tighter. Tom was grateful to have such a unique rare lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Lee will appear in the next chapter, promise.


	23. Chapter 23

"He's out here, isn't he?" Tom asked, pausing and stuffing slightly.

"Can't you smell him?" Tabitha replied, a little concerned.

"No, " Tom begrudgingly admitted through gritted teeth.

Tabitha looked up into the trees and tried to see if Lee was visible. She could smell him and knew he was close, but she couldn't see him at the moment. No doubt he was keeping his distance because of Tom's presence.

"All I can smell is you," He added.

"Lee" she called up to the trees. "It's ok to come down, he's not going to kill you." Tabitha turned to Tom and whispered lowly "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"I can hear you!" Lee chuckled, jumping down in front of them from the trees.

Tom, slightly stunned at the sudden appearance of Lee stepped back a little. His hand was outstretched across her body in a form of protection. Lee chuckled again and shook his head.

"And what exactly is the meaning of this little visit?" Lee asked, an inquisitive look on his face.

" You know exactly why I'm here!" Tom snapped.

"Nope, can't say I do actually," Lee replied, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"He knows" Tabitha sighed, looking at Lee.

Lee was silent for a moment before slyly smiling. Lightning fast he picked her up and jumped up into the trees, placing her on a branch and leaving Tom completely confused.

Tabitha looked down at her mate from the branch. Lee came to rest on her slightly, looking down at Tom as well. Tom was not amused by the vampire's cheeky actions.

Since werewolves weren't known for their climbing abilities, he stretched himself up against the trunk and with a sour face demanded that Lee put her back on the ground.

Instead, he grabbed her and jumped off to another neighboring tree. Tom was becoming more irritated by the second. Dizzily she leaned against the trunk and tried to gain her balance.

"Bring her back, right now!" Tom threatened, nervously looking up at them from the ground. "I'm serious, Lee!"

Tabitha had realized that Lee was playing a game with Tom. Mainly because he was able to, she suspects. If Tom wanted to she was sure that he could do some Wolfy stuff that Lee couldn't do. Although she wasn't exactly sure what that was right now.

Lee hopped down beside her, picked her up, bridal style and landed smoothly on the ground. Tom strolled over to her and went to reach out for her arm. Lee shimmied back a little and pressed her into his firm body.

Tom was pissed off with this strange male all over her. When Lee bent his head down and pressed a light kiss to the side of her head before wrapping his arms around her he nearly went ballistic.

"Give her to me!" Tom warned, his fists balled at his sides.

Despite her facing forward, Tabitha could tell that Lee was smiling as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She found herself becoming stiff, unsure of what to do here. If Lee really wanted to he could run off with her and leave Tom in the dust.

"You do realize that I have rights to claim her, yes?" Lee asked Tom seriously.

"She's already claimed!" Tom snapped.

"Not the vampire side, no," Lee replied seriously.

Lee's scent was making her relax into his arms. The heat reflecting off his body was sleep inducing.

"That makes no sense!" Tom answered.

"She's part vampire. That means I have every right to claim her as my mate." Lee told him, he was deadpan serious.

"But she's part wolf and already claimed by me, a full wolf!" Tom sneered, frustrated that their first introduction was already turning into a pissing match.

This was the typical snobbish vampire behavior, he hated so much! They all thought they had rights to everything and they ruled the world. Lee was a prime example of why he never dealt with these creatures. They just infuriated him to join end!

"Do you really want to involve the council about this, Tom? Because I'm pretty sure they'd love to know about our little hybrid." Lee pressed.

Tabitha glanced up at him. She wasn't sure why Lee was acting this way. He was blackmailing Tom and she didn't like it. Lee didn't even know if she wanted to be with him.

"You're outnumbered here. There're three wolves that have formed a pack around our omega. Vampires are not welcome in a pack. In fact, we hunt vampires in wolf packs!"

Lee remained unfazed by Tom's idle threats as he stood there standing his ground. At least, Tabby could say he was consistent.

"I'm not asking to join your doggy club!" Lee smirked darkly. "If I claimed her, you know damn well she'll be just as much mine as she is yours. Hybrid or not I'd claimed her!" He explained.

Tom ran his hands through his hair roughly. He stepped back and took a deep breath. Tabitha yawned and leaned further back into Lee. He watched as his mate slowly fell victim to the vampires hypnotic-like charms worry rose up inside him.

Then it dawned on him. Lee was drawn to her scent from the beginning. Vampires usually avoided wolves with a passion. He deliberately walked past Tabitha knowing that she'd be drawn to his scent.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" Tom scoffed "You knew that she'd he drawn to you!"

"You can't fault me for acting on instinct!" Lee defended, adjusting her slumping form in his arms. Carefully, he maneuvered her and picked her up like a big sleepy toddler. "Your wolf recognized her wolf as mate! The vampire side of her calls to me. Although I have no idea why you're letting two other people fuck her!"

"It's...its what we do!" Tom defended "Now give her back!"

With all this bickering back and forth they forgot one crucial thing here, her. She has a right to voice whether she wanted to be with Lee or not. Yet no one has asked her opinion on the matter.

This wasn't good. Even Tabitha knew that tossing a foreign male, especially a vampire, into their bedroom would create world war 3. Tom might be persuaded to do it eventually if it was just him and her. But Michael and Ben wouldn't go for it and eventually they'd find out.

"What about me?" She asked weakly into Lee's shoulder. "Do I have a say in this?"

"Of course you do!" Tom told her. "Lee" he added, addressing the pest holding his mate.

"I'm not a bloody barbarian! Of course she has a say!" Lee snapped back in annoyance.

Just to show good face he delicately placed her back down allowed Tom to take her. After all, if he really wanted to Lee could take possession of her rather quickly.

"I'm confused," She told them truthfully. "I don't know about anything anymore. "I'm already in a love triangle I don't want to be boxed in!"

"Then leave your puppies and come with me!" Lee suggested seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! What's Tabitha going to do? Will Lee, Tom and Tabby hatch out a plan? I seriously have no idea actually.


	24. Chapter 24

"Can we please go inside?" Tabitha whined, breaking up the bickering between the two men. They both paused and looked at her briefly before going back to their squabbling.

They had been out here for what seemed like ages. Neither man would step foot on the other's territory, so the forest in between was apparently a decent compromise. That didn't do her any favors because the sun was setting and she was getting cold.

"Excuse me!" Sue loudly addressed. Once more both men stopped shortly and acknowledged her, sort of. "It's getting cold out. I'm starting to lose feeling in my vagina!"

There was still a smattering of snow on the ground and the forestry frosted over at night. Tabitha didn't particularly want to be out here when it reached the negatives. Hopefully, the mention of her lady-bits would draw their attention long enough to realize this madness.

Almost simultaneously they both glanced at her crotch before glaring at each other for doing it. Tabitha huffed loudly and adjusted her hands on her hips. This fighting over her wasn't cute, adorable or even chauvinistic. In fact, she found it to be quite insulting.

They were still not granting her feelings and opinions with this situation. Tabitha literally stood between the two men like a piece of prized meat. She didn't like this.

"I am not leaving Tom!" Tabitha assured Lee firmly. "So you're going to have to figure out how to tolerate each other or go away."

Tom gave a cocky smirk upon hearing that he was always going to be her #1. That was until he realized she entertained the thought of being with Lee. Lee was unmoving, he hides his emotions well. Tabitha could pick anything up from him actually. Lee must have put a block up or something.

"I'm not leaving, little one," Lee answered finally.

"I don't know anything about you," Tabitha told him. "I'm not getting involved with anyone until I know them."

"Fair enough" Lee agreed.

Tom stood behind her with an annoyed look on his face. She could feel the heat of anger radiating off him and being absorbed into her back.

Turning to Tom, she assessed the situation. He wasn't near volcano eruption yet so she was able to speak a bit more without grave consequences.

"Do you give me...ugh...permission to know Lee a bit better?" Tabitha inquired unsurely.

"I'd rather you not, but what fucking choice do I have?!" Tom snapped at her aggressively.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lee warned protectively.

This had to be the dumbest situation she had ever been in. Tabitha was starting to get disgusted by her lineage. If she was a full wolf like Tom he wouldn't have to deal with this. Adding Lee or any other man was never on the agenda. Tabitha didn't necessarily want to do it, but she knew in a way she had no choice.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my mate! You're the one causing this trouble in the first place!" Tom fired back just as aggressively.

"You're lucky it's me and not some other vampire, mutt!" Lee shot back, "Any other vamp would have just taken here and not negotiated a ridiculous treaty between himself and a dog!"

Tabitha felt a migraine right in her temples. She couldn't stand these juvenile petty insults any longer.

"I'm also part mutt as you call him!" Tabitha reminded him. "And I'm apparently part leech, Tom. So could you two stop insulting each other because it's basically being flung in my face as well!"

They both muttered their apologies to her before taking a deep breath.

"She's not going anywhere with you alone," Tom told Lee, "Not until I've gotten a feel for you and can declare you safe."

"Smart" Lee agreed "So that means we have to stay on mutual territory until you decide to give us complete privacy."

"Hotel?" Tom suggested

"Hotel" Lee agreed.

Sighing, once more she was cut out of her own personal agreement. Seeing how her decision was already made for her Tabitha agreed to a hotel as well. Even though she'd prefer her dwelling with Tom. But she understood why he didn't want Lee in his house.

"When?" Tabitha asked.

"I'd like to spend some time with you as soon as possible," Lee replied.

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head at Lee's predictable omissions. "Name the hotel and we'll be there in a couple of hours." Tom sarcastically addressed.

"Baltimore, downtown. I'll book it under my name - Mr. Pace." Lee said, ignoring Tom's childish behavior.

As a show of dominance, Lee approached her, coming to stand in front of her. Bending down a little he captured her face in his large hands. Gently he kissed her mouth, lips dancing delicately over hers. It was the first time he had been this intimate. Tabitha felt butterflies in her tummy and her knees become weak. Lee's kisses had the same effect on her that Tom's had. A similarly she reveled in.

"It'll be ok, everything will work out," Lee whispered sincerely, kneeling down so he was face level with her "We're on rocky ground because this is all so new to everyone here. Sometimes life gives you unexpected challenges for a reason." His hands were resting on her upper arms, rubbing her soothingly. "Whatever Happens doesn't mean you're a bad person. It just means that's what's in the cards of life. So relax and don't be harsh on yourself."

Lee finished his little reassuring speech with a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose. Tabitha fluttered her eyes closed and nodded her head. He must have sensed her self-doubt and hatred.

Lee stood back up and glanced at Tom, who had heard exactly what Lee had said. To her amazement, he nodded his head in appreciation and mouthed out silently "Thank you" he must have known as well but couldn't get to her right away. Lee had done the same thing Tom would have in an attempt yo comfort her.

Both men left on good terms. She leaned back into Tom as they both watched Lee cheekily jump up into the trees. Tabitha giggled at his theatrics, showing off in a manner tom couldn't.

Tom grumbled under his breath and shook his head before taking her hand and walking back to the house. He was quiet and on edge the entire way. Tabitha didn't dare disrupt him for fear of what he might say.

"Not a fucking word of this to Ben and Michael." Tom grimaced, picking her up easily and placing her down on the other side of the fence." I mean it"

"Why?" She asked naively.

"Because they wouldn't understand the situation," Tom replied.

"Ok, I won't tell them..." She sighed sadly.

As they approached the house another wave of uncertainty crashed over her. She was so confused and lost right now. Luckily she had Tom protectively by her side throughout this whole process.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threats of physical violence but no actual violence.

Tom glanced at her briefly and raised his hand up, knocking on the door. It didn't take very long for Lee to answer. Smiling warmly at her, his happiness shifts when he had seen Tom standing beside her.

He pushed his way gently into the hotel room, giving Lee a big cheesy smile. Tabitha entered the room more gracefully, a little nervousness coming off her. Lee locked the door and watched her carefully move to stand behind Tom, who was now seated on the sofa.

It was clear from the moment Tom barged into the room that he wasn't going anywhere, whether Lee liked it or not.

Tom picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The master bedroom was just off of the living room and from where Tom sat he could see the bed perfectly.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the bedroom while I and Lee have a little chat." Tom smiled.

Lee nodded his head, dismissing her into the bedroom. Reluctantly, she went. Tabitha was worried that they'd start to fight again. Only, this time, they were in a building filled with humans, not outside in solitude.

Tom waited till she closed the door and moved from the door to standing. He came in front of the minimally taller man and glared. Any trace of playing nice was diminished. Lee mirrored his facial expression and his body became stiff.

"You will not feed on her!" Tom warned, raising his finger up and pointing it at Lee. "You will not bite and consume her blood! If I find that you have, I'll rip your fucking throat out!" He added with a growl, deadly serious in his threats.

"I'd like to see you try, puppy dog." Lee fired back with venom, his eyes darkening dangerously at being threatened.

"Don't you fucking test me, you parasite!" Tom sneered "That's my bloody soul in there and I refuse to let you make a snack of her!"

"I'd never hurt her, you dumbass!" Lee replied "Why would I destroy my own mate? Regardless of the strange bedfellows, she keeps, I'd never hurt her."

His voice was sincere and Tom mentally acknowledged that. Stepping away from the creature in front of him, he curtly nodded his head, dismissing him.

"Don't feed on her and keep the door open. I need to be able to see her at all times until I can trust you completely. After that, it's up to her, not you.Tabitha is in control." Tom warned, taking his seat back on the couch.

Lee couldn't and wouldn't argue with logic. If the roles were reversed, he'd feel the same way. He had rights to her, but Tom was here first. Lee never wanted to admit it out loud, but he was grateful to the wolf for allowing this opportunity. If he was in Tom's shoes he wasn't so sure if he'd allow this.

"I don't care how long you take," Tom added as Lee was about to open the door. "Remember, I will hurt you beyond belief if you do anything to disrespect my beloved. Being with her is a privilege, not a right."

"Understood," he agreed, amazed at how dedicated Tom was to Tabitha. He hoped to have the same bond with her in the future.

Tabitha couldn't quite hear the conversation between the two men. The tone of their muttered voice led her to believe it was another more private argument.

Lee approached her, the door open making Tom still visible. She smiled and scooted back on the bed until her back pressed against the headboard. Lee gave her a crooked smile and slinked up beside her. His long, slim body molding beside her.

He leaned towards her, head cocked to the side. Tabitha leaned forward and completed the kiss, lips dancing against his. Tom ignored them completely, indifferent to their affections as he watched some mindless dribble on TV.

"So beautiful" Lee murmured against her lips.

Tabitha giggled a little, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Lee smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose against hers. Vampire kisses she suspects. Tabitha nuzzled him right back, a gentle coo leaving her throat in response.

Subtly she scented the potential mate in front of her. Lee titled his head off to the side and granted her more space to sniff and lick. Tabby licked gently against his pulse point. Tasting his scent on her tongue. He tasted akin to how he smelt. A sweet floral taste followed by something akin to spice.

Lee licked her right back, his tongue trailing along her jaw and up her neck. Although she suspects his was more primal. The heavy shutter and licking of his lips only furthered her suspicions.

Tom looked up from the TV and stared at her with a concerned expression on his face. Tabby was sure if she gave him a specific look he'd run in here and throw Lee away from her. Instead, she smiled softly and nodded her head, hopefully indicating that she was alright. He gave a curt head nod and went back to his TV.

Sitting up properly, she politely stopped something before it started. In Tabitha's mind, it was too soon for that. Even Tom had to wait a bit and they knew each other beforehand.

"I'd wait for a hundred years." Lee proclaimed, his eyes soft and adoring. "As long as I'm close to you. But I'd like to hold you, if that's alright."

"Yes," she agreed, laying back down on the bed.

Long strong arms wrapped around her body as Lee bundled her up close, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. Tabitha could feel him breathing softly, warmth fanning out around her flesh.

"Do vampires sleep?" Tabitha whispered, running her fingers through his loose locks.

"No" he whispered back with a smile. "We rest, naturally. Because we do get tired but we do not enter a sleeping state like humans or werewolves."

Tabitha definitely slept. Next to eating, sleeping was her favorite thing to do.

"Can you go into the sunlight?"

"Yes," Lee answered "The misconception of our nocturnal behavior stems from ancient times. We used the cover of night to feed and to act less than human."

Her vampirism was completely foreign to her. All she knew where media stereotypes. Lee explaining these things made it easier to accept, sort of.

"Do you eat food? I eat food." She proudly asked.

"I don't have to eat food but I do eat some foods by choice," He replied, brushing her hair away from her neck.

"How old are you?" She questioned curiously.

Lee paused a moment before replying "Physically I'm 27 but technically I'm 33."

"I'm 25. Are you going to age anymore?"

"Nope and neither will you." Lee happily informed her. "Will Mr. Puppy dog over there, age anymore?" Lee inquired, directly it to Tom.

"Fuck you" Tom replied loudly "No I won't and I'm fucking immortal so you won't get rid of me anytime soon, leech"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of physical injuries but none inflicted.*

"This is absolute, 100% moronic and I refuse to allow Tabitha to do it!" Tom protested loudly, hands on his hips and a disapproving scowl on his face.

Tabitha looked up from where she was standing, Lee beside her. Tom tapped his foot on the ground in annoyed irritation. If he had a tail, she was sure it would be thumping loudly behind him.

"Tabby's balance is terrible! There's no way she can do the monkeying around vampires do!" He added, "Tabitha get the hell away from that ledge!"

"Maybe being around me has brought out some dormant traits?" Lee replied, in a matter of fact tone.

Tom bit his lower lip and glanced up at the night sky. They could hear the bustle of city life below them. Loud and obnoxious, car horns and humans making a commotion. He honestly couldn't believe they were on the roof of the hotel, arguing about this at 2 am.

"Do you really want to take that chance, Lee? We're in the middle of the city! If she fell neither of us could catch her. Exposing ourselves to humans is a blatantly against the rules!" Tom hissed. "We both saw how she wobbled on a tree branch. So let's stick her on the ledge of a 30 story hotel building and hope for the best!" He added with dark sarcasm.

Tabitha wasn't aware of just how mother hen-ish Tom actually was until Lee started suggesting things outside his comfort zone. Lee must have agreed with Tom because he grabbed her shirt sleeve and tugged her to his side and away from the ledge.

A sigh of relief washed over Tom and he took a deep breath. Subconsciously stepping away from the ledge as well.

"If you must do vampire...things...we can do it somewhere that doesn't involve Tabitha potentially getting severely injured." Tom compromised.

"You said I couldn't die!" Tabitha interjected.

"I never said death. I said severely injured. Would you honestly like to know what it feels like to land on the sidewalk going 120mph from 30 stories above?" Tom asked her seriously, even Lee flinched at the visual. "I can guarantee that won't tickle."

"And we haven't taught you how to play dead yet...so it'll be a little awkward for the corner to come out and you're still breathing," Lee added, actually agreeing with Tom out loud.

"Mangled masses of broken bones and flattened flesh don't breath, Tabitha," Tom confirmed.

Tabitha wasn't aware that she could get seriously injured like that. She thought that she was invincible, like superman. The mental picture she had concocted was horrifying. Tabby didn't even want to think about how they'd repair her or how she healed.

"Have you ever been hurt like that?" She asked, looking up at both of them for answers.

She was between both men as they all walked in unison to the door leading back inside. "Yes," they both answered at the same time, causing them to look at each other.

"When I was a child, I was born a vampire, My brother and I was playing around. I miss calculated how far I had to jump and ended up blindly tumbling down two buildings. It was about 4 stories altogether." Lee explained "I hit the ground and didn't bounce. Both of my legs were completely shattered, my brother had to carry me home."

Both looked at Tom for his story. He cleared his throat and said "A few years ago I crushed my hand under about 400lbs of solid concrete slab. It was completely flattened. If it had happened to a human they'd have lost at least 2 fingers and undergone surgery to repair the damage."

Tabitha was horrified for both of them. Luckily for her so hadn't hurt herself seriously yet, despite being a complete klutz.

"How long did it take you to heal?" Lee asked curiously.

"A couple of weeks. I had to keep it wrapped. How about you?" Tom replied just as curious as Lee was.

"There's healing properties in our blood so it took me a lot less than you," Lee answered. "My mother was feeding me her blood. In the future if you get injured like that and wish to be healed faster I can give you some of my blood." Lee offered sincerely.

Tom didn't insult the man by rejecting his rare peace offering. Instead, he nodded his head, smiled and told him to thank you. Tabitha was surprised to hear Lee say something like that. Seeing them fighting back and forth all the time made her think the only they were capable of was animosity.

Once they were inside the hotel room again Tabitha crawled onto the bed with both Lee and Tom following behind. Lee came to stop beside her while Tom draped himself across the foot of the bed, his arm propping his head up.

"How do I play dead?" She asked finally, curiosity intertwined with her words.

"You have to control your breath," Tom told her. "Only breathing when it's safe to do so."

"You also have to literally play dead. Don't move, don't speak, don't flinch." Lee added. "And you have to mentally prepare to be stuck in a morgue until someone from our council can get you out."

Tabitha pondered what they both had said. All this information was blowing her mind. This was stuff that you only saw in Hollywood movies not real life. It just goes to show how ignorant people can really be.

"Does that happen...often?" Tabitha inquired with worry. She didn't want to see any of her men in that situation.

Lee sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. He could sense her worry and tried to calm her. Tom's eyes followed every single stroke Lee made, his face neutral but his eyes possessive.

"Sometimes we land ourselves in situations that we can't avoid." Lee told her softly. "Car accidents, natural disasters, that sort of thing."

"Most importantly, if we're in a situation that farmers a lot of human attention we have to pet nature take its course." Tom chimed in, rubbing her little foot with his free hand. Lee glared at him slightly before shaking it off.

"Huh?" Tabitha replied confusion etched on her face.

"For example, if you were to fall tonight off the building neither I nor Tom could catch you before you hit the ground."

"Because the humans would see you?"

"That is correct!" Tom answered.

"If we find ourselves in a situation that a human normally would die from, we die from it." Lee told her. "Especially if it's witnessed by humans."

"However!" Tom added seriously "There is an exception to the rules. If we were injured for whatever reason and no one around witnessed it we can walk away without playing dead."

"But that's unlikely because we would correct ourselves to either avoid injury or minimize it." Lee finished. "Although, landing on four paws would be a lot harder than two feet." He chuckled.

Tom didn't see the humor in this and his eyes turned to slits as he glared at Lee. Internally his wolf had his ears slicked back against his head. Personally, Tabby didn't like it but she knew Lee only said those things to get a reaction out of the other man. If he truly felt that way about Tom then he'd never be this civilized or close to him.

"I'm tired" Tabitha yawned, snuggling down into the blankets.

"I'll leave you to be." Tom yawned, moving off the bed.

"You can sleep on the other side of me." Tabitha yawned.

Lee instantly froze with the suggestion, waiting on edge for Tom's answer. Tom shook his head and replied "No, I'll sleep on the couch, for now. You two need to...bond...a little more." Before he left the room he added "You remember what I told you, Lee. We may have made a little progress but I still stand by my previous statement."

Tom closed the bedroom doors a little bit for added privacy. He could still see into the bedroom from where he lay on the couch giving Tabitha an extra sense of protection.

Tabby pulled off her close under Lee's watchful hungry eyes and crawled in under the blankets. He took her nudity as permission to do the same thing. His clothing was quickly discarded much like teenage boys in anticipation for his first sexual encounter.

Tabitha was too tired and unsure if she should engage in anything like that. Settling into his arms, she wiggled her bum against his groin for good measure. Lee encased her body with his arms and cooed affectionately, peppering sweet kisses along the side of her neck.

"Good night Lee" she yawned.

"Good night my love." He reluctantly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no smut. It seems that the damn plot is taking over once more. Perhaps a little nookie in the next chapter. 
> 
> And yes, I am aware of how morbid I am. And I have no idea where any of this comes from.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> OFC/Lee

Tabitha gasped out loud and tightly grabbed at Lee's loose locks. She could feel his smooth lips trailing up the inside of her thighs. Despite Tom's warnings, she could feel the very tips of his fangs scraping across her flesh. It felt like a cat scratch, but instead of stinging, she felt a tingling.

Curiously, she watched as he moaned deep and lustfully before licking the thin lines of crimson. Tabby didn't mind the scratches as long as he didn't bite her. To a certain degree, she understood his desire to taste her blood.

Slowly he moved up closer to her aching sex. She felt her chest go heavy and her breathing was uneven. Wiggling her hips impatiently, she whimpered and arched her back a little.

Lee took possession of her hips and held them down gently. Growling, he smirked before slipping his tongue between her folds. His tongue felt like fire against her sensitive flesh. Gripping the ruffled blankets tightly with her hands, she suppressed a loud cry of pleasure.

At this point, Tabitha was sure that Tom knew what was happening. The pheromones wafting off her alone would be a good indicator.

He groaned into her quim, his tongue tracing the outside of her opening. Tabby pushed his head further into her sex begging him silently to stop torturing her.

At a sinfully slow pace, he deepened his tongue, lapping and savoring her arousal. Crying out Tabitha panted, sending Lee to explore her more carefully.

Tabby woke to the feeling of Lee's hard manhood pressing up against her bum. She moaned, arousal slowly taking over. Lee slyly slipped between her parted thighs and gave her a seductive look, his head cocking to the side with a crooked smile.

Large fingers spread her folds open, his tongue licked skillfully over her clit, causing her to cry out again. Suckling her softly between his lips, he broke off, licking up her mound and towards her stomach. Open-mouthed kisses traced along the width of her hips and around her navel.

The wet fire continued to crawl up her body, hot breath ghosting over her left nipples. Lee looked at, his blue eyes darkened with lust. Never breaking their eye contact he eagerly sucked her nipple between his lips, tongue lapping around the faint pink bud.

Gasping, she pressed her chest up and into his face, her fingers gripping Lee's hair tightly. Surfing Forward he nipped her, tagging and pulling. Moving to her neglected breast, he repeated the calculated routine.

Taking possession of her hips, he fanned his large hands out on either side of her hips, pulling her down and repositioning her under him. Raising her legs up, she looped them around his waist, his hard cock resting lengthwise against her sex.

Rubbing herself against him she created a delicious, wet friction between them. Groaning loudly, he humped her back, his solid hotness falling between her holds, Tabitha's arousal coating him.

"I want to see you!" She gasped, her hands running up and down his back.

Lee nodded his head and rolled them. Dizzily she braces herself against his broad chest, small hands clutching at toned muscle. Sitting up properly, she gazes lovingly down at his body. Lee was a bit taller than tom but he was larger in stature, he outweighed her lover she was sure.

A dusting of dark hair nestled between his peck muscles drew her interest. Running her fingers through it, she then bends forward, kissing and scenting his skin.

Mirroring his movements her lips trailed down his body, her own body inching down his long legs to accommodate her path.

Blushing feverishly Tabitha forced herself to look at his manhood. A small groomed thatch of dark curls rested at the base of a thick shaft. Tabitha could feel the heat radiating off his flesh. Gingerly she ghosted her fingertips down the smooth length, admiring every vein and his shape.

Coming to his tip she cupped him in her hand, squeezing gently on the dark pink head. Lee cried out and backed lightly into her hand. Smiling lightly, she cocked an eyebrow and repeated her actions. Lee reached out and touched the side of her arm, his knuckles rubbing softly against her.

"Fuck, yes!" He moaned lowly, watching her move her hand back down his shaft.

Gaining more confidence Tabitha encased the large member in her hands and properly strokes him within her fist. Lee And Tom's cocks were similar in size and width, but they weren't without distinguishing marks.

"Does my size, please you?" Lee asked sincerely.

"Yes of course!" Tabitha told him truthfully.

She was aching for him to be inside her. Her thick wetness coated her pussy and the inside of her thighs. Playfully she licked his member, tongue tracing along the underside of his cock to the weeping head. Tasting his arousal she lapped at slit before encasing him completely in her mouth.

Lee closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back, gasping loudly at the sudden contact of her wet mouth around his sensitive flesh. Moaning and humming around his shaft Tabitha bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking at him as she pulled back up.

Gently Tabitha moved her hand down, cupping his smooth sac in her hand. Carefully she massaged and squeezed him in her hand while keeping her previous rhythm.

"Oh god, yes!" Lee praised "Just like that!"

"Ya?" She questioned lustfully "Just like this?"

Enthusiastically Tabby puts as much of him in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, adding pressure. Pulling back up, she suckled his head, her tongue flicking over his slit.

"Yes, just like that!" He gasped.

A low growl left Lee's throat, which caught her off guard. Stopping she looked at him. Had she done something wrong? Tabitha didn't think she nicked him with her teeth.

Feeling and smelling Tom's immediate presence she turned and witnessed him sitting down in the far corner of the room. His body slumped forward while his eyes scanned them both carefully.

"Continue" he instructed, motioning With his hand in their direction.

Tom was shirtless and only clad in his underwear. Confused at what he was playing at Tabitha nervously turned her attention back to Lee. Lee carefully looked Tom over before taking hold of her arm, pulling her against his body. Tabitha straddled his body and accepted the rather dominant kiss from him.

Lee pressed her tightly to his body and sat up. "Raise up, " he instructed, she did. He took hold of himself and steadied it for her. Anxiety Looked in her stomach as she felt Tom's eyes burning into her back.

Sinking down, Tabby cried out. Her walls tightly clutched and molded around him as she accepted his entire length. Lee shuttered and hugged her protectively to his chest. She could tell that he was trying to compose himself. At her leisure Tabitha moved her hips back and forth against his.

Her arms rested on his neck, her legs securely around his waist. Lightly he held her hips, helping her move back and forth on him. Lee kept looking between her and Tom. She wondered what Tom was doing behind her. Lee no longer looked upset but was rather curious, surprised even.

When Tabitha rested her chin on his shoulder she felt Lee press his arm along the length of her spine, securing her in place. Slowly he maneuvered them so that she resting on her back, their connection still in place as Lee settled between her parted thighs.

Turning her up and towards Tom Tabitha witnessed him ghosting his fingers over the hidden erection trapped in his boxer-briefs. He seemed to be engaging Lee in a silent pissing match over who held dominance. They were staring each other down.

Lee pumped into her, testing the give of her tightness. Sinking himself hilt deep he rotated his hips and buried his face into the side of her neck. Growling once he increased his speed causing her to call out. Tabitha was accustomed to his size, but every lover felt different regardless. Lee was taking up every inch she could spare. Her slickness only helping to ease them a little.

"I've been dreaming about how your pussy would feel around my cock." Lee groaned.

"She feels nice, doesn't she?" Tom spoke, his voice rough and strained from arousal.

"Like heaven!" He agreed, thrusting forward and causing Tabitha to gasp.

Tom had never sat and watched before like he was now. Lee seemed to dismiss him completely as he focused on the task at hand, making her cum. Tabitha, however, wasn't able to ignore him so easily.

"I can see that you're being decent and not animalistic towards my love, so I'll leave you for the time being." Tom announced unexpectedly.

She knew it bothered him a lot to walk away right now, but he had no choice. Tom knew it was the right thing to do. Lee and her first time should be met with privacy. Leaving the bedroom, he actually closed the doors completely and shrouded them in darkness.

Once the doors were closed Lee made a strange noise and swooped down, playfully biting her neck. Turning her head to the side, she exposed herself to his fangs. Cautiously he ran the very tips over her pulse point. Tabitha could barely feel them besides a slight tickle.

"I though your pretty puppy was going to join us," Lee confessed with a little hidden lust. "That would have made for an interesting experience."

"Would you...like that?" Tabitha asked thru a groan, rotating get hips against his.

"I don't know," he told her truthfully. "Never gave it much thought before."

Before she had time to respond Lee took her leg and placed it upon his shoulder. Angling his hips he thrust up and over her g-spot. Tabitha cried out and dug her nails into his broad shoulders. The pain of it only encouraging Lee to thrust upwards again and again.

Tabitha felt a tightness in her tummy and the butterflies had returned. Subtly scenting him she sighed deeply and swiped her tongue across his sweaty skin. The taste unlike anything she's every had before.

"Here, ride me to completion. Fuck me hard!" Lee asked, easily manipulating her jack on top of him as if she weight nothing.

Raising her hips up, she sunk down quickly and bucked her hips back and forth. Lee held her hips and pushed her back, dragging her forward. Eagerly she raised her bum up a bit while moving forward creating more friction between them.

"Oh, that's good!" She cooed, licking her lips and testing how much she could slide upwards without getting dislodged.

Lee kept one hand on her hip and the other cupped her breast. Between his fingers, he tugged and punched her sensitive nipple. Tabitha cried out and groaned "Yes!"

"Cum for me!" Lee cooed "Cum hard on my cock, I want to feel you!"

Tabitha was close. Her butterflies were doing circles in her stomach. All she needed was one little judge over the edge and Tabitha would go careening down onto Lee's strong body.

Lee provided her with that push. His hand found its way between their bodies, fingers rubbing her swollen clit. Her orgasm hit her like a one-ton truck. Feeling her body quake she felt herself seize on top of him. Fingers digging into his chest in a bruising manner.

Lee thrust up into her, hard, two more times before drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around her body. Crushing and molding her in place as his own orgasm took over. He cried loudly into the side of her neck, gasping and panting. She felt rope after thick rope being deposited deeply inside her body.

Tabitha's quim throbbed and clutched around his member, milking him for more cum. Gently he would push into her, desperate for that same connection as before. Once their bodies had settled down Lee unraveled them and carefully placed her back on the bed.

Nudging her with his nose, Lee got her to tilt her head back. He licked her pulse point a few times, lingering with great hesitation. She could tell that this was normally when he'd drink from her and vice versa. Keeping in mind what Tom had said he simply kissed her instead and pulled back to look at her.

"Your so beautiful." He murmured affectionately, brushing her hair back and away from her face. Placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose he crawled over beside her, drawing the blankets up around them.

She was in a post love-making daze, unable to think coherently. The only other person that made her feel this way was Tom.

"So are you." She sleepily replied, eyes heavy with exhaustion and a half smile on her face.

"Go to sleep beautifully" he smiled. "I've got you, your safe to rest."

There was no doubt in her mind that Lee was capable of protecting her just like Tom was. She felt physically and mentally safe with him. Although she didn't expect things to escalate this quickly.

Closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep where Tabitha could forget all about supernatural love triangles and how she was going to deal with Michael and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really difficult trying to come up with new and exciting sex scenes/scenarios. You actually have to really think about it.


	28. Chapter 28

"Should I be concerned here?" Lee inquired, looking at both of them. He had his arm up and braced against Tabitha, in an attempt to hold her back from any unforeseeable danger.

"I don't know, should you?" Tom replied back seriously.

"Yeah, I think so! I don't take to kindly to threats against my mate!" Lee hissed back.

Tom stopped what he was doing, placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling in frustration. A deep sigh escaped his lips and she could tell he regretted saying anything at all.

"They wouldn't be against her, belief me!" Tom reassured the young vampire. "They'd more than likely take it out on me."

Tabitha didn't want to hear that! Perking up a little, a look of worry washed over her face. Lee relaxed a little, but he was pondering what Tom had said with a little worried as well.

"Well, I don't like that either" Lee told him seriously.

"Neither do I but you have to understand, these are wolves raised as wolves. Their parents aren't liberal. Their ancestors used to hunt vampires for the villagers" Tom explained, his face solemn "Michael may be more understanding than Ben but I can't guarantee that."

"They'd hurt me because I'm part vampire?" Tabitha asked, her voice strained with threats of tears. "But they loved me before!"

Lee gathered her in his arms and hugged her softly, resting his chin on her shoulder. He seemed to be more physically connected with her emotions, whereas Tom was more mentally sympathetic. If Tabitha was sad Lee was sad.

"It's a logic not many of us will understand." Tom sympathized "I know I don't. But I love you. And I'd never abandon you for something like this. Only hell fire would keep me from you and even that would be a fight."

"That's Beautiful." Lee complimented sincerely, adjusting his arms around her.

Tom nodded his head and continued to pack their suitcases. You could see the tension in the wolf's shoulders as he mentally prepared himself for battle.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Lee offered, "You'll be outnumbered." He added.

"I don't know. I think it would be best to Leave Tabs with you and I'll go. I don't want to put her in that situation." Tom sighed.

Both of them were surprised at his response. Tom was still on edge around the vampire and he appeared to not be entirely trusting just yet.

"Yes of course! You know I'd keep her safe." Lee reassured him.

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" She cried, clutching Lee's forearm with her hands.

"I won't, " he smiled weakly. "Michael will keep Ben away from me. I hope."

Everyone was silent with the grim prospects ahead. Although Lee wouldn't outright admit it Tabitha knew he didn't want to see Tom hurt either. He knew how important he was to her and, therefore, knew the importance of keeping him just as safe.

"Lee" Tom addressed, turning to him with a finger pointed at him. "Keep her away from the ledges of tall buildings. Don't take her around other vampires and don't let her eat chocolate before bed. It gives her the worst nightmares every time." He instructed, zipping up his suitcase. "And if you take her back to your residence let me know and give me the address. I am not running around the city looking for her. You won't like me too much when I find you."

"Yes, Sir!" Lee replied, a cheeky lopsided grin on his face.

Tom gave him a serious look before coming to stand in front of her. Capturing her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply and passionately. Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed softly, pulling away finally.

"I will keep you updated as to what's happening. If I need you, I'll text you. Do not bring Tabby with you, leave her at your place or the hotel." Tom added before heading to the door. Pausing, he turned back to face them. Hesitantly his hand rested on the door handle. "I'm placing a lot of blind faith in you, leech. Please don't make me not trust you anymore. I love her. She's worth more to me than the Hope Diamond."

"Go do your thing, puppy dog. Our princess is in good hands." Lee smirked, kissing the side of her head.

Tom must have believed him because he left her here alone with Lee. His once mortal enemy. Perhaps he was warming up to the vampire after all.

**~**

"Cheer up, buttercup," Lee told her as they walked through the park. She was piggybacking the giant of a man, her head resting on his shoulder as he easily walked with her attached to him like a baby monkey. "It'll be fine. Tom's a tough mutt, I'm sure he can handle himself.

Once they had passed all the curious onlookers Lee put her back down on the ground. They were in the forested area of the park, which housed urban trails for the city dweller unwilling to actually leave the city.

Sensing that she was still a little upset, he playfully nudged her side with his a small smile he repeated it again. Tabitha giggled and hip checked him back.

Her playful vampire picked her up like she were his figure-skating partner and with steady hands swooped her back down. Tabitha's feet weren't on the ground for too long before Lee picked her up and made off lightning quick through the bushes.

Once they were deep enough in the urban foliage Lee jumped upwards with her in his arms. Gracefully landing on a thick tree branch he balanced himself with the grace of a sleek jungle cat. Curiously, she looked around. They could just make out the tops of the buildings thru the trees.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She giggled with excitement.

Lee kissed her once before playfully jumping off the branch. The sensation of a free fall hit her like a ton of rocks. Tabitha's stomach landed on her feet and a surge of adrenaline courses through her veins.

He hopped from branch to branch, making sure that the thick foliage was hiding them from human eyes. Her adrenaline peaked with Lee climbed to the very top of an old growth tree. His hand was wrapped around the very top of the tree as he leaned all his weight to the side. Tabitha clung to him tightly. Her eyes scanning a sea of green with a smudge of urban decay in the background.

"I have to teach you how to climb. All baby vampires need to know that. For protection." Lee told her, carefully making his way down the tree. "I know of some abandoned warehouses by the railroad tracks. It's somewhat isolated from humans, especially after dark. I'll take you there to climb."

"I won't hurt myself, will I?" She asked curiously, sitting beside him on the branch. Her back was pressed against the thick trunk, the smell of sap flooding her sensitive nose.

"That really depends on you. If you listen to me you won't. If you make dumb mistakes then you will." Lee told her bluntly. "My reflexes are superb I'll automatically catch you if you fall."

"That's reassuring" she sighed in relief.

"Of course it is. It's easier for you to learn with the knowledge that you're safe. If your brain is clouded with worry, you don't retain knowledge well and you're susceptible to injuries from stupid mistakes." Lee smirked.

"I don't think I'll make a very good vampire," She confessed with worry "I'm really good at being human.

"Nonsense, I know full blooded vampires that are less than you right now. You just have to get a feel for it. Suppressed instincts will come out and get stronger over time. Just like the wolf side of you." Lee smiled, rubbing her leg with his hand.

Tabitha thought for a moment in silence. She was debating on whether to ask what she perceived to be a personal question. So far Lee was very helpful, but he might be sensitive to the topic of blood consumption.

"I won't start drinking blood, will I?" She asked finally with caution.

"I doubt that very much. You seem to be more dominantly wolf then vamp. And unless you fellows drink blood and I'm not aware of it I'd say its a no." He answered.

"I haven't seen you feed." She bluntly stated.

"I only need to once a week and it's not by person. It's by the blood bank through our council. I refuse to just humans for food. I'm not prehistoric." Lee explained with a small smile.

"What will happen if I...ugh...you know." Tabby blushed, wringing her hands out nervously.

Lee's already cheeky grin got wider at her question. Clearly he knew exactly what she was asking without having to go into great detail. Rubbing the back of his neck he appeared to he just as awkward as she was despite the smile on his face.

"Yeah, no. That's not going to be a problem. I can assure you." Lee told her finally "I know what vampire erotica says, but we don't do that in real life. To me, you would appear to be weak and injured. My sexual desire towards you would be overridden with a deep sense to protect." He explained further "And besides that, we don't consume dead blood."

Relief flooded her. That was a sensitive subject for her and she didn't know how to bring it up.

"If you ever get injured and bleed profusely I won't go insane with blood lust either. We're not rabid animals like Hollywood makes us out to be." Lee told her, standing.

She shakily mirrored his actions and waited for him to pick her back up. He scooped her up bridal style and playfully hopped down the tree until they were grounded.

"Let's get you back to the hotel. It's close to dinner time. We'll play a little more after dinner." Lee told her, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Promise?" She asked him, her voice serious.

"Yes! I promise." He playfully mocked.

"You better!" She mumbled to herself under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and suggestions. I do read every one and take them all into consideration. I try to incorporate them where I see fit within the plot itself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bold lettering is indicating conversation through text message*

Tabby kicked a pebble idly as she walked with Lee along the train tracks. It was 2 am and the only thing awake beside them were crickets and the occasional frog.

Despite it being passed her bedtime Lee wanted to take advantage of their time together. Tightly he clutched her hand, a squeeze every once in a while to show he was still there.

"Tom tells me you're adopted?" Lee asked, stopping to pick her up and easily placing her over the waist-high fence.

"Yep, " she answered. Using her displeasure to add an extra pop to the p.

"Are you close with?" He inquired curiously, studying her face for any emotional change.

"I guess. I don't talk to them often, though. We didn't exactly leave on good terms." She sighed.

"Oh?" Lee replied, holding the door to the abandoned factory open for her.

"I didn't know I was adopted until after I graduated high school," She explained "They basically told me it was my own fault for not knowing sooner. Apparently we didn't look anything alike and there were no photos of me and my mother in the hospital."

Lee came to her side, hugging her into his body. He couldn't imagine parents being that cruel to their own child. He was lucky to have caring parents.

"It'll be ok. The family is what you make of it. Tom and I can be your family." Lee offered lovingly.

"Family doesn't fuck family!" She replied cheekily.

"That is true!" Lee chuckled.

He watched as she wandered out on her own a little. Kicking things, touching stuff and looking around corners. Tabitha didn't linger from him for too long before coming back to his side. She was curious but cautious. Lee wouldn't have it any other way.

"When did you find out you weren't human?" Lee asked, placing his hands on her shoulders as they both looked around the large space. The lighting was a little bad, but they still had a good understanding of the layout.

"Tom," she told him "He wouldn't leave me alone. We played this weird courting game that borderline stalking. If it was anyone but Tom I was sure he'd be in jail right now."

"Oh? Do tell, " Lee replied, his voice filled with amusement.

"He knew I was an omega, he thought I knew." She chuckled lightly, turning in his arms. "Tom thought I was playing coy. He'd literally show up everywhere I was but wouldn't actually approach me unless I approached him. Finally, I got annoyed enough, I confronted him." She continued, Lee looking down with a small smile. "The look on his face was priceless."

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. Lee ran his fingers through her hair lovingly waiting for her to continue.

"They still don't know I'm not human. I'm not going to tell them either." Tabitha confessed.

"You do what's best. They don't seem to be very understanding people." Lee advised. "You don't need that sort of stress in your life."

Tabitha didn't say anything. The subject was still raw despite having been away from her "Parents" for a year now. Occasionally she'd talk to them when necessary during the holidays but that was only at Tom's insisting.

"Do I really smell like your mate?" She asked him. "I mean, how does that work exactly?"

"You do, and it works just like you and Tom. The only tricky part is that your a...well...hybrid...and you have two mates." Lee explained without trying to offend her.

"It kills you that he's a werewolf, doesn't it?" She finally asked flatly.

Lee sighed, his hands in his pockets and replied "Honestly? It's not ideal, but I'm in the same boat as Tom. No one really wants to share their mate unless your apparently a werewolf. But generally, camps don't share jack-shit."

"Can you, at least, try to get along better with him?" Tabby asked him.

"We are getting along," Lee reassured her, "Quite nicely actually. If your worried about us razing each other it's harmless fun."

"It smells weird in here and I can't see too well," Tabitha complained.

"Come on then. Clearly you didn't inherit our keen sense of eyesight." Lee smiled, holding his hand out for her.

**~**

Tabitha sat cross-legged on the bed and watched as Lee popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. They hadn't heard from Tom since the night before and it was taking its toll on her.

Lee was trying to console her as best he could,l, and she appreciated it, but it was still tough. He smiled at her and nudge her foot with his, pointing at the sushi. She hesitantly grabbed a piece and placed it in her mouth, chewing.

"He'll be ok" Lee reassured her for the umpteenth time. "He's probably busy doing some wolfy business. He knows your safe here with me, so it's not too much of a stretch that he could be off doing something."

Tabitha didn't really believe him, but brooding about the alternative wasn't much better. Nodding her head, she continued to eat.

In between sushi and other various bad food choices, they were playing "20 questions" sort of speak.

"Are you an only child?" Lee asked.

"Nope. My adoptive parents actually had two children of their own. Human children, they favor their own blood over me. How about you?" She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have 1 sister and 1 brother. I'm the baby." Lee told her.

"Are girls rare in your world? Omega females are rare." Tabby stated.

"No, unfortunately. It's about the same as humans when it comes to statistics and gender. Because we don't age our young are often had far apart." He smiled. "I'm 33 but my older brother is 60. He doesn't look a day past 30."

"Wow," she replied in surprise. "I've never met an old wolf so I don't know how they age."

"Neither have I. Tom seems to be aging well, though."

"He is a handsome devil." She grinned.

"No comment." He smiled lopsidedly.

Her mind kept wandering back to Tom. He understood her worry with the situation, but what Lee didn't understand is why she'd be so concerned with two people supposedly close to them. Lee was positive that none of his friends would attack him.

Her distress was bothering him on a personal level. They became bonded together when they made love. If Tabs was injured or distressed he could feel it. And the only way for him to make it stop is to fix the situation.

"Call or text him if you're so worried. He never said not to." Lee suggested, passing her his phone.

Tabitha took the phone and hastily typed out a short message to Tom.

**"Babe, are you alright? I haven't heard from you for a bit. - T"**

She didn't have to wait long for him to respond. However, it wasn't what she was expecting.

**"Have Lee text me, please. - Tom"**

Reluctantly, she handed Lee his phone and he read the text message. Lee held the phone up and texted Tom. It was killing her that she didn't know what they were talking about.

**"Hey mutt, what's up?"**

**"I ran into a bit of a situation here. I'm alright. But I'm still dealing with Michael and Ben. Michael is confused but Ben is livid."**

**"He doesn't believe you?"**

**"Not so much, no. He thinks I knew but hid it from them. Therefore, I tricked them into something unnatural."**

**"Dumb dog. Tabs is fucking beautiful, exotic even. Nothing unnatural about her."**

**"His loss. I'll keep you updated."**

**"Thanks"**

She was waiting on the edge of her seat for him to say something. Lee wasn't going to tell her about the situation because he couldn't stand any more anxiety.

"Tom's fine," He told her with a small smile. "He's been delayed a bit which means more time for me."

"Alright," she shakily replied with a weak smile. "Pass the chocolate."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut* 
> 
> Pairings:  
> Lee/OFC 
> 
> It's more subtle than normal, I did this on purpose.

Lee watched the twitching soft bundle in his arms sleep. He'd never get over how precious and fragile Tabitha looked when she slept. He didn't need to sleep and Lee was never around humans long enough to witness them sleep. It was such a foreign, delicate act.

Slowly he lowered his lips to the side of her head, pressing them to her. Lingering a little, he took in her scent. Marshmallows. Tabitha smelt like marshmallows. Smiling a little, he shifted his weight and dragged her closer to him. He wasn't used to laying in one spot for so long.

Tabitha grumbled and stretched slightly in his arms, nuzzling her nose into his bare chest. Her anxiety was lessened since confirming Tom was still alive. That took a lot of pressure off him as well.

She turned and rubbed her bum against his naked groin. They hadn't made love since their first time. Lee was eager to engage her again like any male with a penis, but he was cautious in not pushing her. He wanted Tabs to come to him. The timing hadn't been right yesterday, perhaps tonight he'd get another taste.

Lee placed his hand on her soft tummy, rubbing her affectionately as she moved against him. Moaning Tabitha rolled onto her back, the blankets falling down around her waist exposing her bare breasts. Tenderly he smoothed his hand up her tummy and to her breast where he massaged it with his palm.

He still couldn't believe that she was a hybrid. Lee had never heard of such a thing. He searched through the records and couldn't find a similarly documented case. Of course he found half human babies born, somewhat rare, but more and more common.

Tabitha's nipple slowly tightened into a pert bud. A moan prompted him to gently suck on it. She gasped and placed her hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. Lightly grazing his teeth over her, he was careful not to draw blood. The urge to feed on her was strong, but he promised Tom he wouldn't.

"More," she cooed, a dopey smile on her face.

"Yes," he questioned lustfully.

There was a familiar stiffening in his groin and a warm throbbing, pulsing from his member. Lee couldn't find anything remotely repulsive when it comes to Tabby. But he was biased. She was his mate after all.

"You are aroused," He spoke, his hand cupping her entire sex easily.

A finger slipped between her slick folds tracing her length and around her clit. Tabitha was already drenched and he hadn't done anything, he loved it! She moaned and raised her hips up impatiently, wiggling them for more contact. Chuckling lightly, he slipped two digits into her opening. A strained gasp escaped her lips as he sunk down to the second knuckle.

He waited a few moments for her to settle down before slowly pumping them in and out, teasing her wickedly. Much to his enjoyment, Tabitha began to push back on him. Her hold of the headboard steadying her propelling movements.

It was absolutely beautiful to see. Lee could hear her wetness and smell her arousal. That intoxicating scent which drives him crazy ghosted up and into his nostrils. His mouth was watering and his cock twitched with anticipation.

You'd be a bloody fool to throw this away.

"More, " she huffed lustfully, cheeks slightly flushed pink.

Lee was going to move between her legs, but instead, she flipped onto her tummy and raised her hips. Being the gentleman that he was, Lee propped her hips up so their size difference wouldn't put a painful strain on her back.

Tabitha watched him from over her shoulder as he lined himself up behind her. Her eyes were cloudy with arousal and need. Taking hold of his member, he rubbed his swollen glands between her puffy folds. Wet warmth spreading his pre-cum around her sex. He noted that she was so horny her quim literally dripped for him.

Trying to keep his breathing under control he took a few deep breaths before skillfully pressing himself against her sex. A tight warmth engulfed him completely, tissues and softness helping to guide him hilt deep. Leaning forward, he kissed the spot between her shoulders and waited for her body to adjust.

Tabby told him it was alright to move with she started rocking herself back against him. Taking hold of her hips, he pushed forward to meet her needs. They both gasped once their connection was made.

"Fuck" Lee groaned, trying to keep himself steady.

"Umm, harder!" Tabitha replied with a moan.

Lee wasn't exactly sure if harder was the way to go. She was immortal, but he considered her to be significantly weaker than your typical vampire. Increasing his speed a little he had her purring and cooing like a bitch in heat.

Easily he covered her body with his lips, kissing her pulse point as his stomach and chest pressed into her back.

"Cum for me, " he whispered in her ear. "Cum my love."

"So good, " she cooed.

Tabitha placed her hands over the top of his. Small fingers clutching at his. Spreading his fingers a little he gave her an opportunity to interlock hers with his.

"I'm gonna cum!" She announced.

Lee could feel her body shuddering under his. Subtly bucks upwards and little whimper's told him she was indeed close.

Kneeling behind her properly, he cupped her sex and ran his fingers over her clit. That extra push had her falling over the ledge of pleasure. Tabitha cried out loudly, her back muscles stiffening and twitching.

Lee himself was close. Her quim clutched around him, throbbing and begging for his cum. The tension in his sac had reached its peak. Lee felt himself coming undone in thick long ropes. Spurt after spurt covered her insides. Feeling his chest tighten he panted as the last of his powerful orgasms died down.

Partially collapsing on top of her he steadied his weight with his hands. Tabitha lay in a submissive pile of goo under his body. She looked like she was in complete bliss.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her and tell back on his heels. Parting her folds gingerly, he watched as a small stream of cum leaked out and dribbled down the inside of her thigh. Scooping it up with his finger, he placed it right back inside her body. Lee had to admit his cum looked good inside her.

Satisfying some of his most primal instincts, he was happy to cuddle his mate now. Her womanhood was filled with his seed. And despite him knowing she won't get pregnant that prehistoric part of his brain didn't.

Taking the pillows out from under her he tossed them on the ground and settled in beside her. Drawing the blankets he stayed still as she lazily crawled up his side and settled right back at where she started.

Tabitha strained her neck up and captured his lips gently. Lee touched her cheek and returned the affectionate act. No one fought for dominance this time. It was a mutual act of love, not lust.

"You must be tired. You should sleep now." Lee suggested with a faint smile.

"Yes," she yawned.

"Good night my love." He cooed in a soft whisper.


	31. Chapter 31

Tabitha woke to the sound of voices. It took her sleep-dazed mind to decipher the voices belonged to Tom and Lee. Smiling into her pillow, she stretched lazily under the warm blankets and worked on getting up.

Padding gently into the living room, she paused and observed Tom eating at the kitchen counter while Lee nursed his tea.

"Morning" Tom smiled between bites.

Tabby smiled broadly and ran to Tom's side, hugging him tightly. He made a mock wheezing sound causing her to giggle a little. Tabby pulled away and did a quick scan of his body, he was intact.

"How did it go?" She asked

"Complicated" Tom replied thru bites.

"How complicated?"

"Complicated" Lee answered

She remained silent in the hopes that either man would elaborate. When she was met with silence Tabitha sighed and rubbed her temples. Did she really have to ask to prompt Tom in explaining further? Apparently so.

"Well, what happened?" She asked, masking her annoyance.

Tom placed his bowl on the counter and turned to Lee, which surprised her. They exchanged a look, she's seen Tom give Michael before.

"Lots of confusion and suspicion. They don't understand why all of a sudden I've told them about your...heritage. They think I hid it on purpose and you being away from them at an unknown location isn't helping matters." Tom explained.

"What?" She replied, exasperated and stunned with his answer. "But we didn't know!"

"I know that." Tom reassured her, "But it's just...hard to grasp."

"Do they...hate me?" She pressed.

Lee turned to her, appraising her mental state. He could feel the spike in anxiety rising in her. Tabitha's need to be loved and accepted by everyone came from her shitty parents. That made him sad. They had to work on that.

"Honestly? Ben probably hates you. It's a little hard to tell, though, because he kept taking off. Michael, however, is just...confused." Tom told her truthfully.

"Why did Ben keep leaving?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer to that.

"Pissed off, mainly, and I think he tried to look for you a few times." Tom sighed.

Tom had discussed this all with Lee before Tabitha woke up. Against his better judgment, this pest needed to be informed of important matters regarding his mate.

"Michael is trying to talk to him," Tom added.

"I don't think it matters." Lee chimed in finally "The people who deserve you, will be there at the end of the day regardless of what you are or aren't."

"Lee is right." Tom agreed, pointing to him. "You don't need negative people in your life. Your heart is so beautiful and full of love. You need to direct that at people who share the same emotions as you."

Lee nodded his head in agreement, pouring himself some more tea.

"At the end of the day, you have two solid men in your life that will stand beside you no matter what," Lee told her.

"Whether Michael decides to stay or go isn't up to me, it's up to him," Tom added.

Lee took a deep, irritated breath before adding "Yes, his loss."

Tabitha could hear the irritation in his voice as he said that. She knew that Lee didn't want anything to do with Michael. Tom was enough wolf in his life. The fact that they were getting along was a miracle in itself.

It still hurt to know that people she thought cared about her turned against her like that. Tabitha had issues trusting people as it was. This wasn't helping her. The only comfort she got from this whole situation was the fact that Tom was still here, for now.

"Where are they now?" Tabitha asked.

"Back at the house. Same as before. Michael wanted to see you, but I didn't think that was a good idea right now." Tom replied, "I want things to cool off a little."

"Come here, " Lee spoke, his arms open for her embrace.

Mechanically she shuffled into his arms rested her head on his shoulder. Lee wrapped his arms around her and hugged tightly. Tom leaned over the counter and kissed her mouth while she was still being embraced.

Receiving affection from both men at the same time was comforting. Tabitha found herself relaxing in his embrace, their unique scents surrounding her.

"It'll be ok" Lee soothed, rubbing her back with his hands.

"All is well. I and Lee will deal with this." Tom smiled, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Lee stiffened at his name being lumped into this situation and helping to deal with it. She could feel his muscles tense under her arms and his breathing picks up. Lee didn't want to be involved despite it being partially his fault.

Tom either didn't know or didn't care if Lee felt uncomfortable right now with his involvement. More than likely he didn't care. Tom expected Lee to give the same amount he did when being with her. And that meant dealing with unpleasantness.

However, his reluctance made her a little nervous. She hoped that he wouldn't come in like a hurricane, disrupt everything she was accustomed to and then leave her shattered.

Almost as if he can read her thoughts, he held her tightly and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, smelling her subtly.

"I'm not going anywhere," He whispered, hushing tears Tabitha wasn't aware she was shedding.

Tom gave her a sympathetic look before quickly changing the subject. He inquired as to what they did when he was gone.

"We went out for a couple of walks, talked a bit," She told him.

"Had sex" Lee grinned cheekily.

Tom gave him a flat look of annoyance before ushering her on to continue. Lee's smirk was dropped when Tom refused to take the bait.

"Ate some yummy food" Tabitha continued to say "Oh! And Lee took me climbing!" Her voice was enthusiastic and excited.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Tom replied, looking at Lee with disapproval. He sounded like an irritated father.

"It was in a controlled environment!" He defended. "No more than a foot high, max. I was with her at all times ready to catch her. No need to get your fur in a fluff!"

His anxiety was relieved a little, but you could tell he was still not impressed.

"Anything else happen while I was away?"

"No, not really." Tabitha sighed.

It was sort of depressing that they weren't able to accomplish anything else but that. She actually had a list of things she wanted to do in her mind.

"I was thinking about taking a bit of a trip out of town once everything is settled," Lee announced. "My parents own property up in the mountains."

"Oh?" Tom replied, unsure about allowing Tabby to actually leave the general area without him.

"Of course you'd be coming with us if interested. I feel it'll be easier to teach Tabitha more vampire skills. Perhaps you have wolf skills you need to teach her?"

"That's a nice offer. I'll have to seriously consider it. And yes. Tabitha asked me to teach her how to fight. I think now more than ever self-defense is imperative." Tom agreed firmly.

"Yes, I agree. As much as we'd like we can't be there all the time." Lee replied, helping Tabitha up into his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she clung to him like a koala. Turning on the stool Lee made it so that Tom can see her face.

He looked indifferent as he leaned forward again and brought her in for a kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he sighed and said: "What am I gonna do with you, and doodlebug?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else spending valentines alone? I'll be eating chocolates and singing love songs to my animals. Because they're basically the only important men in my life. Besides Tom. Tom just doesn't know it yet.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Tom/OFC

"I have to go home sooner or later," Tabitha told Tom seriously, her hands on her hips. "I need more clothes, I need my things. I can't live in a hotel!"

"I know that. A few more days and we fan go back home." Tom alleviated, with his hands up submissively.

"Where the hell is Lee?" Tabitha asked agitatedly.

"What? I don't know. He went out for a bit. Probably for parasitic reasons." Tom told her. "Now come here. I haven't had any alone time with you in a while."

She noted the change in his voice as he inches his finger in her direction. Casually he leaned back against the couch waiting for her.

Slowly she made her way to him. Making sure that her hips swayed back and forth seductively as she went. Tom moaned and licked his lips before standing straight. The anticipation present in his eyes.

"Wicked thing!" He growled, "I've been going through withdrawals."

Tabitha playfully yelped as Tom grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. Feverishly he kissed her mouth, his hands holding her head in place. Tabby moaned into his mouth, lightly tugging his bottom lip with her teeth. Tom gave another growl and pushed his groin against hers. She could feel his hardness through his pants.

She dropped to her knees wantonly and palmed his length through his pants. Massaging the thickening organ she gave him open mouthed kisses thru the fabric. Tom groaned and threw his head back, eyes closed from pleasure.

"Take me out. Take me out." He begged heavily.

Giving him a seductive little grin Tabitha set about undoing his jeans. Snapping the button open she pulled down the zipper and pushed the designer material off tongue side.

Tom became impatient and shimmied out if them, kicking them to the side. Groaning with lust Tabitha kissed up his trapped shaft and cupped his sac over the black boxer-briefs.

Sneaking her tongue out from her lips Tabby licked at the small wet patch forming by his hip. Tom looked down at her with flushed cheeks, his hands playing with her hair.

"Babe" he puffed "Please, he misses you. Don't be cruel."

Wickedly she slowly pulled the waistband down with Tom watching her intently from above. His strained flesh sprung free and bobbed in front of her. Moaning deeply, she licked her lips and reached forward to take hold of his shaft. Squeezing the hot firm flesh once, Tabitha sat back and admired it.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled nervously, leaning back on the couch.

"Admiring your...man-ness." Tabitha blushed. "He's so beautiful and manly," she awkwardly confessed.

Tom looked at her as if she's lost her mind. Maybe she did. But Tabitha hadn't actually stopped to actually admire the thing which made her purr with endless joy. It really was a thing of beauty.

Holding him up with one hand, she gingerly ghosted fingers down the underside of his member. Carefully, she smoothed them down his sac and held the important vessel in her hand. He felt hot and heavy, his skin contracting from the touches.

"Baby, " he whined "Please"

He sounded so defeated right now. Aware that she was borderline torturing him, Tabitha groaned and opened her mouth. Rubbing his swollen head against her tongue she quickly swirled the muscle around him, lapping at the little trace of pre-cum leaking out.

Tom placed his hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward a little. Taking the hint Tabitha placed her lips around his cock, hand grasping his shaft and moving with her mouth.

Tom shuttered and bucked his hips out a little allowing her to take more of him into her mouth. Adding suction she hollowed her cheeks and slowly pulled her mouth back, tongue brushing his underside.

Moaning lustfully, she bobbed her head down, his member and tried to take as much of him in as she could. Tom brushed her away when she came back up for air. Gently he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I need to be inside you!" Tom growled, picking her up and carting her into the bedroom.

Tom placed her on the bed and pulled her pants off. Her shirt was quickly discarded as well, leaving them both nude. Tom crawled between her legs and yanked her down to him. Holding her hips in place, he slammed forward and entered her hilt deep in one fluid motion.

He rolled them onto their side, hooking her leg around his waist. He held her in place against him as he pumped into her. Tabitha arched her back away from him, deepening his penetration.

They had never used this position before and he was rubbing against areas previously unexplored. Tabitha shivered and gasped. His arms coming to the small of her back, drawing her hips in tighter. Holding her securely Tom increased his speed.

Lips fell on her neck as he kissed her, pressing his mouth against her flesh and keeping it there. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and hear the way he panted and gasped.

"Yes!" She cried "Oh fuck, right there!"

"Ya?" He asked in a strained voice, "Did you miss him? He missed you!"

"Oh god yes!" She moaned, moving ha matters in time with their rhythm.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" He asked, slowing his thrusts to short sharp movements.

"Yeah," she gasped.

Tom buried his nose in her neck and scented her. He grumbled under his breath before moving his nose to her chest and sniffing.

"You smell like Lee," He told her through a low growl.

She knew that he'd rub his scent all over her just to get rid of Lee's scent. She didn't expect him to act all feral about it.

"Cum for me!" He begged her once more, placing her on her back without losing their connection.

Tom boxed her in under his body and weight. Resting her legs by his hips, she allowed him better access. His thickness was filling her so deliciously. Every thrust was live heaven.

Tabitha could tell that he was close by his breathing and body movements. Moving a hand down between their bodies, she easily found her clit, rubbing the swollen bud with her fingers. Shivering and gasping into his shoulder, she continued to help aid herself until she peaked.

Her body shook under him, skin dusted with goose bumps and her nipples stiff. Panting, she shakily removed her hand from between her legs and stared up at the ceiling dazed.

She realized that Tom hadn't cum and his current actions told her why. Uncharacteristically, he knelt over her, stiff cock in his hand. She lay there still recovering while he jerked himself over her stomach.

He kneeled between her legs, his free hand pulling and prying apart her pussy lips for a good view. A finger probed the space in which his manhood just occupied. Tabitha moaned and adjusted her hips drawing his attention to her.

It only took a few more pumps of his fist before he finally spilled his seed on her stomach and the top of her mound. Tabitha watched in great curiosity as the thick white ropes shot out onto her body. This was the first time she's physically seen him ejaculate.

As the last few drops left his body, he looked down at his bountiful load. Tabitha watched his next more in disbelief and somewhat disgust. Without a second though Tom dragged two fingers thru his essence and started to rub it into her skin. He had a serious, concentrated look on his face.

Tom massaged it into her stomach and quim like skin lotion. So much so that it was no longer a white thick liquid, but rather a shiny gleam across her skin. After he was done, he leaned in close and scented her skin again. A broad smirk aligned his handsome face as he so proudly laid down beside her. Tabitha was still at a loss for words.

He had never, ever, done that before and she had no idea what it meant. Tabitha did know sue wanted to take a shower. Her skin was now sticky and coated with drying cum.

"Now you smell like me," He announced proudly.

"What?" She asked, confused and still miffed with the situation.

"I just marked you with my scent," He explained.

"Are you serious?!" She snapped.

"I'm an alpha. It's in my nature to mark my territory. Be glad I didn't pee on you like our ancestors did. My cum is more potent anyways." Tom replied cockily.

"That's disgusting!" She complained

"Nature's often disgusting." Tom agreed with a light grin on his face. He really was proud of himself.

"Why didn't you do this before?!" She asked voice exasperated by his immature actions.

"I didn't feel threatened before," Tom told her in a matter of fact tone, his confession catching her off guard "Lee is your mate. Your other mate. Michael and Ben are not your mates. I never had to worry about you running off or them stealing you away. Because I was in control. You were mine, you're not mine anymore."

Tabitha understood where he was coming from now. Rather than interrupt his confession she curled up into his side affectionately, her head on his chest. Tom wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively.

"I'm an alpha, I'm possessive by nature. I can't help it. My brain is screaming that your mine, all mine. I have another male challenging me for dominance over you. A male I have no control over. Michael and Ben, I had control over them. They were under me and played by my rules, despite being alphas as well." Tom continued, his voice a little darker. "That's Why I never marked you before."

His confession terrified her to a certain degree, she never knew he was so possessive and controlling, mainly because Tom was so laid back. Tabitha didn't like to be controlled, not completely at least. She'd like to think she had a pretty good free range compared to most omega's.

"You're not controlling over me!" She pointed out.

"I don't have to control you because you listen to me and you don't fight me for dominance," Tom explained to her. "Now, let's take a nap before Lee gets back."

Tom set about pulling blankets up and tucking them in. She turned on her side and he spooned behind her. His arm draped around her waist while the other lay above her head on the pillow. His face was buried in the crook of her neck.

He fell asleep like that leaving her to ponder what Tom had just said to her. She can't honestly say she's experienced that side of him before and it frightened her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important for Tom to express his true feelings. He often keeps things to himself in order to avoid hurting others.


	33. Chapter 33

Tabitha stood between Tom and Lee, a look of complete annoyance as she listened to both of them argue. Even though it's been a week she thought that they were passed this now. Apparently she was wrong because the fight over territory still continued.

Tom refused to let Lee step foot in his house and Lee refused to let Tom in his apartment. Neither man was comfortable leaving her alone with the other, but they wouldn't compromise.

She refuses to stay in a hotel any longer and Lee sleeping in the forest outside the house was ridiculous. Tabby didn't even know why Tom suggested something so moronic.

"This is so fucking moronic!" she yelled over the two of them. "You have to figure out something because neither one of you is sleeping outside!"

When neither man looked like they could come up with the answer she suggested something somewhat genius.

"Why don't you two just...I don't know...sell your current property and buy something new. That way it'll be both your territory!" She exasperated.

Tabitha didn't think that they'd actually go for it only because logic and reason alluded them at the moment. Huffing out loud she sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. Lee and Tom looked at her speechless, the wheels in their head turning.

"Would that be wise?" Lee asked Tom seriously.

"You've co-existed together in the same hotel for the last week. You tell me?" Tabitha piped in. "And a hotel is smaller than a house."

Tom turned to Lee, he had a serious look on his face. "Do you have a job?" He asked. "But if it comes down to it I'm not paying for everything. It has to be 50/50, Tabitha excluded for obvious reasons."

"What?!" She hissed in offense.

"It's our job to look after you. You're not expected to pay bills." Lee told her.

"That's why I never bothered you to get a job like your mother had," Tom added.

"I don't have a job per say," Lee told him "But I don't really need one either. I mean, I do do stuff for money. I'm an artist, a painter actually. But I'm not completely dependent on it for income."

Neither of them was surprised that Lee was an artist type. He looked like he'd do something like that.

Tom was a fairly well-known actor currently avoiding scripts in order to be with her at the moment. Lee knew it, he didn't bother to ask about his income or whether he could afford to coexist in a house with him.

And Tabitha was just here. She didn't work, but she didn't ask for anything outrageous either and she wasn't demanding. Despite her lack of job or having to do anything really, she had been curious about continuing her education. Which was something that Tom supported.

Tabitha didn't necessarily feel like a freeloader, because when she was in her own home, she took over the role of housewife. Clean, laundry, cooking, dealing with Tom, were things that she did to keep her home running nicely.

Her adopted parents thought she was a lazy gold-digger with no ambition in life. They had no idea what she went through on a daily basis. It honestly wasn't easy being her. Tabitha has to deal with a lot of drama and bullshit that she didn't even bring upon herself.

"It doesn't really surprise me that you don't actually work," Tom commented, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Living up to your name, aren't you? Leech. Vampires are usually lazy creatures, Tabitha."

Tabitha sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to bother intercepting with their juvenile jabs at one another. It didn't matter, they'd always be snarky with one another.

"And with your werewolf ego and grandiose personality, it doesn't surprise me that you're an actor." Lee shot back with a cocky smile. "Glamor puppy"

Tabitha giggled lightly at Lee's insult. Tom shot her a dirty look. She didn't care, that was funny. In her mind, she had visions of a small dog dressed in sparkly clothing with sunglasses and a bow in its hair.

"Anyways" she stated, clearing her throat. "I need to get out of this hotel room. I'm going nuts."

"I'll take her out." Lee offered.

"We'll take her out." Tom corrected.

"I don't care who takes me out, just take me out!" She exasperated in annoyance.

**~~**

Lee and Tom watched protectively as Tabitha ran ahead of them. She was sprinting across the field towards the trails. Tabitha was a lot like Tom. Her inner wolf needed to run and explore or she'd get restless.

Lee from what Tom could gather was more of a playful laid back type. Most vampires were lazy and usually only did the bare minimum of anything. Their intelligence made up for their laziness and you'd often find them in high positions of power. CEOs, vice presidents, and anything else that required minimal highly challenging work is where you usually find a vampire.

"What are the odds that a werewolf and a vampire made a baby?" Tom asked him.

He didn't necessarily find it unpleasant talking to Lee. It wasn't his chosen company, but he could definitely find worse. At least, Lee in his eyes wasn't the worst vampire that could have bonded with her.

"Ugh, slim to none?" He smiled. "I wasn't even aware genetically we could produce offspring."

Lee didn't seem to mind him either. He was pretty nonchalant with everyone and that bothered Tom. There were certain people he wanted to be kept away from Tabitha and he wasn't sure if Lee would actually step up and do it.

"She's definitely more wolf then vamp," Tom told him.

"For now," he smiled in response. "I haven't gotten a chance to really train her. Once she's introduced to vampirism those suppressed instincts will come out."

"Oh goody," Tom sarcastically replied with a sour face.

Tabitha disappearing into the forest caused their petty bickering to stop for the time being. They looked at each other before jogging in a light sprint together. If they can't see her, they have a problem.

Stride for stride both men caught up with her. Tabitha looked over her shoulder and took off down the trail in a sprint. Lee looked at Tom and ran off after her playfully. Confident that everything was in control he slicked off and allowed Lee to play with her a bit.

Tom himself was struggling with Lee on a more personal level. He was an alpha male. It was within his nature to herd and dominate. Lee wasn't a male that he could herd or dominate. He was strong, and smart, and independent. Which was one reason why his kind didn't like vampires.

Michael and Ben are both alpha males but Tom was always stronger than them. They never challenged him for Tabitha or for a top position in the pack. Lee was constantly challenging him for possession of Tabitha.

Tom was trying really hard to work with Lee and compromise, but he was literally fighting against nature and every instinct in his body.

He was nervous about sharing an actual dwelling with Lee. It was easy to be in a hotel room, sort of because he can literally leave and go elsewhere. If he leaves his own house he has to come back eventually.

Sooner or later something was going to tip him over the edge. And that edge entailed Tom attacking Lee in a battle for dominance. It would be messy and with Lee a compatible opponent, it would definitely be bloody.

This was something he didn't want Tabitha to witness.

As he watched the handsome vampire pick Tabby up effortlessly and drape her over his shoulders playfully he smiled. Tom could hear her laughing carefree. She didn't suspect the inner battle he was dealing with and he didn't want her too either.

This was Tom's demon that he had to battle on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter, promise.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut* 
> 
> Pairings:  
> Lee/OFC
> 
> It's more subdued than normal. But it's there.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lee cooed, grasping her hips and dragging her back to him. "I'm not finished with you, you delectable little fox."

Tabitha giggled into her pillow and rolled onto her back, resting her legs on either side of him. Lee smiled and nuzzled his nose into her neck, licking her pulse point.

"Don't you be sniffing around her neck like that," Tom called loudly from the living room somewhere.

How in the hell could he know what they were doing?! Tom was nowhere near them and the place wasn't wired with cameras.

"Relax, guard dog," Lee called back. "I wasn't doing anything inappropriate!"

"That's good!" He shot back, showing up in the doorway. "She's not a meal replacement shake." Overlooking their nude entangled bodies quickly, he added, "Now hurry up so we can go out and meet with the realtor."

Tom disappeared and closed the door behind him leaving them with some privacy. Tabitha ran her hands up and down Lee's bare chest. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Now, where were we?" Lee groaned, falling on top of her body.

"You were working on an erection." She cooed, running her foot up on the outside of his thigh. "And we were going to make love."

"Ah!" He replied in mock surprise "Of course! How could I forget?"

Lee's lips tickled her tummy as he made his way down to her hips. Growling playfully he nipped at the slightly jetted hip bone, suckling until a love mark appeared.

Open-mouthed kisses moved along her smooth mound, teasing and tempting her.

"I have no idea why you shaved. I enjoyed that neat thatch of hair." Lee complained mildly, licking his way down to her smooth folds.

"Change of scenery!" She moaned deeply.

"I don't like it," Lee informed her emotionless. "I prefer before where your lips were silky smooth, but everything else was neatly trimmed and in place."

"I agree!" Tom called loudly from the living room. "You look too young completely bare."

Lee chuckled from between her legs, wiggling his eyebrows with a half smirk before continuing. His lips traced her inner thighs, a finger slipping easily through her folds and finding her clit.

Feeling scrutinized, she quickly snapped her legs closed, trapping Lee's hand in the process. He gave her a dubious look before taking his hand back and resting on his heels in front of her.

"Hey now, don't be like that." Lee cooed, laying out beside her on the bed.

His lean, long, muscular body seemed to keep going well beyond where her feet ended. How in the world she could handle a man this large in bed alluded her.

Lee touched the side of her face and drew her in for a kiss. Slowly she submitted and moved her mouth against his.

"Come on, " he coaxed lovingly, a faint hint of lust in his voice "Open your legs, let me in."

His hand started at her upper thighs, then carefully slipped between her thighs, gently nudging them open. Tabitha allowed her legs to fall open, loosely and watched as Lee moved between her legs like a horny predator.

His eyes were black and for the first time meeting this intoxicating creature, Lee showed his true vampiric nature. The tips of his fangs were visible under his upper lip and he was emanating this energy that placed her in a semi-trance.

Perhaps this is how his victims felt before Lee fed on them?

"Your endorphins are running wild." Lee cooed, licking their base of her throat. He savored the taste if her skin before growling lowly, teeth lightly nipping at the flesh. "Relax"

She found it a little hard to relax when he had her so subdued. Tabby could call out for Tom if she wanted too, maybe. Whatever Lee was trying to prove was working. Her brain was fuzzy, but she was able to comprehend what was happening. It just felt like she was half asleep.

Heavy limbs willfully flopped to her sides as he took seize of her hips and dragged her up onto his lap. Strong arms cradled her back as Tabitha lazily maneuvered her legs to straddle his waist.

Tabitha could feel his hard manhood trapped between their tummies as she placed her arms around his neck, hugging him. Tilting her head to the side, she nibbled the side of Lee's neck. Hearing him gasp deeply and moan caused her to boldly bite the area where his neck connecting to his broad shoulders.

"That's good, yes!" Lee encouraged, tilting his head back.

She felt him raise her hips up and held the position His hand came between their bodies and took custody of his member, holding himself up and waiting. Without hesitation, she sunk down and seated herself on his lap.

Lee gasped out loud, his fingers digging into her sides roughly. Tabitha adjusted her legs before rising up and slowly sinking back down. In this position, she could really feel his length. A pressure in her tummy, she wasn't used to.

"Can you feel that?" Lee growled lustfully, nipping her jaw.

"Deep" Tabitha gasped, her eyes clouded with lust.

"Yes, very deep." he confirmed, "And all yours."

His hands moved to her bottom, cupping both cheeks in his hands, he pushed her forward and along his shaft. Tabitha wrinkled her nose a little and tried to adjust herself so he wasn't punching her in the cervix.

"Easy, " he soothed, helping to guide her into a better position. "Better now?" His voice was laced with genuine concern. Lovingly he rubbed her lower back with his hands.

"Yes, thank you!" She confirmed with relief.

Tabitha knelt on Lee's powerful thighs and leveraged herself, her hands on his shoulders. Lee took her sides in his hands and helped her move up and down on his rigid manhood.

"That's it, baby!" He praised "Work me over, hard!"

She bit her lower lip subconsciously and concentrated on working herself against him. Tabitha's eyes were lightly closed so she was unable to see Lee concentrating on how her teeth bit into her power lip, producing a faint trickle of blood.

The sound of him licking his lips and heavily swallowing drew Tabitha out of her trance. Snapping her eyes open she slowed her hips and tried to get a feel for Lee's emotional state.

His black eyes were transfixed on her lips which caused her to nervously bring her hand up. Fingers felt along her lower lip. Tabitha could smell the faint iron in the blood and feel the stickiness.

When she brought her hand back to inspect her fingers Lee caught her wrist quickly, long fingers entangled around frail bone. Slowly he moved her hand to his mouth where he winked and made a silently "Ssh" with his mouth. Carefully, he placed the saturated digits into his mouth, sucking the blood off.

When he was done with her hand he dropped it idly and lunged forward capturing her lips with his. Lee's kiss was dominant and crushing. Tabitha could tell that he was deliberately trying to draw more blood out without actually biting or cutting her.

He knew damn well that Tom didn't want him to consume her blood. Which is why he was trying to be sneaky about it.

Once he had a better taste he slowed his kisses down to affectionate, slow pecks. Lee placed her down on the bed, her back against the mattress with his solid firm body above her protectively.

"You taste delicious!" He gasped. "Let me have...just a little more?" Lee was charming, his smile was seductive and his tone of voice was trusting.

One of his fingers traced along her jugular. Tabitha swallowed heavily and turned her head away from him. Lee removed his hand and laid out on top of her again.

"Hey hey," he cooed, rubbing his nose against hers. "Relax, I'll stop," He reassured her.

Up until this moment, Tabitha hadn't fully accepted that Lee was a very dangerous creature. He had always been playful and subdued. Tom had long ago proved that he was dangerous and she understood that. But Lee had actually spooked her.

The manipulative creature that he was sighted for had shown and she quickly found herself feeling comfortable enough not to call out to Tom.

With confidence he eased his way back into her welcoming body, rotating his hips against hers. She lifted her legs up and rested them on his hips, welcoming him. Cautiously, she placed her arms loosely above her head and closed her eyes.

Lee's lips settled on the side of her neck, hands cradling her head as he concentrated on his task, pleasuring her.

"Cum for me," he whispered "Please"

Tabitha affectionately cooed and turned her body slightly on the bed, further submitting to him. She closed her eyes and focused on the way his member rubbed her tissues and stroked her walls.

She appreciated how he didn't slam his entire length into her. He was careful not to hurt her despite how carried away he sometimes got. Raising her hands, she blindly ran them up and down his muscular chest and stomach. Tabitha's fingers running through a scares smattering of chest hair, much like Tom.

Her orgasm wasn't the hardest or the longest she's had but it was satisfying. That slow burn she had for Lee was stiffened, for now. Soon it'll return like always and that aching burn would draw her to him.

Lee came shortly after her. Body shivering and gasping into the crook of her neck. His powerful back arched a few times as he pumped into her a few last times. Keeping himself above her he brushed her hair out of her face and ghosted his lips across her face. Nuzzling his nose against her much like Tom would, he made sure she was alright before rolling off her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly, picking her hand up in his and bringing it to his lips. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I understand," she told him sympathetically, a little quieter than normal.

"Vampires...share blood...it's an intimate bonding experience," Lee told her gently, placing her hand down on his chest. His large hand covered hers completely and Lee held it there. "To be told that I can't do something that is natural to me, is hard. And I'm trying very hard to not break Tom's trust."

His confession meant the world to her. She knew that it was hard for him to actually admit he was weak sometimes.

Curling into his side, she kissed his arm and sighed in content. "I know, love," She reassured him.

"Come on, we gotta get dressed and get going before the Big Bad Wolf gets upset." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was particularly hard to write. I didn't want Lee to seem like a rapist or a person that would willingly hurt Tabitha. But, I wanted it so that Tabitha realized that just like Tom, he too can be dangerous. And not to assume otherwise.


	35. Authors Update

Thanks to LadyGoodWin for the suggestion of Grammarly I was able to go back from chapter 1 to present and properly edit every chapter. So basically everything is edited properly and no one can complain about mistakes.

Haha you totally thought I was going to stop updating this story for whatever reason, didn't you?


	36. Chapter 36

After about 12 hours of paperwork, 5 house viewings, and a few squabbles, they had settled on a house. They, or rather Lee and Tom, were the proud owners of a 4 bedroom, 3 1/2 bath home on the outskirts of town. Like before he had a good couple of acres in the backyard and their privacy was secure.

A rod iron gate blocked unwanted visitors from getting to the home from the roadway. The security was top of the line and Tom could even log into his phone and view his own through security cameras. They wouldn't have to have so many human security features if the housewives in the neighborhood hadn't of squealed in delight with the knowledge of him moving in.

Tabitha didn't want strange women knocking on their door asking to see him or asking for autographs. Lee was amused by it at first until an angry husband came sniffing around.

Despite the bedrooms, they were still arguing over who went where. Tom wanted on of the master suites which was located on either end of the house. Lee wanted the other master suite. Normally this wouldn't be a problem except Tabitha wanted to sleep with both of them in the same bed. 

Before his friendship with Michael became rocky they would sleep in the same bed, Tabitha in the middle. She didn't seem to understand that you can't force two men to sleep in the same bed together, regardless of whether she was there or not.  
Vampires and werewolves didn't share beds. Ever. Well, unless you count Tabitha's parents.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Tom told him seriously.

Lee gave an offended look and placed his hands on his hips "Well then!" he playfully replied, "I'm not sleeping with you either!"

Tom rolled his eyes and watched as Tabitha set about unpacking some boxes and placing items on the coffee table. They had hired people to pack up the house and move the furniture. Unfortunately they didn't know exactly what was in each box.

"When is your doggy buddy coming over?" Lee asked, sucking his lower lip.

"Tomorrow," Tom replied. 

Lee wasn't happy, he wasn't impressed but there wasn't much he could do about it. Instead of arguing and beating a dead horse he decided to step back and do damage control if necessary. 

"We're not going to have a problem, are we?" Lee asked him seriously.

"No" Tom reassured him. "Michael might be a little cautious at first but he'd never physically harm her."

"What is he expecting exactly?" Lee questioned, folding his arms over his chest and waiting for an answer.

Tom struggled to find the words needed to answer that question. He himself didn't exactly know what Michael wanted anymore. It was a miracle that he agreed to come by and help them. 

After Ben had cooled off he basically told Tom to politely fuck off. That hurt but he'd rather not expose Tabitha to that type of negativity in her life. And besides, he knew for a fact that Lee and Ben would be mortal enemies from first sight. There were just some people that won't get along no matter what you say or do.

"Right now he just wants to physically see and speak to her," Tom informed him finally. "Tabitha and Michael are bonded, like us. It's hard for him staying away from her for long periods of time."

"I don't want any other men having sex with her," Lee told him straight out. There was a possessive fierceness in his voice and his eyes went darker "That's not an option anymore."

Tom knew that poking the bear with a stick wasn't a good idea so he didn't press Lee any further. 

"Listen" Tom explained "You have to understand that before you came into our lives, Michael was here and he's bonded with her. I understand that you don't understand pack mentality or our customs but you can't just pry a man away from his omega."

"I'm not asking you to keep him away from her!” Lee snapped with a surprising amount of anger. 

Tom hadn’t seen him act that way before and neither had Tabitha. Tabby stopped what she was doing and looked up at the skywalk above the living room where they were talking. She gave a curious look before going back to what she was doing.

“I’m not asking you to keep him away from her,” Lee repeated in a softer normal tone of voice “I’m asking you to keep him out of her bed. I don’t...I’m not used to sharing my lovers with anyone. We don’t share mates, ever.” Lee added.

“And we’re open to that.” Tom sighed, sympathizing with the slightly younger man.

It was hard to sit down and try to explain a whole history of customs and natural instincts to a person that didn’t know anything at all. Tom had answered Lee’s questions when he came to him periodically. Not everyone would understand how pack dynamics work, Lee appeared to be one of them.

“With you, I have no choice. So I have to accept that.” Lee spoke, looking down at Tabitha lovingly. “And I have, sort of. But I have a choice over Michael and I don’t want him being intimate with her.”

“Actually” Tom corrected with a deep sigh “Technically Michael and Tabitha are bonded and you have no say in whether they are intimate.” 

“What are you going to do? Go to your puppy council?” Lee scoffed. “I’m not getting involved with a love triangle.”

“And do you honestly think I do? We were fine until we discovered this juicy little tidbit of her genetic background!” Tom shot back.

“Are you honestly blaming me for this? If I hadn’t of said anything sooner or later another vampire was going to catch wind of her.” Lee defended “None of this is my fault.”

“I’m not blaming anyone,” Tom replied, stepping away from the other man. “Sometimes life hands you a strange deck of cards. All we can do is play them and hope to hell we don’t lose.” 

Lee stared at him blankly before standing to his full height. Glancing at Tabitha once more, he turned and said: “Keep Michael out of her bed or we’re going to have a problem.”

Before Tom had time to answer Lee dismissed him and walked away. That anger and possessiveness had been back in his voice leaving Tom to wonder if Michael stopping by tomorrow was a mistake after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should involve Michael back in her life besides a strong friendship.


	37. Chapter 37

"Your foot is touching my foot," Lee told him casually.

Tom looked over at him and snorted. He moved his leg a little to the side so it no longer touched Lee's. Not that they were overlapping limbs or anything serious.

They still didn't know how she had done it but Tabitha lay sleeping between them on the bed. She had one arm draped over both their stomachs as her face lay buried in the pillows. A soft snore came from the sleeping beauty.

"There, happy now?" Tom asked, adjusting the blankets.

The light from Lee's bedside table had woken Tom up. Seeing how the vampire didn't sleep he kept himself busy by reading books. Tom would adjust to this light intrusion in time.

"I never told you to move it," He replied, picking his book back up.

Tom moved onto his stomach mirroring, Tabitha. Fluffing his pillow he slipped one arm under it and propped his head up. He was tired, exhausted actually. How vampires could just keep going with no rest never ceases to amaze him.

"I still have no idea how she managed to talk us into this," Lee commented softly.

"What difference does it make? Tom yawned into his pillow "You don't even sleep."

"Well someone has to take the night watch duty while you have your puppy naps." Lee cheekily replied, turning the page to his book.

Tom grumbled into the pillow and turned his head away from his pest. Night watch duty, indeed! He heard the book being closed and felt the bed shifting slightly. Lee turned the light off shrouding the room in darkness.

"Tom" Lee whispered.

Lee had startled him. His voice coming very close to where his face was. Raising his head up sleepily he gave the vampire an inquisitive look.

"Sorry," he chuckled softly "I'm going downstairs to do more unpacking. I'll leave you two alone to sleep."

"Ya, ok" he yawned, plopping his head back on the pillow.

Lee padded out of the room. Instantly Tabitha stirred beside him and rolled onto her side, spooning him. Tom would normally move to embrace her back but he was too tired to. Laying there, he allowed Tabitha to partially lie on him. Her leg between his and her head resting on his shoulder.

Downstairs he could hear Lee moving around quietly unpacking boxes and moving furniture. He felt guilty making him do all that work on his own but he didn't sleep. He supposed that Lee had to keep his mind occupied somehow. It made him wonder what he typically does during the sleeping hours.

Unable to worry about it further he snuggled down in his own bed and fell back asleep. When he woke a few hours later Tom didn't feel any more refreshed than he had before he went to sleep.

Sitting up, he looked over at the clock. 3 am, lovely. He had been asleep exactly 4 hours. No wonder he was still plagued with exhaustion. Flopping down on to his back Tom rubbed his hands across his face and quickly decided that he seriously needed a glass of water.

Instinctively he reached out for Tabitha. Feeling that she wasn't there, he sat back up and scanned the spares room. When he didn't see he strained his ears, of course, she was down in the living room with Lee.

Planting his feet on the ground firmly he stood and shuffled out of the bedroom and into the hall. Yawning he stretched and descended the stairs and into the living room.

Tabitha lay partially on the couch with a cup of hot tea in her hands while Lee sat on the ground. His long legs folded Indian style as he sorted through one of his boxes. Neither of them spoke they just enjoyed each others company.

"Evening" he called to them through a yawn while in passing to the kitchen.

There were two pizza boxes on his clean counter that weren't there before. "bloody hell" he muttered under his breath "Must have been tired to not hear that."

Glass in hand he grabbed a slice of cold pizza and joined the two in the living room. They hadn't exactly come up with a plan as to what goes where. Seeing Lee standing in the middle of their living room with a vase in one hand and a bookend in the other, looking completely perplexed was priceless.

"Why are you awake? As I recall you were so tired that I had to carry you to bed." 

"Hungry" she smiled with a faint blush.

"Ah," he replied, taking another bite of the pizza. "Just place it on the shelf with the other stuff," He suggested.

One of their living room walls had a built in floor to roof bookshelf. The books were a mixture of both his and Lee's. Tom's mainly consisted of Shakespeare and other classic literature while Lee had books on art and artists. Tabitha kept her Tolkien and J.K Rowling collection in her own little room.

"Figured as much," Lee spoke, "What are we going to place on the top part?"

"Some of your smaller paintings maybe?" Tom suggested.

He had seen some of Lee's work and he had to admit they were quite nice. Lee had set up a studio downstairs where he could paint alone. A few of the paintings already hung on the walls as well as some framed photography the vamp had taken.

"Or your photography," Tabitha added.

"Possibly, ya." Lee smiled.

Tom was hoping Lee could teach Tabitha how to pain or take photographs. He had read that it helped deal with anxiety, which the young hybrid had. Tom hadn't brought it up yet. He will when they weren't unpacking their lives.

"Lee and I were discussing cats."

Tom turned to her and saw a rather mischievous look on her face. He knew exactly where this was going.

"No" he replied, finishing the last of his pizza.

"What?! You don't even know what I was going to say!" She protested.

"I know exactly what you were going to say and it doesn't matter because the answer is no," Tom replied.

"Does your lack of wanting a cat, have anything to do with the fact that you're a dog..." Lee commented.

"Wolf" Tom interrupted.

"Sorry, wolf and dog-like creatures and cats are mortal enemies?" He finished, turning to him for an honest answer.

The fact that they were werewolves and she wanted a cat was ironic and coincidental. It had nothing to do with whether Tom hated cats or not, he didn't.

"No!" He answered sarcastically "It has everything to do with the fact that I'll have to change the litter box and feed it. I'm sorry Tabitha, but you're lazy."

"Oh, no offense taken!" She snarkily replied.

"That Furby you wanted for Christmas last year is a prime example. You played with it for a few weeks then ignored it. Poor thing doesn't even know how to speak English anymore. It's just sitting in your room collecting dust." Tom spoke.

Lee stood there and looked between the two. Finally, he had decided that he wasn't going to inject himself into this argument. He wasn't cleaning any kitty boxes either. Well, not exclusively.

"A Furby is not a cat!" Tabitha snapped, exasperated and hitting her thighs with her hands. "I'm not going to ignore the fucking cat! I had a cat for 10 years at my parents. I cleaned its box every time I saw a mess in it. And it was like, 12lbs so you know I fed it!"

"I'll think about it!" Tom sighed, brushing off the subject for the evening.

He and Lee exchanged a brief look between them. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. Tabitha had been bothering him for a cat for about 2 years now. Some days he felt like just dropping her off at an animal shelter and letting her loose. But then he'd remember she'd probably manage to find the only cats in the place that needed to be homed in pairs or duplicates of 4. Tom refused to have his home overrun by pussy-cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what?! I'm not plagiarising against myself! Who knew.


	38. Chapter 38

There really was no way of telling for sure how Tabitha would react to Michaels presence. When Tom had told her she was rather quiet about the matter. Her usually vociferous opinion had fallen silent which was a worry for both men.

Tom held a strong protective arm across Lee's chest, holding the worried lover back. He could feel the tension oozing off the other man., that cheeky grin long forgotten.

Variously Tabitha circled around Michaels straight imposing form. He held his hands in front of him as he waited for the young female to do something.

"Relax" Tom whispered to Lee.

Tabitha came to a stop in front of Michael. She looked up at the larger man. He was bracing himself for whatever she might do. Slowly they watched as Tabitha raised her hand and quickly smacked him hard across the cheek.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh left a sting throughout the room. Lee instinctively bolted forward only to be held back to Tom. He wanted to stand between Tabitha and Michael.

"Asshole" she yelled at him before turning on her heel and huffing up the stairs.

"Stay away!" Lee warned pointing to Michael, his body shaking with anger as he followed after Tabitha. 

Tom and Michael heard the door slam from upstairs leaving them both in silence. Michael rubbed the back of his neck before gingerly touching his cheek to inspect the pending bruise that was developing there. She must have whacked him pretty good to cause a bruise.

"I...I'm sorry about that." Tom apologized sincerely. 

"No" Michael reasoned, raising his hand up to stop his friend "I deserved that. I was kinda expecting that actually."

Violence unless provoked wasn't exactly one of Tabitha's traits. Neither of them expected her to smack him let alone scream at him the way she had. Tom approached him further to get a better look at his cheek. Nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen he led Michael to some ice.

"I can't smell him." Michael stated seriously, placing the ice on his cheek.

"That's because he smells like Tabitha right now. You're so used to her scent that your nose blind." Tom replied. "If he's away from Tabitha and isolated you'd be able to smell it a little."

"I can't believe that I missed this. It blows my mind that she was able to be physically on a vampire and I couldn't smell it." Michael spoke in disbelief. "Do you know how much that scared me when you told me? What would have happened if she stumbled upon a vampire that wasn't friendly like Lee? She'd have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have known."

Tom leaned against the countertop and sighed deeply "I was in the same boat." he confessed, "I'd have never known if she hadn't of told me." 

"Can you still smell other vampires, though?" Michael asked. 

"I can, yes." Tom reassured him. "And there isn't a hope in hell that one would step foot on this property and survive. Lee would chase them off before they even got close to the house."

"I can tell that he's protective." Michael sighed, placing the ice back down.

"Too protective."

"You can never be too protective." Michael pointed out, depositing the ice into the sink. He was a strong man, he didn't need the ice.

From the kitchen, they could hear Tabitha thumping down the stairs like a hippo during a ballet recital. Tom gripped the edge of the counter dreading the confrontation while Michael remained calm and loose in form.

When she stomped into the kitchen with Lee trailing behind her everyone held their breath. She took one look at Michael and opened the fridge, pulling out the juice. Tabitha didn't appear to be afraid or remorseful for smacking him. Neither of them expected her too. It wasn't within her nature to cower.

"Tabs" Michael addressed. 

Lee lingered in the background well aware of how much space he needed to give the situation. He agreed that Michael deserved a smack but she needed to not run away and avoid him for the rest of her life. Despite what his internal instincts said he coaxed her out of the room. 

"Mike" she replied, placing her glass down on the counter and looked at him.

Michael wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar abbreviation of his name. "Would you like to talk about it?" he offered.

She paused a moment before replying "Oh yes I do." her tone of voice was harsh and angry. Their little spitfire was ready for war it seems. 

"Go into our bedroom and speak if you'd like." Tom offered.

"Stay out of our room!" Lee growled. "Use the guest room!" 

Michael looked at Tom dubiously, an eyebrow raised in questioning with that statement. Coming from the mouth of a vampire it was rather unusual. Unable to even comprehend what that meant right now he didn't question or argue further on the matter. Instead, he agreed to use the guest room. 

Tabitha walked out of the kitchen and led him to the room in question. I was pretty bare with a few large throw cushions on the ground in which she sat upon. Michael closed the door and cautiously sat down in front of her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"How dare you!" she hissed "I trusted you and you fucking abandoned me! For what? Something I can't control?! I expected that type of behavior from Ben, not you!"

Michael couldn't defend himself when there was nothing to defend. True, the information that Tom decided to share with them had freaked him out and he reacted poorly to it, but that was to be expected.

They weren't talking about someone lying about their age or where they were born. They were talking about someone who he thought was a pure omega only to discover that she was an amazing marvel. A hybrid that they didn't even think was capable of being created.

How in the fuck was he supposed to react? 

"I had every right in the world to react the way I had. I was blindsided by something I never thought possible." Michael defended "If the roles were reversed you'd feel the same way."

"No, I wouldn't!" She snapped.

Michael raised his hand up and stopped her. She gave him a dirty look. For good measure, he moved his leg so she wouldn't kick him. "Tabitha, don't even go there. You know as well as I do that you'd be freaked out too."

"But you wanted to hurt me?" She addressed weakly, her voice cracking a little. "I...I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. Even when you took Ben's side when he stole me!" 

He took a deep breath and scooted closer to her. Tabitha leaned back away from him but allowed the man to touch her hands. Holding them lightly in his he brought them to his mouth and kissed them softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Michael explained with a soft soothing voice. "I wanted to see you frantically, yes. But that wasn't to harm you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. You weren't in the house, I didn't know where you were."

Michael took her silence as thinking. He knew that she'd come around eventually. Tabitha had been around him long enough to know deep down in her heart he'd never hurt her. He was her alpha, it was his job to protect her. Ben was never her alpha and he didn't deserve to call himself that. His behavior had left him completely mystified as well. 

"And on top of that Tom told me you were with a vampire. I didn't know anything about Lee. One moment we're fine and then the next your out of our home and with an unknown dangerous male because you were half vampire." Michael added. "Never in a million years would I have guessed that you were a mixture. I've been a wolf for a very long time, my little one, and I had no indication that you were anything but a pure omega."

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, I believe you. I have no reason to doubt anything you or Tom says. And besides, the cohabitation of a vampire and werewolf like Tom would only happen if it was for your benefit." Michael smiled. 

"Do you still like me?" she asked. 

"You're still my little omega," he smiled, drawing her into his lap. "I don't know where our intimate relationship stands at the moment but I do know that I'm not going to abandon you. I'll always be your protector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty non-climatic, sorry.


	39. Chapter 39

"I need to start working again." Tom told Lee quietly, Tabitha passed out cold between the two of them once more. Her little hands rested on each of their bare stomachs, her legs touching theirs.

"Oh?" Lee inquired, placing his book down on the side table.

"I got some scripts that I'm interested in." Tom continued "Now, Tabitha doesn't go with me when I film and she doesn't do the press junkets or premiers unless it's a local one."

"Why?" Lee inquired. He had the sound of disbelief in his voice. That was basically every woman's dream to date a movie star and be in the limelight.

"Mainly stress and anxiety. We tried it once, she had a panic attack. It didn't end well." Tom explained sadly "I understand so I don't force her to do anything. I don't really want her hounded by the press anyways."

Tabitha stretched out between them and rolled lazily onto her side. Tucking her head in she sleepily flopped a hand out onto her pillow, murmuring inaudibly.

"So she'll be with me?" Lee asked, excitement rising in his voice.

"Yes," Tom replied a bit hesitant "And Michael but I don't expect him to spend the night here." Lee scowled and scoffed at the mere suggestion that he bring in another man. "He'd probably take her for ice cream or something like that."

To say Lee was not happy about Michael was an understatement. To Lee, Michael was just another male encroaching on his territory. When he agreed to sell his apartment and buy a house with Tom it was to the understanding that this would be their mutual territory. What was the point of all these headaches, paperwork and house viewings if Michael was to show back up again? They'd be better off staying in Tom's old house.

"I'm not happy with him being around," Lee told him seriously, turning his head to view the attractive red-head.

"I don't think anyone but Tabitha is actually happy with the current company in this house," Tom told him bluntly. "Unfortunately, these are the cards we were dealt with. We either fight against the outcome for the rest of our lives and be fucking miserable, or we learn to accept things and move on. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"I'm not convinced you like me," Lee told him.

"I like you. If I didn't like you I'd have fought you a lot harder in the beginning." Tom replied, turning to face Tabitha and Lee. "I'd have never let you get anywhere near Tabitha if I thought you were untrustworthy or a threat. Naturally I was cautious because you were a stranger."

"You're probably the most passive mutt I've come across." Lee pointed out positively.

"Only when I'm in control I'm passive. As long as you don't challenge my dominance you'll be fine." Tom explained.

"I challenge you all the time." Lee reminded him.

"I know you do," Tom grumbled "And that's my main complaint about you. I know your strong and powerful but your not the leader of this group, I am."

"Michael and Ben are alphas too, right?" Lee asked, confused.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Lee thought about his statement before. Although they didn't have alpha's in vampire society he understood the dynamics that went with it. What he didn't get us how three alpha males could live in the same house in peace, with the same omega. Wouldn't that bring up conflicting emotions and power struggles?

"How did you...I don't get how that works." Lee inquired, his eyebrows knitted together.

Tabby moaned softly and shifted her leg under the covers. All their unpacking and the emotional rollercoaster with Michael had knocked her out. Placing his hand on her bare arms Lee rubbed her gently, settling her down again.

"I'm stronger than them," Tom explained. "We're all alphas but I'm on the top of the food chain. Michael and Ben are below me."

"Yes but...is it because of your lineage or just because you're more dominant in general?" Lee pressed, still confused. 

"I come from a very strong line of male leaders. Certain traits are more predominant in me than they are in Michael or Ben. Their natural instincts can recognize that so they won't challenge me." Tom answered.

"Ah, I see. Sort of like how some millionaires are richer than others." Lee asked.

"Exactly." Tom agreed with a small smile.

"I'm not going to stop testing you," Lee told him seriously but in a playful tone of voice.

"I'm not expecting you too." He sighed "Just don't whack the lion over the head with a stick and you won't get bitten."

"Little pokes from a distance, gotcha." Lee smiled.

Tom yawned and closed his eyes, drawing Tabitha up into his arms. Lee took that as a sign to continue reading his book. Picking it back up he read from where he left off.

So far Tom was the most tolerable mutt he's ever been around. If you'd have told him last year he'd be laying on a bed, clad only in his boxers with a werewolf and a hybrid, he'd have said you were out of your mind. Even Michael had given them funny looks when he discovered they shared a bed together.

Lee really had no idea what had Michaels tail in a knot. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept in the same bed as Tom. In fact, he was willing to wager a lot more than sleeping went on between the two while in bed. At least, all Lee did was read his books and help calm Tabs if she started to whimper.

Feeling a bit tired himself he turned the light off and put his book down. Turning on his side, he hesitantly spooned up behind Tabitha. Lee struggled to place his arm so it wouldn't encroach Tom"s personal space.

Tom lifted his harm from around her allowing Lee to drape it across her waist. Much to his surprise, Tom gently placed his hand back down on Lee's arm. A soft, warm, gently hand rested loosely against his flesh leaving Lee at a loss for words. He didn't reject the affection he just wasn't expecting it. Not after the conversation they just had.

Tucking his head in he settled himself a little better and placed his other arm above his head on the pillows. Closing his eyes he tried to conserve energy for tomorrow.

It was no surprise to him when Tom grabbed his free hand and interlaced his fingers with his. Fluttering his eyes open he was met by a solid pair of blue orbs watching him carefully in the dark. Lee squeezed his hand affectionately and closed his eyes once more. Not a speck of protest was to be uttered from his lips.

With Tabitha safely tucked between their bodies as nature supposedly intended, both men could rest easily. Tom including him in their embrace made Lee feel accepted. He desired the foreign feel of wolf hands on his body. And that gave Lee a lot to think about as his mate and Tom slept under his watchful eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* (Lightly)
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Tom/Tabby

"What are the odds of Michael and Lee not killing each other?" Tabitha sighed, adjusting her legs around his hips.

"Michael will restrain himself," Tom reassured her, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

Tom and Tabitha needed a bit of a time out from the real world. He gently guided her to their bathroom and drew them both a bubble bath. She had settled herself on his lap like a koala bear.

Carefully he cupped water in his hand and poured it over her back and neck. Tabitha sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Hugging her affectionately Tom tilted his head back and closed his eyes. For the moment, they were both content.

He had made sure that the bath tubs could, at least, hold two people. Making love in the bath was one of Tom's favorite past times.

Tabitha rubbed herself against him lightly, her hips rolling and making waves in the tub. Tom moaned and grasped her soapy hips, holding her in place. Lips found their way to the side of his neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

Tom moaned and turned his head to the side, her hands holding his upper arms in an effort to remain upright. Wet soft lips traced his collarbone's and down the front of his chest.

Between his thighs, he could feel himself stirring. The hit flush of arousal making his manhood hard and ready for her. Slipping a hand between their pressed bodies Tabitha grabbed his cock, hands delicately wrapped around his base.

Slowly she raised herself up and sunk down fully on his length. Both of them gasped out loud as she adjusted around him. Her tight heat molding around him perfectly and sending a shiver down his spine. He'd never get tired of this feeling.

"Easy sweetheart" he cooed, steadying her.

Tabitha had slipped when adjusting herself on his lap falling into him a little. He worried that she hurt herself. When she settled correctly and smiled he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Rocking herself gently against him she kissed him back. Tom fought the urge to push back knowing that water will splash everywhere. Instead, he allowed Tabitha to set her own rhythm.

"Oh," she gasped, her brow narrowed and her bottom lip bitten lightly in concentration.

"Cum on" he encouraged. "Cum for me. Nice and slow."

Tom embraced her wet body to his, hugging her protectively in his arms. Tabitha continued to move her hips against his. Back and forth, a rotate of her hips and a sharp flick was the pattern that she chose. Arms placed themselves around his neck as she gasped into the side of his neck.

Placing his hand behind her head he held her securely, his cries muffled by her wet hair. Tom could feel her throbbing around him gently, her womanhood clutching on his shaft.

Much like hers, his orgasm wasn't powerful but it satisfied his soul. He could feel himself filling her from the inside, his cock throbbing with the release as his orgasm flooded his spine and pooled in his brain. In complete bliss, he moaned and hugged her a little tighter.

"I love you!" He declared lovingly.

"I love you too" Tabitha replied with a dopey look on her face.

Neither if they broke their connection. Instead, they remained to hold each other, their heartbeats pulling them into a deep sense of calm. This was the type of lovemaking that he and Tabitha shared. This is what he cherished the most. 

"Are you Ok?" He asked, stroking her back with his hand.

Tabitha sat up and nodded her head. There was bubble bath across her breasts leaving only her nipples visible. Reaching up he cradled the heavy orbs in his hands, spreading the bubbles around and tweaking her nipples.

She moaned deeply and pressed her chest into his hands, arching her back slightly. Tom thought she looked like a beauty from a renaissance painting.

"My beautiful girl." He praised, trailing his hands down her curves and back to her breasts.

"You've gone soft!" Tabitha complained softly, leaning back against him.

"That's usually what happens when I cum." He chuckled lightly.

"But that means you can't stay inside me." She sighed.

"No, I can't my love." Tom agreed, padding her bare bum. "Here, the waters getting cold."

Tabitha moved off him with a little reluctance. Standing he held his hand out and helped her up. The water and bubbles cascaded off her beautifully as she stood there waiting for her towel.

Placing a towel around her body he leaned in and kissed the top of her nose, nuzzling it with his own. Pulling away, he wrapped a towel around his hips and lead her back into their bedroom.

Instantly she dropped the towel and crawled into the bed seductively. Placing her head down and her hips up, Tabitha wiggled her hips in an enticing motion, glancing over her shoulder seductively.

Tom dropped his towel and stalked towards the bed. Kneeling beside her he ducked his head down and kissed the base of her spine. His mouth trailed down to her plush cheek. Growling he pulled her cheeks apart and got a better look at her. A faint whiteness was visible from inside her opening. His essence still marked her making his wolf howl with glee.

He could smell it before it started. That sweet alluring scent. It was around that time in which Tabitha was close to her season. Tom knew how he'd behave and he knew how Michael would behave, but he didn't know how Lee would react or if he'd react at all. He knew vampires didn't go through this.

"Umm" he moaned, mouthing along her lower back "Your almost in heat, aren't you?" He questioned lustfully. "I can smell those delicious pheromones oozing off you. No wonder you were so demanding for mine and Lee's company lately."

After Tom and Lee had a discussion on dominance and respect the slightly younger man was more tolerable. He had accepted his friendly affections and returned the harmless physical contact.

Tabitha had been particularly fussy at night and they couldn't figure out why. She'd only fall asleep for long periods of time if she was sandwiched between him and Lee. Lee and Tom would hold Tabitha together, their arms entangled while they held hands or their hands rested on various parts of their bodies. If either one broke the embrace she'd wake up and it would be hell to get her back to sleep.

Tabitha got annoyed with his lack of attention. Grumbling she rolled onto her back and turned her body slightly in an enticing way. Tom cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging and rubbing them. She gasped and gave him a soft "oh" before submitting further.

Yes, she was definitely getting ready to be bred. And in doing so starting a potential war. Michael wasn't going to miss this opportunity again, Tom knew this. He was also aware of the fact that Lee would never allow it.

This beautiful, seductive creature literally held a lot of power in her little hand. Tom didn't think she was aware of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People in real life want me to publish an actual book-book. I tried to explain to them you can't publish something that's about 90% porn and 10% plot. "Well if the 50 shades woman can do it..." Umm No. Don't even go there. Besides, who would actually pay money for this? LOL


	41. Chapter 41

Lee sat back on the couch, his eyes were slicked back and there was a dubious look on his face. The two men in front of him were yanking his leg, they had to be. Lee had never heard of such a thing before. Well, obviously in animals but not in mutts. 

"Excuse me, she's what?" he asked them again, unsure of whether he heard them properly or not.

"Ugh, well." Tom replied nervously "She's going into heat."

Cocking his head to the side, he still didn't believe them and he hoped the look of complete disbelief on his face told them that. He heard the words but his brain wasn't processing this. If anything, would be a physical reminder that Tabitha wasn't 100% vampire this would do it. 

"Heat" Lee replied slowly, mulling the word over on his tongue. "Like an animal, heat?" 

"Yes, something like that. It's a bit more complicated." Tom replied.

Michael was staring off into space. Lee could see that he was fixated on something and it was probably Tabitha's scent. Sitting up straight he fixed his shirt and shot Michael a warning look. Michael rose an eyebrow up in a minor challenging manner before turning his attention to Tom.

"So what happens now?" Lee asked them confused "Are a bunch of men going to be hanging around or something?"

"Oh no, she's paired." Michael reassured her. "If she wasn't paired then we'd have a problem." 

Lee still didn't understand any of this. He hadn't detected anything that was off with her. And he was positive that this would be something that would give off warning flags. 

"But she smells the same?" he told them seriously, his brow knitted together. "Is there like a sign or something?"

Michael and Tom turned to one another and shared a look that caught Lee off guard. They looked genuinely surprised with his confession. Michael cleared his throat and replied, "You can't smell her, at all?"

"No" Lee scoffed "Is she supposed to smell like something?"

"Typically, yes," Tom replied, "It's hard to make a physical example of it." 

Perhaps there was something wrong with his scent. All these mutts in a confined place were clogging up his nostrils. Turning his nose upright he subtly sniffed the air and tried to determine a scent that would at least hint to Tabitha's heat. Nope. Nothing. It was just Tabitha's typical scent of marshmallows. 

"How long does it last?" Lee asked concerned. 

"Anywhere from 1 to 2 weeks," Tom answered "Her first heat only lasted a week. This is her second."

"So what does this mean, exactly? She's going to be horny for like, 2 weeks?" Lee asked, completely blown away by this feral concept. And they had the nerve to call his species unadvanced. 

"Yep," Michael replied, popping the p with his mouth dramatically.

"And what, you just fuck for however long she wants you too?" 

"We do what she wants. She won't "fuck" as you put it, for the entire time. Tabitha will sleep for a little and be rather cuddly. She's the most vulnerable at this time." Michael corrected seriously.

"When she's done, she'll nest." Tom informed him. "Last time she slept in my closet for about a week. Our females take that time to recover and protect any pups that might be in her womb. Our offspring is at their most vulnerable the first few weeks. After that, they're very solid and tough."

No. They were fucking with him. Lee was positive that they were trying to trip him up so he'd look stupid. There was no way in hell his Tabitha would revert to something so feral and animalistic like that for two weeks. He couldn't picture her sleeping in a closet for a week let alone being a horny sex starved creature for the week before that.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" He asked them seriously, his eyes glaring.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "We're not joking with you, we're dead serious. I know how it sounds." 

"No, I don't think you really do. Sleeping in a closet?" Lee replied, his voice strained. "What the hell am I supposed to do while she's in this heat for two weeks?"

"Whatever she wants from you." Michael bluntly told him, uncrossing his legs. "If you have the honour of catching her attention you give it. It's rare for an omega to actually engage a male beside her mate, her werewolf mate, while in heat."

"Last time, she wouldn't let anyone but me touch her." Tom told him. "Christ, Tabitha wouldn't let me touch her after she was done. I had to fight her, hypothetically, just to lay beside her on the bed."

Natural instincts or not, Lee wasn't going to let a pair of wolves muscle him away from his mate for two whole weeks. That's not how this worked. Tabitha was his mate, vampirically, and he had every right to her as they did. 

"I suppose if she wanted you, we'd have to let you have a go at her?" Lee accused, pointing to Michael across from him.

"Oh, I'm not getting involved in this heat," Michael reassured him. "Not like that at least. I'll be around on guard but I won't be anywhere near the bedroom."

Lee didn't believe him. He was pretty sure that the wolf's opinion would change once whatever scent she gave off became stronger. 

"Will she...I mean, could she, get pregnant? I know she's on suppressants right now but clearly that doesn't work because it's not suppressing anything." Lee asked.

"Tabitha's suppressants work except they have to be stopped every 6 months so she can go thru her cycle properly. If you suppress a heat you can do serious damage to her reproductive organs." Tom explained. 

"I doubt she'll conceive," Michael told him. "She failed to do so last time. There are still trace amounts of suppressants in her system to stop the conception of a child. But that doesn't always work, obviously." 

Everything was just blowing his mind away. He couldn't focus his concentration on just one subject. Lee kept switching from potentially becoming a father to how he should go about dealing with this.

Obviously, he wants to make sure that she's happy and comfortable but he didn't know if he was able to do that. Tom could do it because he was a wolf. Tabitha flat out rejecting him would be devastating. Even if it was just for two weeks. In Lee's mind that tells him, she didn't see him as an equal. 

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, do I go up there and comfort her? Do I give her space? Is there something like a ritual that I need to do?" Lee asked them, his voice was full of panic and uncertainty.

"As soon as I leave you and Tom will go up there and test the waters," Michael informed him. "You can tell right away with what kind of mood she's in when you enter the bedroom." 

"I wouldn't be too upset. The odds of her rejecting you are low." Tom added sincerely. "I can't logically see her turning you away because you're her bonded mate, as am I."

Lee nodded his head, running his hands through his hair before taking a few shaky breaths. He had never been placed in this position before and they never taught how to deal with it in school. Apparently these creatures were a lot more complicated then his parents made them out to be. And here he was, stuck in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell a potential threesome :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gratuitous smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Lee/Tom/OFC  
> Lee/Tom

Lee wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he walked into their bedroom. He knew logically she couldn't be waiting for them like an actual wolf but that didn't mean she wasn't acting feral.

When they walked into the room Tabitha was nude and laying on the bed. She looked relaxed, dopey even. Tabitha looked up from her pillow and watched both of them carefully.

Lee could see her little nose sniffing the both of them. Unsure of how to proceed he stood there and waited to be turned away. After all, she did have a preference for only Tom during this time.

Tabitha gave a soft cooing noise before sitting up partially and cocking her head to the side. There was a dopey, loving gaze emulating from her causing Tom to gently push him further to her. Lee took this as a sign of her acknowledgment.

"It'll be ok," Tom informed him "She accepts you as a mate."

'Thank god!' He thought.

They watched as she crawled seductively to the top of the bed. Lee memorized every curve, dip and juicy flesh she had on show for his eyes. Nestling under the blankets she looked over her shoulder and gave a "come hither" look.

Tom took his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Lee wasn't sure if he should do the same or not.

"Follow my lead." Tom murmured.

Nodding his head he removed his shirt as well. Tom unhooked his jeans and wiggled out of them, kicking them to the side. Lee followed suit, standing only in his boxer briefs. Tom didn't hesitate to take his last piece of clothing off and stand there in the nude. Lee was surprised and a little taken aback by the nude man standing there. Surely he can't expect him to strip down completely nude as well, right?

Naked men wasn't an anomaly to him. He's had his fair share of sexual encounters. A naked attractive werewolf was a completely different story altogether. Lee never expected to be placed in this situation.

Tom pulled back the blankets and made himself comfortable next to Tabitha. He had two sets of eyes watching, waiting, for him to join them. Lee didn't think he'd get away with keeping his boxers on. Throwing caution to the wind he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them off.

Tabitha's eyes lite up with lust as he walked towards her completely bare. He could feel Tom's eyes on him as well. The wolf was getting a good look at what's between his legs. From head to toe, he scanned his blue eyes inspecting him.

"Eat your heart out, puppy-chow." Lee grinned, crawling in next to Tabitha.

Tom in response smirked and nodded his head. Apparently happy with what he had seen.

Now what, exactly? They were all in bed, naked, and it appeared that Tabitha was more interested in sleeping than scratching that itch.

"Now what?" Lee asked Tom, looking over at him.

"It's up to her," Tom spoke, turning on his side. "She likes to play coy."

Lee mirrored Tom and rolled to face the man. Tabitha moaned into the pillow and stretched, her bum coming up a little. Small hands graced their stomachs in unison and she stretched her arms out across them before placing her bum back down and adjusting her hips.

"This is consensual, right?" Lee asked Tom very seriously. He refused to violate his mate, no matter how much she wanted it. "Tabitha knows what she's doing, yes?"

"Yes," he smiled "Trust me if she's not in the mood she'll let you know. Tabitha has a nasty bite."

"We usually do." Lee moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

Tom watched the other man shutter lightly and his lips part slightly. It only took a moment to realize that Tabitha was massaging his member. Lee bucked into her hand forcing more into her hand. Tom wanted to watch, he liked to watch.

Her other hand settled on his groin, pawing and massaging the semi-flaccid organ. Moving his hips forward, he allowed her to take control of him much like Lee.

"Stop thinking, Lee. I know you're not innocent." Tom murmured his encouragement. "Just go with it, it'll be ok."

Tabitha sat between them, the blankets falling down around Tom and Lee's thighs exposing their erections. Curiosity caused both men to look at each other. Both men approving of the others cock.

"Umm horny" she moaned deep and slow. "Someone take me!"

Lee and Tom exchanged a quick look between them. Tom nodded his head sending Lee to kneel upwards and come behind her. Tom inched over in front of her, legs on either side of her as his back rested against the headboard.

He took hold of her hips, repositioning her and giving her more room for Tom. Cautiously he rubbed her hip, leaning over and taking a pillow. Propping her hips with the pillow, he made sure she was comfortable.

Tom watched them both carefully from his position. The king over-ruling his court from his thrown. Lee knew that he was in charge right now. The look on his face and his strong body language caused Lee to shutter. Now was not the time to challenge the wolf for dominance.

Bending down, he pressed his lips to the small of her back and trailed them down to the top of her bum. He noted how wet she was. Her sex was glistening with arousal, slightly flushed and a little swollen. Lee felt his mouth watering. Perhaps he could smell her subconsciously.

Tabitha's entire body shook as she gave a deep sensual moan. Lee looked up and witnessed her head bobbing between Tom's legs. The man was running his fingers through her hair and looking right at him. His attention was turned off him and back at what she was doing.

Licking his lips Lee swallowed heavily as he lined himself up with her core. Parting her folds gently with his fingers he pressed his finger into her wanton body. Seeing that she was more than ready for him, he took hold of his cock and rubbed his head against her opening.

Tom gasped and tilted his head back, holding her head in place. Tabitha moved her head just enough for Lee to see her lips wrapped around his shaft, slipping smoothly up and down.

"Fuck, yes baby!" Tom groaned lustfully. "Lee, will you fuck her already?" He grinned.

Giving a curt nod, he slipped his inflamed head into her opening. He heard her cry out around Tom's manhood and felt her body quiver around his thickness. Lee bit his lower lip and held still trying to calm himself.

Her quim was so deliciously warm and silky smooth. If he couldn't smell the pheromones wafting off her like Tom could, he definitely felt the difference. Feeling capable, he pressed further watching more of his member disappear into her body.

Fully seated in her body, he pulled his hips back and pushed them forward. Tabitha took Tom's manhood out of her mouth and laid her head down on his thigh. Falling carefully around her Lee placed his hands awkwardly outside Tom's legs. Because of his height, his face was close to Tom's.

Unexpectedly Tom touched the side of his face and drew him in for a kiss. The embrace caused him to falter in his rhythm throwing his thrusting off. Tabitha made an annoyed sound and moved her hips back against him.

Lee recovered and thrust into Tabitha harder than before, rotating his hips and making her purr. Kissing Tom, back he allowed himself to fight the man for dominance. Tom bit his lower lip and pulled it away from Lee's mouth. Moaning into the wolves mouth, he felt himself becoming more aroused.

Tom broke the kiss allowing Lee to kneel behind her, tracking hold of her hips and moving harder.

"I'm gonna cum" Lee warned bashfully.

Her added tightness and heat was driving him insane. Every push in had her softness gripping him tightly. Lee could feel it building in his sac and the lower part of his back. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the pleasured noises that Tabitha uttered.

"Does that feel nice?" Lee heard Tom coo at Tabitha "Nice big hard cock for your aching kitty?"

"Oh god yes!" She cried back with want and need.

"Here, open your mouth," He replied.

The sounds of Tabitha giving him oral sex sent Lee over the edge. Crying out, he gasped and buried himself inside her fully. His cock throbbed as her quim clutched hungrily around him.

"Cum hard" Tom encouraged him "Fill her with your seed!"

"Yes," he agreed.

Lee felt himself release rope after rope of cum into her wanting body. Feeling light headed and flushed he fell forward, his hands catching his weight against the mattress.

Tom grinned like a Cheshire cat and eagerly captured his mouth again. His fingers digging into Lee's dark hair and lips crushing against his. Lee panted heavily into his mouth. His flushed chest rising and falling on her back.

Just like before Tom broke the kiss except this time he ended it with lighter kisses. "I need to cum," He whispered against Lee's mouth.

Tom gently moved from Tabitha and came to kneel beside Lee. Reluctantly Lee pulled away from her body, his cock slipping out with a sloppy pop.

Lee parted her folds and in unison moaned deeply as Lee's cum leaked out of her opening. Tom cupped her sex and massaged her roughly, coaxing more out.

Lee glanced at Tom briefly he boldly placed his hand around his cock. Tom looked down at the masculine hand that encased his member. He pushed up into Lee's hand and solidified their connection. Stroking the impressive, mouthwatering organ Lee contemplated how far he was willing to go with him.

With Lee's added guidance Tom lined himself with Tabitha. She gazed over her shoulder and eagerly waiting for him. Lee removed his hand as Tom was ready to thrust inwards.

Tabitha had other ideas and rolled over onto her back. Delicately she parted her legs and allowed Tom to mount her missionary style.

"Come to me!" She cooed at Lee.

Lee came to her side and presented his half-hard member. He was on the verge of becoming fully aroused again. Tabitha turned her head slightly and easily sucked his head into her mouth. Gently fingers encased him as she held him in place. Her tongue swirled around his head, licking his slit of pre-cum.

Helping her a little Lee grabbed the headboard with one hand, leaned over her and used his other hand beside her to hold himself up. Tom pushed into her with one smooth thrust. Nestling himself between her thighs he helped placed her legs around his waist.

"Oh my god!" Lee cried out, watching his shaft disappear more and more into her mouth.

Tom lunged forward and attached his mouth on the side of Lee's jaw. Lee turned his head and connected his lips with Tom's.

"You have a gorgeous cock." Tom praised lustfully into his mouth. "Mouthwatering" he added.

Pride added to his arousal and a half grin spread on his face "Thank you" he replied with a groan "And your tool is rather yummy too. Nice and thick."

Tabitha looked up at them, a mouthful of Lee's now hard cock. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and want. Tom pressed forward with short sharp thrusts. She cried out around him, her voice vibrating against his flushed flesh.

Tom grabbed her hard nipple while exploring the side of Lee's neck with his mouth. Lee moaned and tilted his head to the side. The crafty wolf was nipping and grazing his teeth along his skin causing Lee to shutter.

"Fuck me hard!" Tabitha gasped from below them.

She looked right at Tom and licked the underside of Lee's cock. Coming back up she engulfed his head between her lips, sucking and lapping with her tongue.

"Oh, that's hot!" Tom commented through a moan.

"Does it normal get you off watching her fuck other people?" Lee inquired, adjusting himself and touching her other breast.

"Only if I'm attracted to the other person." Tom grinned wildly, arching his back inwards and thrusting hard into Tabitha.

Lee blushed darkly at the wolf's confession. Although it was a nice compliment Lee didn't hold it to the man. It was probably the hormones flying around.

Tom took his hand back and spread her folds open. Lee watched as his member speared into her body expertly leaving very little visible. Tom's thumb fell on her swollen clit, thumbing and rubbing it in circles. Tabitha cried out and pushed herself back against him.

"Cum" Tom demanded "Cum for us!"

"Cum on beautiful!" Lee encouraged.

Lee could tell that Tabitha and Tom were close. Her mouth moved frantically around his cock. Her licks and sucks sloppy but still enjoyable. Tom's movements were faltering. His toned hips slammed unevenly between her legs.

When Tom did come he slammed into her hard, burying himself deep inside her much like he had. The man collapsed forward and rested his head on Lee's shoulder. Panting and gasping. He could see his back muscles contracting and a thin layer of goosebumps covered his skin.

Tabitha's eyes went wide and her back arched upwards. Her mouth was a gap as she silently cried out. He saw how her nipples stiffened and her skin flush from release. Tom dropped his head down and hungrily suckled a nipple into his mouth, holding the fat globe in place.

Releasing her breast Tom turned to Lee who was still leaning partially over Tabby's body. Her mouth had abandoned his hard cock. Swallowing heavily, he looked at the stiff organ.

"You didn't cum?" He asked.

"No" Lee panted "I'm close, though."

Tabitha's eyes were closed and her head was resting on the pillow. She wasn't interested anymore with her own need silenced temporarily. Unsure of how Lee would react he reached out and cupped his sac gently in his hand.

Lee moaned and adjusted his hips so he was closer to Tom. Apparently he took it better than he thought. Boldly he leaned into Lee and easily took his hard cock into his mouth. Lee gasped out and shakily grabbed at his hair.

Tom could feel his cock throb in his mouth. The hot thick appendage responding nicely to the warmth of his mouth. Humming happily Tom bobbed his head up and down his length, savoring the flavor of his pre-cum.

"Oh shit," Lee called out under his breath "Fuck, yes!"

He was normally on the receiving end, not the giving end, but Tom didn't mind servicing Lee. His cock was too mouthwatering to resist.

"Cum for me!" Tom encouraged, holding the prick tightly and nibbling down his underside. "Cum on big boy! Cum on my tongue!"

Tom placed him back in his mouth and managed to get half his shaft down before Lee came. Hot spurts of thick cum coated Tom's tongue and hit the back of his throat. The vampire above him thrust eagerly into his mouth to draw his release out. Pulling back, a little Tom swallowed everything Lee gave him before releasing him completely.

Licking the last few dribbles of Lee's cum from his slit he grinned and knelt back up between Tabitha's legs. His own cock had softened with his release and lay limply.

Lee looked stunned. His eyes were wide as he sat down normally next to Tabitha. "Oh my god" was all he said.

Tabitha lay beside them, relaxed and subdued until her heat strikes again. Helping to cover her with the blankets Tom and Lee took their spots on either side of her. Nervously Lee turned to look at him, unable to come up with the correct words.

Tom kissed his mouth, his body leaning over Tabitha. Lee could taste himself on the wolf's lips as he hungrily sealed their affectionate tryst. He didn't need to say anything. The way Tom had kissed him told Lee all he needed to know. He was finally truly accepted by the wolf as an equal.

"I suggest you rest. She won't be satisfied for long." Tom moaned into his mouth, pulling away again and laying beside Tabitha.

"Yes of course" he agreed, mirroring Tom.

Both men fell into a peaceful silent state, holding and embracing their sleeping mate as the rain outside fell heavily on the roof. Lee was excited to explore this new partnership. Tom's hand resting on his only drew it further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't going to post this. I was going to delete it and re-write it. Then I realized that I probably couldn't write anything better. I apologize if this was awkward to read.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Tom/Lee

Lee lay pinned to the bed. When Tabitha came, she went. Falling asleep on top of his body he didn't have the heart to move her. Her legs draped over his hips while her arms rested at his sides. Tabitha's face rested in the crook of his neck.

A soft faint snoring came out of her sleeping form. He smiled lovingly at her and continued to rub her back. Tom had left the bed, the sound of a shower was heard through the room. Neither man had bothered to dress since their first encounter. Instead, they wandered around the house nude.

Any reservation he had towards the very notion of prudish behavior around the wolf was gone. He didn't really need any after what they had done previously. Curiously enough Tom was somewhat affectionate outside the bedroom.

A few times they had snuck off while Tabitha was sleeping to get food or shower. During that time, Tom would come up behind him and give a light kiss to his shoulder or hug him from behind. Strong arms encasing his waist tightly as the wolf held him close.

Lee still didn't know what exactly this all meant. He didn't know if this was going to be an everyday occurrence or if it was just because of Tabitha's heat. In vampire society, this whole thing was taboo and Lee could be disowned by his family and peers if they found out he willingly engaged in this behavior.

Part of him liked it but the other was hesitant. He was a monogamous creature by nature and having multiple partners, regardless of gender, was difficult to accept. He felt in a way that he was cheating on Tabitha even though it didn't appear she minded.

This was something that he had to discuss with Tom before he left to go film his movie. Lee didn't want to subject himself to be vulnerable if Tom was going to toss him aside after Tabitha was done with her heat. Lee was already doing something spectacularly out of the ordinary and he didn't think Tom realized that.

His vampire ego wouldn't allow himself to be used for a werewolves sexual pleasure and then be discarded like trash. The wolf would be playing with fire and he would certainly get burned.

Tom came back into the room interrupting his paranoid thoughts. His curls were tousled on top his head and the towel hung low around his waist. The V between his hips was inviting his eyes down to Tom's groin.

Tom dropped the towel and crawled out beside him above the blankets. Lee could see his bare bum, muscular and toned but with a little bubble to it. He wanted to bite it lightly.

A sly knowing smile spread across Tom's face as he leaned up and kissed Lee's mouth. Lee kissed him back, sucking on his lower lip.

"Sleeping beauty is still out cold, ya?" Tom smiled, nodding his head in her direction.

"Oh ya," Lee smirked, padding her bare bum lovingly. "Hard to believe that she's so sweet looking and innocent."

"Yet she was sucking us both off at the same time a few hours ago." Tom finished a wicked smirk on his face.

"Exactly" Lee agreed. He praised for a good long moment before asking finally "Ugh, what exactly is going on between...us?"

Tom watched him carefully, adjusting himself a little and scooting even closer to Lee. "What do you mean?"

Lee gave him a look that told Tom exactly what he meant. "Between us." He repeated, "It's gotten sexual, what does this mean exactly?"

"That your part of our wolf pack now?" Tom offered him sincerely.

"But I'm not a werewolf, I'm a vampire." Lee reminded him.

"Why are you rejecting the notion that I respect you enough to allow you to join my pack?" Tom asked him seriously.

"What's changed?" Lee argued softly "I haven't done anything to prove myself."

"What is your definition of proof? How about the fact that you haven't done anything to make me doubt you?" Tom defended "You've respected my wishes towards Tabitha and you've respected me."

Lee didn't have to press the man further as Tabitha had started to wake from her nap. Yawning like a cat she stretched and adjusted her head on his chest so that she could see Tom.

Slowly she moved off his body and back between the two men. For a while, Tabitha just lay there on her tummy under the blankets. Lee turned on his side, placing his hand on her lower back under the blankets.

"How is she not sore?" Lee inquired curiously, feeling her hips move in a suggestive manner under his hand.

"Her resting between love making allows her body to recover," Tom replied, reaching his hand out to brush her hair to the side. "If she were human her privates would be quite sore and bruised."

Her soft snoring diminished any possibility of another round tonight. Tom shook his head and adjusted the blankets up around her. Casually he nodded his head in the direction of the door. Lee carefully untangled himself from her sleeping body. Tucking her in he reluctantly left with Tom out of the room.

As soon the door was closed Tom pinned him against the wall. Caught off guard, he went into a defensive posture. Strong hands pressed against his cheeks as the other man kissed him hard and bruising. Lee moaned into his mouth and brought his hands up to Tom's strong shoulders, holding him steady as he kissed the man back.

"Your so beautiful!" Tom huffed into his mouth. His hand came down to grab Lee's hardening member. Softly he massaged the appendage. Savoring the hot soft flesh in his hand.

"You're a rather handsome beast yourself," Lee replied lustfully. His hand moving around Tom's body and grasped his bum, squeezing the firm muscle tightly.

Lee caught his lips halfway and pressed his to Tom's. His hands trailed up the man's back and back down. Admiring the toned muscle contacting under his touch.

Tom's hard erection pressed firmly into his stomach, Lee's own cock resting on Tom's leg. Tom growled playfully and pressed himself against Lee's member causing the other man to cry out.

"Do you bottom?" Tom asked him, his voice dark and seductive.

"I'm not sure," Lee told him truthfully, taking hold of Tom's cock and stroking him lightly.

The other man licking his lips and bucked into Lee's hand creating more friction. "Never done it before?" He asked, his eyes completely dark with lust.

"Just oral and touching." Lee blushed, biting Tom on the side of the neck, growling and licking the small mark he left.

Lee felt Tom wrap his fingers around his strained length. Squeezing and pulling lightly causing him to moan. Toms' thumb grazed over his tip, spreading his pre-cum along his shaft.

"I usually top," Tom growled, nipping at his collarbone.

"Does that mean you want to dominate me?" Lee moaned, squeezing Tom's prick.

"No, it means I want to fuck you," He replied.

There was a little hesitation in Lee's body language. Having never gone that far made the man a little on edge. He trusted Tom enough not to hurt him but Lee wasn't too sure if he could surrender completely to Tom.

"It has nothing to do with dominance." Tom moaned against his lips, his hand on Lee's cheek, stroking it lovingly. "We can switch if it makes you feel better."

"Ya, alright." Lee agreed with a faint smile on his face. "Let's go to the spare bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote this chapter in the middle of a busy shopping mall, while my sister was getting her teeth checked by the dentist. Neat.
> 
> Also, thank you x1000 for all the comments, kudos and what-have-you's. I read every comment and although I don't reply to all of them - I love them all. Thank you. They are appreciated and not overlooked in the least. And holy hell, over 10k Views? Damn. That makes my bitter little heart soar :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Lee/Tom
> 
> *This chapter contains nothing but male/male love making. If you don't want to read that sort of thing, wait for the next chapter and don't scroll down any further. Thank you*

Lee fell casually on the bed with Tom falling between his legs. It was a rather odd feeling to have a man between his legs like that. His arms came to rest on either side of his body as Tom smiled down at him, his hips rotating against his and their cocks rubbing together.

Tilting his head back, a bit Lee moaned at the delicious heated friction. Soft lips pressed themselves against him as a light kiss was given. Tom broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down the side of his neck and to his chest. Lee watched as his lips encased over his nipple, sucking lightly before moving to the other.

Placing his hand on the back of Tom's head he ran his fingers through the man's curls. This was a move he's used on Tabitha before. Tom's mouth getting closer to the ultimate prize. Lee felt like his body was on fire.

Without hesitation, Tom took hold of his engorged member and eagerly placed him in his mouth. With clouded eyes Lee watched as Tom stared right at him, head bobbing up and down his solid length. When he would move his mouth back up his tongue swirled around his head, taking extra care to apply more suction.

"Fuck, yes!" Lee hissed, his toes digging into the bed.

"Does that feel good?" Tom inquired lustfully, running his tongue flat against his shaft.

"Oh god yes!" Lee replied.

He sat up and watched Tom move his mouth down to his inner thighs. Running his fingers through his ginger locks, he moaned and groaned, the feeling of his lips on his flesh driving him wild.

Lee parted his legs further and bent his legs so his feet were flat on the ground. Tom knelt between his legs. One hand cupping his smooth sac with the other massaged his inner thigh. Leaning forward Lee met him halfway for a gentle kiss. The salty traces of his pre-cum on Tom's lips.

"I want you so bad," Tom confessed, massaging his sac gently.

He could feel his fingers gradually moving towards his perineum. Fingertips rubbing softly and causing Lee's breath to falter. Tom smirked into his mouth as he revealed in the pleasure he gave him.

"Relax" Tom cooed, pressing his body against his. "I won't hurt you."

Tom removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Slowly, seductively he wettest the digits with his tongue and mouth. Lee observed him carefully, well aware of what was to come next.

A smooth wetness was felt at his opening causing Lee to startle, his body jolting at the unfamiliar cold against sensitive skin. Slowly a single finger circled around his puckered opening. Cautiously Tom's finger probed at him, the tip making itself way past the ring of muscle and into his body.

Lee froze, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of something inside his body. Tom pressed his finger more and more going a little further. Relaxing he could feel the digit moving freely.

"Good" Tom praised into his shoulder "Relax"

"Feels nice" Lee admitted lightly.

Tom's finger stilled in place and Lee could feel his other finger probing for entrance. A slight sting caused him to hiss out in discomfort. Instead of Tom continuing he stopped and pulled his hand away.

"I'll be back. I'll get some lube." Tom reassured him, rubbing his bare tummy.

As he was gone Lee looked at his painfully hard cock jetted out in front of him. His slit was leaking pre-cum and his flesh was a reddish color. Taking hold of his member he stroked himself a few times slowly. Eyes closed he bucked up into his hand and moaned deeply.

Tom's weight shifting the mattress caused him to stop, regrettably and look at the peculiar lover. As he said he would, Tom placed a bottle if lubricant on the mattress beside him and towel under Lee's bum.

"I was Tabitha's first as well." Tom volunteered, snapping the bottle open.

His hands repositioned Lee's for better access to his opening. A splash of cold liquid coated his entrance and two fingers spread it around the wrinkled flesh. The cold quickly was replaced with a warm tingling. Moaning his approval Lee groaned and moved his hips against Tom's hands.

Tom dosed his fingers with a generous amount of lube and pressed them back to Lee's opening. Easily his finger was accepted back into his body. Lee cooed and moved against the single digit. The unique feeling has an affection t in his nerves and adding to his arousal.

When Tom was able to fuck him freely with his finger he smirked and asked if he was ready for a second. Lee nodded his head frantically and cried out when Tom slipped his second finger into his body. Rest I g for a moment he allowed the man to get accustomed to the new intrusion.

When he felt the vamp was ready he moved both fingers in unison, watching Lee's face very carefully. Lee's head tilted back and a long drawn out moan escaped his lips as he took pleasure with his penetration.

"Cum on baby!" Tom encouraged, curling his fingers slightly and easily finding Lee's prostate.

Touching the sensitive bump had caused Lee to cry out, his body going completely tense. Enjoying the reactions he elected from the vampire Tom lightly rubbed it again. This time, Lee shuttered and pushed his hips up.

His own cock couldn't take it anymore. Taking a generous helping of cum, Tom slathered his cock and replaces his fingers with the fat tip of his cock. Lee's cheeks were red and his chest was flushed. Tom took it as a sign of submission and to continue when Lee lay flat on his back.

"Are you ready for more?" Tom asked, making sure that he was ready for the new experience.

"Ya," Lee replied, his voice strained with arousal.

Taking hold of his cock Tom rubbed it against Lee's well-stretched opening. Sensing that Lee was a little nervous Tom laid his body between Lee's legs, encasing him like a proper lover. The instant body contact made Lee relax a little. His sweet kisses to his jaw and lips further relaxed Lee as Tom continued to rub himself, alternating between pressing in a little and pulling out.

Naturally Lee's body started to respond by pushing back against him. Stopping he pushed forward, careful not to slam into him in one push. Once his head breeches Lee's resistance he paused and kissed the man's mouth, his free hand cupping his cheek.

Lee forced himself not to push back and slam himself down completely on the intrusive member. He could feel the thick hot member stretching him in an unusual but enjoyable way. His breath was heavy and his lips moved skillfully over Tom's. Grateful for his affection behavior.

"Are you Ok?" Tom asked, his voice heavy with arousal.

"Yeah," Lee told him truthfully. "Move" he added

Cautiously Tom removed his hand from between Lee's body and his hard cock. Propping himself between Lee's legs he placed both forearms on either side of his shoulders.

Carefully Tom pushed forward allowing more and more of his shaft to be encased in Lee's hot silkiness, pausing to gauge the other man's reaction. Lee pulled him down completely, seating him deeply inside the man's body.

"Oh god!" Lee huffed.

"Are you Ok?" Tom asked with concern. Resting his weight on his elbows he cupped the man's cheeks with his hands, nuzzling his nose against his.

"Yeah, just go slow. You feel a lot bigger than I thought you would." Lee replied slightly strained.

Tom allowed himself to settle before slowly thrusting into Lee's body. Lee's hands came to grasp his shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh like a lover would. Boldly Tom picked up speed, encouraged by Lee placing his legs around his waist holding him down.

"Shit, yes! Oh god right there!" He murmured

Lee cried out every time Tom's cock would brush against his prostate. Their bodies rocked together as their rhythm synced with one. The hot tightness of Lee's body was driving him close to the edge.

"Cum for me baby" Tom panted, arching his back and angling himself to smack right against his lover's sweet spot.

Lee dropped his hand onto his stomach between their bodies. Carefully he took hold of his cock and began to tug and stroke the overly sensitive organ. He could feel it in the base of his spine and building in his sac. His orgasm was close. A few final tugs and he crashed over the edge of bliss.

Thick ropes of cum shot out and over his stomach and chest. His cock twitching and pulsing between his fingers.

Tom cried out hard and pressed himself deeply into him. Collapsing on top of Lee he felt his cock empty itself into his body. Tightly Lee's opening clapped around his shaft milking him for every last drop.

Lee's arms came to wrap around his sweaty back, holding him close to his heaving body. Tom kissed the side of his neck, lips lightly grazing over his pulse point. Lovingly he nuzzled his nose into his jaw and affectionately gave a love mark just below his ear. Lee in return moaned and made a cooing like noise from his throat.

Pulling out of him Tom rested for a few more moments before stiffly kneeling between Lee's now limp legs.

"Oh my god" Lee panted, a dopey smile on his face. "That was amazing."

Tom smiled in agreement and took the towel, lovingly cleaning his lover off. "My thoughts exactly." He agreed, bending forward and kissing the side of Lee's knee. "Are you sore?" He asked with concern.

"A little" Lee replied truthfully "It was worth it, though."

"Good, I'm glad. My intentions were never to hurt you."

"You'd let me do this, with you?" Lee asked curiously.

"Yes," Tom agreed firmly "I trust you. But right now we have to get cleaned off and go back to Tabitha."

Offering his hand, Tom helped the other man up and off the bed. Lee stood on wobbly legs like a baby deer. The blood rushing back to his head and making him light headed. Grabbing onto Tom's arm, he steadied himself. A wide grin on his face.

"I can get used to this!" Lee grinned, leaning in to kiss Tom one final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually written a scene like this before. But I have read enough m/m smut to at least attempt it. I think it turned out fairly well.


	45. Chapter 45

Lee barreled down the stairs after Tom. Catching the man at the bottom of the stairs Lee grabbed his elbow, stopping him. Pointing upstairs he glared back at Tom.

"You can't leave me here with her, alone...like that!" Lee told him seriously.

"You'll be fine!" Tom reassured him, picking up his duffle bag.

"Thomas!" Lee strained, his voice exasperated "She's sleeping in the bloody closet! I can't...I don't know what to do with her!"

Tom sighed, running his hands through his hair. Gathering his luggage he piled it at the door while waiting for the taxi. Tabitha's timing was always spot on with being completely inconvenient. She was no longer in heat but nesting.

Tom also just so happened to be leaving for a new movie. The situation wasn't ideal but he couldn't do anything. The contract was signed already.

"Just leave her alone," Tom told him. "She'll come out of it on her own. And besides, if something happens you always have Michael."

Lee still wasn't impressed that he was being left alone with Tabitha. He didn't know the first thing about nesting or her bizarre behavior. All he did know is that Tabitha was sleeping in the walk-in closet and every time he checked on her, she'd hiss and growl at him.

His natural instincts as her mate drove Lee to her. He knew she was off, he knew there was something wrong and yet every time he went to comfort her she was aggressive.

"She hasn't eaten or drank anything!" Lee pointed out with concern.

"Perfectly normal," Tom informed him, opening the door. "Her whole body slows down during this time. Kinda like a hibernation if you will. In a few days, she'll start to come around.",

"Is there anything I should look out for? Anything serious?!" Lee asked, picking up a suitcase for him.

"Bleeding" Tom nodded his head firmly "Mainly between her legs. Other then that it's usually a natural medical emergency free event."

Lee stood there and blinked a few times, his gaze transfixed off into the distant trees. Bleeding? Great. Leave her with a vampire while she actively bled. Even Lee thought that was a horrible idea.

"How am I supposed to check for blood if she growls like a feral dog every time I go near her?!" Lee asked seriously. "She has my fangs, Tom. I don't particularly want to bite."

"Explains why Ben's bites were so nasty," Tom muttered under his breath. Lee gave him an insidious look. "Will you just relax? Tabby will be fine. You can watch her from our bed. She's gonna growl but she won't get up and close the closet door."

The taxi pulled up the front door leaving the driver to load Tom's luggage. Tom turned to him and gave a big hug, his arms draped around Lee's waist.

"You'll be fine," Tom reassured him once more. "You have Michael if you have any questions or concerns."

"Yeah, I guess." Lee murmured in hesitation. Hugging Tom back while keeping in mind the cabbies inquisitive looks.

Much to Lee's surprise Tom reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. His cheeks flushed as Tom pulled away and moved towards the taxi cab. Lee felt a stress knot building in his neck and he reached up and massaged it roughly, watching the cab exit their compound. Once the gate was secure he turned and went back into the house.

'What do you do with a grumpy wolf?' Lee thought. His fingertips tapped on top of the kitchen counter. He really didn't want to go back up there. It was horrible to have her growling and snarling at him, and all he wanted to do was cuddle her.

He couldn't do this. Not this soon. Dropping his male ego he called Michael. Michael had been through this before with Tabitha and he had more insight as to how to deal with her.

*

Michael agreed to stay with him until Tabitha was back to normal. Some time later he opened the door for the other wolf and stepped to the side, allowing him in.

"Closet" Michael inquired, closing the door.

"Yep," Lee sighed.

"Closet thing her natural instinct can identify as a cave," Michael explained, placing his bag down on the couch. "How long has she been resting?"

"Ah, about 2 days now?" Lee informed him.

"Ouch," Michael commented "Tab's is going to get more snappy before she gets better. I have no idea why Tom left you to deal with her."

Lee glared at him briefly before shaking his head. Michael could tell that the younger man was stressed with having the task of dealing with Tabitha in this state. There wasn't much Michael could do either but at least, he could answer any questions and provide some support.

"Well, let me see her," Michael announced, walking up the stairs.

Lee trailed behind and sat cross-legged on the bed. Michael opened the closet door so Tabitha was exposed completely.

She lay on her side, curled in a tight ball under an insane amount of blankets. A bit of her hand and one eye was visible. Even under all that padding, he could tell that she was scowling at them.

"Hello, my sour puppy!" Michael addressed with a smile.

Casually he knelt down in front of her, pushing the blankets away from her face so he could see him better. Lee sat up straight and watched Michael carefully. A little concerned with his straight forward behavior towards his mate. Unlike Tom, Michael wasn't skirting around her softly.

Tabitha pulled her head back and gave the dirtiest look Lee had ever seen. She honestly looked insulted that he dare touch her blankets or encroach in her space.

"Don't be that way!" Michael playfully scolded.

His hand touched her upper arm and Michael lovingly massaged her. Another dirty look was given and she pulled away a little further, shrinking down from him.

Tabitha wasn't scared of Michael, in fact, Lee didn't think she was physically scared of anyone. She just looked really offended that Michael was bothering her right now. Lee feared for Michael's safety knowing full well that Tabitha's fangs packed a good amount of venom.

"Hey," Michael addressed firmly "Don't be that way. Behave yourself!"

Michael stood up and moved away from her. He closed the closet door partially and shook his head. Gesturing for Lee to follow he exited the room and went back downstairs leaving Tabitha alone in her little cave.

"Sour puppy, huh? In a few days, you could easily slip in there and cuddle her." Michael commented. "She'll still be grumpy but at least, she won't be hostile."

"I don't like it. She's not Tabitha right now. She's some feral creature." Lee confessed, staring straight ahead.

"Evolution has apparently skipped that part. Thank god it's only every 6 months." Michael sighed "If it happened every month I suspect there would be a lot of dead females." He joked darkly.

Lee shot him a dirty look. He didn't find that even remotely funny. Especially since he was basically talking about Tabitha in general.

"How do I make her less...snappy?" Lee inquired. "Besides leaving her alone."

Michael gave his question some serious thought and after a while, he simply suggested: "Get her a kitten."

Lee shook his head right away. "Can't. Tom said no cats."

"Correct. No cats. A kitten is not a cat. It's completely different." Michael corrected him with a sneaky smile.

In a sense a cat was different than a cat because a cat was an adult, a kitten was a baby. Pondering over whether he actually wanted to play that game with Tom he remained silent. Going behind the man's back and giving Tabitha what she wanted wasn't a very good idea. Especially since he knew Tom couldn't take the animal away from her.

"Ya, but they turn into cats," Lee told him seriously.

"By that time, Tom would have fallen in love with the fuzz ball, so that wouldn't matter. Trust me, if you get her a kitten her mood will be elevated." Michael counter argued.

Ok, a kitten. Ya, sure. Lee could totally do the kitten thing. If it'll make her more human and happier he'd get her a kitten. But where the hell do you get a kitten?

"Where do you get kittens from?" Lee asked Michael, his voice confused.

"Ugh, pet stores or an animal shelter? The animal shelter is probably your best bet." Michael replied, nodding his head.

Lee noted how the man helped himself to the contents of their fridge without asking. At the moment, Michael was making himself a rather nice looking sandwich. Subconsciously his stomach grumbled loudly. Michael smiled and pushed the plate in front of him, making himself another.

"Thank you. I'll look at local shelters for a kitten. Any specific color?" Lee asked.

"I don't think it matters really. Regardless, Tabby would love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. My 120lb hound doggy decided that we both needed to chase a squirrel at the same time while tethered together. Long story short, I fell and my hand looked like I tried to punch The Hulk.


	46. Chapter 46

Lee looked at the room filled with cats of various ages. Why the hell did he agree to this again? Now that he had spoken to the very nice shelter worker and he was shown to the cat room, he couldn't say "No" Lee would feel like too much of an asshole.

"A kitten" he muttered under his breath.

There were many kittens of various ages and Michael hadn't specified how old the kitten should be. Lee was more of a fish person or even birds. Growing up they never owned any cats because his mother was allergic and his father couldn't be bothered. 

"Was there a specific age you were looking for?" the woman asked him.

"I don't know really." Lee sighed, the room was filled with cats. It made him incredibly sad to know that they all didn't have a home or anyone to personally love them. If he had it his way he'd just take them all home. But then he definitely knew that Tom would stop talking to him. 

"We just had a litter come in." the woman spoke. "They're very young but old enough to be on their own."

"Can I see them?" Lee inquired.

From where he stood, he couldn't say for sure that he saw something that young running around. As memory served him correct kittens that young didn't really run around but rather stumbled around awkwardly on shaky legs.

"Yep," she smiled "They're in a separate room. Unfortunately, they're too young to play with the other cats right now." 

She led him away from "The cat room" and into a much smaller and quieter room. In the corner was a very tired and uninterested mother cat with 7 little fur balls running around her. Lee felt bad for the poor thing, she looked exhausted.

"The mother cat and her remaining kittens have a foster home lined up. So whatever kittens aren't adopted will be going with her at the end of the month." the woman explained.

As far as cats go they were the default color you'd assume to see with an urban litter of kittens. She had two brown tabby kittens, a solid grey, a black and white and two orange and white. And in the corner hiding away from everyone else was a single black kitten. Lee smirked internally, she was definitely a busy momma to come out with a brood like that.

Standing still he smiled down at the little fuzz balls as they stumbled towards him, crawling over his feet and pulling at his jeans. Still, the black kitten remained hiding in the corner trying to avoid everyone. Lee's attention was brought to the tiny long haired ball of fluff. Bright green eyes peeked out of blackness, observing him very carefully. He figured that it must have been the runt. 

"That's the runt, yes?" Lee asked, pointing to the black kitten.

"Yes, she's the only girl born in the entire litter as well. Her brothers are rough with her." the woman sympathized, reaching down to pick her up.

The woman handed him the kitten and Lee gingerly took hold of her. She was so tiny that she fit perfectly in the palm of his hand and had space surrounding her body. What a pretty little thing! 

She sat there calmly and blinked a few times. When she reached down and sniffed at his hand, giving him kitty kisses he knew that this was the one Tabitha would get. 

"She's going to have long hair." the woman announced, stroking the kitten softly. 

"How big do you think she'll be?" Lee asked, cradling the kitten to his chest protectively.

"A little smaller than average." the woman guessed.

"Well, she's perfect. My girlfriend will love her!" Lee announced, bending down to kiss the small purring bundle. 

As he walked to the front area of the shelter he smiled at how the kitten nibbled on his fingers, little sharp teeth grazing affectionately across his skin. Placing her on the counter he brought out his wallet so he could complete the paperwork. 

As he went over the rules and terms for adoption the kitten sat passively on the counter gazing about the room with wide green saucer eyes. Seeing her in the natural light made his heart grow even fonder for the creature. She reminded him of a dust-bunny. When she sat normally her little paws disappeared under her fluff and her general body shape morphed into a puff. 

"She is a cutie pie." The woman commented, gather the things that Lee needed for this little one. 

He was probably being gauged enormously for the prices of these things but he couldn't be wandering around blindly through a pet store. He needed to get back to Tabitha. Kitty accessories can be purchased at a later date with Tabitha. 

Lee signed the papers and carried his little puff ball out to the car. The woman helped him cart the stuff that went with that cat and place it in his trunk. In the front seat, Lee had a cat bed and a fuzzy blanket ready for her. He didn't think she'd do too well in a cat crate. Despite the protests of the woman, he managed to get her in the bed. They both watched as she sniffed it and then laid down relaxed. 

The woman wished them both a safe journey allowing Lee to leave with Puff. At the first red light, he glanced over at her, noting how she lay there purring softly with her eyes closed. He suspects that she was happy to be away from her bratty brothers. 

"You'll like your new home," Lee told her. "You'll be the only critter there. No bratty boys besides Tom to bother you." 

For the first time, he actually heard her meow. It was a tiny squeak of a meow but he definitely heard her make it. Damn, his cheeks were going to start to hurt if he kept on smiling like an idiot. How can something so small be so ridiculously adorable? There was no way that Tom wouldn't fall in love with her. He knew that Tabitha was going to melt. 

"Soon you'll be home." he continued to talk to her. 

Her eyes were open and she lay there quietly watching him. He couldn't see any trace of her paws or tail giving that illusion of a dust-bunny once more. Perhaps they'll name her Bunny. 

"You're so pretty," he complimented, reaching over to stroke her gently. "Just like your future momma." 

Bunny moved her head up and rubbed the side of her face against his hand. Her small whiskers tickled his hand as did her wet little nose as she gave him more kitty kisses. 

By the time that Lee pulled into the driveway Bunny was back asleep in her bed. Michael came out to greet him and became pretty perplexed after observing her sleeping. 

"Is that a cat?" he asked in surprise. "It looks like a ball of fluff." 

To prove Michael wrong Bunny popped her head up and sleepily looked up at him. He smiled down at the beauty and chuckled. Once he was able to tell that Bunny was actually a cat he opened the door and picked her up. He held the kitten to his chest giving her a soft affectionate kiss.

"Soft" he commented, "And it smells like a kitten."

"She's a little girl." Lee informed him. "The only one in a litter of 7. She's also the runt which is why she's so small."

"I think she's perfect." Michael announced, "Let's go introduce her to Tabitha and then I'll help you set her stuff up in the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimage.org/)  
>   
>  I don't know who's cat this is IRL. But for all intense purposes, that's Bunny.


	47. Chapter 47

Tabitha was asleep in her little cave when Lee entered the room. Much to his annoyance Michael continued to hold Bunny in his arms and refused to give her back.

He opened the closet door completely and stepped inside. Tabitha was on her tummy, her head facing them. One eye cocked open suspiciously as she braced herself for more disturbance. Instead of bothering her Michael silently handed Lee the kitten and allowed him to give it to her.

Lee knelt beside her on the ground and very carefully placed Bunny on the bed beside Tabitha. With her moody behavior, he honestly didn't know how she'd react.

Bunny stumbled on the blankets and waddled towards Tabitha's uncovered face. Instantly Tabitha sat up and looked at the black puff ball, confusion covered her face. When she realized that it was, in fact, a baby kitten she began to cry softly. Her body shook with joy as she picked Bunny up, crying into her soft fur.

"It's so beautiful!" She wailed gently. "Is she mine?"

"All yours." Lee smiled.

Bunny bumped her nose against Tabitha's, her whiskers tickling her face. She placed the small cat down on the bed beside her, her mood completely elevated to something akin to jovial. Calmly she petted her and continued to cry with joy.

"Her name is Bunny" Lee announced with a smile, his heart warmed with seeing Tabitha so happy. "It's short for Dust Bunny."

"She's perfect!" Tabitha wailed, almost as if she was admiring her first born child.

Michael gave him a knowing look in regards to her unusual reaction. Her emotions and hormones were all over her the place. It wouldn't be ridiculous to state that Tabitha was capable of being irrational at the moment.

"Tom said no cats, though!" Tabitha sniffled, placing Bunny back down on the mattress. She moved her finger and allowed the little fluff ball to pounce and chase it.

"He said no cats." Michael corrected "He didn't say no kittens. Completely different creature."

"And besides" Lee added, "Who can say no to this sweet little face."

Tabitha lay back down on the bed. Bunny wobbled to her and plunked herself down so she was curled up against Tabitha's chest. They could hear her loud purring break thru the silence of the room. Tabitha adjusted her arm so it wrapped around little Bunny protectively holding the animal to her.

Michael tugged on Lee's shirt getting his attention. Both men left them alone to bond.

"That's her baby" Michael explained, stepping down from the last step and out to the car. "Well, instinctively at least. Her hormones are going wild, that kitten will fill the void of not having her own child."

"I should have gotten a puppy if that's the case." Lee cheekily replied, popping the trunk open.

Michael shot him a dirty look "Don't be daft. You could have gotten her a bloody lizard and she'd have the same reaction, maybe. I'm not sure if Tabitha likes those." 

"I really don't think she'd physically touch it." Lee agreed seriously. 

He picked up the unused litter box and the other Bunny related items from the trunk. Michael generously offered to carry her bed and nothing else. Walking into the house the dropped everything haphazardly into the living room with the exception of the litter box and the food. They carried that that up to where Tabitha and Bunny was.

When they both entered the room they weren't too surprised to see that Tabitha hadn't left the closet with the little fluff ball. Instead, she napped peacefully curled on her side with Bunny still tucked up against her neck. 

Very quietly and carefully Lee placed the litter box down and filled it. Bunny popped her head up and watched them sleeping with half hooded green eyes. Lee positioned the food dish a little away from her box and filled it with water and kitten kibbles. The woman assured him that she was able to eat solid foods now.

Smiling down at the little kitten Lee excused himself from the room and closed the closet partially to give them more privacy. 

When he turned to Michael there was an unknown grimace on the wolf's face. Nodding his head in silent curiosity he left the room, the wolf trailing behind him. 

Lee retreated into the living room and sat on the couch rather nervously. Michael sat beside him on the couch unexpectedly close to his personal space. His knee touched Lee's and he leaned into him carefully. Lee was worried that he'd try to kiss him or something. Subtly Michael sniffed him, his nose trailing just above the flesh of his neck. Lee could feel his breath ghost across his skin and swallow heavy in response.

Michael pulled back with uncertainty in his eyes as he scanned Lee's nervous form from head to toe. Lee in response stiffened and froze to the spot. Tom, Tom he could read, he could understand and had a good feel for. Michael was unpredictable. His nature was more guarded and his attack methods were stealthy like an ancient warrior. Lee didn't know if he was going to attack him or not.

Leaning in once more Michael quickly scented him and pulled back. Cocking his head to the side he finally said something. "You smell like Tom"

It wasn't so much as a statement as it was an accusation. Lee didn't know the history between Michael and tom but he wouldn't be too surprised if it was intimate at one point. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Michael choke down the slight jealousy and possessiveness that the scent meant to the wolf.

Michael's hand came to touch the side of Lee's face, pulling him closer to him. He felt Michael's lips skin across his jaw line and down to his pulse point. Lee's heart rate increased and his palms began to sweat. There was no way he was remotely comfortable with becoming the bitch stuck between two alpha males. 

What he and Tom shared was uncharacteristic of him but it was special and something he consciously decided to engage in. That didn't mean he was queer for anyone else or he'd allow someone else to physically dominate him in such a manner. With Tom, it was something special. They had a mutual bond through Tabitha, a special connection. 

"Don't" Lee warned, his voice low and dangerous. 

Michael snickered into his neck and pulled away a little. There was still a breach in Lee's personal space and it didn't look like the wolf was going to respect that anytime soon. 

"I can't believe you rolled over for Tom." Michael murmured roughly, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I never actually thought you'd do that."

"None of your business." Lee murmured.

"Generally, you're right." Michael agreed dangerously. "But it is usually my business when one of my lovers beds another man without telling me." 

Lee turned to Michael with slightly wide eyes. He was cursing Tom for placing him in this position. This awkward and potentially hostile situation. 

"I wasn't aware that you two are still...an...item." Lee defended carefully.

"Oh yes," Michael replied, his voice slightly higher than usual "You don't understand pack dynamics. Once a bonded lover, always a bonded lover." 

"You're not sleeping with Tabitha." Lee pointed out "And I'm actively sleeping with her."

"She doesn't want me too." Michael replied seriously, his blue eyes darkening slightly. "And I respect her enough to stay away until she comes to me. But that doesn't mean she isn't my lover anymore." 

"And Ben" Lee inquired curiously.

"He's been self-exiled from the pack. He has no choice to stay away." Michael announced proudly.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Lee told him darkly, any form of playfulness melting away from his features. "I'm not like that."

Michael scoffed at his weak attempt at defending himself. Everyone knew if you had sex with a man then you were "Like that" regardless of whether it only extended to that man or not.

"No. I'll leave that to Tom," Michael reassured him, slightly offended at Lee's rejection. "But if you're ever interested in a rougher more masculine experience." He added, stroking the top of Lee's upper arm with the back of his hand. "You come and see me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been uncharacteristically lacking chapter updates but its not without good reason. No, I haven't hit writers block and I'm not abandoning this monstrosity. Although, I have no idea how many more chapters I can add. I do know some stories on this website have 100 chapters. Hopefully this won't (Not that there's anything wrong with super long stories), but I can't honestly see me being able to finish it any time soon without it looking incomplete, rushed or sloppy. And that for some strange reason is important to me.


	48. Chapter 48

There were very few rare occasions that Tabitha was actually photographed outside the house by Tom's stalkers. Upon this occasion, they just so happened to catch her getting out of Lee's car with Bunny in her arms. They were going to a pet store so she could pick out a collar and harness for the precious baby. 

The look on Lee's face spoke clearly of a man that wasn't used to his personal space being invaded like that. Tabitha had been with Tom for years and she still wasn't used to these parasites sneaking around and snapping her photo. Huffing in annoyance she stomped into the store with Lee in tow.

Luckily for her, the staff wouldn't allow the photographers into the store. She could literally hear Lee breath a sigh of relief as they wandered down the cat aisle.

Since Bunny was her pretty princess she had decided that nothing but pink would suit her. Lee stood beside her, scanning the vast selection of cat leashes, harnesses and collars. 

"I didn't know you have to walk cats." he chuckled, reaching out to grab a shiny purple material.

"Of course, they can be," Tabitha informed him. "My little girl will go where I go."

Lee rolled his eyes in response and just stood there silently. Mentally he was going over what he had been doing when his photo was taken. He honestly hoped that that wasn't a common occurrence because he couldn't deal with that. They were strange people in his territorial bubble. Lee was liable to get aggressive with a couple of them and he doubted Tom would appreciate that type of press.

"Oh look at this one!" Tabitha chimed happily, holding up a collar adorn with clear rhinestones set in a pink sparkly material. "Do you like this one?" she asked Bunny, holding the collar up for the cat to see. Bunny nudged it with her nose, apparently giving her approval because Tabitha placed it in the basket. A matching harness and leash were tossed in there as well.

Lee honestly thought she was being ridiculous with that. Her other mothering instincts towards the animal, however, was impressive. She had successfully littered trained her and made sure that she ate at certain times. Any messes the little fluff ball created she cleaned up without a fight and when Bunny decides it's time to play at 3 am, Tabitha gets up without a fuss and calms her down.

"Do you think they're still outside?" Lee asked her seriously, attempting to look around the corner and not be too conspicuous in doing so.

"Probably" Tabitha replied "They'd want to know why I'm not with Tom and shopping with you. They'd be curious as to who you are and why you're with me."

"Great" Lee murmured. "And he'll see this, right?"

"Yep," she spoke, throwing in some treats for the cat into the cart.

"And he'll see Bunny?" Lee thought out loud. 

They've only had Bunny for about a week now but no one has told Tom about her. Well, it looks like they didn't have to tell him because he'd see Tabitha carting the creature into the store. Tom wasn't going to be very happy.

"Here, hold your daughter for a moment," Tabitha called, handing him the kitten.

Lee grimaced at the reference of Bunny being his daughter. Cradling the kitten to his chest he gave her head a quick kiss before trailing after her. Michael told him she'd behave that way towards the kitten but he thought that he was being overly dramatic. Apparently he wasn't because he was holding his child. 

"I'd rather make a real daughter." he cheekily smiled at her.

Since she had stopped nesting he was trying to subtly nudge her back into bed. There was an ache in his loins that was burning hotter at the moment and only Tabitha could dose the flames. As of yet she was playing coy with him and nothing else. A little teasing, a smidge of foreplay and whatever else flourished was squashed by Bunny. 

Unlike actual human children which can be contained in cribs, in another room, kittens liked to climb, meow and attack feet. It's really hard to try and make love when you have a fluffy little jerk trying to bite your toes and climb the side of the bed. 

Lee suspects that they'd have to either time it for when the kitten was sleeping or he'd have to convince Tabitha to place her in the crate, which was never going to happen. He had tested the theory of closing the door on the kitten and that only caused Bunny to howl and scratch at the door until he opened it back up and let her in. There was no way in hell he could have sex with that distraction.

"Soon" Tabitha replied, surprising him with her answer. "It's getting to be around that time. However, I'm pretty sure Tom would want to be included in the process of child conceiving."

"Well of course!" Lee assured her.

"Well, we're done here," Tabitha announced, taking Bunny back from him. "We should go before the vultures multiple outside." 

*  
Just as they suspected the photographers were outside waiting for them. They only snapped a few shots because they rushed into the car and Lee peeled out of there in a less than legal manner. 

At home, where he was safe from the camera's lens he sipped on his tea and watched comically as Tabitha attempted to place the harness on Bunny. The collar was no problem at all but the harness involved trying to get her legs thru the holes and adjusting it around her small body. Of course, Bunny being a kitten thought this was a new game. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly cooperating. 

"It's not going to work." Lee chuckled between sips. "She's too pig-headed to you. Being walked like a dog isn't within her nature. Bunny's just going to fall over and you'll have to drag her." 

"Quiet!" Tabitha snapped playfully. "She'll wear it and she'll like it!" 

"No" he corrected with a smile "She'll wear it but she won't like it, and she might pee on your sweater again as a form of protest."

Finally, after much patience, Tabitha managed to get the harness on Bunny. It didn't really surprise anyone that she looked completely offended by this. There was a look of confusion and mild hurt on her face. 

"You think she's betrayed you now." Lee chuckled at the kitten "Wait till your mother has to give you a bath. Or take you to the vet for your shots."

"Don't tell her that!" Tabitha scolded seriously, holding her hands over Bunny's ears. 

Bunny wobbled away from her eventually. She paused a few times to try and pull at the harness with her teeth but it didn't budge and she eventually gave up. However, when Tabitha clipped the leash onto the harness and stood up, Bunny stopped moving altogether.

Lee laughed as Tabitha stood beside this tiny little black furball and attempted to get her to move. Every little light tug of the leash was met with silent resistance. Tabitha even took a few steps forward in the hopes of her following behind like she usually did. Nothing. Bunny just sat there and refused to budge.

"It looks like you're trying to literally walk a dust bunny!" Lee laughed, his eyes brimming with tears. "Oh god! That's too cute. Hold still, Tom needs to see this!"

He raised his phone up and took a photo, sending it both to Michael and Tom. There wasn't a caption needed. It was pretty self-explanatory.

Michael's reaction was to be expected, it was akin to Lee's, however, Tom decided to call instead. Placing the call on speaker phone Lee placed the phone on the coffee table so they could both talk.

"Why is there a cat in my house?" were the first words out of his mouth. "I said no cats. What part of no didn't you two understand?"

To Tabitha, he sounded more annoyed than he did pissed off. 

"You said no cats. You didn't say anything about no kittens." Lee defended "And besides, it's put her in the mood for children of her own."

There was a long drawn out sigh from Tom's end. Tabitha could mentally see him pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to come up with a retort. In the meantime, she was still trying to get Bunny to cooperate and move with the leash on.

"That's the same damn thing, don't play stupid with me!" Tom finally replied "Baby business or not, I'm not impressed with this." 

"Well, she's not leaving," Tabitha told him firmly. "And if you're still mad about it tomorrow talk to Michael, it was his idea." 

"Oh, I will." Tom reassured her firmly. 

"How's filming going?" Lee asked, genuinely interested. 

"Tiring. The heat is bloody unbearable. I'm sweating like a goat herder." 

"Lovely" Tabby commented, picking Bunny up. Approaching the phone she placed Bunny on the coffee table and said: "Say hello to your daddy!"

Bunny meowed into the phone causing Tom to snort. "When I said I always feared I'd come home to a child after filming this wasn't what I had in mind, Tabitha." 

Lee gave her an inquisitive look, obviously not getting the joke. 

"We have this joke that Tom got me pregnant unbeknown to us and I have the baby while he's off filming the movie. So when he comes home there's this wayward child he never expected to see." Tabitha explained.

Nodding his head as if he got it he smiled and replied: "I told Michael we should have gotten a puppy."

Tom actually genuinely laughed at that, unlike Michael or Tabitha who were offended by it. Lee thought it was funny as well. 

"But seriously, though. No more animals." Tom told them. "And that critter better be behaved by the time I get home. And she's getting spayed the moment she's able too. I'm not dealing with kittens on top of kittens." 

"Of course" Tabitha replied in a babyish voice, picking Bunny back up and kissing her affectionately. "Our little girl is too strong and independent for babies! Yes, you are!"

"Right," Tom replied, his voice a little unsettled "With that in mind I'm going to bed. Lee, keep our girls safe for me until I get back."

"As always." he agreed without hesitation. 

"And don't forget to do that thing we talked about for when I get back." 

This peaked Tabitha's interest and she looked up at Lee with a half-cocked eyebrow. Lee smiled cheekily and replied, "Yep, I'm already on it." 

"Good night my loves." Tom addressed the both of them. Lee's heart was warmed at hearing Tom address him as "love"

"Night," they said in unison.

"I love you!" Tabitha added.

"As do I" Lee boldly stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. It does seem like I'm writing a screenplay. Well, at least the movies in Hollywood would be interesting if I wrote them. This chapter is a little longer than normal because I'm trying to make up for my shitty parenting skills. If this story was a child, CPS would be investigating me. 
> 
> Also, there will be smut in the next chapter, I promise.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Lee/OFC

"Oh, I've missed this." Lee murmured into the base of her throat.

Tabitha groaned, adjusting her hips on his lap. Carefully her lips moved along his jaw and towards his mouth. Lee met her halfway for a kiss, sealing their affection.

She could feel his hardness pressed between their bellies. Leaning forward she pressed herself against him. Lee groaned into her mouth, gripping her hips and pulling her forward.

"Don't tease me!" Lee complained playfully, nipping at her throat gently. 

Tabitha scooted back a little and peppered her kisses down his neck and to his chest. Moaning she smirked as she moved further down, kissing and licking Lee's heated flesh as she went. Lee leaned back against the headboard and stretched his long legs out on either side of her. His eyes were watching her carefully as Tabitha's mouth lingered on his hip bone, slowly nipping her way down to his thigh.

"Tease!" Lee complained through a moan.

She giggled in response and mouthed her way along the length of his hardness. Lee gasped and his body stiffened at the anticipated contact. Smooth wet lips trailed up his length before engulfing his inflamed head. Tabitha moaned and gripped the base of his thick cock holding him in place as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Through hooded eyes she watched him, savoring both the taste of his arousal and the look of pleasure on his face.

Carefully Lee interlaced his fingers in her loose hair, grasping it and encouraging her to continue. Tabitha groaned and smoothed her tongue along his underside, pulling off and licking around his head. A bead of pre-cum pooled at his slit and Tabitha eagerly lapped it up. 

"You're killing me!" Lee groaned, raising his hips up a little. 

"With pleasure" Tabitha cheekily replied, moving away from him and resting back on her bottom.

Lee sat up properly and lunged for her. Easily he settled between her legs with predatory precision. His strong upper body pinning her to the mattress as his arms boxed her in completely. Tabitha growled lustfully and pressed her aching core against his trapped erection. 

His eyes were midnight black as he growled back and bit the side of her neck. Submissively Tabitha tilted her head to the side and adjusted her legs around his waist.

"You're playing with fire!" Lee warned her with surprising darkness. "I haven't fed in a while and I can smell the blood coursing through your veins."

She found this side of Lee both terrifying and arousing at the same time. When he took hold of her wrists in one single large hand and pinned them above her head she whimpered in delight. Body shuttering under him Tabitha moaned and further submitted to this beautiful dangerous creature.

"Tom isn't here" he reminded her, nipping and licking at her pulse point. Tabitha could feel his fangs elongated "I could take just a taste and he'd never know."

His voice was a strained murmur, he was fighting something primal and Tabitha didn't exactly know if she cared to stop him. In the back of her mind she knew that he'd never actually hurt her but she didn't know about his more...demonized side.

"But would you be satisfied with just a taste?" she teased dangerously, her foot rubbing up along his outer thigh. 

"You're my mate. Your blood is potent, a small taste is all I'd need to satisfy myself until I can go feed properly." Lee answered, capturing her lips.

Tabitha could taste the iron in her own blood as he frantically kissed her. Lee must have scratched her with his fangs while he was nipping and sucking on her neck. Gasping into his mouth she waited for him to bite her, but he never did.

Instead, he grabbed her hips with his free hand and adjusted her under him. In one smooth motion, he slid into her hot wetness, sinking to the hilt. Roughly he rotated his hips moving his cock inside her body. Tabitha gasped loudly and arched her back against him. He pressed her back down on the mattress in a dominant fashion making her unable to move as his hips increased in speed.

"No no" he warned playfully "Daddy is in control tonight."

"Yes," she hissed lustfully. 

To make his point he adjusted her captured wrists above her head, squeezing them roughly. Tabitha took a deep breath and shuttered into Lee's collar bone. He picked his hips up and slammed down hard onto her. The head of his cock nudging against her cervix causing a delectable mix of pleasure and pain. Groaning deeply she closed her eyes and allowed this dangerous beauty dominate her completely.

"Cum for me!" he growled into the side of her neck.

"Bite me" she replied seriously.

"Tabitha...no!" Lee stuttered, his words shaky.

"Feed on me!" she begged again, moving her hips back and forth on the mattress to meet his thrusts. 

"No!" Lee roared, crushing her hands down with bruising force. 

She hissed out in pain, trying to loosen his grip on her wrists but he only squeezed harder. Giving up she whimpered and adjusted herself under him. When he realized that he was hurting her he released her hands altogether and cupped the side of her face, kissing her lips.

Hands-free Tabitha wrapped her arms around his sweaty back and hugged him to her. 

"Hold me tight," Lee told her

Clinging to his body she gave a squeak when he reared up with her attached to him, kneeling on the bed and her on his lap. Adjusting her legs around his hips she settled back down on his stiff cock, rotating her hips and shuttering at the feeling of being completely full.

Lee's hands traveled down her sides and back up to cup her breasts. Cradling them lovingly he bent his head down and captured her nipple between his lips, sucking lightly. Tabitha moaned and pressed her chest further into his mouth, her hips riding him expertly. 

"Don't ask me to feed on you again," Lee told her, sucking her other nipple into his mouth. "Ever" 

"Alright" she agreed

His nose nuzzled along her jaw, breath heavy and panting against her flesh. Strong hands took hold of her hips helping her to move on him. 

"Cum on" he encouraged "I'm gonna cum!" 

Tabitha could feel the slow build in her stomach. A tight little spring was coiling up ready for her release. Skilled fingers ran up along her spine and back down to her bottom where he cupped her cheeks and pressed her lightly, moving her up and down his length. The head of his cock rubbing along her sweet spot. 

Gasping she arched her back and shuttered into his mouth, a small orgasm flooding her body. Lee smirked knowingly into her mouth. He knew that she was about to be hit with an even bigger one. 

Tabitha rested her head on his shoulder as her movements became uneven. Her hips gave out leaving Lee to push into her hard and rough. Small hands grasped his broad shoulders steadying herself as he moved below her. 

Long arms encased her body protectively as his own speed started to falter. She felt that warm tingling sensation starts to build in her quim and at the base of her spine. Tabitha's breathing started to falter, her thigh muscles started to tighten. Holding her breath Tabitha felt her body release.

Crying out she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her back muscles contracting at the sudden rush of pleasure and adrenaline taking over. He could feel her contract around his shaft greedily milking him for his essence. Thrusting up once last time Lee emptied himself deep inside her body. His seed coating her insides and splashing against her cervix. 

Shuttering he hugged Tabitha to him tighter and rode out his own release with her. After they calmed he laid her out on the mattress carefully. Tabitha rest on her back submissively, her arms folding loosely above her head as she continued to breathe heavy and watch him with lust clouded eyes. 

Lee pulled away from her a little, stroking along her chest and brushing her hair back away from her forehead. Tenderly he bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead. 

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Ya," she moaned, adjusting herself.

Her eyes started to droop as the rush started to dull. Her body relaxed she felt the telltale effects of a post-coital bliss. Lee smiled down at her and moved off her body. Helping her to sit back up he positioned her so that her head was on the pillow and her body under the blankets.

Instead of crawling into bed with her he tucked Tabitha in and brought a sleepy Bunny over. Placing the feline by her momma she automatically curled up in the crook of her neck. 

"I gotta go," he told her, pulling on his jeans. "I need to go feed." 

"I'm sorry" Tabitha yawned, her face sad.

"It's not your fault. It's just part of my nature." Lee replied "I'll be back. Are you ok on your own or do you want Michael to come over and stay with you?"

"How long are you going to be?" Tabitha asked curiously, sitting up a little and disturbing Bunny in the process.

The grumpy little fluff ball stretched and waddled over to the top of the pillows before plopping down into a neat little circle. She glared at the two of them before putting her head down and going back to sleep.

"A few hours" Lee replied "I have to go into the city and go to the proper facility. I don't drink from humans, I use a blood bank. But I have to wait like a regular medical clinic." 

Tabitha tried to picture a waiting room full of hungry vampires patiently reading magazines and waiting to be called. She wondered if they had a preferred blood type. Or where this building was even located.

"Call Michael" she replied finally. 

"Alright, I'll do it on my way out the door," Lee reassured her.

Before he left he leaned on the bed and gave Tabitha a kiss. Moving over her he stroked the top of Bunny's little head. She opened on eye and gave him a look that made him chuckle. She looked exactly like Tabitha when she was nesting. Perhaps Tabitha was her mother after all.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, my girls. If you run into a problem before Michael arrives call or text me."

And with that he was out of their bedroom leaving Tabitha to collapse into the softness of their bed. Bunny purring lightly above her head.


	50. Chapter 50

"This is your other daddy!" Tabitha cooed in a baby voice, showing the kitten in her arms where Tom stood. "Daddy loves you!"

It had been exactly 5 minutes since he walked through that door and Tabitha was already bombarding him with a kitten. Giving her a sour face he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

Instead of stopping Tabitha actually approached him further with Bunny in her arms. Since they hadn't been introduced before the little fuzz ball had some reservations towards him.Tentatively she stretched out a little and subtly sniffed at his shirt.

Tom looked down and all he saw were two big green eyes staring at him widely with black tufts of fluff sticking out. What a ridiculously adorable little critter.

"How do we even know that's a cat?" Tom asked seriously "She could be a gremlin for all we know!" 

Lee chuckled at his observation but Tabitha smacked him on the arm.

"Don't talk to your daughter like that!" she scolded.

"If that's my daughter you have some serious explaining to do, little girl. Because she looks nothing like me." Tom replied sarcastically.

"She's prissy like you." Lee chimed in from the couch.

"I am not prissy!" Tom complained. "And if she got that from anyone it would be you."

"Will you two stop fighting in front of our child?! Your upsetting Bunny!" Tabitha spoke, annoyance in her voice.

Tom turned to witness Bunny acting completely indifferent to the situation. She just lay in Tabby's arms with her big curious eyes observing them and silently judging.

"Here, hold her!" Tabitha offered with a smile.

"No, I really don't..." His protests were interrupted by Tabitha depositing Bunny into his arms. Awkwardly he fumbled with her at first. He was alarmed at how tiny she was under all that fluff. Once he got a good understanding to her delicate structure Tom cradled her in his arms.

Bunny sniffed him a few more times and looked up at him, her little whiskers moving as she scented him. 'Great, now what' he thought as the two of them just stared at one another.

"Aww, so sweet!" Tabitha gushed "Little girl in daddies arms."

"I'm still not convinced she's a cat." He spoke, softly petting her head.

Almost as if to prove him wrong Bunny let out a loud meow. Tom surprised everyone by meowing right back at her. Bunny in response meowed right back and they had a little conversation.

"Here, take your fuzz face back, I have to unpack," Tom told her, cutting his conversation with Bunny short.

Tabitha accepted her "fuzz face" and followed Tom up the stairs to their room. Lee kept himself parked on the couch, engrossed in his novel.

She sat on the bed and placed Bunny down beside her. Right away she curiously wobbled towards Tom and patiently waited for him open his suitcase.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

She meowed.

Chuckling at her cheek he opened the suitcase. Tabitha sat back and watched Tom pull out an article of clothing only to have Bunny bat it with her paws, tiny claws hooking into the fabric.

"Brat!" He playfully scolded.

Bunny had managed to hook one of his socks with her claws, batting it away from Tom. In much amusement she picked the sock up in her mouth and stumbled forward a bit, running off with it.

"Will you deal with that fuzz face?! She's stealing my clothing!" Tom complained in amusement, pointing to the thief at large.

When she had finished smacking it around with her paws Tabitha reached over and plucked it from her. Bunny sat up on her hind legs batting at it in a typical kitten fashion.

"Yucky, no!" Tabitha scolded lightly "Dirty socks are not for kittens!"

Bunny laid on her belly and watched her move the sock. Both Tom and Tabitha witnessed her wiggling her little bum getting ready to pounce. Without warning, she sprung up like a rabbit and caught the sock once more in her paws.

"Fuck it, give her the damn sock. Obviously, she wants it that badly!" Tom sighed with a faint smile on his face.

Tabby released the sock and Bunny took siege of it. Rolling onto her back she kicked and tossed the piece of material with amusement. Finally, she managed to kick the sock away from her and in a flash corrected herself and bolted off the bed and out of the bedroom.

"Bunny is a strange little critter." Tom smiled. "Hand me back my sock before she comes back."

Bunny barreled back into the bedroom at full tilt. She paused at Tom's feet and hopped off to the side, her back arched in mock threat and her little tail puffy.

"You wanna go tough guy?" Tom chuckled, bending down to pick the kitten up.

Tabitha watched as he placed her on the bed and began to tickle her tummy. Bunny in response attacked his hand and tried to bite him playfully.

"Oh your so tough, just like your mother!" Tom playfully egged her on.

When he took his hand back Bunny hooked her paw on his shirt dragging his arm back to her. She nibbled on his shirt sleeve before Tom detached her and picked her back up.

"Listen little missy!" He mocks warned, holding her up at face level.

Bunny reached out and smacked him on the nose with her paw causing Tabitha to burst out laughing. Tom stood there unable to respond.

"Tabitha, our child has gone wild," Tom told her.

"You love her!" Tabitha cooed, coming to kneel before him on the bed so she was eye level with her lover.

"I really do!" Tom remarked "She reminds me too much of you! How can I not love her?"

Tom kissed Bunny on the top of her head and placed her back on the bed. This time, all the play fight was out of her. She yawned and stumbled towards Tabitha's pillow, laying down wedged between the headboard and the pillow.

"Come here!" Tom turned to Tabitha, inching his finger in her direction.

Coyle, she shuffled to him and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her body and he pressed her hard against him.

"Oh, I missed you!" He confessed. "After a long day of filming all I wanted was to come back to you. But I knew you were in good hands."

"I missed you too!" She sighed, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Yeah? Did you and Lee have fun?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! We all went to the park and did some hiking."

"Michael as well?"

"Michael, Lee, me and Bunny!" She told him enthusiastically. When Tom gave her an inquisitive look as to how she went hiking with a kitten Tabitha explained "I put her harness and leash on her. I carried her of course but she did explore a little on her own."

Tom shook his head at the ridiculous mental image he had of her and Bunny trucking through the woods.

"Silly critter, she thinks she's a puppy." Tom smiled.

"She thinks she's human" Tabitha corrected, pulling him in for another kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* Briefly, maybe classified as fluff?
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Tom/OFC

Tabitha fell down playfully onto the bed with Tom following. Growling into the side of his neck he scented her. Roughly Tom grasped her hips and pulled her fully under him. His hips grounding down against her.

"I missed you." Tom murmured along her neck, hands cupping her breasts thru her bra. "I wanked too many times of those photos of you getting out of Lee's car!" He confessed, mouthing her nipple they the lace "The way those yoga pants tightly formed around your arse!"

Tom quickly removed her bra, throwing it off to the side. Hungrily he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Possessive hands travelling down her bare sides to the front of her pants. Tom pulled at the drawstring and loosened them enough for her to kick them off.

Being bare completely afforded him the quick access that he so desperately sought. Sitting up he pulled his shirt off and snapped the bottom of his jeans open.

Tabitha sat up and pulled his jeans down his hips. Tom awkwardly kicked them off leaving him bare as well. Between his legs Tom's cock stood proudly, throbbing and twitching. She went to grab him onto to have Tom push her back down gently. Falling into the bed she opened her legs wider and waited for him.

"No foreplay" Tom apologized, falling between her legs and hooking her hips with his arm "I haven't cum in you so long. It was the only thing I could think about for the longest time."

"Fuck me!" Tabitha cooed, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist.

Tabitha loved it when Tom came home after filming. He was so horny he was down near feral with want. Crushing his lips to hers he sunk into her body in one fluid motion. She gasped, eyes going wide at the sudden intrusion. Tabitha missed that stretch his cock made her feel.

Fully seated inside her he ground his hips down and rotated them roughly causing her to cry out. Fingernails scratched up his back and clutched his shoulders as Tom began to move steadily.

"Oh god!" Tabitha cried "Fuck, yes!"

"Just like that?" Tom asked, his voice heavy with lust. Taking hold of her ankle he placed her leg up on his shoulder and angled himself.

"Yes, oh god, yes!" She replied.

Tom smirked and held her in place as he pushed into her hard and rough. Reaching out she grasped the sheets and pulled herself along the bed meeting Tom's efforts.

He was nearing his release. Tom never lasted long after long periods of absence. His rhythm was off, he was becoming sloppy. Tabitha's orgasm wasn't very important, she cared too much for him.

"Cum on baby, cum in me!" Tabitha edged, hands soothing up his side's and along his back.

Tom slammed into her one last time, his body shuttering as his orgasm took over. Tabitha could feel him flooding her body with his essence. The thick white substance sticking to her walls and coating her insides. A few testing pushes forward and he lowered himself down on her body.

Tabitha still kept him in place, her legs coming to rest on either side of his hips. His breathing was heavy as his sweat slicked skin pressed against hers. Kissing him softly her lips fell on Tom's collar bone.

"You didn't cum." He pointed out with a look of sadness on his face.

"It wasn't about me." Tabitha smiled.

He scented her along her jaw line, Tom's nose brushing against her skin. He nuzzled into the side of her neck, his mouth nipping at her pulse point. Gently hands cupped and caressed her body as he made sure she was alright.

Slowly he rolled off her and laid out on his back beside Tabitha. Instinctively she curled into his side, her head on his chest and her hand resting on his belly. Tom's softening member rested on his thigh, a few drops of his cum still visible at his head.

"Thank you," He whispered, cheeks flushed.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked, tilting her head up and looking at him.

"My wolf is sedated for the moment," He replied with a grin. "He was going crazy without you by my side."

"I can well imagine!" She cooed, running her fingers through his chest hair.

Tom bent his head down and kissed the side of her head. His arm coming up to encase her in his embrace prospectively.

This was the part where the cuddled and bonded even further. Lee was off in the city doing business leaving the house to them and Bunny. Bunny slept in her bed peacefully by the windowsill where she could look out.

He reached down and pulled the blankets up around their bodies. Warm and cozy she moved onto her side, Tom spooning up behind her, arms hooking around her waist. He hugged her tightly to his body, nose buried in the nape of her neck as he drew comfort from her scent.

"I missed you so much." He murmured. "I could only think about you and Lee the entire time."

"The feeling is mutual." She sighed sleepily. "We all missed you too but we understand that acting is your job."

Tom remained silent behind her. There wasn't much to say. They both knew with his occupation, reunions were often bittersweet. Tom was a fairly successful actor. He was bound to go away and then come back. Each time made her heart ache but when he came back it dulled. At least now she had Lee to cushion the blow.

"I'll make it up to you baby," Tom mumbled finally. "I know it's hard."

"It's to be expected." Tabitha yawned "You're the superstar"

He kissed her shoulder, drawing her closer. "And you're my lover, my mate, the chosen one," Tom replied. "My constant reminder to keep pushing on. I love you."

"I love you too" she replied, turning in his arms.

"Sleep my love. I'm here now. Your protector."


	52. Chapter 52

"It's not to going to kill Bunny if you're away from her for a little while," Lee told her seriously.

Tabitha looked back at the sliding door, Bunny trapped on the other side meowing very loudly and smacking the glass.

"She can't go out in the woods Tabitha, it's too dangerous. We can't watch her properly and you can't hold her all the time." Tom added, ignoring the meowing fluff ball behind the glass.

"She just looks so sad," Tabitha whined.

"She'll forget once your out of sight. Bunny will go and sleep somewhere." Lee coaxed. "It's not like your abandoning her. You'll come back in a few hours."

"Come on" Tom added, holding his hand out for her to take "Bunny is safe in the house. Just think how badly you'd feel if she were to get hurt."

"Or eaten" Lee piped up from beside her.

Tabitha looked up and glared at the man. Her little Bunny was not a snack!

"That too" Tom confirmed. "All the animals are coming out of hibernation. Little Bunny is basically the perfect appetizer to a bear."

"Alright!" She finally agreed, reluctantly pulling herself away from the back deck and her sweet baby girl. "Why are we going for a walk anyways? We never go for a walk together."

"Because sometimes it's nice to go for a walk," Tom replied somewhat defensive.

"Why do we need an excuse to do something with you? It's the first time in a long time that we're all together." Lee asked.

Tabitha didn't want to go for a walk, not right now at least. It was far too cold out for her liking. She wished that it would be summer already. Sniffling a little she pulled her jacket around her body tighter.

"It's too cold!" She complained.

"I thought wolves were all weather creatures?" Lee asked, a cheeky smirk on his face.

Tom snorted in response while Tabitha cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "Does it look like I have a fur coat?!" She asked him.

"Well, if you stopped shaving yourself bare between your legs..." Lee started.

Tabitha smacked his arm, hard, only to have Lee laugh at her. Tom chuckled at the observation prompting him to get a smack too.

"Seriously, it's too cold out!" Tabitha complained through a whine.

"Whiner" Tom pointed out.

"You're not going to die because it's a little cold out." Lee spoke, squeezing her hand.

Knowing full well that they were right she bit her tongue and continued to trudge along in the woods, either man on both sides of her. At least, her hands were warm as they held them in each of their hands.

"Sour puppy" Lee smiled, noticing that there was still a faint scowl on her face.

Tom released her hand and must have given him the OK because Lee picked her up rather quickly and jumped up into a tall tree. Light headed she swayed slightly and clutched a branch, looking down at Tom. Tom stood at the base of the tree and with his hands on his hips, he watched them carefully.

"Don't you drop her!" Tom warned.

Lee grabbed her and playfully dangled her body in the air. Tabitha giggled but Tom didn't like it very much. Suddenly Lee dropped her before catching her with lightening quick reflexes.

"Like that?" Lee played, a wide smile on his face.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that! Put her down, right now...on the ground!" Tom remarked darkly.

"I know cats land on their feet, but do wolves?" Lee asked, winking at her before repeating the same mock-dropping again.

"I'll go up there and I'll kick your ass!" Tom warned.

"I'd honestly like to see you try!" Lee egged him on.

Right as Tom was about to climb the tree Lee took hold of her and jumped to another tree. They were playing cat and mouse. Tabitha was starting to worry that perhaps Tom was really upset.

"Oh you sneaky pest!" Tom hissed through his teeth. "Sneaky sneaky creature."

From above they could both see Tom pacing back and forth, hands on his hips, his face etched in deep thought. It was clear that he was trying to think of a counter attack for Lee.

To be honest, Tabitha hadn't really seen Tom do anything remotely supernatural before lift something extremely heavy. With Lee, he could jump, climb and run with great speed and agility.

Lee braced her body with his arm preventing her from moving. They both watched as Tom stretched and then sigh. He crouched down like he was about to pounce, he actually reminded her of a wolf. A wolf about to attack something.

Curiously Tabitha observed him jolt forward with surprising speed. Unlike Lee, he climbed the tree much like a ninja might. His feet were together as he hopped from branch to branch, his strong hands and arms guiding his body in the proper direction.

When he reached their branch he balanced himself expertly and smoothed out his shirt, a cocky smile on his face.

"How in the hell?" Tabitha gasped under her breath.

Lee wiggled his eyebrows at her almost as if he knew damn well Tom was capable of doing that. Tom took hold of her, breaking her train of thought.

"Thank you!" Tom spoke, in a matter of fact tone. Tom picked her upheld her on his side like a toddler. "Wrap your arms around my neck tightly."

Once Tabitha had done as he asked Tom nodded at Lee and began to make his way back down the tree. A lot slower this time and more carefully. He used his hands as he maneuvered his way down back to the ground.

He placed her feet on the ground and straightened his shirt. Lee dropped down smoothly landing on their side.

"What else can you do?!" Tabitha questioned suspiciously.

"I can run for long periods," Tom replied. "I'm pretty fast in short bursts, though, much like our furry counterparts."

"And?" Her eyes light up in curiosity.

Lee leaned casually against the tree trunk with a smug look on his face, haphazardly playing with his hands.

"I'm a good fighter and I can easily lift up to a 1000lbs." Demonstrating this he easily picked her up and held her above his head.

Tabitha giggled as he placed her back down on the ground. Lee pushed himself off the tree and approached them.

"Your good at seduction," Lee added, nodding at him.

"That I am." Tom cooed, winking at them.

"Crafty like a wolf, good judge of character," Lee spoke. "Fierce protectors."

What the hell was going on here? Tabitha looked from man to man and concluded that they were complimenting each other, stroking their egos. It wasn't as if she didn't know what happened between the two during her heat. And she didn't care, to be honest. As long as it wasn't another women or a strange man her jealousy wasn't spiked.

They took her hands again and they continued to walk further into the woods. She thought that Lee and Tom just had a bromance moment between them. Either that or they were trying to seduce each other. Which made her curious as to why they were really walking into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a cruel tit, I'll let your minds wander until I post the next update.


	53. Chapter 53

"I honestly don't know why your so upset," Lee stated, looking over his shoulder as he prepped Bunny's dinner.

A series of loud makes was silenced by a full mouth of kitten kibble. They watched the little piglet munch down her dinner with vigor. You'd think by how fast she inhaled the food they never fed her.

Since they had come back from their uneventful walk Bunny ignored her. They told her she was playing a game with her. It was a game Tabby didn't particularly like.

"She doesn't hate you, it's a game. Bunny's deliberately trying to make you feel bad for leaving her." Lee added.

Bunny had finished eating, she sat next to her empty bowl licking her paws and cleaning her face. All the time she ignored Tabitha and refused to look at her.

"Where is Tom?!" Tabitha asked in a huff.

"He's gone out to do something," Lee replied.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Its a secret." He smiled, bending down to pick up Bunny easily.

Tabitha huffed in annoyance. Whenever she tried to pick her up she'd squirm in her hands.

"Is it a car for me?" She asked sweetly.

Lee snorted and shook his head. "Nope"

"Are we going on vacation?" Tabitha probed.

"Stop bugging me. You'll find out soon. Here, take her."

Lee handed her Bunny. Miraculously she allowed Tabitha to hold her. Clearly her one-track kitten brain forgot she was mad at her mommy after being overwritten by dinner.

"Does Michael know?" Tabitha asked, completely ignoring Lee's request to stop bothering him.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lee sighed.

"Will he be there too?!" Her voice excited.

"Who says where going anywhere? For all you know Tom could be having something delivered." Lee told her seriously, sitting on the couch.

Tabitha parked her butt right beside him and turned her body so she could see him better. Bunny lay curled in her lap now ready to sleep off dinner. A gently purr emulated from the small creature and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Tell me, please!" She begged.

"Tell you what?" Tom answered, closing the front door. 

"The surprise! The surprise!" Tabitha replied dramatically with her hands.

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Tom cheekily smiled. "Lee, I made all the final arrangements. We're good to go."

Tabitha scowled at the both of them, her arms crossed over her chest. They were deliberately fucking with her and she didn't like it! It was bad enough that her threesome in the woods never happened like she thought it would, and now here they were, being all sneaky!

"Don't scowl" Tom warned as the walked up the stairs. "Your face will stick in that position."

She stuck out her tongue at Tom. Lee reached over and lightly touched the end of her tongue with his finger. Making a sour face she put her tongue back in her mouth.

"Lee, can you come and talk for a moment. Tabitha, no eavesdropping. I'll be very disappointed in you if I catch you, and I will catch you." Tom warned, pointing directly at her from on top the landing.

Lee stood and took the stairs two at a time until he was facing Tom. Tom took him by the elbow and guided him into their bedroom. Closing the door he turned around to Tom embracing him. Arms tightly around his middle.

Lee growled affectionately at the unexpected attention and returned the embrace. Tom buried his nose into the crook of his neck and scented him. His scent causing his wolfy counterpart to sigh deeply. A gentle but firm kiss on his lips and Tom pulled away, sort of.

They still embraced each other but put enough distance between them so they could see each other.

"I signed the contract and payment has been made. Technically the rental is ours since this afternoon." Tom spoke, his hands running along Lee's back.

"When are you wanting to leave?" Lee asked.

"I'm thinking tonight," Tom replied "It's a six-hour drive up into the mountains. If we wait until Tabitha has been sleeping for a solid hour she'll be out cold for the entire trip. Tabs is a heavy sleeper."

"And Michael?" Lee asked, choking down the words he wanted to say.

"He's already there making sure everything is in order. Don't worry, I know you don't particularly like him but he's really not that bad!" Tom soothed, his hand coming up under Lee's shirt where it ran the length of his lower back. "This will be a great experience for us all to bond properly. You saw the rental, it's completely secluded. We can all open up and let instinct take over."

Lee paused a moment before pursing his lips together. "Would instinct include Tabitha sleeping with Michael at some point?" He finally asked. A hint of bitter jealousy in his voice.

"I honestly don't know," Tom told him "It's not up to me, it's up to her. And so far she hasn't been interested." When Lee continued to give a jaded look Tom leaned into him and captured his mouth with his. Kissing him lovingly he held his hand on Lee's cheek "Hey, don't be like that, ok? You'll still have me. I enjoyed our love making. Perhaps we can find a nice spot in the woods and spend some time alone? The woman said there was a natural hot spring on the property."

Tempting, very tempting. Lee wasn't exactly gay but he couldn't turn Tom down even if he wanted too. He was Tomosexual as he liked to call it. Agreeing he nodded his head and let his mind drift off. He wondered what they'd do, what they'd explore with each other and where they'd do it. A faint twitch was felt in his cock at the endless possibilities available.

"What about Bunny?" Lee asked, dissolving all the dirty thoughts from his head.

"She's coming too. She'll sleep the whole time with Tabitha. We just have to make sure she uses the litter box before we leave."

"Right" Lee agreed "I take it we pack while she's sleeping?"

"I'll take care of me and Tabitha's suitcases, you deal with Bunny and yourself," Tom instructed.

"Alright" he agreed, stepping away from Tom reluctantly.

*

It took a little while longer than they expected but Tabitha was now out cold. Very carefully Lee picked up her limp body in his arms and carried her down the stairs like a toddler.

Once the cold night air hit her she started to stir a little. In a groggy manner, she raised her head and looked around. Tabitha let off a pained whimper before placing her head back on his shoulder.

"It's ok baby girl, go back to sleep." Tom soothed her, stroking her back.

Tabitha looked at him but they doubted it registered in her sleepy brain. Her eyes fluttered back closed and she started to fall back asleep.

Lee laid her out on the backseat of his SUV. There was a pillow already placed down and Tom held a blanket in his hands ready to cover her. Getting out of the way he went back into the house and retrieved an equally sleep Dust Bunny.

She cocked one eye open and yawned at him as he picked her up. For the sake of being difficult she hooked her claws into the pillow she lay on, partially taking the pillow with her. Lee had to delicately unhook them.

"Brat cat" he murmured, kissing her head and cradling her in his arms.

Lee placed her on the seat next to Tabitha and let the kitten decide where she wanted to lay. It wasn't a huge shock that Bunny crawled to the crook of her neck and curled up.

With their two precious girls taken care off Tom closed the backseat door and locked it for extra precaution. They still had to load the car with their luggage and he didn't particularly like the idea of them sleeping on their own out there.

"We're making a good time." Tom smiled, stopping briefly so he could kiss Lee.

"Why did she make that noise?" Lee inquired, kissing him back "In vampire culture that was a sound one would make if they were frightened."

"We had a problem with Ben," Tom replied with hesitation. "He took her in the middle of the night for a few days."

Lee's eyes were completely black upon hearing this. He never really did like this Ben character before, but, knowing that he kidnapped his sweetheart placed another nail in his coffin.

"I see, and where is this Ben person now?" Lee asked, choking down the venom in his words.

"England" Tom informed him. "Where you can't get him, big boy."

"You wanna bet?" Lee muttered dangerously under his voice as Tom walked away.

Tom turned and looked at him, he heard exactly what Lee said. There was no doubt in his mind that Lee would seek him out eventually. There was no loyalty or bond between him and Ben like Michael and he had. There was nothing preventing the protective vampire from eliminating the thing which bothered Tabitha a great deal. All he could do was try and calm him down and hopefully with time his hatred would lesson to something not homicidal.

"I just gotta make sure we have all of Bunny's things before we leave. I think we're missing a harness and leash." Tom spoke.

"I'll be in the car." Lee volunteered.

In the rearview mirror, he could see Tabitha and Bunny sleeping peacefully. Tabby's hand was curled up and subconsciously touching Bunny. She looked so angelic, so perfect.

Lee honestly hoped Michael wasn't anything like Ben in regards to Tabitha. Because if he was, at least, this threat wasn't an ocean's length away. Lee could deal with him personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're all just a little Tomosexual.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* There is male on male loving in this chapter. It's not too graphic but it's definitely something. If your not comfortable with this. Skip it :)
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Tom/Lee

"Hello, my beautiful." Michael cooed, bending down to pick a very groggy Tabitha up.

Holding her in his arms protectively his strong arm cradled her bum while his other arm draped across her back. Tabitha raised her head, briefly glanced around before putting it back on Michael's shoulder, her arms around his neck securely.

Tom and Lee watched as he carted her off into the house like a warrior brings home his conquest. A firm hand on his chest prevent Lee from following after them. Tom shook his head and went to comfort him.

"Hey, what did I say before? It's alright, Ya?" Tom soothed.

Lee still felt the waves of jealousy ripple through his body. He knew a man that wasn't supposed to be holding and kissing his mate was doing just that. His possessiveness refused to allow Michael the opportunity to make love with her. And he didn't care if he had before, many times before. That logic was invalid because she was his and Tom's.

"It's been a long drive. Let's bring Bunny into the house and we'll have a nap together." Tom bartered. His arms encased around his waist and Lee allowed himself to be drawn closer to the other man.

Lips caressed the side of his neck as Tom kissed that spot on his neck which drove him wild. Still, Lee couldn't help but glare into the empty house.

Little meow's broke him out of his hasty thoughts. Both men turned to see Bunny standing at their feet having finished doing her business in the grass, her little body shaking with fear. No doubt she was confused as to where she was. Or where her mother had gone.

"It's ok little one," Tom reassured her gently, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. She continued to shiver in his arms and meow. "You're alright"

Lee closed the door to the car and followed them into the house. Locking it behind him he trailed after Tom into the bedroom that was supposedly theirs. Standing by the sliding door which leads out to a deck overlooking the forest and mountains, he strained his hearing for sounds of passion. Hearing none he presumed they were probably doing the same as them.

Tom placed Bunny on the pillows and she settled down. She didn't shake anymore but her eyes were wide and they could tell she was still very confused.

"Babe" Tom addressed "Come to bed, I want to cuddle with you a bit."

He pulled himself away from the sliding door and towards the bed. Pulling off his shirt he tossed it casually to the side, licking out of his pants and boxers. Tom looked him over hungrily before removing his own clothes and pulling back the covers.

Both men crawled into bed, yawning. Bunny stretched out her full length above their heads and fell asleep. Comfortable in being able to recognize some normality now.

Lee rolled onto his side and embraced the somewhat smaller man. His arms held him close to his body as they moulded together perfectly. The closeness of Tom's body next to his helped calm him down, a little. Burying his nose in the nape of Tom's neck Lee moaned his scent soothing.

Tom interlaced his fingers with Lee's and sighed in content. The house was still quiet, which Lee approved of. Quiet meant no one was having sex.

Tom stretched in Lee's arms and rolled over to bury his face into the other man's chest. Sometimes it felt nice to be the one being held. Lee adjusted his arms around his body and tucked the top of his head under his chin.

Their legs overlapped each other and Tom felt his flaccid member resting beside Lee's. Groaning he pushed his hip up against Lee's, rubbing his flaccid member against his.

Lee grasped his bum and pulled him even closer to him, bucking up to strengthen their connection. Timidly he reached down between their bodies and cupped Lee's steadily growing erection. Tom still wasn't entirely sure if Lee was 100% sure of this. At times, he seemed too hesitant and others…

Feeling the other man harden completely in his hand caused Tom to shutter as a twinge of arousal courses through his body. Lee licked his lips and looked at him with lust clouded eyes.

Lee's fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft as he tugged up on Tom's cock. Tom mirrored his action causing his lover to moan out and tilt his head back on the pillows. Tom's lips fell on the base of Lee's throat, sucking and licking as his hand moved slowly, firmly, along the length of Lee's cock. He could feel the thick appendage throb in his hand.

Adjusting himself better Tom took hold of both their cocks, pressing them together. Lee pushed his hips up creating a delicious friction. Tom, biting his lower lip thrust up as well, matching his movements.

Slowly they worked out a rhythm, flesh on solid flesh. Sensitive heat throbbing against each other and creating a mind-numbing pleasure. Their pre-cum making a smooth slickness between them.

"Oh god," Lee murmured, looking at him with cloudy eyes.

"So good" Tom moaned in response, capturing his mouth roughly. Both men battling for dominance with once another.

Lee pulled away from him breaking their kiss. He looked down between their bodies and observed his cock rubbing tightly against Tom's. Their members perfectly aligned and in sync. It was probably one of the hottest things Lee's ever seen.

"I'm gonna Cum!" Lee warned.

He could feel his sack tighten and the pressure at the base of his spine increase. His breath was starting to catch in his throat and chest, heartbeat increasing and his cheeks flushing.

Tom braced himself against Lee's firm body. His face buried in the crook of his neck as his own thrusting became uneven. That sweet friction was starting to become too much.

His cock throbbed hard against Lee's. Pushing up he steadied himself, biting on the side of Lee's neck. The vampire's body stiffened and then shook against him, a loud gasp echoed from Lee's lips. Tom felt a warm thickness splash against his belly and onto his hand mixing greedily with his own release. Tugging on their softening lengths once more he reluctantly released them and pressed his hand on Lee's toned tummy.

Lee dipped his head down and smoothed his lips against his. Tom moaned and delicately moved his mouth in time with Lee's. Satisfied, long arms came to encase his still shaky body, holding him tightly.

"Jesus" Tom murmured, his breath heavy.

"Now I can sleep." Lee cheekily replied, reaching down awkwardly on the floor and picking up a discarded shirt. Carefully he cleaned them up as best he could before covering them both in the blankets.

"Yeah, me too." Tom agreed.

Lee moved onto his back and opened his arms for Tom. He took the hint and curled up on his side much like Tabitha would with him. Yes, sometimes it was nice to be held and loved in a rather feminine way.

Lovingly Lee kissed the side of his forehead and rubbed his bicep. Tom gave a masculine whimper and fluttered his eyes closed. A light rain outside bouncing off the deck lulled them both to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> OFC/Michael
> 
> I know it was long overdo but the timing is right.

Spicy cinnamon and sandalwood were familiar scents to Tabitha, especially if they were mixed together. Pushing her nose along the plains of Michaels bare side she scented the man until she reached the crook of his neck.

Vivid flashbacks to her night with Ben spiked her memories and she found herself sitting up rather fast. Looking around the room somewhat frantically she determined that this wasn't a room she was familiar with. In fact, the only thing that Tabitha recognized was Michael. 

Confused as to why she was naked and sleeping alone with Michael in a strange room and an even stranger environment, Tabitha found herself start to panic. Michael sat up partially and placed his hand on her thigh in an attempt to bring her back down to earth.

Searching the room she moved her head side to side slowly, scanning her surrounds. Straining her hearing she couldn't hear signs of the others and Bunny was nowhere to be seen. Sniffing the air subtly she attempted to use scent location but all she was picking up were smells that didn't make any sense to her.

The outside was forest and mountains. Trees were visible of various sizes outside the large picture windows that made up most of the front wall. The sky was a murky grey color and it rained softly, a wind bustling through the trees swiftly. 

"Hey, it's ok" Michael reassured her, sitting up properly and turning his body to face her. Grasping her hands in his he squeezed them and continued "I haven't stolen you. I can assure you the others are sleeping downstairs peacefully."

Tabitha's heart was still racing a mile a minute. She was sure that her boys meant well in the execution of their surprise but they forgot she didn't deal well with change. Especially sudden change. Her anxiety was heightened to new levels and her fight or flight instinct was kicking in. 

There was no evidence that Tom and Lee were in the house, she could feel them or smell them. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep and then waking up briefly when Michael picked her up and carried her into this house. Tabitha's sleep filled mind wasn't able to comprehend what was happening so instead of trying to deal with it, she went back to bed. Now that she was awake she had to deal with this and she didn't like it.

"Tabitha" Michael addressed once more, pulling her to him "Calm down, breath please." 

Michael could tell that she wasn't listening to him at all. Boldly he stood on the side of the bed. Bending down he picked up a squirming and fighting Tabitha. With precision and speed, he managed to go down the stairs and place her down in front of Tom and Lee's closed door. Opening the door gently he allowed her to see for herself that no, he hadn't kidnapped her in the middle of the night.

Sleeping softly wrapped up together in a suspiciously intimate embrace both men slept. Bunny was laying on her back, stretched out against the headboard completely dead to the world. 

Jealousy and annoyance washed over Michael when he realized that the two of them had sex or something close to it. This wasn't a one-sided possessive issue here. Michael didn't particularly like the idea of Lee sleeping with Tom or Tabitha just like Lee didn't like the idea of him being intimate with them as well. 

Seeing her relax at the sight before them he closed the door and maneuvered her back towards the stairs. Tabitha voluntarily made her way back to his bedroom and back into bed. She had an unsure look on her face as she sat cross-legged on the unintentional nest of blankets that she had made in her distressed haste to get up. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, laying on his side beside her.

"Nothing" she replied, "I just wasn't expecting to see...that." 

"I thought you knew about that?" Michael probed.

"Oh, yes," Tabitha replied, "I just didn't think that..."

"They're allowed to make love without you." Michael reminded her.

"I know that," she told him seriously, nodding her head in self-confirmation. 

Michael grinned widely, he understood now why she was upset with what she had seen. She was jealous that she wasn't involved. Stroking her bare thigh with his hand he got her to look at him. Sweet innocent eyes gazed at him.

"You wanted to be involved?" he asked her lustfully.

"Something like that" she admitted, her cheeks blushing bright right.

"My wicked little thing." he cooed "It's good to know that you haven't outgrown that sensual adventurous streak." 

"Never" she cooed, unravelling her legs and allowing his hand to travel up her thigh at towards her core.

She could tell that he was still very hesitant about proceeding further with her. They hadn't been even remotely intimate in a very long time. Micahel was respectful enough to keep his distance and now assert that alpha dominance on her that Tabitha loved so much. 

Taking a deep breath Tabitha inched closer to him, her thighs falling easily apart before him and her body relaxing. 

"We don't have to do this unless you want it," Michael assured her firmly. His voice was steady and assertive but his eyes were dripping with lust and want.

"I want too." she confirmed, reaching down and touching his chest, her breasts falling forward and a line with his vision. 

Timidly Micahel moved forward and caressed her breast with his fingers. Gingerly he cupped it in his hand and brought his mouth down to a pert nipple. Tabitha moaned and tilted her head back a little, savoring the familiar feel of his mouth on her flesh. 

Micahel sat up completely and moved expertly between her legs, falling back into his place as mother nature intended. Tabitha sighed deeply and allowed him to push her onto her back below him.

He was taking it slow as he lay above her, his arms resting on either side of her head. Sweet kisses fell along the side of her neck and down to her collarbones. Tabitha felt him growl possessively against her skin as his mouth moved closer to her breasts. 

Tabitha could feel his solid member throbbing against her inner thigh. His thickness and length she missed. Moaning loudly she licked her lips and reached between their bodies and grasped his member, stroking his firmly once causing him to cry out. Michael bucked up into her hand to solidify their contact. 

"I want it!" she cooed wantonly. 

"Yes?" Michael questioned, "How badly?"

His hand possessively covered her bare sex, fingers stroking through her wet folds and over her swollen clit. Michael could feel her arousal for him and smell it. It drove him absolutely nuts. Licking his lips he roughly captured her mouth and easily placed two fingers into her willing body. Tabitha gasped and pushed her hips up into his hand, deepening his fingers.

"That badly huh?" he answered his own question. "I've been patiently waiting for this, my love. And I'm going to savor every moment I possibly can."

withdrawing his hand he moved his body down hers, kissing and licking his way to the top of her mound. Wide open kisses worshiped her sex as he slowly made his way down deeper. 

Tabitha took a chance and glanced down between her legs. Dark blue eyes glistened from between her legs as Michael watched her very carefully. His tongue darted from between his lips and licked her roughly between her folds while still making eye contact with her.

She felt her stomach muscles tighten and her pussy throb. Gasping she placed her head back down on the pillow and arched her back. Michael took hold of her hips and steadied her as he licked her sensually, his tongue darting into her opening. Her taste making him moan deeply into her sex.

Michael could feel himself grow uncomfortable against his belly and the mattress. He longed to be buried hilt deep inside her quim but her taste and heat was calling to him too heavily Michael couldn't pull away. 

Her hands came to grasp his hair, fingers interlocking in the dark ginger locks as she forced him to continue. Michael could feel her muscles contract and roll against his tongue, her slickness coating it with that delicious heaty scent he craved for so long.

"Umm," he moaned "My gorgeous girl, you taste like ecstasy!"

"I want it, now!" she spoke wantonly, pushing her sex into his face to make her point.

Michael chuckled into her inner thigh, kissing the soft skin before taking his place between her legs. Tabitha cooed and stretched under him, her legs resting on the side of his hips. Michael adjusted her hips under him and pushed forward, rubbing his hard cock against her sex. Teasing her a few more times he dipped his hips down and expertly entered her body.

They both gasped at the same time as he sunk slowly into her tight heat. Soft tissues conforming around his thick shaft and only stopping until he reached his full hilt. Holding himself in place Michael swallowed down the urge to rut into her body like an animal. 

When she adjusted her hips to him and placed her arms around his neck he slowly started to move his hips. Tabitha moved against him in full rhythm. She had forgotten how good it felt to have Michael inside her body.

"I missed this!" he growled, lowering himself on her body and holding her tight. "I was worried you'd reject me."

"How can I reject a bonded mate?" Tabitha panted, flexing herself against his cock and holding his tightly from the inside.

Michael gasped loudly and arched his back, the feeling her quim snuggly around his cock creating a pulsating pleasure. To his amazement, Tabitha held her pelvic wall against him as he pushed back and forth into her body. She had never done this before and wondered when she had learned this new trick.

"You rejected Ben" he pointed out.

He was relieved to have that added pressure taken off his overly sensitive cock. Tabitha glared at him briefly before ignoring his statement altogether. Perhaps now wasn't the time to be discussing this.

Quickly pulling out of her Michael helped Tabitha up and onto his body, her legs straddling her hips. She raised her bum and he held himself steady for her. Slowly she sunk down his shaft, rotating her hips in a teasing manner as she did so. Growling lowly in his throat Michael felt his fingertips dig into her hips unintentionally leaving marks.

Once she was fully seated on his lap she moved back and forth, her eyes closed and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. It was the most erotic thing he had seen in a long time. Soft breasts jiggled against her chest as her body moved enticing him to reach up and take hold of them. Carefully he massaged and tweaked her nipples between his fingers. 

Tabitha whimpered and clutched at his chest, her movements becoming uneven. Michael could feel her from the inside tightening and readying for her release. 

"Cum on" he encouraged lustfully "Cum on my cock. Cum hard for daddy!"

Michael felt like he should take charge once more. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly to him. He felt the breath leave her lungs as he pushed up into her body hard and fast. Tabitha's sounds of pleasure broke the silence in the room and it made him smirk devilishly at the thought of Tom and Lee hearing it from downstairs.

"Cum on!" he spoke roughly into her ear, nipping that small patch of skin right below it "I want you to cum so fucking hard you make my cock wet!" he growled, rotating his hips deeply causing her to cry out. "Make a nice wet patch for daddy!"

"Yes," she gasped.

"You say yes but you're not doing it!" Michael edged "I know your close, I can feel it in your cunny!"

Tabitha shivered in his arms, her breathing becoming more and more labored. He smirked into the side of her neck. He knew that Tom or Lee didn't have this dominant edge in their lovemaking. 

"Please" she whimpered

"Please what?" he asked, adjusting himself.

"Cum in me, cum in me hard!" she gasped, arching her back and pressing herself into him.

"I was planning on that," he reassured her darkly "It's been too long since my scent has graced your womb! I should have been there during your heat!" Michael told her bitterly "I will be their next time!" he growled, biting the base of her throat "You can't deny one mate the right to impregnate you but allow the others. I told you, the next baby you carry in your womb will be mine!"

Tabitha cried out strained, her body going completely stiff against his as her orgasm overtook her. Like a volcano something erupted deep inside her and spread outward. Her pussy throbbed and contracted around his hard cock as goosebumps rose up her spine causing her to shudder in delight. 

A small gush of release ran down his cock causing Michael to spill his seed deep in her body. Tabby could feel it flooding her womb and coating her insides. A small dribble seeping out of her body and around his cock. 

Unable to function she was lowered carefully onto the bed, Michael remaining firmly between her legs. His refusal to pull out only caused her to shudder once more. If he had a knot she was sure that this would be where they remained connected. 

Taking possession of her body he encased his arms around her body and pressed his trim frame to hers. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and scented her subtly. Trailing his nose up along her jaw he kissed her mouth softly before pulling back and overlooking her.

A dopey smile spread across her face as he took stock of her current condition. Once he was satisfied that his lover was safe he lowered his head back into the crook of her neck and kept it there. Tabitha was happy with the intimate embraced and adjusted her head accordingly to make it easier for the both of them. 

"I love you," he murmured into her neck. His voice softer than before. Any hint of sexual aggression had ceased once he spent his essence inside her.

"I love you too," she told him truthfully, her fingers stroking his back affectionately.

"I was a fool" he confessed, pulling away from her. "I should have never done anything to compromise us. I was wrong, I'm sorry. I love you completely. And I will protect and defend you with my life."

Tabitha choked back tears. His words meant more to her than he'd ever know. She was so scared that she had lost Michael for the longest time. His confession completely squashing any fears that still remained. Now all he had to do was play nicely with Lee and things would be somewhat normal again.

"Come on" he smiled "Let's shower. I think we woke the house up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it should be pretty clear by now that I don't particularly get too descriptive when it comes to my OFC's (Unless I kinda have to because it goes with the plot). As a fan of fan-fiction and other original stories I've found it really hard to self-insert (You know you do it at some point, don't lie) or picture the female that you think the character should look like, when there's a set description on what the women should actually look like. 
> 
> The question I'm getting to is - should I continue to go this route with my future OFC's or should I actually do a set description?


	56. Chapter 56

"I can smell him all over her." Lee growled, grasping the counters edge hard enough to break it.

Tom cautiously approached the upset vampire and placed his hand on the small of his back. When the muscles rippled from the contact he began to rub his hand in a small circle.

"It wasn't up to us, it was up to her," Tom spoke softly.

Pressing himself against Lee's back he encased his arms around his front and hugged him from behind. Resting his head on his shoulder Tom sighed and tenderly kissed his neck.

"I'm not happy about this. And I have a right to be not happy." Lee explained with sadness in his voice "I don't understand why we're not good enough. Why she needs...more..."

"It's not like that" Tom soothed, turning Lee around in his arms. "She can't help it. There's that same bond that she has with us, with Michael. We were a pack before you came into our lives." He explained, "Tabby doesn't love us any less."

"I'm still not happy about this. I'm a full-blooded vampire, not a wolf. I don't belong to a wolf pack. I honestly think you're forgetting this." Lee told him bluntly. "With Michael, it makes us a pack."

Tom looked hurt by Lee's deduction. In a way, he thought of him as an honorary wolf. Lee was flat-out rejecting him and his customs. He turned away from Lee and tried to think of something to make this whole situation correct.

Tom didn't expect Tabitha to sleep with Michael. Contrary to what Lee may think this wasn't planned beforehand. Michael was invited to this trip so that he and Lee may get to know one another better and perhaps bond on a friendly level. Any notions of good relations were tossed out the door now.

"How are you not mad?!" Lee questioned suspiciously "She's having sex with another man!"

"Technically she's my mate to begin with. You and Michael are encroaching on my territory but I have no choice in the matter, so I've accepted it." Tom pointed out defensively. "I choose to acknowledge the positive and ignore the negative. Some of the positives are that…well...I love you." Tom admitted, "And you're easy on the eyes as well."

Lee embraced him back, his arms coming up higher to hug Tom to his body.

"I don't know anything about Michael. I can't find a single positive with his interference with what we have." Lee told him sourly.

"And that's the problem." Tom agreed "Michael isn't a bad man. He's very honourable and loyal. He'd give his life easily to save Tabitha."

Lee didn't look like he believed him. His lower lip twitched as he pursed them together. Green eyes gazed into his blue ones, searching for any sign of truth.

"I'm not a werewolf" he stated firmly once more "I'm a vampire."

"I understand that" Tom spoke truthfully.

"Good" he bluntly replied. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten that. Loving you is completely out of my comfort zone and I'm still adjusting to this." Lee truthfully told him "But obviously I'm willing to work it out if I'm still here, holding you." 

Without Lee knowing it he had probably given Tom the biggest double meaning explanation he had ever gotten. It was an insult mixed in with a praise. On one hand he should be happy to hear that Lee felt the same way as him but on the other he was still very firm that he wasn't a wolf, he was a vampire and, therefore, he still thought himself better than Tom.

"Well, it's good to know I'm worth the effort," Tom replied sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I mean!" Lee defended himself, dropping his arms from around Tom's body.

"I know exactly what you mean. You're telling me that you're too good to be a pack member but you'll lower yourself to be with me? Is that how you feel about Tabitha as well?" Tom inquired, stepping back from the other man and crossing his arms over his chest. He was waiting for an answer and there wasn't a happy expression on his face. "Because you need to remember that you injected yourself into this situation. It wasn't the other way around."

"That is not what I meant at all!" Lee yelled aggressively. 

Unexpectedly he slammed his closed fist down onto the countertop with enough force to crack the granite. The sound was loud like an explosion and could be heard through the entire house.

"You're expecting things from me that I can't give!" Lee hissed, his eyes dark as midnight. The normal gentle giant was standing before him as a brooding predator. Tom was on full alert. "You're acting as if I'm a wolf, not a vampire! You're expecting me to do and agree to all these things that normal werewolves do without question. I can't do that! I'm not a pack creature. We don't have ranks and I'm certainly not used to sharing my mate with multiple people."

His rant was short but it cut right to the point. Tom understood what Lee was saying but he was shocked that he felt that way. Until now he hadn't said anything to either Tabitha or him. 

"I'm not a vampire," Tom replied softly trying to defuse this situation before Lee accidently destroyed more of the house. "But our little mate is both so we have to figure out a more conducive way to coexist. Michael is not moving into the house. He's already firm on his decision regarding that. So no, there won't be a pack."

"But he'll come around when he wants to get laid?" Lee sneered in disgust still not fully comprehending the bond that Michael and Tabitha had together.

Tom just sighed and shook his head in silent disagreement. "No" he corrected finally "It's a lot more complicated than that. You're implying that he's using her just for sex which he isn't. He legitimately loves her or he'd have disassociated himself like Ben had." 

"Then he may as well move the fuck in. What's the point of him staying away if it'll hurt him that badly?! What choice do I have?!" Lee snapped.

Luckily Tom had caught his fist before it was slammed back down onto the counter. With a powerful whack akin to Thor's hammer, Tom wouldn't be surprised if the counter actually concaved. 

"About the same amount of choice I do." Tom sympathized, prying open Lee's hand and interlacing his fingers through his. "Tabitha is an omega and even though that means nothing in the vampire world it means everything in ours. She's basically considered to be princess-like. A rare expensive gem that everyone wants but not everyone can afford. Our council has placed rules and regulations that favor the Omega over the other rankings. Tabitha is only acting on instinct in regards to Michael and you. We can't dispute it with the council. So you have to learn to look at it as I see it, find the good things and go with that or you're going to be fucking miserable for the rest of your life."

Lee's breathing had slowed immensely and his stature was more relaxed. Tom could feel his hand loose its grip and loosen in his. Giving him a reassuring squeeze he pulled him in for another embrace. Without any protest, Lee hugged him back. He probably was more relieved to have finally gotten that all off his chest without being attacked in return.

Tom could never fault him for his frustrations. These were the same frustrations that Michael and he had as well. In the perfect world, they'd be the sole mate to Tabitha but she doesn't want it that way and Tom isn't selfish enough to go against her inner wolf. 

"If Michael did move into the house would that make it an automatic pack?" Lee asked in a hypothetical tone of voice.

"No, because you're not a wolf," Tom told him truthfully. "Nothing would be changed in regards to you, me or what we do together. Michael would be living there but he has his own life and does his own thing."

Lee's response was interrupted by the worst sound either one of them could possibly hear. The blood-curdling screams of their mate. Michael had taken her outside to explore the property and now it sounded like she was being murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your responses to my question. I'll just continue to do what I'm doing now.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Semi-descriptive fight scene, blood and mentions of injuries.

A blood-curdling scream shot up Michael's spine and into his brain where it registered as Tabitha and she was in trouble. Turning on his heal he scanned the trees with his sharp eyes. Michael couldn't see her but he could hear her screaming in fear.

Running instinctively to the sound of her voice Michael prepared himself mentally and physically to terminate the threat, permanently.

What he expected to see was a strange human or two trying to attack his mate. What he came across instead was the back of a 1200lb shaggy-haired grizzly bear.

Tabitha's body was completely hidden behind this bear as it stood on its hind haunches and roared loudly at her. It probably wanted Bunny! He knew taking that damn cat out for a walk with them was a bad idea but he gave in anyways!

Without a second thought, Michael crouched down and prepared himself to spring up and pounce before it got closer to Tabitha.

Using all his weight and force he dig his fingers into the bears neck and used his momentum to push the bear sideways away from her. Michael toppled over on top of the giant predator, rolling and falling off.

The bear was stunned but it correctly righted itself and took a swipe at him.

"Run!" Michael yelled. "Get out of her!"

He didn't have time to see if Tabitha took his advice or not. In deflecting the bears attention off of Tabitha it was directed at him. Michael had dodged the first swipe of its massive paws and razor sharp claws but the second he wasn't so lucky.

The bear cut his side but managed to miss all his internal organs. The lacerations weren't that deep but it still stung. Crying out in pain Michael raised his leg and kicked his foot up into the bears stomach winding it temporarily.

Standing shakily he realized that Tabitha was still standing there, frozen in fear. In her arms was Bunny still in her harness with the leash hanging off to the side. He couldn't tell if the kitten was dead or not. The lack of movement or panic from the creature wasn't very promising.

Again, she went ghost white and uttered another scream when she realized the left side of Michael's shirt was saturated with blood. Her screaming drew the bears attention back on her and it's original interest, Bunny.

Michael was overcome with fear when he realized that the bear was beginning to charge at Tabitha. Injured or not he matched speed with the bear and tackled it away from her. The two tumbled off to the side with the bear landing on top of Michael briefly. He felt his ribs break and the breath leaves his lungs. Wheezing and gasping he stood on shaky legs.

The bear let out a roar, his giant teeth on full display as saliva and drool sprayed out from its large mouth. Bleeding and unable to breathe properly he lunged at the bear on last time.

He said he'd sacrifice himself to save her and Michael meant it.

Both strong hands latched around the bears neck. Of course, they didn't even begin to cover the sheer girth of it. Michael tried to break its neck but all he received was another vicious swipe of the bear's paw. Sharp slashes littered his back. Michael yelled out in pain, he could feel the blood rushing down his back and onto his jeans.

"Jesus Christ!" Michael heard Tom yell.

Lee's large body flew into the bears side, releasing Michael onto the ground in a crumpled mess. Tom quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him away from the bear and out of harms way. Without a second thought, Tom himself started to attack the bear. Both Lee and Tom now kicking and punching the large animal.

Forcing himself to stand, Michael used the last of his strength to stumble towards Tabitha. His appearance must have been frightening because Tabitha actually backed away from him.

Bunny still hadn't moved in her arms and he briefly looked down at her. He didn't want to linger for fear of Tabitha not realizing her kitten was dead or close to it.

"Get away from the bear" Michael grimaced.

Tom and Lee came to his side and caught him before he fell. He didn't know who had picked him up and carried him but he was grateful for it. It only took a few moments before the blood loss lured him into unconsciousness.

*

Michael didn't know how long he was unconscious for. All he knew is that Tabitha was crying, Tom and Lee were arguing with one another and Michael hurt, badly.

"He can't die!" Tabitha wailed, nearing on hysterics.

"He's not going to die!" Tom reassured her. "I know it looks bad, and it is bad, but he'll heal...eventually."

"What should I do with him?" Lee asked thoughtfully.

"Place him in the shower we have to clean him off!" Tom replied. "Tabitha, Tabitha honey, stop ok? I know it looks bad but it's not that bad!"

Nope. Michael wasn't regaining consciousness for this. Allowing his body to go numb and relaxed he tried to make it easier on Lee. He knew that he wasn't an easy person to carry and maneuver because of his size.

Very carefully he was placed on the shower floor. Tom came back into the room and Michael sort of felt his clothing being removed. While faking unconsciousness he was actually slipping in and out of the real thing.

"Luke warm water," Tom told him. "Here, let me deal with this. You try and calm Tabitha down before she has a heart-attack!"

Gentle water cascaded down his now nude body. The droplets of water stung his open flesh and Michael found himself recoiling in pain. Letting out a pained gasp he fluttered his eyes open a little. Tom was smiling down at him, his blood smeared on his cheek.

"I know it hurts but we have to clean you off before I can bandage you." Tom cooed, his hand running through Michael's hair.

"How bad is it?" Michael asked weakly.

"If you were human you'd be dead," Tom smirked lightly. "Tabitha is completely terrified."

"I'm hurting" Michael confessed weakly. "Is she hurt?"

"No" Tom sighed, "She's just a little traumatized."

They could still hear her crying and howling in the other room. Now she was hyperventilating and Lee was trying desperately to get her to breath properly.

"The worst is on your back. I have a medical kit in the car. I'll patch you up and put you to bed." Tom spoke gently, bending down to kiss his forehead.

Tom turned the water off and Michael found himself laying limply on his side. The cold tile luring him back to sleep as the room started to spin and mesh together. Unable to fight it anymore Michael closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

When he woke for the third time he was laying in a bed and the room was silent. Tabitha no long cried hysterically and the argument between Tom and Lee was long over.

A sweet gentle meow forced Michael to open his eyes and acknowledge reality. Off to his side, Bunny sat on the bed and watched him very carefully. When she saw that he was awake she meowed again and walked over to him. When she was within reach Michael picked her up and placed her on his chest.

"Oh, my sweet girl! I thought you were dead!" He told the feline, his voice low and full of emotion.

Michael felt himself begin to cry. He was so overwhelmed with the knowledge that Bunny hadn't been killed, but was alive and well. Bunny purred loudly and laid down on his chest, her tail curling around her body.

His back and side throbbed and stung. Shooting pains ran up his spine and into his brain, causing the worst migraine of his life. Every breath he took was agonizing but it was worth it. Michael hadn't sacrificed his health for nothing. Both of his girls were alive and healthy. It wasn't in vain after all.

"She played opossum." Lee interrupted softly, his large frame leaning against the open doorway. "We all thought she was dead as well. Apparently cats can faint from fear."

Michael stroked the kitten and watched as the vampire cautiously walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed. His green eyes scanned over his bedridden body, taking in all the visible damage.

"Thank you" Lee spoke, "If you hadn't of been there Tabitha and Bunny would both be dead."

"I did what..." Michael began, only to be cut off by Lee.

"No" he corrected "Not everyone would have done that, and alone? Immortal or not you knew you'd be seriously injured and you sacrificed yourself regardless. I can never thank you enough for that."

Michael nodded his head, agreeing with what Lee had said. If given the opportunity Michael would do it all over again if it meant protecting Tabitha and her beloved Bunny.

"You've shown me that your bond for Tabitha goes deeper than I gave you credit for," Lee confessed, reaching out to pet Bunny. "I'm honored and humbled to have you in her life. She's very lucky. You've earned my respect and I hope you accept it."

He didn't know what to say. Vampires didn't give respect to werewolves or any other creature. Their trust was hard enough to gain but respect? No, unheard of. For Lee to openly admit this and actually submit a little to him was a huge shock and a major honor. Who knew wrestling with a 1200lb bear would be the golden ticket.

"I want you around Tabitha as much as possible. I trust you with her, 100%" Lee added, taking Michaels bruised hand in his. "And I'm sorry that I ever doubted your motives."

"Apology accepted" Michael smiled, squeezing Lee's hand weakly. "Tabitha?"

"Cried herself to sleep. Tom's currently holding her while she sleeps on the couch." Lee answered. "Are you ok with Bunny sleeping on your chest or do you want me to move her?"

"Leave her" Michael replied "Its a good physical reminder that she's still alive and with us."

Lee smiled and nodded his head, leaving him and Bunny to a peaceful room. Bunny lowered her head and placed it on her little paws. She continued to purr as he absentmindedly stroked her. His thoughts consumed with the "What ifs" and mixed with Lee's words.

Off in the distance, he could hear Lee and Tom talking very softly. They didn't want to wake Tabitha up. His poor sweetheart, he felt so awful knowing that she had to see that. Michael wished she'd have fainted like Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you honestly think I'd kill a kitten?


	58. Chapter 58

How many overly affectionate wolves, vampires and kittens could you fit in a bed at one time? 5, if you count the injured one and you move two large beds together.

"This is ridiculous," Michael grumbled in pain, adjusting himself stiffly.

Michael lay in the middle of the bed with Tom and Tabitha on either side of him curled up into his side. Lee lay beside her, cuddled up while Bunny purred softly on Michael's chest.

"I ruined your vacation." He continued.

"I think if Tabitha were to be killed our vacation would be ruined." Tom replied, stretching his long body out beside him.

Bunny meowed softly reminding them that she was there too.

"And of course, you too!" Tom added, petting her gently.

"Just concentrate on getting better." Lee spoke, drawing Tabitha closer to him. Her bottom resting perfectly in the curve of his lap. "That's all we want."

It was perfectly normal for a pack to surround and protect a wounded or sick member. Neither of them wanting to be doing anything else except this. Even Lee felt the need to actually be here with them and not because he had to be.

Bunny knew that Michael wasn't feeling very good and she only left his side to eat or do her business. Tabitha even tried to play with her a few times. The normal inquisitive and hyperactive playful kitten didn't show any interest at all.

"I should be feeling a little better tomorrow," Michael told them. "I have to get up so I won't get stiff."

Lee had been cradling Tabitha in his arms extra close since the accident a few days ago. Seeing her being confronted by that bear caused an unknown fear to come over him. Michael wrestling with the mammoth animal only made it sharper. His first instinct was to help eliminate the threat.

A lot of vampires in his position would have just grabbed Tabitha and left Michael to be eaten by the bear. Michael was incredibly strong and resilient but he'd become too injured that he'd eventually just collapsed. Lee couldn't do that. Tabitha and Tom would never have forgiven him. And at the end of the day, he wouldn't forgive himself either.

"I have to change your bandages again. Here, let me help you up." Tom stated, standing up and offering a hand.

Bunny reluctantly jumped off Michael's chest onto the bed. She stood there and watched him with her big green eyes, tail flicking sharply behind her. It wasn't surprising to see her jump down off the bed and follow behind Tom and Michael. Michael limping stiffly into the bathroom with Tom by his side lending his strength as a crutch.

Lee mentally cringed at the sight of his bare back. A thick white gauze bandage hide the deep slash wounds but the angry bruises peaked out from the sides. Every step Michael took his muscles rippled and contracted in protest.

Broken ribs on the cusp of healing prevented the normally sleek wolf from gliding with an heir of confidence. Michael paused a moment at the doorway, leaning on the frame. His breathing heavy. Tom observed him carefully, his eyes filled with worry. A hand came up to Michael's back where he rubbed the mass affectionately. When he caught his breath Michael continued to hobble into the bathroom.

"Bunny's getting bigger." Tabitha yawned, turning in Lee's arms. Her nose pressed into his chest and she scented him with a moan. His heat and smell relaxing her further.

"Babies unfortunately grow," Lee told her.

"How big do you think she'll get?"

"I don't think she'll get much larger. Maybe a little thicker and longer. But she definitely won't be the size of a normal cat." Lee explained.

"I want her to stay little forever!" Tabitha sleepily complained.

"I know, but it doesn't work that way sweetheart." He sympathized.

Bunny jumped back onto the bed and barreled her way between their bodies, sniffing at both of them. She deliberately flicker her fluffy tail in their faces tickling them. Tabitha reached up and shooed her brat away. Bunny hopped onto the pillow above their head and laid there for Michael's return.

Michael's front didn't look any better than his back. The wounds on his side were also hidden under a thick white bandage. Most of his chest were bruised from when the bear landed on him. An angry painting of purples, red and yellow.

He stopped in front of the bed and breathed heavily, chest and stomach heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. The lung that was punctured had healed at least making it easier on the wolf.

Tom helped him back into bed under the blankets. With unsteady ease Michael lay out on his stomach, head turned towards Tom. They could tell that he was in a lot of pain. His body shook slightly as he tried to swallow his pride and not cry out because of the pain.

Lee felt bad for him, he could feel his pain and discomfort. There wasn't much any of them could do to make him feel better. Tom sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his back to help ease him a little.

"Maybe some pain killers would hold?" Tabitha suggested.

"I don't have any but Tylenol," Tom replied.

"I could get some but it won't be legal." Lee offered.

"I don't care if you rob a pharmacy," Michael complained, his voice strained and a bead of sweat on his brow.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow upwards at this new series of events. Tom who was usually always a law abiding citizen didn't say anything either way. He remained silent as he continued to run Michael's back.

"How?" Tabby asked, "You're not actually going to rob someone, are you?"

"No, well…morally maybe. I'll get an appointment with a doctor and fake an injury." Lee stated. "I've never done it before, of course!" He clarified as everyone looked at him suspiciously. "But how hard can it be to fake an injury?"

"Do that woo-woo thing with your eyes too," Tom added. "You know, when you make them really bright and hypnotizing."

"Will do." Lee grinned, getting out of bed.

"I have a list of things I need for Michael. Here, let me get it ready for you." Tom told him.

They left her in bed with just Michael and Bunny. The tv in front of the bed was on and playing quietly. Michael stayed in his same position and Tabby was scared to touch him. He looked so defensive, so on guard that he was liable to lash out of instinct.

This man saved her life and she couldn't make him better. Even cuddling him right now wouldn't help. Tabitha felt pretty useless.

"Cuddle to me." Michael requested, turning his head to face her.

Carefully she scooted in close to him. Mindful of his bruises and the freshly changed bandages. Michael lowered his head to the pillow and closed his eyes. Just her closeness was soothing. He could let his guard down a little knowing that a member of his pack was there to protect him if need be.

Even though Tabitha was young and she hadn't fought before he had confidence that she'd protect him if need be. This little omega was a spitfire. Tabitha combined with Tom was a firewall of protection granting him the ability to sleep. And Michael did just that. Bunny purring and lolling him asleep from above his head.

Tabitha watched him slip into slumber, his body still tense and strained. Bunny dug her claws into the pillow and stretched her surprisingly long body out above their bodies. Tom said she looked like a shaggy noodle.

"Lee should be back soon," Tom told her in a light whisper. Acknowledging the fact that Michael was sleeping.

"Good" she whispered back "I hope he gets the pills."

"He will," Tom reassured her "Vampires can be very manipulative when they want. It'll be easy to sweet talk his way into a prescription."


	59. Chapter 59

Lee had come back that night a few hours later with everything Tom requested and the medication he had sweet-talked out of the doctor. Since Michael had been on a steady regiment of pain killers he was moving around the house more freely. Mind you, his speed was still slow and steady. 

Tabitha watched as he stretched upwards and cracked his back. The very edge of his bandages showing under his baggy t-shirt. Tom and Lee had both left the house leaving her here alone with Michael. She watched him carefully, her eyes matching every movement he made.

Turning to her he frowned and asked: "What's wrong, you look like someone stole your sunshine." 

"Nothing" she sighed 

"No, not nothing," Michael repeated, placing his hands on the back of the couch and leaning his weight forward, shadowing her from above. "You're upset that Tom is with Lee again, aren't you?"

"I'm not upset just disappointed. I thought this was a time for us all the bond. Not for them to run off at every opportunity to...to do whatever they're doing."

Michael gave her a sympathetic look. His arm stretching out to rub her shoulder. "I know" he replied "But perhaps they're letting you spend time with me alone on purpose. Did you ever think about that? They live with you all the time. I only see you every once in a while and it hasn't been very intimate."

She was told that wasn't the case. Tom had reassured her that they weren't setting her up so that something could happen between her and Michael. Tabitha was starting to doubt Tom's motives behind this vacation but she knew for a fact Lee wouldn't even entertain this thought. 

"I don't know" Tabitha replied, "I'm starting to think that Tom is more interested in Lee than me."

"Not possible," Michael reassured her, hobbling towards the couch and sitting down beside her. Stiffly he turned his body to face her "He'll always choose you over anyone else in the world. Tom and Lee are so engaged with one another because it's a new romance. When the newness of it wears off everything will fall back into place."

"What do you think?" Tabitha asked him curiously.

"I don't really have a choice in what he does," Michael told her, his hand landing on her bare thigh. "I know what I'll be doing and that's all that matters."

Tabitha could tell that wasn't really the case but the way his body language spoke. She knew that Michael was possessive over Tom just like he was possessive over her. Lee being a vampire would probably be an extra blow to his wolfy ego. Especially since Tom was no longer going to him and has chosen to engage in a taboo tryst.

"If anyone should feel neglected it's me," Michael added, his voice dead with seriousness. "I've gone months without being with my mate. Both of them. Do you know how painful that was for me? My inner wolf was whimpering in pain. But I stayed away and allowed you to come to me. Why Tom isn't showing me the same level of intimacy we had before, I don't know. I haven't figured that one out yet. Apparently the needs that only I could fulfill before are being taken care of by a vampire." 

"Well he's having more sex with Lee then he is with me. Only Lee is showing me a steady interest!" Tabitha counter argued.

"In my defense, if I hadn't gotten injured we'd still be tangled in the sheets," Michael told her.

"I don't really think it's Lee's fault," Tabitha told him defensively. 

"It's nobody's fault." Michael reassured her "Sexual attraction is a funny thing. I'd never think in a million years that Tom would actively have sex with a vampire, male or not. Only because it's such a foreign concept. Well, except for your parents." 

"I'm part vampire." she reminded him.

"Exactly my point. I know that most wolves would have run off with that knowledge like Ben had, but I didn't think any less of you. I'm still here just as attracted to you sexually, mentally and emotionally as I was before." Michael smiled, squeezing her thigh lightly "Only Satan himself could tear me away from you and even then it would be one hell of a battle."

Upon hearing this Tabitha felt her eyes start to go misty. Her upper lip quivering she scooted forward and into his open arms. Careful of his chest and side Tabitha placed her head on his shoulder and began to cry lightly. Michael didn't bother to shush her or even tell her to stop crying instead he continued to rub her back and kiss her shoulder. 

"That's so beautiful!" she sobbed softly. 

Michael always had a way with words. Tom and Lee weren't very vocal about their affection but they were physical. They touched her more, held her hand in public, came up beside her and stole a kiss or two. Michael was reserved, protective like a soldier on active duty. He was also more territorial. Where Tom and Lee wouldn't be particularly bothered by a strange man having a harmless conversation with her, Michael would purposely inject himself into the conversation or between them. Glaring daggers and hell fire until the man got the hint and left.

If Tabitha really thought about it, their three personalities were dramatically different. Perhaps that's why she got along with them so well. With Tabitha being a chameleon and all. She had the ability to adapt to a situation or a person. And it was no wonder with three dramatically different personalities that Michael didn't particularly get along with Lee. With Lee, Michael was passive if not amicable. Almost like a divorced parent trying to be friendly to their ex for the sake of their child. 

She wondered what it would be like having a child with three different men and three different parenting styles. Would they even allow another man to co-parent their child or would they become painfully territorial over their young? To be honest, Tabitha could see each man becoming possessive over their child and the mother of their child. 

This is why she was holding off on actually having a child. They all had to sit down and have an in-depth, deep and honest conversation as to how this would all work. Tom, without a doubt, would be the first one to have a child with her. Tabitha refused to have it any other way. It was out of respect and instinct. Tom was her first love, the person that took her virginity, her bonded mate. She carried his bite on her body and her's on his. 

"It's ok" Michael reassured her again, hugging her to his body "Everything will be alright. I don't hate Lee nearly as much as you think I do. In fact, I'm glad he turned out to your vampire caller and not some of the other ones we've encountered."

Tabby pulled away from him allowing Michael to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. He smiled at her gently before leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose before nuzzling it with his.

"In the terms of vampires, he's one of the good ones. We've made peace with one another," he continued with a yawn. "Come on you, let's go have a nap. The pain killers are starting to make me drowsy again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously it looks like this is going to be at least 80 or more chapters. I have more to add to this story before I can end it cohesively and start a second one.


	60. Authors Note

I hate to say it but I'be hit a patch of writers block. I know where the block is going, in theory, but I'm unable to properly execute it through writing. Sorry. 

I'll cotinue to try and think of something but this story, as well as Sanctuary, is definitely NOT abandoned.


	61. Chapter 61

Michael awkwardly sat himself down on the couch. He felt shaky like a baby deer. His muscles ached and strained with the added movement and pressure placed upon him from sitting. The wounds on his back were partially healed. He could no longer see down to the bone.

Closing his eyes tightly he leaned his head back against the couch's cushions as the world around him fluttered by. His thoughts were interrupted by Bunny. She jumped up onto his lap, meowed once and then promptly sat down on his lap.

If it wasn't one, it was the other. He had wolves, kittens, and even vampires hovering around him 24/7. It was nice at first, even soothing. But as the days progressed his independent alpha started to get restless. He was starting to feel smothered. Michael wasn't use to this many people, or kittens, boxing him in such a small space.

He tried to leave on the third day. Not in the best of shape, he still felt it was imperative to go outside and get some fresh air. In hindsight, he had no idea what he was thinking long term. He was working on a burst of reserved energy at the time but about 10 minutes into the woods, Michael would have felt the pain and exhaustion ten-fold. 

With that in mind it wasn't entirely shocking to see that Lee and Tom refused to let him leave the house. Instead, they compromised and allowed Michael his own space in the den downstairs. As ironic as that sounded. 

"Yes, my girl," Michael told Bunny, looking down at the fluff ball purring at him. "I'll be ok, I promise."

Gently he stroked the soft animal mindlessly as he tuned into the sounds happening around him. Tabitha was thumping around loudly behind him. She was irritated for some reason. Michael didn't have the energy to ask why. Lee was hanging around in the background while Tom tried to calm her down, for Michael sake. 

Bunny's little paws kneaded his thigh, sharp little needle-like claws dug into his skin. Very carefully he placed his hand on her paws and pried them up and from him. Bunny, in response, tucked them in under her body and placed her head down on his thigh. 

"Good girl" he soothed. 

They were still in the cabin out in the mountains. Out of pocket, Michael paid for another week stay. He absolutely refused to ruin what they had planned, even though it wasn't his fault. There were protests at first but Michael being the stubborn creature he was had won. Tom and Lee insisted on paying for everything else during the trip to make it "Even" 

Clearing his throat he turned his head and called to the closest person he saw "Lee!" he addressed "Can you please bring me some water and my pill?"

Lee disappeared into the kitchen and returned with what Michael had asked for. He was taking three little white painkillers a day. They were strong enough to make him function like a normal human being but not strong enough to knock him out. The first few days he was taking them Michael did a lot of sleeping. 

"Oh thank you" he sighed, accepting the water and the pill.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

Michael was surprised to see how eager Lee was to help him or anyone really. It was to his understanding that vampires were typically selfish creatures unless it came to other vampires. At least, that's what he's dealt with in the past. 

Even though they had a new understanding and respect for one another Michael didn't think they fully understood one another. Lee was proving to be a rather complicated creature with lots of layers. He was positive Lee felt the same way about him. Michael did, however, get the distinct impression that no matter how odd Lee appeared to be in his eyes, he was sincere and not playing a game.

Yes, Lee was one of the good vampires in the world. A rarity for sure. Michael was starting to see why Tom was so interested in the tall somewhat lanky creature. However, he didn't approve of how little time he was spending with Tabitha at the moment. If he was physically capable of doing so he'd be taking advantage of her new-found interest in him and make love, a lot. 

That was actually his main driving goal for getting better quicker, faster. If that damn bear hadn't tried to make tacos out of his Tabitha and Bunny, Michael would be buried deeply inside her body. 

"Ugh, yes please." Michael agreed. He found that food was helpful in absorbing some of the undesirable effects of the pills. 

"What would you like?"

"A sandwich please," Michael replied with a small smile.

Lee nodded his head before grabbing the remote off the coffee table and handing it to him. For good measure Lee took a thick throw blanket and covered him and Bunny with it, tucking it in around him. Michael sighed in content and nodded his head in appreciation. Bunny still lay on his lap buried under the blankets with no signs of moving anytime soon.

They had recently discovered that the long haired dust bunny had taken a liking to hiding under blankets. The bed upstairs wasn't made, as per usual, and she had found her way under the crumbled blankets, curled up and fell asleep.

Tom, Michael, and Lee knew she was in the house somewhere. There were no windows left open and the doors were closed as soon as they were opened. Tabitha however, allowed her inner momma wolf to take over and went into a blind panic. She tore up the house looking for Bunny. At one point she was even crying. 

Seeing how she was asleep the little critter didn't respond to her name being called. It wasn't until Lee pulled the blankets back, he had a hunch, and there she was, sleeping in a relaxed ball under the blankets. From now on they always checked the covers before they crawled into bed. 

Protectively he placed his hand over Bunny's body as he adjusted himself on the couch, slumping down a little and stretching his sore legs. Comfortable that Bunny was safe on his lap again he took his hands and arms out from under the blankets and waited for his food that Lee so lovingly made for him. 

"Here you go" Lee smiled, handing him the plate and a bag of chips. 

"Oh thank you, this looks lovely!" Michael smiled truthfully. 

Lee smiled, sitting down beside him. The couch was a large L shape that could easily sit about 10 people comfortably. Unlike Bunny, Tabitha or Tom, Lee liked to keep a comfortable space between them while he subtly guarded him. At this point in time, they were still rather cautious of one another in regards to personal space and intimacy. They certainly weren't in a place with their relationship were they would cuddle up to one another like he might with Tom or Tabitha. 

Michael wasn't sure if they'd ever actually reach that level in their relationship, to be honest. But then again, he had said many times before that he would never be friends with a vampire. And here he was, sitting next to one on a couch. Laughing at the same jokes the actors on TV made and eating a sandwich that the man so lovingly prepared for him. 

If one of his most trusted friends and lover can achieve the same level of intimacy and trust with Lee that he had with him, perhaps it wasn't such a foreign concept after all. Stranger things had happened. Tabitha being a hybrid was a prime example of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is up with Wattpad? A million moons ago I made an account on there in the presumption that I'd one day post on it. I tried to post an already submitted story to Wattpad last night and they basically made it so that in order to read it, you have to "Follow me" because it's "Mature" I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have to force people to follow an author to read their stories. Allow them to make that decision on their own. - End Rant -
> 
> Also, as some of you may or may not know, I have a tendency to work on side stories (writing down little bits and bops) and not submitting them right away. Prerogative is a prime example of this. ANYWAYS I've been working on a story with the main pairings of Aidan Turner/Dean O'Gorman/OFC, I'm not sure if I should eventually post it or not. There doesn't seem to be a lot of love for those actors on this site. I've already written about 10K + in content and it has a legitimate plot.
> 
> PS. Internet cookies for all of you. Your choice of sugar cookie or chocolate chip. No one should have to read a whole chapters worth of authors notes. This won't happen again, promise.


	62. Chapter 62

"Will you get her down from there?!" Tom asked, his voice filtered with anxiety and slight fear. 

Lee traced his pointed finger upwards and acknowledge Tabitha who was perched precariously on a large branch 15 feet above them. Michael shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot as he tried to fight back the urge to go up there and get her.

"Why," He asked curiously, a cheeky smile on his face "She has cat-like reflexes." 

"With a wolf-like spirit." Michael pointed out. 

"She's going to fall!" Tom added, pacing slightly below the tree.

"She's not going to fall!" Lee dismissed casually.

"She might" Michael chimed in "Tabitha isn't exactly the most graceful creature."

"I heard that!" she complained somewhere from the trees foliage.

"That's it, I can't handle this!" Tom announced.

Lee and Michael stood back and watched as Tom's sleek frame leapt up off the ground and landed on a bottom branch. Tabitha watched him curiously as he climbed and jumped gracefully towards her. Smiling at him she moved off to the side and deliberately dodged him. Lee was amused greatly by this but Michael and Tom were starting to get annoyed with her.

Slowly they watched as Tabitha shuffled sideways along the tree branch until it started to get a little too thin. Lee bit his lower lip and hoped she didn't actually fall from the tree. Crouching down on the branch Tabitha wiggled her bottom a little and tried to gain some form of momentum. 

By the time Tom actually reached her she had jumped up off the branch and into the other tree. Tabitha clutched at the trees rough bark tightly as she tried to regain her barrings. They could tell that she didn't actually expect herself to jump and jump successfully. Personally, Michael was impressed. Lee looked like he was surprised she had accomplished this. Tom, however, was not impressed. 

"Tabitha!" he scowled, hands on his hips "Don't you run away from me!"

She scurried around the tree like a little squirrel. Slowly she climbed her way down the tree with unsteady hands and shaky knees. Tom jumped down from his tree in two firm movements. His feet planting roughly onto the ground as he came around and met Tabitha as she stepped off the last branch.

Michael snickered at how she kinda slid off the last little bit of tree trunk like a cat climbing down curtains. 

Lee understood her behaviour to be playful but Tom didn't apparently understand that completely. Tabitha wasn't running away from him because she wanted to be a brat but rather she was wanting him to chase her. Like tag, your it! Come and catch me!

With that being said it wasn't a big surprise to see Tabitha take off running through the brush and away from them. Lee followed her lead and ran after her, holding back his actual speed and pace for her benefit. Lee didn't want to outrun her or make Tabitha feel intimidated and wanting to stop.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled widely as the realization of him playing with her set in. Lee picked up his speed a little, his supernatural ears picking up on Tom's heavy footsteps behind them. With his speed increased Lee came right up behind her, picked her up mid-step and tossed her gently over his shoulder.

Tabitha giggled loudly as Lee veered off to the side sharply and headed towards the trees. He corrected his hold on her, embracing her body like he would a bride. Tightly Lee held her to his body as he jumped up speedily from branch to branch until they reached the very top. Leaning against the trunk he waited for Tom to join them. 

Tom let out an annoyed sound, clearly not wanting to play vampire games. His worry was on Michael at the moment who was left walking behind them casually. He had fallen behind and that left him open for predators. At least, that's what Tom's natural instincts told him.

"Are you two done yet?" he asked, finally reaching their level on the tree. 

"No!" Tabitha cheekily replied 

Tom gave her a blanched look, annoyed with this whole situation. Glancing down he was happy to see Michael standing at the bottom of the tree. His breathing was a little elevated but other then that the man was in one piece. Tom could tell that he was a little upset with not being able to join them. Taking control of the situation he looked at the two vampires in front of him.

"Let's all go to the hot springs," he suggested. "We can soak and relax."

"I don't have my bathing suit," Tabitha replied, her feet steady on the branch as Lee placed her down.

"Skinny dip!" Lee happily suggested.

Tabitha blushed a deep red at the thought causing Michael to chuckle from below. "It's not like we haven't seen you naked before and vice versa," he spoke.

That just made her blush even more. She had never been naked outside of the house before. What if someone saw them in the hot springs? Nodding her head she politely rejected Tom's hand at helping her back down and steadily moved her body down the tree.

Lee cleared the tree in one impressive jump down. Michael actually stepped back and looked the man over from head to toe. That would wreak havoc on the knees and joints. Their kind weren't exactly climbers but their jump was fairly decent. Even with Michael or Tom being immortal that would have hurt.

"Didn't that hurt?!" Michael asked him seriously, his arm automatically reaching out and grabbing Tabitha's shirt before she stumbled down the trunk, steadying her and stopping her before she fell on her bum.

"Nope," Lee told him truthfully "If it was any higher then it would have hurt." 

"How far can jump down from in one smooth motion?" Michael pressed curiously. 

He had seen them jump down from amazing heights as well as jump up them but with the circumstances, he didn't exactly have the ability to ask them any questions. With Lee, he was able to examine and ask whatever he wanted in regards to his vampirism. They were only told so much growing up and that wasn't much any only regarding the vampires personality traits. The scientific markers and mechanisms of their bodies weren't touched down on.

"About ten stories high," Lee told him truthfully. "Anything after that would have to make in several jumps down or I'd just climb."

"That's amazing." Michael praised him truthfully. 

Tom moved towards Tabitha and embraced her, slowly he looked her over head from toe and back again. His hand touched her cheek and he smoothed the palm over her skin. Assessing that she was fine after all Tom pulled away from her, grasping her hand in his.

They started to walk back to where they came from. Their speed was slower than average with Michael in mind. He tried to hide it but he was limping slightly. Luckily the hot springs were close to the cabin. 

"You don't feed a lot, do you?" Michael asked him innocently. 

"Nope," Lee replied casually "I would be if I consumed human blood. Human blood is like a drug to us. It gets the job done but it also makes us crave it." he explained. Tom was listening intently because this was something even he didn't know. "I consume animal blood. It keeps me functioning but it tastes awful."

"Is that why you're so...docile?" Michael pressed. "I mean, I know you all have different personalities, but the vampires I've encountered are very aggressive and mean."

"It's the blood" Lee confirmed "It makes us feral and agitated. Think of a drug addict unable to get their next fix."

"So you're telling me that vampires don't need to feed as often as they do? They just do because they crave the blood like a drug?" Tom asked, completely blown away by what Lee has told them. Lee had basically just told them a closely guarded vampire secret.

Stretching Lee groaned and pulled his shirt off. Tossing it onto a rock by the hot springs. Unashamed he took his jeans and underwear off stepping into the water butt-naked. Tom and Michael followed suit, the customary curious looks looking one another over. Dismissing each other as anatomically correct they found their respective spots.

With a little hesitation, Tabitha pulled off her clothes and shyly stepped into the water. She found a spot between Tom and Michael, her legs stretching out and resting on Lee's lap. 

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Lee answered Tom's question. "A healthy adult vampire only needs to feed every two weeks. If they're consuming human blood they feed every day or every other day."

"What is it with human blood that drives you all nuts?" Michael questioned, realizing the huge discrepancies between the two types of blood.

"We have a theory that it's the hormones in the blood itself," Lee explained. 

"Have you always drank animal blood?" Tom asked, Tabitha watching Lee carefully from where she sat. 

"Yes. My family are all vegetarians in that sense. I come from a pretty prominent family and they hold power in the government and businesses. We couldn't function as well as we do if we consumed human blood."


	63. Chapter 63

Lee wasn't one to normally tell Tabitha 'No, get down from there!' he knew it was within her nature to be curious and explore but even this made him nervous. Biting his lower lip he paced slightly and crammed his neck up to see her a little better.

It had rained for two solid days leaving them all stuck inside. Finally, when a break in the clouds had happened Lee snatched Tabby up and they went outside. They had wandered a little further than usual and somehow managed to find an abandoned mining camp. 

He helped her explore all the sound buildings on the surrounding property and avoided the questionable ones. At the moment, Tabitha was slowly climbing her way up a rock face. In the beginning, Lee wasn't too worried because she hadn't of climbed that high but to his surprise she pushed herself up further. 

If she fell and hurt herself Tom would kick his ass, and that's what made him most nervous. Tabitha slipping and falling back down. She didn't know how to correct herself when falling and would be vulnerable to serious injury.

"Tabs, that's enough!" Lee called, stepping back a little to see her better. "Climb back down here."

She looked at him and nodded her head. Slowly she climbed back down with shaky hands. Lee was ready to leap up and support her or even catch her if she fell. When Tabitha was a few feet away from the ground Lee was more relaxed. His steady hand rested on the small of her back helping to guide her feet onto the ground.

"I wanted to see what was on the top!" she pouted. 

"Yeah well, I don't know how sturdy that rock face is," Lee told her seriously "I don't need you to fall down and hurt yourself."

Tabitha grunted before wandering over to a dilapidated building. She raised her foot and pressed it against the slanted wall and testingly pushed at it with her weight. Lee watched her, his hands on his hips. A slight breeze blew by them and he picked up the scent the mountain carried. Wildflowers, sweet grass and even the pollen from trees.

But there was another scent that had caught Lee off guard. He subtly sniffed the air, curious as to why Tabitha wasn't acknowledging the same thing he was. Maybe he was just passing, Lee hoped he was just passing.

Another breeze blew through and this time, Tabitha raised her head up slowly. She looked at Lee with wide eyes, her heart rate increasing tenfold. There was a foreign werewolf close by to where they were. Lee wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this situation. 

He'd know right away that Lee was a vampire and he'd pick up the scent of Tabitha as a werewolf. Lee didn't care to explain why he was with Tabitha to a strange male werewolf or why Tabitha was mix scented. Thinking quickly he picked Tabitha up and fled. She clutched at his shirt tightly and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Placing her down after putting a good distance between them and the other werewolf, Lee looked around for any physical signs of it.

Tabitha absolutely refused to get off him. Lee tried to shake her off his body gently and she only clung onto his tighter. Refusing to pry her off he adjusted her on him, his arms under her bum and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"I don't want to be attacked!" she shook violently against his body.

"I won't allow that to happen. But if I spot him, and he charges us, you have to get off me so I can protect you!" Lee soothed, stroking the back of her head with his free arm. 

Lee watched guardedly as the strange male made an appearance over the horizon. He stood on a boulder and looked down at them, his eyes glaring. His stance was aggressive but Lee didn't see any signs of him charging them. To him, it looked as if he were giving Lee a warning to clear his land. Perhaps they had unknowingly tread on pack land. 

He wasn't a werewolf and he wouldn't pick up certain cues that would alert him to such things. With Tabitha still being young and inexperienced, she wouldn't have known either until she was confronted with it. 

Taking the hint Lee cautiously, slowly, made his way further away from the wolf and back to where he came from. If he followed them, at least, he had Tom and Michael to deal with him properly. But still, that wasn't an ideal situation. 

Luckily for them, he didn't follow them and Lee was able to safely make it back to their temporary territory. That still didn't mean Tabitha wasn't any willing to let go of him. Her body still shook but not as violently than before.

Adjusting her awkwardly in his arms Lee scooped his body down and lightly kicked at the door. He couldn't open the door unless he put Tabitha down and she won't get down. Michael opened the door, his face completely confused and then suspicious.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked, rubbing Tabitha's back.

"We ran into a foreign werewolf about a few miles north." Lee informed him "She picked up his scent and every since she hasn't let go of me."

Tom came barreling down the stairs two at a time and came to stand before Lee. His blue eyes scanned over every inch of her body making sure that she wasn't physically hurt. 

"Can you take her?" Lee asked Tom. 

Tom was his best bet at freedom right now. Tom maneuvered himself between Lee and Tabitha and eventually found a way to take hold of her. She clung to his just as fiercely as she had with him. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. Tabs was definitely in shock and Lee didn't exactly know why. 

Once Tom had taken her back upstairs and out of earshot Lee turned to Michael and asked "Is that normal? The other werewolf hadn't even come close to her."

"Yes," Michael informed him "She's a baby, technically. She doesn't know how to deal with a threat like that and a strange male werewolf is definitely a threat." 

"But I was there, I could protect her!" Lee told him firmly.

Lee had noticed that Michael's attention wasn't 100% on him anymore. He was looking out the large panoramic windows, head bobbing side to side like a dog locked onto a potential threat. Michael turned to him, his head nodding in the direction towards the door. Lee followed him back outside and matched his every footstep. 

They were patrolling their territory and Lee was honored that Michael had brought him along to do so. 

"Tabitha didn't pick up the scent until he got closer to us," Lee stated.

"Yes, it's a concern of mine and Tom's for a while now." Michael addressed "She's...Tabitha gets distracted and when she's distracted she tends to subconsciously ignore everything else around her."

"So you're telling me she isn't very observant," Lee asked

"Something like that" Michael murmured, straining his neck and looking up in the trees. "She's kinda like a magpie. If something shiny catches her attention she's transfixed with that shiny object until someone takes it away. Obviously, this is a bad quality for a human but for a werewolf, and a female omega? Terrible."

Vampires were very observant hence why their eyes were able to see things several miles away. His sense of smell and hearing even was probably greater than a werewolf. Hearing that Tabitha was a little lame in these traits was worrying. Lee didn't want Tabby running into a wayward vampire and getting injured because she wasn't cautious enough of her surroundings. 

"How do you fix that? With her combined genes, she should be more sensitive and observant then the both of us!" Lee asked. 

Michael turned to him and rubbed the side of his face "Not a clue actually. We've been trying to correct it when we see it, but so far it hasn't really improved."

"Oh, that's just lovely. Thank you for informing me of this now." Lee scowled.

"I'm surprised Tom hadn't told you this before," Michael replied, a little surprised with Lee's statement.

Silently they finished checking the border of their territory before going back inside the house. Bunny met them at the door, meowing and weaving between their legs. Lee knew exactly what she wanted - food. He went to tend to Bunny while Michael went upstairs to check on Tabitha. 

"Here you go little girl," Lee smiled, placing a plate of wet food down on the ground next to her water. He pet her a few times before wandering back upstairs himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma RubberDuckie has been sick lately and my time is basically juggled between looking after her and maintaining my own home. I've finally been able to sit down and write a little. Sorry for the delay.


	64. Chapter 64

"Spruce" Tabitha muttered "Black tea...citrus!" 

Neither of them could figure out what Tabitha was muttering insanely about. Tom and Michael had turned to Lee and gave him a questionable look. They didn't believe him that "Nothing" had happened up there because of how she was reacting. If the roles were reversed Lee would feel the same, but, he was still offended that they honestly thought he would hurt her or not say anything about her being hurt.

"What?" he asked finally, his voice exasperated "Nothing happened! I wouldn't allow it. Before he even made an appearance I had her snatched up and two miles away!"

Tom turned his attention back to her and narrowed his brow. Bunny sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning her paws before casually wandering over to her frazzled mother. Tender paws pressed on her thighs as she climbed onto Tabitha's lap. A long fluffy black tail was deliberately dragged under her nose as she walked delicately over her lap, circling once and plopping herself in the middle of her lap. Once the animal was settled she looked up at Tabitha with big green eyes and waited to be pet.

Absentmindedly Tabitha placed her hand on the furry animal and stroked her back and forth while staring at the wall in front of her. The color was still gone from her face but her breathing was better.

"Tabitha" Michael sighed "This is a big overdramatic, even for you." 

"I know that scent!" she defended, her hand resting firmly on Bunny's side.

"Where do you recognize it, sweetheart?" Tom inquired gently, sitting down beside her on the bed and crossing his legs.

They had been in town a few times and did a little shopping. Perhaps she recognized his scent from passing at that time. It wouldn't be a far stretch to assume that there were several packs occupying the area. This was prime werewolf land after all. 

"You don't smell it," Tabitha asked Tom, her eyes slightly watering.

"No" he replied softly "I don't smell anything except Lee, Michael and, of course, our scents."

"The scent would only attach itself to you if you were physically close to the being," Michael informed her frowning. "The only one that came identify the scent would be you because you originally smelt it. Lee, do you recognize the scent?"

"I only recognized the fact that it's a werewolf and a male. I can't pick up any other identified markers." Lee confirmed, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's Ben you fucking morons!" Tabitha yelled with venom.

Bunny was spooked by Tabitha's rare show of aggression and immediately jumped off her lap and off the bed. On the floor, she looked at them with her tail flicking back and forth. She gave them a look of offense before casually walking out of the room.

"Ben" Lee muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing "The asshole that you two kicked out?"

"Tabitha, honey, it's ok alright?" Tom reassured her, stroking her bare thigh with the back of his hand. "Just...relax ok? We'll deal with it."

Lee didn't know a hell of a lot about Ben but whatever he did know wasn't very good. The idea of this man sniffing around his mate again was rage inducing. Michael and Tom shuffled him out of the room and away from Tabitha. Lee's heart still ached for her sensing her distress but he understood that they needed to discuss this issue away from her.

Once they were in the living room and away from Tabitha Lee turned to the two men and asked: "I thought you two kicked him out." 

"We did" Tom confirmed.

"Then why is he here?" 

"I don't know." Tom continued "But it doesn't really surprise me. Ben has a habit of saying things at the heat of the moment and then, after all, is said and done, he regrets it."

No. Whatever petty excuse Tom was willing to make for him wasn't going to fly. Not this time. Michael was one thing. Although he wasn't too happy to add Michael to their group, at the end of the day he hadn't hurt Tabitha and she wasn't terrified of him. Whatever this Ben person had done in the past obviously had Tabitha petrified and he refused to bring him to her once more. Michael didn't even look too impressed that Tom was making that excuse for him either.

"I don't care what he feels now. The point being is, he completely dismissed her at the time." Michael spoke, defending Lee and Tabitha. "He even called her disgusting. He made his bed and he's got to lie in it."

"I'm not making excuses!" Tom defended, raising his hands up out of show. "I'm just offering a possible explanation as to why he's here."

Lee cleared his throat and stood up straight showing off his full height. "You better keep him the fuck away from her," he warned darkly. "Or I will attack him and that won't be pretty!"

Neither Michael or Tom took Lee's threats as petty. His eyes had darkened and they tips of his fangs were clearly visible under his lower lip. The man practically hissed with venom as he pointed at the both of them. They both nodded their heads in unison, silently agreeing to what he had asked. 

"Go and do whatever the fuck you two have to do. I'm going back upstairs to Tabitha and I'm not coming down until she feels safe enough to do so." Lee added. 

Michael was impressed with his show of dominance over the two of them when he had to show it. Usually, Lee was pretty passive and in the background willingly allowing Tom and himself to take the lead. His devotion and protection towards Tabitha were reassuring, it was heart warming. This just added to Michael's respect towards Lee.

Lee's retreating figure moving up the stairs was only furthered the fact that they had to deal with Ben. Neither Tom nor Michael wanted to deal with him but they couldn't let him linger around. At the very least they wanted to know what he wanted. It wasn't advertised that they were here. Ben would have to physically track them down, which in different circumstances would be pretty impressive. 

"I don't want to do this." Tom sighed deeply. 

"Neither do I but what choice do we have?" Michael replied. 

"He's in violation of about two council rules." 

"He has blackmail," Michael whispered. "He's smart, you know this. Council rules don't mean anything why you have something important to protect from the council."

Lee came back out of the bedroom and leaned against the rail looking down at them. His hands were clutching at the rail so tightly that his knuckles were white and Tom feared that he'd break it in half. The look on his face could kill a room full of people.

"Kill him then!" Lee snapped "He is not getting close to her again. Tabitha is absolutely terrified of him! If you bring him back into this house I'll deal with him and then I'll deal with you two. You know the rage of a vampire who's mate is in danger!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Michael could see Tom swallow nervously as he looked up at the angry vampire. An enraged vampire was like a tornado filled with barbed wire, fire, and razor sharp knives. Michael personally didn't want to get caught up in that and he knew for a fact that Tom wanted to avoid it as well.

"That's not...possible. It'll make a small problem into a large one." Tom spoke softly, trying to calm him down. "Ben comes from a very large and prominent family in Europe. If he goes missing they'll come poking around and the council will get involved. We don't want the council knowing about Tabitha."

"Deal with him!" Lee hissed, his eyes completely black and glaring into their souls. 

With that he pushed himself off the banister and marched back into the bedroom, slamming the door closed. No one wanted to go up there at the moment. It was best to avoid him until he calmed down. The only one that wasn't within target range at the moment was Tabitha and Bunny. Tom and Michael were treading on thin ice. 

"Can't blame him..." Tom muttered, turning to Michael. "If the roles were reversed..."

"We have to figure this out," Michael added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 90% certain Melissa McCarthy is my spirit animal.


	65. Chapter 65

Ever since Lee had slammed their bedroom door closed Tabitha had been in a one sided staring contest with him. Every once in a while, she'd scoot closer to him on the bed, her eyes locked on his face. Lee could tell that she was very upset. Tabby's terrified hysterical state was exchanged with an irritated slightly aggressive one.

Lee wasn't entirely too sure how much of the emotion she was showing was real or a mask. Tabitha was good at hiding her emotions at times behind a wall. Keeping his own emotions in neutral Lee was careful not to cause her more distress or to make the already sticky situation elevated.

"I don't want him near me!" Tabitha asserted, her voice rough.

"I know, sweetheart." Lee acknowledged "And I'll keep him away from you."

"What happens if they bring him back into the house." she asked.

Lee turned to her, finally partaking in her little staring contest and replied: "It won't be pretty." 

The tone of his voice hopefully assured Tabitha that he was dead serious. He didn't want to be questioned further on it. Lee wasn't a fighter by nature but even he had his limits. He had limits and resources that he could use to keep Ben away from her.

"I don't want him to come back into this house or near me!" Tabitha continued to assert herself. 

"I understand that. But you need to make sure that Tom and Michael are aware of this." Lee encouraged. "You're the queen of the roost. Your word is above everyone else." 

"What happens if they bring him into this house?" she asked again, her voice wavering a little.

He could hear the breakdown of emotions in her voice. Slowly the mask she was wearing broke down and her fear were coming back to the surface. Lee didn't know what exactly Ben had done to her but whatever it was it was traumatizing. He wanted to ask her but he feared that the knowledge would set him off.

"I specifically told them not too or someone was going to get hurt," Lee reassured her, grasping her hand with his and pulling her gently to his side. Tabby fell against him easily and rested her head on his chest. "I won't attack him unless I have to. I will take you aware from here and the situation, though." 

Tabitha sighed and stretched her body out beside him. Bunny layup on the pillows, curled up in a furry ball. Despite Tabitha's outburst earlier she had come back into the bedroom and to them without a second thought. Lee thought she would but Tabitha was scared that she spooked the tiny feline too much that she'd be hesitant. Their pussy-cat was pretty resilient, just like Tabitha.

"I'm scared that they won't listen to me," Tabitha confessed, looking up at him. 

Lee reached down and stroked the bridge of her nose a few times before pushing back her hair. "If they don't then there will be consequences." Lee explained, "I won't allow that man to be near you again and if they disrespect you by bringing him home, I'll execute my mate-rights and take you away from them."

"I don't want to go away forever!" Tabby cried softly, her eyes welling up with tears. "I just want Ben to go away!"

"It won't be forever. It will only happen until they realize that they can't act that way with you," he reassured, brushing a few wayward tears off her cheeks with his thumb. 

He honestly hoped to hell that they didn't allow that man back into this house or any house that they occupied. Someone had to have a backbone and put their foot down. You can't weave your way in and out of someone's life while hurling insults and abuse. Lee was always taught since he was young that for every action was a consequence and his parents were firm on executing this. 

If everyone just allows Ben to do whatever the fuck he wants with no consequences then they'll continue to have a problem with him. 

"It'll be ok" he soothed, rubbing her back with his hand "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Tabitha was relaxing gradually beside him. Her tears had stopped falling and Bunny finally placed her head back down on the pillow. Hearing her momma cry alerted the feline to something wrong. Ever the worry wart she was waiting for the queues to come and comfort her. 

"She'll be ok Bunny," Lee reassured the animal, reaching up and stroking her a few times. "Both my girls will be alright."

Closing his eyes he tilted his head back on the pillow and internally sighed. How in the hell did he get himself in this situation exactly? Never in a million years had Lee aspired to be involved in this much bullshit. Bullshit that wasn't even his to begin with. Michael and Tom were lucky that he wasn't one of his brothers because his brothers would have just destroyed Ben, a prominent family in Europe or not. 

She shifted against him and he got a faint hint of her scent. Her scent reminded him right away why he was involved in this bullshit. Tabitha. His beloved little one.

Lee never did things by tradition. It wouldn't be a huge shock to know that his soul mate turned out to be a hybrid. His sexual partners had never been ordinary. With a preference for humans, he was the source of scrutiny from his parents many times. 

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Tabitha sighed, nuzzling into his side.

"Probably tracking Ben down and inquiring as to what he wants," Lee told him truthfully.

"He wants me." she choked.

"Well, he can't have you," Lee told her.


	66. Chapter 66

"What the fuck are we going to do?!" Michael questioned Tom, turning in his seat and looking at the man. 

"I don't know." Tom sighed. His body and voice indicated that he was stressed and Tom stressed wasn't a very good thing. 

They had tried to track Ben through the property and even made it past the old logging camp. His scent ended a few miles north from there leaving Michael and Tom to a dead end. Taking Lee's threats very seriously neither of them wanted to go home without at least attempting to deal with this situation. 

Tom swallowed his pride and contacted the man via text message. Ben replied and it wasn't surprising to learn that the man was close to them but on the opposite side of town in his own rental. He was filming up here apparently. How convenient. 

Despite this being a very private issue they all agreed that meeting privately would probably not be best. So they arranged to meet at a little side cafe owned by an elderly couple who had no idea who they were. 

"If you would have put your foot down from the beginning Ben wouldn't be pulling this shit," Michael added under his breath. 

"Oh please! Don't act like this is all my fault. All you did was stand there and glare at him." Tom defended.

"I was the muscle! You know your not much of a fighter!" Michael counter defended.

"Fuck you, I can hold my own just fine! Just because I don't have a hare-trigger temper doesn't mean I can't defend himself or those around me." Tom hissed, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

Silence riddled the car as they sat in tension. They were about ten minutes away from the cafe and neither of them had a clue as to what they were going to say or do. Tom must have realized how worrying this was because he pulled off to the side and turned the car off. Staring straight ahead he waited for Michael to say something.

Michael didn't know what to say. this was a foreign situation to the man. Normally in their culture if Ben was anyone else and Tabitha wasn't special, they'd kill the threat. A bit drastic and dark but completely legal and justifiable. He was kicked out of the pack, Ben agreed and left. He can't come back several months later and pose a significant threat to their omega female. As far as their council was concerned Ben was no longer connected to their pack and an outside source of danger.

"Well, we can't kill him and he won't go away," Michael spoke.

"And he has blackmail to use against us in regards to Tabitha," Tom added.

"And we both know he's vindictive enough to actually go to the council with his claims." 

"I'm not dealing with a very pissed off vampire." Tom scowled.

Another long pause sat between them as they both pondered different lines of attack or theories. Michael was mainly concerned that Ben wanted an intimate relationship with Tabitha again. Even after the wave of reality smashed down upon him after Tom informed them about Tabitha he never once said anything nasty or mean about her. That level of respect was still there. Ben, however, decided to spew off a flurry of insults and became aggressive towards her.

That right there told Michael that Ben never really loved her in the first place and didn't deserve her.

"What if he doesn't even want her? What if he's just curious about how we're doing?" Tom offered hopefully "I mean, we were friends for a very long time..."

"Wishful thinking" Michael sighed 

"Maybe he won't use blackmail..."

"Maybe we should put our foot down and tell him straight off the bat 'no' He can't just go around blackmailing people into doing things. If he weasels his way back into this group any sexual contact with Tabitha would be considered rape." Michael informed him seriously. 

"It's not..." Tom started to defend naively

"It's rape, Tom. Do you honestly want him to rape your mate? He's done it before when he stole her from your house and returned her two days later at the beginning of her heat. You refuse to acknowledge that." he defended her fiercely. "I couldn't deal with Ben at the time because I wasn't in the position to do so. But if I was, it can damn well tell you he'd never be in the position to do it again!"

Tom turned to him with a dark expression on his face. Michael could tell that he was seething with anger. Good. He hoped that what he had said lite a fire under his ass. Tom needed to take responsibility for his poor decisions and finally, acknowledge that he's let that brat get away with far too much.

"Why are you turning against me?!" Tom snapped "You're acting like I'm the bad guy here!"

"Your not the bad guy but you're not executing your pack leader duties properly, Tom! You're not firm enough, aggressive enough. You need to be more assertive." Michael told him firmly.

"Is this about Lee? Because I had no choice in that matter!" 

"No" Michael blanched "I understand that you had no choice in the matter and I don't hold any animosity towards you integrating a vampire into our pack. I actually like Lee."

Tom rested his head back on the headrest, his hands running through his curls roughly as he bit his lower lip. He was trying to process how this all of a sudden went from Ben to him. How long had Michael been harboring these ill feelings towards him exactly? 

Maybe he should turn the car around and allow Lee and Tabitha to spew off all their hidden irritations with him too. Why not, may as well let it all out right?!

"Is that it?" Tom finally asked him aggressively "Is that all?! Perhaps you have misgivings with how I and Lee conduct our relationship!"

"Truthfully? I don't care who you fuck. But when you're more interested in someone other than your mate it's neglectful." Michael spoke. "This entire time you only made love with Tabitha once, while your out doing god knows what with Lee every other day. She's been warming my bed the entire time." 

Tom smashed his clutched fist so hard against the wheel he almost made the airbag deploy. He turned to Michael sharply, his eyes dark and glaring daggers at him. Tom's lower lip quivered and Michael witnessed his body shaking with anger. 

The truth hurts but he had to be said. 

"You know?! You think you know so fucking much!? How about you be the fucking leader of the pack!" Tom hissed. "Because I'm trying my best and it's apparently not good enough!"

That caught Michael off guard. It was never his intentions to take over the group. All he wanted was for Tom to understand that he was doing things wrong and he had to fix a few things. Michael knew that Tom didn't react well to criticism but this was a bit much. 

"I don't want to be the leader, Tom." Michael reassured him "I want you to be more assertive and stronger. I know you are and you're muting it down for the sake of Tabitha. It's ok to not be passive all the time." He explained, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

Carefully Michael pulled his fingers apart and interlaced his fingers with his, holding his hand. Tom was breathing heavily but he was slowly calming down. When Michael felt it was safe to do so he pulled the other man over to him. His arms coming around his body. Hugging Tom firmly he nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, scenting the man. 

"Relax" Michael murmured, placing a slow calculated kiss on the crook of his neck before pulling back. 

"Let's deal with this," Tom replied, somewhat confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know half the chapter is just conversation but it needs to be said.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chanting* Fight fight fight!
> 
> Warnings: Fighting and non-descriptive injuries

Three men stared at each other in a triangular formation. The smell of coffee permeating the air as well as soft jazz music. In any other situation, Tom would say that this was enjoyable. Occasionally Ben would pick up his fork and drag it against the white porcelain plate holding his piece of cake. 

Somebody had to say something and no one was willing to break the silence. Tom didn't know what to say or how to address this situation. Michael was holding back deliberately so Tom could deal with this. Truthfully Tom just wished that Michael would take the reins and steer this whole situation, and hopefully not over a cliff.

Michael cleared his throat and under the table gently kicked his legs with his foot. Tom stood up straight and looked at Ben, there was a smug look on his face. He knew that they were frazzled and he was the reason. 

"Listen, mate, what do you want?" Tom finally asked.

"Nothing" he replied casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Bullshit." Michael flatly replied, crossing his arms over his chest "You must want something or you wouldn't have tracked Tabitha's scent the way you had."

Ben chuckled and pushed his plate away, taking hold of his tea and bringing it to his lips. Once he was finished stalling he replied "Did it ever occur to you that I tracked her scent because I was outside and picked it up? I was curious as to why my baby girl was out here in the mountains."

Tom felt the muscles in her neck and back tense when Ben referred to her as his "Baby girl" she was not his anything, not anymore. Any reference to such was disrespectful and out of line. Once more, Michael kicked his foot prompting him to respond when he normally won't.

"She's not yours anymore, Ben," Tom replied sharply. 

"Matter of opinion." he cockily replied, placing his steaming mug down onto the table. "I can't believe you actually trust that despicable creature with Tabitha." 

"Lee is still there any you're not, what does that tell you?" Michael questioned darkly, his eyes darkening with the subtle insult towards Lee.

"You can't make good choices?" Ben replied sarcastically.

This was going nowhere real fast. all they were doing was sitting around a table and exchanging petty insults. And although this was great for Ben it was hardly ideal for Michael or Tom, who actually had better things to do with their time. 

"Listen" Tom addressed, his voice assertive "You need to leave Tabitha alone. Don't go near her, don't talk to, don't touch her."

It wasn't really surprising to see that Ben didn't take a word that he said seriously. Instead of agreeing wholeheartedly he made a mock shocked expression and leaned back in the chair.

"And if I don't?" Ben pressed, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, eyes darting from both Tom and Michael.

"It won't be a good situation." Michael threatened darkly.

"Are you threatening me?!" Ben hissed, his eyes darkening.

"It's not a threat if you have every intention of executing it." Tom boldly stated, leaning forward on the table and showing off his muscular physic. If Tom had fur right now his hackles would be raised. 

"You honestly don't want to play this game with me, Tom." Ben warned, "I know something that the council would be very very interested in learning." 

A very low distinct growl escaped Michael's throat at the threat towards Tabitha. The elderly woman behind the counter looked up and moved her head from side to side trying to place it. Brushing it off as nothing she went back to cleaning the coffee machines. 

"I'm sure your family would just love to know that you were involved with a vampire. Hybrid or not." Michael counter argued for Tom "Especially since your pack hunted them."

"You know they'd stick her with a bunch of needles and wires trying to see how she ticked. Maybe they'd even make a special breeding program to genetically hijack her species." Ben continued slyly, his voice dripping with hate and loathing. "But you'd never get her back, well, not completely at least. You know the council can be particularly...brutal when it comes to these things."

Michael had to fan his hand out on Tom's thigh, squeezing the stiff muscle tightly in order to get the man seated. If they weren't in public Michael could predict that Tom would leap over this table and go straight for Ben's throat. Perhaps it was a good idea that they were meeting in public even though the conversation they were having was questionable at best. 

Tom and Michael had worked out that if the woman questioned what they were talking about, they'd explain that they were rehearsing lines. 

"What do you want?!" Tom asked, punctuating every word with a distinct hiss. 

"You know what I want. I was robbed, Thomas." Ben replied in annoyance "I'll admit that I reacted poorly to the news of Tabitha's...unique...genetics..."

"You agreed that you wanted to leave." Tom reminded him firmly. "You didn't want anything to do with a 'filthy halfbreed' and you left. Now you want to come back? No. I refuse. Stay away from her." 

"We will execute our pack rights to protect her," Michael added just as firmly. "We've been friends for a long time but I won't hesitate to hurt you badly if you come near Tabitha." 

Ben stood at that declaration and officially challenged the two of them to a fight. Well, at least, Tom since he was the leader of the pack. Michael wasn't actually expecting Tom to stand up as well, but he had. Tom stood and matched Ben's defensive posture.

This was a catch 22 situation. If Tom remained seated and declined Ben's challenge to fight he would be seen as a cowardly but if he accepted he was obligated to actually physically fight the man.

"Not here!" Michael gritted lowly between his teeth. "Not, here!"

Both Ben and Tom looked down at him, Michael remained seated having no intentions of fighting Ben at this time. He was still recovering from the bear attack and he needed to protect Tabitha if called to do so. No matter who won they'd both be walking away injured. Michael couldn't leave Lee with the sole task of protecting Tabby by himself.

Tom's hands tensed as he gripped the table's edge, both men glaring at one another and slowly leaning inward closer and closer. Michael quickly threw a 20 on the table and usher Ben and Tom out the door before they destroyed this poor woman's cafe. 

Once Ben's feet touched down on the ground outside he darted off into the woods across the street. Michael watched somewhat helplessly as Tom followed after him just as fast and determined. Sprinting behind the two men Michael tracked their scents to the general area.

From opposite sides Ben and Tom emerged from the bush to meet in the middle. Michael stood back waiting for someone to make a move. He was suspicious of Ben, knowing damn well that Ben has fought dirty before. 

Tom cracked his neck and raised his hands. He was ready for the first hit from Ben. Not a veteran of fighting he knew enough to keep his head above the water. Tom could hold his own. 

Ben charged at him, his canine teeth bared and his eyes pitch black. Their bodies collided with a force strong enough to dent a car. Tom found himself hitting the ground with a thud, the momentum from Ben's body caused them to slide back a little. The dirt and stones of the forest floor digging into his back.

Michael stood back a little more and out of their way. Raising his hand Tom dug his sharp nails into the side of Ben's neck in the hopes of getting him off his body. Ben yelled in anger, his own hand coming down hard in a balled fist against the side of Tom's face. 

The hit hurt but it wasn't crippling. Raising his leg up Tom kneed Ben hard in the stomach, the man crippling over in a groan. Correcting himself he stood up over the man and took a few heavy deep breaths. Ben recovered quickly and lunged forward, his hands taking hold of Tom's hips and forcing the man back into a tree. 

Tom felt his head crack against the thick wood, his back muscles spasming from the blunt impact. Lowering his head Tom sunk his teeth deeply into Ben's shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Ben cried out in pain and released his hips causing Tom to slide down the tree, the bark scraping his already wounded back.

Neither man was defeated as Tom stood back up and ran towards him, his hands making contact with Ben's shoulders and shoving him back a few feet. This was child's play so far, hardly the legendary fights that their great ancestors used to get into. 

Tom and Michael watched as Ben picked up a thick stick and swung it in Tom's direction. Tom leaped back and avoided the first swing but not the second. The wood collided hard with his stomach and Tom was instantly winded. He felt his stomach muscles split and tear in protest. Losing his footing Tom fell backward and landed on the ground. Ben stood over him with the large piece of wood, raising his arm up to smash his head with it.

Dodging the blow Tom kicked upwards and got him right between the legs. Ben dropped the piece of wood and Michael darted out between them, taking the wood away. 

Out of retaliation, Ben stomped down hard on Tom's leg, fracturing the tibia bone. A hairline fracture but it hurt the same. Crying out in pain Tom looked over to Michael for help. Michael was hesitant to fight but he moved towards Tom, helping the man back up onto his feet.

Placing most of his weight on his good leg Tom observed his furious opponent and tried to gauge a line of attack. Ben was pacing back and forth in front of him, his inner wolf coming out. 

Without warning, Ben turned on his heel and went to lunge at him, sharp nails extending out to do some serious damage. Like little knives, his nails dug into the flesh of his sides and Tom felt the blood starting to flow. His flesh stinging and burning from the sudden separation.

Angry with this dirty line of attack Tom found the strength to give a crippling blow. Latching onto Ben with his hands Tom lowered his head and bared his teeth. Viciously he bit into the side of Ben's neck, clamping down hard and aggressively shaking his head to do as much damage as possible. When he felt Ben's blood pool in his mouth he released his killer hold.

Pulling off him Tom spat the excess blood out onto the forest floor and stood back, watching as Ben stumbled around for a few moments holding his throat. Tom hardly maimed him for life. If he actually wanted to kill the man he'd have ripped his throat out. 

"Are you done?!" Tom asked him finally, chest heaving with exhaustion.

Ben's blood ran down his chin and covered the front of his shirt. Tom's hair was disheveled and little leaves and dirt clung to his curls. He was bleeding, limping and sore but even after all that he still didn't look as bad as Ben. 

"Oh, you better pray to god that I don't get my hands on Tabitha!" Ben roared, his voice filled with pure hatred. "Fuck the council! This is personal! I'll fucking kill that abomination!" 

Michael stepped up now and showed his full height and build. Tom kinda hung back behind him, exhaustion and pain sinking in once the adrenaline subsided. 

"If you wanna leave here with your life I strongly suggest you leave, now!" Michael warned, his fists tightly at his sides and ready to strike at a moments notice. 

"We're even now!" Tom yelled, his voice raw with emotion. "Stay the fuck away from Tabitha, or, you'll not only have to deal with me but you'll have to deal with Lee's clan. And they will fucking kill you!"

To show that he was dead serious Tom spat in Ben's direction. His blood laced spit only missing Ben's feet by inches. The slow burn and discomfort inside told Tom that he was bleeding internally, he needed to go home. 

"Stay away!" Tom warned once more, pointing right at him. 

Tom trusted Michael enough to protect him as he turned and limped pathetically towards their car leaving Ben alone in the woods to think about what just happened. 

Michael's arm came around his waist and offered Tom added support as he struggled to walk on his broken leg. Seeing the ridiculousness of this situation Michael boldly picked Tom up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way. At first, he protested but eventually he collapsed into his body, his head resting against Michael's shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you," Michael told him, placing his battered body in the backseat of the car. Leaning between his body Michael cupped the side of his head and kissed Tom softly, his lips instinctively moving in rhythm. Their noses rubbed against each other briefly as a sigh of affection. "You did what you had to do. And you won."

"Take me home, Please," Tom muttered, the shock of his injuries finally hitting him like a freight train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unusually long but I couldn't break it in half for obvious reasons. Not that anyone would be complaining either way. Also, I wrote this while my sister drunkenly tried to get me to watch stupid gifs on Reddit. So if some of it makes no sense, blame her. My train of thought was greatly compromised lol.


	68. Chapter 68

The pain was a complete understatement as Tom hobbled slowly into the house. Michael clutched his arm tightly refusing to let him collapse once more. When he got into the house he cried out in pain and stumbled a little. Michael gave a worried look, catching him rapidly as Tom went to fall forward. 

"Fuck this" Michael muttered under his breath, bending down to pick the man back up again.

Cradling his now unconscious body against his strong body he dodged cats, vampires, and a crying Tabitha. Ignoring their inquiries he darted up the stairs and to their bedroom. Very carefully Michael placed Tom down on the soft mattress. 

"What the fuck happened to him?!" Lee asked darkly, pointing his finger at his lifeless body. His tone of voice was accusing and Michael didn't like that very much.

"He was in a fight," Michael replied bluntly.

"Did he win?!" Lee asked, automatically helping Michael undress him.

His clothing was caked in dirt, blood, forest debris and torn in various places from the combat. Tabitha was at the foot of the bed, crying and pacing anxiously. It bordered on maniac and although it was a time to be worried Michael thought she was being a bit too dramatic. Despite Tom being injured, Michael's encounter with Pooh Bear was more damaging and severe. 

Tom's worst injuries were in a place they couldn't see, inside his body. Michael didn't know how to fix internal injuries. 

Once Tom was laying nude on the bed Michael and Lee set about inspecting his body for any injuries that his clothing had hidden. The most physical injury that he had was, of course, the broken leg. 

"Did he kill Ben?!" Tabitha finally asked, stopping her mind-scrambling pacing. 

"No" Michael replied

"Why not?!" she cried somewhat frantically.

"Because he didn't have too. Tom kicked his ass. They're even." Michael explained.

His explanation did little to calm her nerves and she went back to crying and pacing. Michael raised his head and gave Lee a look of 'deal with her, please?' Lee nodded his head and ushered them out of the room leaving Michael alone with Tom and Bunny. 

Unlike her mother, Bunny sat quietly at the end of the bed on the storage trunk. Her big green eyes watching him carefully tend to Tom. Every so often she'd give a soft meow to remind Michael that she was still there. And every time Michael would acknowledge her with a 'Yes, my girl. I know.'

Lee came back into the room about 20 minutes later without Tabitha. He closed the door and moved towards the bed. 

"That leg needs to be splinted. It's broken." he pointed out, his fingers ghosting over the discoloration of his skin.

"I don't have anything to make a splint with," Michael replied sadly, standing up fully. "Where's Tabby?"

"Downstairs watching TV. I had to calm her down a little. I can't blame her, he looks like shit." Lee sighed. "He...he didn't do this to prove a point to me, did he?"

"No" Michael assured him "He fought because Ben challenged him to a fight. And when an alpha is interested in another alpha's mate, and they challenge you, you fight. Or you lose your rights to the girl."

Lee thought about that statement for a moment. Ironically enough he had learned about something very similar while watching a wolf documentary. If that really was the case Lee hoped to hell that Tom had won the fight.

"He won, right?" he confirmed, pausing a moment with a pillow in his hand. 

"By council standards, he won. By Ben's standards? That's to be determined at a later date. I told him we'd kill him, and I meant it."

Nodding his head he propped Tom's leg up with the pillow. Michael gave him an inquisitive look in which Lee explained his father was a human doctor for a very long time. 

"Human's are fragile, clumsy and creatures of habit." Lee explained further "My father found a career that could make him a lot of money." 

Having done all they could at this point both men stood over Tom and tried to figure out what to do now. In the end, they decided to just leave him to sleep it off for now. Michael covered him with the blankets, leaning against the mattress he placed a soft kiss on Tom's forehead. His own forehead settling against his as Michael softly scented him. Before breaking away from him Michael rubbed his nose against Tom's.

Lee was watching him very inquisitively at the show of affection towards the other man. Much like Lee and Tom, their bedroom activities weren't blatantly out there. In fact, Michael didn't even think Lee was aware of his and Tom's relationship. Oh yes, young vampire, Michael had him first and in every way imaginable. 

Michael didn't have to say or prove anything to him as he exited the room and waited for Lee to join him. Lee closed the door part ways and stood there, staring at him deeply. His blue eyes were glazed over with what Michael recognized as jealousy and a tinge of possessiveness. Lee couldn't be a greedy lover. Not in this situation or dynamics. He couldn't have everyone and not share. 

"I've...never...seen you do that before," Lee stated somewhat cautiously, his hands coming to rest in his pockets defensively. 

"I've never seen you or Tom 'do it' before, either." Michael replied "But I know you are. And I don't care." 

A faint blush painted Lee's cheeks with the idea of Michael knowing what he and Tom did at the hot springs. This was still something he wasn't willing to admit out loud just yet. Not because he was embarrassed or cared what other people thought but because it was something so new, so raw. 

"No need to be embarrassed," Michael smiled faintly, reaching out to touch Lee's bare forearm. The muscle twitched and contracted under his fingertips, a beautiful reaction that stuck his interest. "Tom is a beautiful man. He's capable of convincing a priest into unholy, sinfully pleasurable acts." Michael ended his statement with a seductive coo and a slight tilt of his head.

Sharply he turned from the younger man and walked down the stairs to where Tabitha lay on the couch. He knew that Lee was still standing there completely at a loss for words and trying to comprehend what the hell just happened there. 

Michael was not going to allow another man to dictate who his exclusive territory was. He wanted Lee to know that if he really wanted he'd have Tom and him at the tilt of his head. All it took was a soft coo, lustful eyes, and a few choice touches. After that whatever emotions the other man was feeling, he'd play off of and build on until the object of his sexual interest was below him in the sheets, naked and withering, begging for more.

Tabitha was asleep on the couch, a comforter covering her body and Bunny laying on top of her. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch he laid back comfortably. His ears heard Lee walking down the stairs slowly almost as if he was treading on shaky ground. 

Yawning he casually stretched his body out in front of him, his feet resting on the coffee table and his arms behind his head. Lee paused a moment before sitting beside him. At first, he kept his distance bit slowly he inched closer and closer to him. Michael rose an eyebrow and acknowledged him.

Blue eyes studied him, glazed over for an entirely different reason this time.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smudge of violence and blood. It's barely anything but I should mention it anyways.

"What's that look for?" Michael inquired, already knowing the answer. He could smell the hormones wafting off Lee like a heat wave.

The slightly younger man swallowed heavily and adjusted his hips on the couch. Michael's eyes traced down to see a faint tenting between Lee's pants. Boldly he reached down and gave the stiffening sex organ a light squeeze. His hand teeing the heat through the sweat-pants material.

Lee groaned and fluttered his eyes closed. 'Interesting' Michael thought to himself. He kept his hand on Lee's thigh and studied the man carefully. Lee glanced over at a still asleep Tabby.

She knew what went on between Tom and Lee, Michael knew that she wasn't bothered by it. She just didn't confirm her indifference out loud. So Lee's nervousness was a bit of a lark. Still, Michael didn't force the issue further. He allowed him to lead the way. After all, this was a path Michael never thought he'd go down, ever.

As it were Lee was slowly leaning in towards him. The tension between them being replaced by something completely different. Michael softened his eyes and met him halfway. A shaky hand was raised and he felt the soft, warm, extremity touch his cheek. Pressing his cheek into Lee's hand he encouraged him. Tom never told him not too, after all.

Ever so softly Lee ghosted his lips over Michael's. He waited for the other man to do something. Instead, he remained seated. A slight moan left Michael's lips and prompted Lee to seal the kiss firmly. Once his lips moved against him, Michael deepened the kiss, groaning into Lee's mouth.

Lee broke the kiss and pulled away with a faint flush on his cheeks. Michael grasped his shirt and pulled him right back for a dominating kiss. Lips crushed and danced together in a bruising manner. When Michael released him, he smirked at how Lee swayed light headed.

Nodding his head in the direction of the downstairs bedroom, Michael stood and waited for Lee to do the same. With little hesitant the tall man stood and followed him into the bedroom. Once his foot crossed the threshold Michael grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Kicking the door closed Michael roughly took possession of Lee's mouth.

Hands caressed flesh over and under clothing. At first, the pace was frantic but it dulled to an exploitative tone. Each enjoying the new sensations and treasures that they were discovering. Michael could tell that Lee still wasn't very experienced yet. His touch was cautious and shaky.

Michael pressed his hips into Lee's, rubbing his clothes erection against the other mans. Boldly he grasped Lee's wrists in his hands and raised his arms up submissively, pining them to the wall. Naturally Lee moaned and arched his back against him trying to create more contact.

"Submissive, umm?" Michael cooed into Lee's ear. His teeth gently biting Lee's ear lobe.

His eyes and body said everything his mouth wouldn't. Michael could see the lust in his eyes and the way his body moulded to his. Searching and seeking the heat and solid contact of Michael's body.

Lee's beautiful wanton body was distracting but not enough for him to shut out his inner wolf completely. Stiffening he paused tilted his head to the side in an attempt to hear better. Lee's brow narrowed as he watched him.

"Are...are you ok?" Lee asked unsurely.

"Sshh" he shushed him.

Subtly he sniffed at the air, his hackles coming to stand up. Lee was aware of something wrong by the way Michael postures against his body. Releasing Lee's wrists he turned but stayed in place. Lee tentatively moved to the side and watched him. Unsure of whether he should speak or not.

"Do you not smell that?" Michael questioned seriously, looking over his shoulder at him.

By the time Lee registered the scent of a foreign wolf on their territory a very loud warning growl and hiss had been made followed by the sound of crashing. You could tell without looking at her that Bunny was pissed off. She was making that awful sound cats often do when cornered.

Michael opened the door in time to see Tabitha tackle Ben. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her body weight slamming into his shoulder first. The man stumbled a little before grabbing her and throwing her off him. Tabitha didn't even have time to bounce before she stood up again and lunged.

This time, she managed to push the man out the glass sliding doors. The sound of glass shattering hear throughout the house. Tabitha and Ben both tumbled out onto the deck.

Bunny gave a false charge to the now broken opening. Stopping on a dime, her ears pinned back she gave a deep loud hiss. Sharp teeth bared and her paw swiping at Ben's direction.

They were both stunned for a moment until Ben regained his wits and shoved Tabitha off him. Instinctively Michael charged forward with Lee behind him. In a flash, both Tabby and Ben were off the deck and onto the ground.

Michael watched in horror as Ben lured her away from the house. Tabitha running after him full tilted, they disappeared into the woods. Shooing Bunny back into the house, they chanced after them.

"She doesn't know how to fight!" Michael yelled over his shoulder to Lee.

"Vampires don't learn to fight, they just instinctively do." He yelled back. "She's not entirely defenseless!"

Ben never was a man to forgive or forget. Never would they imagine he'd actually attempt to murder Tabitha. Michael's heart was beating out of his chest and panic surged through him. Looking over at Lee he didn't fare much better.

Pausing, Michael scanned the area and concluded it was too similar to earlier that day. Frantically he tuned in all his senses and searched for any signs of her. It would be so easy for Ben to just snap her neck silently and walk away.

Lee rose an arm and pressed his hand to his chest, holding him in place. Gazing down Michael was confused as to why Lee prevented him from protecting Tabitha.

"Let her win this fight on her own," Lee told him gently.

"But..." He started to protest only to have Lee shake his head and dismiss him.

"She's not as vulnerable as you think. Give her a chance to fight this demon on her own." Lee added.

Almost as if she were proving his point Ben came tumbling out of the woods. Tabitha was quick to follow, her inner wolf circling the man, snarling, and growling. Michael had never seen her in this state before, it scared him.

"You bitch!" Ben roared!

He turned his head slightly to the side showing Michael and Lee a deep gash on his cheek where she swiped at him, her fingernails sharp like knives.

"You ignorant, disgusting, half-breed!" He continued, his voice strained with anger.

They were curling one another waiting for the opportunity to strike again. Tabitha was crept low to the ground as she stalked him. That must have been a vampire fighting technique because it certainly wasn't a wolf.

Tabitha was sleek and light on her feet. Gracefully she dodged Ben's lunges and easily danced around him. That was certainly a vampire.

"You tried to kill my mate" she hissed "But my cat?! You tried to kill my cat! That's absolutely irreprehensible! How dare you!" She screamed at him, lunging forward.

The contact was hard and they hear the connection as they collided. Ben slammed onto the ground and he automatically kicked her off of him and onto the ground. This time, Tabitha did bounce. Winded she stood trying to catch her breath. Ben took advantage of this and attacked her again, his hand coming to wrap around her throat.

"I'll kill you and that fucking baby in your belly!" He hissed eyes pure dark as midnight. Tabitha's eyes went wide with her secret being discovered prompting Ben to continue "Oh yes, you think I don't know about that, whore!"

Upon hearing Ben's accusations both Michael and Lee decided it was too risky to let her continue. They stepped in with Lee prying Ben off her body and tossing him on the ground. Michael picked her up but much to his distress she fought her way out of his arms and ran full tilt back to Ben where she tackled him.

Ben's fingers dug into her upper arms, nails drawing blood in neat lines. Lee stopped Michael from going after them again and shook his head.

"Let her do this. She'll never get closer otherwise." Lee gently explained.

Clearly he knew something he didn't because his blue eyes were transfixed on Tabitha. Michael noticed how her teeth were elongated like a vampire. He had never seen her do that before and for the longest time, he thought she couldn't.

In a flash they saw her bury her head in his neck, Ben cried out loudly and tried to rip her off him. His efforts were weak as she only digs her teeth into his neck further. They heard her growl unrealistically as she pulled up and eventually detached her mouth.

Ben was injured but he was hardly dead. They weren't sure if she'd show mercy on the man or finish him off. Regardless of vampire or wolf, their females were brutal when protecting offspring. Tabitha was definitely showing a very rare form of aggression that they had never seen before.

Blood ran down her chin and collected on her once white shirt. Casually she leaned back on Ben and licked her lips, tasting blood for the first time. Lee was intrigued while Michael showed worry. He sincerely hoped this wouldn't become a habit.

Ben sat there stunned as Tabitha continued to straddle his hips and consume his blood in an act of dominance.

"Stay the Fuck away from my pack!" Tabitha finally warned darkly. "I'm officially severing all ties with you. If you come around again I'll kill you myself."

Ben didn't argue with her. Omega females word was the finale and his natural instincts told him to obey it. Unlike Tom, it was a suggestion with sever consequences allowing Ben to come back if he wanted. Tabitha finally stepping up and asserting her dominance over her pack was what they needed to ward off Ben.

Carefully she got off him and as an act of good jester she held her hand out for him to take. He grudgingly accepted it and pulled himself up.

"Find yourself a mate, settle down." She suggested gently.

Cradling her tummy protectively she hobbled off away from him. Limping from an injury she walked slowly and waited for her boys to join her.

Lee picked her up bridal style and held her to him taking the strain off her. She was injured more than they originally thought. Kissing her protectively on the side of the head. Michael lingered behind and spoke to Ben.

"Good girl" Lee praised gently with a slight smile on his lips. "You did what you were supposed to do and you showed mercy. I'm very proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last three days drunkenly wandering the woods in a onesie. Amongst that I managed to write out a chapter for this story while fighting my dog for possession of my sleeping bag. I hope you enjoyed it. Everything else will be updated accordantly in a day or so.


	70. Chapter 70

"I go to sleep for a few hours to repair myself after a fight, and I wake up to the fucking house destroyed! My cat is bloody possessed and you're telling me Tabitha almost killed Ben!" Tom exasperated his hands up and gesturing towards the broken glass everywhere.

Bunny sat on the stairs, her ears slicked back and still upset with Ben. Her tail was flicking in short bursts behind her and every time you went to pick her up she'd give a warning growl.

Lee still held Tabitha in his arms who had exhausted herself into sleep. Michael stood between the two men and rubbed the back of his neck. He was trying to find the best way to inform Tom on Tabitha's…surprise.

Ben's observation had caught them all off guard. Of course, you'd assume they'd know due to smell alone but apparently the young she carried had a scent that none of them except Tabs could pick up on.

"Will you sit down for a moment," Michael asked, pointing to the couch.

Slowly, but steadily, Tom hobbled to the couch using a crouch he found in an upstairs closet. He sat down with Bunny hopping off the stairs and jumping up onto the back of the couch. Still agitated by less growly. She chose the furthest corner on the sectional before sitting and cleaning her paws.

"We have a situation." Michael carefully addressed.

"What situation, she didn't kill him!" Tom replied.

Tabitha chose, this time, to wake up on her own. Crawling off Lee's lap to sleepily stand in the middle of the living room. She looked like a nightmare. Tom took in her appearance with horror.

Her hair was wild, blood splashed on her shirt and stained the skin around her mouth and on her hands. Dirt and debris littered her clothes. She didn't look like anything he's seen before. Tom was honestly slightly scared of her at the moment.

"I'm pregnant, I think." She told him softly, not making eye contact.

"What? How, when?!" Tom asked, shock and awe in his voice. "I mean, I know how! But I thought you were on suppressants!"

"I was, but I stopped it. Because I didn't like how they made me feel." She defended weakly.

All three men looked at her with shock. Her admission was not only a complete game changer but it was alarming. This meant that literally any of them could be the father, and that was a problem.

"When did you stop taking your pills?" Tom asked her seriously.

"I never…I never started them again after my last heat…" She told them warily.

Although Lee and Tom were her primary intimate partners she had slept with Michael shortly after that. That only narrowed the probability of the child being Michael's, it didn't eliminate it.

Lee was leaning against the wall using it for support. He didn't necessarily not want to be a father he was just expecting to get away with living life without a baby a little longer. On one hand he hoped it was his but on the other...it wouldn't matter. He'd still help look after it regardless so really at the end of the day it's just a simple question of DNA.

Michael appeared to be very happy with this news while Tom was unsure. To Lee, he didn't look like he really wanted to help raise another man's baby. Lee understood his need to be the first one to have a child with Tabitha since, after all, she was his mate first.

"Do you know how along you are?" Michael asked her.

"Not really no. I just know I'm pregnant." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Tom exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because I wanted to know for sure who's it was!" She defended, her voice weak. "I didn't want this to happen!"

"What's happening?" Michael inquired.

"You'll all be wandering around like peacocks, chests puffed up!"

"That's to be expected regardless," Tom explained to her, drawing her closer to him by her hands. "It...it doesn't matter who the father...is." He choked out "Because we'll all love it, regardless. Isn't that right guys?"

It took a moment before Michael and Lee agreed with Tom's statement. Their hesitation caused her to cry softly, cradling her stomach with her free hand. Tom stiffened and watched her carefully.

"I could get rid of it!" She wailed, desperate to make this thing right.

They all said 'No' frantically at the same time causing Tabitha to jump a little.

"No no that's not even an option!" Tom assured her. "We're just…shocked. It doesn't mean we don't want the baby. We have a lot of stuff to figure out now. Lee, why don't you take her upstairs to get clean and settled in?"

Without question, he helped her up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom. Michael sat down beside him on the couch and both men remained silent. Allowing their brains to process this situation. Tom couldn't believe she's even suggest getting rid of the baby. Even in the worst case scenario, someone would be there to help look after her and the baby regardless of who fathered it.

"Who's do you think it is?"Michael asked softly.

"I have no idea. I don't even know how along she is. With her hips and that soft bit of tummy, she can hide it well." Tom replied.

"Child bearing hips." Michael agreed. "She'll carry that baby well at least. What if it's not yours?"

"What if it's not yours?" Tom shot back, eyebrow raised.

"I honestly don't care. The baby is the packs baby regardless. It's part of our mate no matter how you look at it. The baby will be well provided for and protected." Michael pointed out.

"Will you still feel that way if the baby isn't yours?" Tom questioned seriously.

Michael turned to face him properly, a look of hurt on his face. "Tom, if I remained here after that atom bomb dropped, even as you added a vampire to our pack, do you honestly think I would run away and leave because the baby isn't mine? I love Tabitha regardless and I'm not abandoning her. I promised her I never would and I stick by my promises."

"I'm scared the baby isn't mine and I can't explain to the media why my long term girlfriend is carrying another man's baby. The shit-storm that would be caused..."

"That's a selfish reason to not be happy!" Michael scowled. "There's new life being created, a miracle in itself. We didn't even know with Tabitha being mixed that she could have babies! I'm in the same boat media wise as you, and I don't personally give a fuck what they think. It doesn't concern them!"

"Your right" Tom agreed with a heavy sigh "I'm just scared in general."

"We all are. Can you imagine what Tabitha is going through? She's having the baby. We're just the bystanders until she gives birth." Michael sympathized. 

After a long silent pause, Tom stood up to go check on Tabby. Michael followed him and they went into the bedroom. Tabitha was asleep in the bed with Lee curled up around her body, his large hands fanning out over her tummy protecting the child growing in her womb. Sleepily he raised his head up and acknowledged them before closing his eyes and resting his head back down on the pillows. Michael smiled softly at the show of affection.

Tom gave a weary smile himself and sat on the side of the bed. Carefully he stroked the side of her head and then trailed his hand down her side and over her stomach. Lee loosened his hands and allowed Tom to slip his hand under his. It was foolish to expect the baby to kick or move under his hand but he still attempted to feel it. 

"Tired momma" Michael commented. 

Lee stretched and inched backwards in the bed, giving them space to crawl into bed. Tom stood and undressed, spooning Tabby from the front and Michael followed, resting on his back beside Tom. Bunny casually slinked into the room and hopped up onto the bed, resuming her preferred spot above their heads on the pillow. 

Tom reached up and pet the small animal a few times happy to not hear her growling at him this time. With everyone comfortable they were able to relax and sleep for a bit. When they woke they'd figure this whole thing out.


	71. Chapter 71

Tom had never done this much mental math as he had in the last couple of hours. With Tabitha being vague at best this whole task of trying to narrow down who got her pregnant was becoming more difficult. Tom's head pounded and his leg ached. He propped himself against the back of the couch and looked down at his phone's calculator once more.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Tom asked her exasperated. 

"I don't know, about a month ago?" she sheepishly admitted. 

Never had he actually met a woman that was out of clue with her own cycles like this. Usually, they had this thing mapped out. 

"Well if you haven't had your period for over a month then that eliminates me," Michael stated. 

He hid his sadness well but inside he was disappointed. the only comfort that he got from that deduction was that there was always plenty opportunity in the future to have that baby with her. 

"So that means it's either Lee or I," Tom stated, his head throbbing.

"Can't you do an in-vitro DNA test or something?" Michael suggested, "As opposed to just guessing and hoping to hell the kid looks like you at birth?" 

"No no" Lee piped up from the other side of the couch "I don't want some human doctor poking around in there as our child is developing!" His tone of voice was possessive with a hint of reluctance. Tom agreed with him regardless and stated as such. 

Tabitha lay on her back with her head resting on Michael's lap, his hand running through her hair softly. Regardless of the topic, he was still looking down at her fondly. Earlier, despite her tummy not showing, he was rubbing over her womb. Tabitha found the gesture soothing.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked Michael.

Tom and Lee paused and watched Michael carefully awaiting his response. Without hesitation, he replied "No, of course not. We can always try at a later time." 

"I always said I wanted three kids." she smiled, tucking her head in a little.

Tom massaged the back of his neck, hobbling over to where Lee sat. Awkwardly he plopped himself down on the couch and with Lee's help propped his leg up on the coffee table. Regardless of who the father was, they all agreed on one thing - they needed to go home. They had made arrangments to leave for home within the next two days.

Doctors appointments, baby nursery planning and a whole slew of other things had to be prepared. Including, informing the council that their omega was expecting a baby. It was in the rules that all pregnant omegas were to be reported for statistical reasons. The same thing went with Lee's council. They now had to figure out who or how they were supposed to accomplish this task with.

Unfortunately, for them, they didn't have a lawyer that they could consult. They literally had to go in there and hope to hell that the shit wouldn't hit the fan. 

"I wonder who the father is." Lee asked with a soft smile "I mean, I don't care either way..."

"In my family it goes, boy, girl, girl, boy." Tom told them "Without fail, that's how it goes."

"Well we're boy, boy, girl, boy." Lee countered with a crooked smirk. 

"Looks like you're having a boy," Michael smiled lovingly at her, his eyes already soft with the prospect of fatherhood. Tabitha thought he'd make a beautiful and gentle father.

She was eternally grateful that whoever the father was, all her boys had a very sweet, patient and protective disposition. Tabitha wouldn't have to worry about someone getting frustrated or angry with the baby when they cried at 2am. And she didn't have to worry about asking them to do something like change a diaper or take the baby for a walk so she could sleep. 

"I think I'll know as the baby gets older who the father is," Tabitha told them softly. "I'm just sorry I didn't tell you I was off my suppressants. I honestly didn't think I could get pregnant after the first experience."

"It's alright" Tom sighed "We have to have a baby sometime."

"If I'm half vampire and half werewolf, does that mean my baby is either going to be a full vampire or full wolf, depending on who the father is?" Tabitha asked them seriously.

They all pondered that question for a moment. They honestly had no idea how to answer it. Each in their own right was a powerful strong gene. It really just depended on how powerful Tabitha's genes were when passing it on to the baby. Hopefully, at least in Tom's opinion, he regardless if it's Lee or him, he wants the baby to turn out full blooded. 

Tabitha was beautiful and unique, but she also had a hard struggle ahead in life with being judged and potentially poked with a scientific stick. Tom didn't want any of their young subjected to the council's probing fingers. 

"I hope it comes out full blooded regardless if that means wolf or vampire," Michael stated truthfully. "For the babies sake in regard to the councils." 

"I agree" Lee stated. 

"I understand" Tabitha replied with a small frown "I just don't know how I'd feel raising a full blooded vampire when myself isn't very vampirish." 

Lee didn't look offended and she doubted that he'd ever be truly offended with what she'd say. Instead, he gave her a sympathetic look. Tom just sat back with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or thinking. Tabitha would admit that Tom looked the least impressed that she was pregnant and for a short while Tabby was worried he was actually mad at her.

"What if it's twins." Michael asked "I watched a documentary once where a woman got pregnant with two men's children at the same time. She physically gave birth to twins that had separate fathers. Our females are very fertile during their heat."

Tabitha looked up at him horrified with the mere idea of being pregnant with two babies at the same time. Lee looked impressed with the idea and Tom was just flabbergasted. Michael could see his wheels turning rapidly in his head trying to figure out how that was possible. 

"Twin's aren't a thing in my genetic line," Tom told them seriously.

"My sister has twins," Lee smirked, nodding his head in amusement. 

Tabitha sat up partially and glared at Lee from across the couch. Lee still sat there with a grin and even wiggled his eyebrows at her. Tom leaned back partially away from Lee and overlooked the man with surprise.

"I swear to god you better not have gotten me pregnant with twins!" Tabitha warned seriously, pointing her finger at the man in front of her. "I'm not even joking!"

Michael laid her back down on the couch and calmed her down. His hand came to rest on her tummy and he soothed her by rubbing circles over her womb. Tabitha took a deep breath and tried to search within herself for any signs of twins developing. If she stopped and thought really hard Tabitha could feel the baby and sense that it was there.

For now, she only felt one baby but that didn't mean there wasn't another one there. She'd know within the next month if she needed to murder lee and his twin genetics. 

"Calm, cool and collected." Michael calmly stated, "Relax momma." 

"Yes, Tabitha love. Relax." Tom added, raising his hand up to calm her further. "Regardless you have more help than you could ever comprehend. Three days are better than one when looking after twins. If you have twins."


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Tom/Tabitha

"Are you still going to be attracted to me when I'm fat?" Tabitha asked, allowing her full weight to press against Tom.

Tom felt his lips pause at the base of her throat as he pondered that question. It felt like a trap. He wasn't sure how to respond besides truthfully which was "Yes, of course." Tom didn't know if he was supposed to say "What are you talking about, you'll never get fat!" 

Lately, Tabitha had been moody and he was lucky to get in this position. Taking her silence as confirmation that he did good, Tom moved his mouth down the center of her chest and towards her navel. Tabitha pushed her hips up and spread her legs a little wider than before. 

Feeling his cock harden against the mattress Tom adjusted himself before pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. It seemed like an eternity since he's made love with his mate. A baby in her womb only made him a little more desperate to solidify his territory and bond.

Without hesitation, he snaked his tongue out of his mouth and made a trail from the inside of her thigh and to her core. Savoring her taste he moaned into her mound, lips and tongue working on making her purr. His hands grasped her hips possessively, fingers spread wide and digging slightly into her flesh to secure her below him. 

"Oh god" Tabitha whimpered, her back arching slightly and her cheeks flushing. "Umm please, more! Don't stop!"

Tom smoothed his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts in his hands. One of the many perks of having a smaller mate, he was able to be more intimate with their size difference. Finding her clit with his tongue he flicked the sensitive nub and looked up at her from between her legs.

Tabitha was licking her lips, moaning and withering against the sheets. She pressed herself further into his mouth forcing him to suck and lick a little firmer. Tom watched as she reached up and grasped the headboard securing herself.

Taking this as a hint he dipped his tongue down a little further and lapped at her insides, Tom was overcome with her taste, her hormones on fire and her wetness tempting him further. 

"Your so delicious!" he told her between licks.

"Fuck me!" she whimpered back, "Please, hard!"

Tom moved smoothly between her legs and rubbed himself casually against her wet core. His arms came to either side of her shoulders as he boxed her in protectively. Waiting for her to raise her legs and place them around his waist he held firm. When her legs came around his hips he dipped down and easily entered her quim in one stroke.

Tabitha's insides moulded around him tightly, her hot slickness making him moan deeply into the side of her neck. Shuttering deeply he rolled his hips in a testing manner, mindful of the baby in her tummy. Adjusting himself above her he pressed forward, dragging himself out. 

Her fingertips dragged down the length of his spine, her hands grabbed his ass and pulled him in deeper. Tom growled lustfully and picked up his pace. A steady rhythm making them both moan and groan. 

Capturing her lips with his he pounded into her quim harder, faster. The bed smacked against the wall making an obnoxious sound but Tom didn't care to correct it. He wanted everyone else in the house to hear that he was claiming his mate.

"Fuck" Tabitha moaned through clutched teeth, her fingertips digging into his shoulders. 

Tom pressed himself down deeper and grabbed hold of her hips, holding her in place as he smashed into her carefully. Kneeling he parted her folds and watched lustfully as his thick shaft moved in and out of her body. He pulled back until just the tip of his inflamed head remained inside her pussy, slowing pressing forward and allowing his shaft to disappear. 

"Fucking gorgeous!" Tom praised "Pretty pink quim gripping daddy's big cock. Does that feel nice, ya?"

"Ya," she confirmed with a hiss.

"Horny little kitty? So swollen and puffy for me? Slick and wet!" Tom added, thrusting sharply between her legs.

His wolf needed to claim back what was rightfully his. Taking seize of her hips Tom pulled her to him and up onto his lap. Encasing her with his arms he held her as she moved up and down his shaft.

Hands cupped her bum as Tom spread her cheeks and made their connection brighter than before. Tabby licked her lips and pressed herself forward, rotating her hips and moving up and down his shaft.

Tilting her head back she presented her chest for him. Tom greedily encased her pert nipple in his mouth, sucking and tugging in between groans. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she moved almost at a frantic pace.

Tom took possession of her body and flipped her backwards, resting her on her back. Spreading her legs wider she moved her hand between their bodies and grasped what little shaft he had exposed, squeezing the organ as he pumped into her. Tom tilted his head back and let out a light roar, the pleasure making his head swim.

"I'm gonna cum all over you!" Tom warned through a deliciously predatory grin "Scent you from head to toe with my seed!"

"Oh god, yes!" Tabitha painted, her quim tightening around the offending pleasure source.

She could feel that spring inside her stomach starting to coil tightly. That delicious heat spreading to across her lower back and into her pussy. Keeping one hand on Tom's firm chest she used the other to run down her body, fingertips falling on her pussy lips.

Spreading herself open Tabitha smeared her arousal on her fingers before being her hand up to Tom's mouth. He scented her briefly before growling lustfully and taking her fingers into his mouth, licking her clean.

"Umm, delicious!" He moaned.

Grasping her ankle he raised her leg up to rest on his shoulder as he angled them, hitting her sweet spot. Tabitha cried out and concentrated on her orgasm.

"You better cum!" Tom warned playfully. "I'm not gonna cum unless you do!"

Tabitha pressed her fingers against her swollen clit and rubbed herself. A spike of pleasure caused her to shutter under him, that tension building tenfold.

Feeling herself come undone Tabitha rubbed herself faster, harder than before. Her breath caught in her chest as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over her. She felt her back arch violently and her skin break out in goosebumps.

Her pussy throbbing she anxiously waited for that warm flooding to enter her insides.

Tom collapsed on her body, his hips pounding into her frantically. Capturing a nipple he bit her lightly, teeth grazing and causing her to cry out. Gasping he quickly withdrew from her before spilling his seed.

Confused by this she watched Tom position himself above her, stroking his hard cock frantically over her body. He looked her dead in the eye and licked his lips before crying out and ejaculating on her stomach.

Rope after thick rope of cum landed hotly on her soft tummy leaving a sticky mess. Once he was spent Tom grinned at her, pleased with his accomplishment. Fingers spread his essence over her skin. Along her stomach, between her breasts and massaged into her breasts.

All Tabitha could smell was his cum. The strong smell overtaking her. Once he had spread as much as he could he wiped his fingers off on the bedsheets. Rolling onto his back he lay there with a happy smile.

She could feel his essence drying on her skin and the urge to wipe it off was strong. A firm warning look from Tom told her to leave it. She supposed there were worse ways of marking his territory. He could have peed on her.

"You're marked" he huffed, strumming his fingers carefully over her tummy. "My territory, my baby in your womb. Mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and I haven't abandoned anything. I promise. I'm just super busy with life right now and finally getting back into the groove of writing.
> 
> I tend to write bits-an-Bob's inbetween stories to keep my mind fresh and to generate new ideas for my current stories. Over the past couple of months I've managed to write out about 10 chapters of a Lee Pace/Richard Armitage/OFC story. It's supernatural/werewolf related but it's different than this one. They actually turn into wolves as per the fable tells, and the dynamic is different. No, I'm not on drugs. I'm just experimenting with different writing techniques. 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in reading it when done? There doesn't seem to be a lot of Lee and Richard love on this website which is strange, because their gorgeous. 
> 
> Also, have a cupcake (Or 2, I won't judge) for reading this marathon crock-fuckery.


	73. Chapter 73

"Wait, so what doctor are we going to exactly?" Tabitha asked, pulling Bunny back to her lap.

Tom looked at her through the rearview mirror and replied "Werewolf"

"Why can't I just see a human doctor or are our babies different?" she asked curiously, adjusting Bunny's harness around her body so it sat properly. 

Bunny was more interested in looking out the window. She broke free from Tabby's hold and partially stood up on the door, her paws resting right below the window. In this position, you could see her long sleek body perfectly. 

"Because it's against the law," Lee informed her. "And if we get caught we're in big trouble." 

"Our young, especially werewolf young, are exclusive to omega females. We don't have too many omega females so whatever offspring are born there has to be a documentation of it." Tom further explained.

"Would my mother have done that?" Tabitha asked curiously, yanking Bunny down from the door and placing her in her bed beside her.

Tom actually never thought of that. He exchanged a worried look with Lee before pulling off to the side of the road. Tabitha unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward a little, her face etched in worry and curiosity.

Tabby was adopted by humans. Their council would never allow a wolf to be adopted by humans. That meant that her mother hadn't reported her pregnancy to their council. Their council had no idea who Tabitha was. And if they take her to one of their doctors he's going to file the report and submit it to the council. 

The council is going to wonder who the fuck she is and then inquire into her background. Tom had ever faith in the world to believe that they'd figure out she was a hybrid. 

Tom and Lee had decided that since Tabitha registered scent and mannerism-wise as a werewolf they'd pass her off as one, never informing Lee's council of her pregnancy even if it turns out to be Lee's baby. 

Now they can't do that. They had to figure out what to do now. They definitely couldn't not report the baby to the council because he was quite famous and popular. The council was aware of his every move as were they with anyone else "Famous" or "Influential" with the public. 

"The council doesn't know about her," Lee stated, reading Tom's thoughts. His voice was worried and low.

"Her mother wanted to protect her," Tom added, looking behind in at Tabitha who was sitting there petting Bunny. 

"I'm right here, I can hear your conversation!" Tabby reminded them, annoyed and irritated.

"Doctor's appointment is canceled for today," Tom told her, turning on his blinker and making an illegal u-turn.

Tabby shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the seat, petting her fluff. She informed them that she wanted ice cream and Tom not in the mood to argue with her, agreed. While she was picking out what she wanted Lee and Tom stayed in the car, watching her carefully, as they spoke about what to do.

They didn't have a plan B or a plan C. It never really occurred to them that her mother would have hidden her pregnancy from the council. 

"Now what," Tom asked.

"We can't take her to my council because they'll be wondering why I got a werewolf pregnant." Lee replied, "I can't defend myself and say that she's part vampire because that would cause more questions."

"We can't hide this pregnancy." Tom informed him seriously "If I wasn't an actor and some joe-blow then ya, maybe we could get away with it. But it's a little difficult for me to do that, isn't it? I don't know any werewolf doctors that are crooked enough to forge paperwork." Tom continued to speak, his tone now blunt. 

"I don't know any doctors either besides the one I get blood from and that's not his field," Lee added, his breathing stressed. "Would Michael?"

"I honestly don't know but I'm sure he could find someone," Tom spoke, watching Tabitha walk out of the ice-cream shop. Bunny under one arm and her balancing an ice cream in the other. 

Lee rolled down the window and took Bunny from her before she dropped either of the two. Tom thought it was ridiculous to bring the damn cat with them to a doctor's appointment. Bunny wasn't a dog, she was a cat. Normal people didn't harness cats and take them into stores like this. In the end, he lost the battle and they leashed the cat up in her pink rhinestone collar and harness. 

Lee continued to hold Bunny in his lap as Tabitha ate her ice-cream. Like most cats she liked ice cream and he didn't want Tabitha fighting with the cat for her cotton candy monstrosity. He was trying to wrack his mind for any contacts that might know a doctor that would accept a large check for some forged medical records.

He was sure that if he inquired hard enough that he could find someone but they had agreed to pass the baby off as a werewolf, not a vampire. For whatever reason her werewolf genetics seemed to be stronger than her vampire and it was within reason to assume that the baby would be more werewolf like than vampire. 

Even though Michael was also an actor he had a broader range of friends and contacts then Tom had. Tom was rather conservative and picky about who he associated with, Michael was friendly with anyone that wasn't a prick. 

"Why can't we just go to a human doctor again?" Tabitha asked in between licks.

"Because we want to be involved in the process." Tom replied "If we go to a human doctor the media will find out you're pregnant and then the council will find out your pregnant. If they find out you're pregnant and we're not using one of their doctors we're both in trouble." 

"So fucking complicated!" she huffed in annoyance.

"It's only complicated because your birth mother didn't report your birth to the council. Instead, she had you and then gave you up for adoption to a human agency." Tom replied sympathetically. 

"And that doesn't mean she's a bad person." Lee added "We understand why she placed you up for adoption, she was protecting you. She knew how special you are and that the council would be too interested in you."

Tabitha looked at the two men, her eyes starting to water. Softly she sniffled and cried causing both of their hearts to flutter. Tom genuinely felt sorry for her. A bond between a mother and her pup was very special. It must have been extremely painful for her mother to give her up like that. He was sure that there was a part of Tabitha missing because of it as well.

She always said that she hadn't gotten along too well with her adoptive mother even before she found out she wasn't biologically theirs. And that was mainly because subconsciously she knew that that wasn't her mother and the bond between mother and daughter was void. 

"We'll find her sweetheart, ok? At this point, we kinda have too." Tom reassured her. 

Lee reached back and placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it affectionately before allowing Bunny to hop into the back. Bunny gave her kitty kisses, bumping her nose against Tabitha's before taking a sneaky lick of her ice cream. Licking her lips she sat down beside her patiently waiting for another. 

"And my dad?" she asked weakly.

"I will help with that," Lee told her. "We're about 90% sure your father is the vampire and your mother is the werewolf."

"Ok" she murmured, her hand coming to rest on her tummy protectively.


	74. Chapter 74

"Aren't you the little pain in the ass?" Michael joked, rubbing the top of her head in passing. 

Tabitha scowled in response and stuck her tongue out at the man as he sat on the smaller sofa in the living room. Tom and Lee had explained the situation and when they had Michael got a worried look on his face. He was silent for a good while before taking his phone and excusing himself.

"I know a guy" Michael announced suddenly catching all their attentions. "He'll fake whatever we want under the condition that he gets to study Tabitha for his own personal studies." 

"No" Tom dismissed right away. "She's not a science experiment."

"Hold on" Lee reasoned "What type of study?"

"I can't believe you're actually entertaining this!" Tom argued in disgust.

"Will you both shut up and listen to what Michael has to say, Jesus!" Tabitha snapped, officially stopping any form of an argument between the men.

"Thank you, baby!" Michael praised "As I was saying, he wants to study Tabby for his own personal studies. A full medical examination, blood samples, that sort of thing." 

Tom still wasn't impressed with this future probing but Lee seemed to accept it. Tabitha didn't care as long as no one stole her baby once it was born. Whatever this council thing was that everyone talked about, appeared to want her baby. At least that was the impression she got with the urgency in hiding it from them.

"Is he a werewolf or human?" Tabitha inquired.

"Werewolf," Michael told her "Good guy, very smart. He studies genetics in his spare time which would account for his insistence on studying this 'unique beautiful creature' as he puts it."

"Does this doctor have a name?" Tom asked sarcastically. He had his phone out ready to google whatever name Michael gave him so he could check for himself if he was worthy of Tabitha's presence.

"James" Michael smiled finally. 

"James what?" Tom pressed.

"James McAovy" 

There was silence in the room as Tom punched in that name and began to scroll through the search results. As the leader of this pack, it was Tom's decision on whether they went with James or not. About 15 minutes later Tom put his phone away and just sat there staring off into space. His hands rubbing his cheeks slowly. 

"Isn't he a little young?" Tom inquired finally.

"He's only a few years older than you." Michael pointed out "And besides, young is good. Young is more understanding and accepting."

Lee pulled out his own phone and presumably punched in the name as well. He was more casual and laid back about it, though. From the expression on his face, it looked like he was impressed with what he saw.

"How do you know this man? Is he trustworthy?" Lee asked.

"James is a member of my pack, we grew up together. And he's very trustworthy. He'd never do something to harm Tabitha or the baby." Michael replied proudly.

Tom shot him an "is that all" look when mentally questioning Michael about his relationship history with James. Michael in response gave a sneaky half smile and winked at him causing Tom to scoff.

"What did you tell him?" Tabitha asked in a guarded tone of voice. She didn't like the idea of strangers knowing her unique background.

"I told him I have a very sensitive situation on my hands and I need him to act as your primary caregiver," Michael explained. "He asked for details and I confided in him about your situation. James was immediately sympathetic and intrigued at the same time."

"Does he know anything about vampires, though?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"I'm presuming so" Michael spoke "You can ask him yourself when you meet him. He's expecting to see the three of you in a couple of days."

"What about you, though?" Tabitha pouted "I don't want you excluded."

Michael smiled warmly at her and nodded his head. "Alright, if you wish. I don't want to become a bother. Especially since there's no chance I fathered that pup."

Tom and Lee gave him a sad look. One of them was the father of that baby but at least until the babies born there's still a chance it's theirs. With Michael, he was eliminated right away. Tom and Lee would both be sad if they were in that position. Having to watch your soul mate be pregnant and then have another man's baby.

"But I still want you in mine and the babies life. You're still it's dad, just like Tom and Lee. The baby will have 3 days instead of one."

"With the biological dad calling all the shots," Tom added firmly.

"Agreed" all three men spoke right after the other. A small uplifting of Michaels expression made Tabitha a bit more at ease. He didn't seem so sad or dejected after learning what she wants. And she was glad. Tabitha wanted Michael to help father the baby and raise it. She couldn't do it on her own.

Tabitha lay on the couch, her hand resting idly under her shirt and rubbing her stomach. She adjusted her head on Tom's bare thigh where he gently pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. Protectively the much larger extremity fanned out over her womb and guarded the baby. 

Slowly he was becoming far more protective than before. He was more aggressive towards men outside of their clique. Tom couldn't even stand another man standing next to her at a grocery store. He purposely places himself between the two of them and shove her gently away from him, glaring at the man until he either backed down submissively or walked away with their tail between their legs.

Michael appeared to be more affectionate and softer now and Lee just lingered. Whenever she turned around he was lingering in the background quietly. Giving her space yet making sure that she knew he was there. Tabby would be three steps forward with Lee five steps back, eyes scanning their surroundings for any form of danger. 

This was what she was dealing with and Tabitha was barely two months pregnant. She feared what she'd have to go through when the men could better communicate, feel and smell the baby in her womb. 

Tom was the one that she worried about when the baby was actually born. She didn't want him to become physically aggressive with Lee and Michael. He was already pretty moody when it came to intimacy between them and her. Tabitha was also fearful of the outcome when the baby is born and it's not his because that was still a possibility. 

Would he still be overly possessive and protective of the pup if it was Lee's? Or would be get upset and heartbroken, leaving because he couldn't deal with the thought of her not having his child as a first born? Tabitha at least had the reassurance that no matter what Michael and Lee would still be there. At this point, she didn't think that she could get rid of Michael, the dotting, sickeningly sweet, a man in father mode. 

"What's the matter?" Tom asked her softly, his fingers running softly along the plains of her stomach.

"Just thinking" she sighed heavily, tilting her head to the side to see Lee and Michael.

"About what, sweetness?" he asked further.

"How moody you've been lately." Tabitha was speaking the truth, she had the backup of both Lee and Michael if Tom started to get defensive towards her. "I'm scared you're going to go feral when the baby is born."

Michael and Lee leaned forward and assessed the situation silently. Both men were ready to separate Tom and Tabitha if they saw any signs of aggression towards her either physically or emotionally. Tom's mood change didn't slip past their observations either. Neither of them felt like fighting so they didn't say anything to him. Upsetting Tabby and the pup was the last thing they wanted. 

"Never" Tom reassured her, rubbing her tummy properly. "Knowing my mate is expecting a child my inner wolf is starting to come out more. I told you I was a strong alpha. My wolf is screaming to protect, guard, keep safe!" he explained.

"What...what if it isn't yours, though?" she asked sadly, her voice choking. 

There was no regret in whether who the father was. She loved both me equally and would bear them a child eventually. But because Tom was her mate originally and he had marked and bonded her, part of her wanted him to be the father a little more. Out of respect and honor, her own wolf was howling. 

"That doesn't change anything," Tom told her truthfully. "That's still my pup in your womb just as it is Lee's and Michael's, hypothetically. All I and my wolf knows is that our mate is carrying a pup, and that's a very precious thing. You're a very precious creature, the giver of life for our breed. And because of that, I must guard you with all my heart."

There wasn't anything to say or add to what Tom had just spoke. He hit the nail right on the head. Lee and Michael couldn't have said anything better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking long and hard I thought Mr. McAvoy would make the best doctor in this case. I try to have my male characters be connected somehow either through working or personal relationships.


	75. Chapter 75

"Will you knock it off!" Tabitha huffed under her breath, legs kicking out anxiously in front of her. 

Tom shot her a dirty look before eventually taking his seat next to Lee and Michael. They were waiting for Dr. McAvoy to enter the room for their first doctor's appointment. Tabitha sighed deeply and adjusted herself on the examining table, her hand resting on her stomach like it often did.

Out of everyone here, Tom was the most anxious and agitated. His mood was affecting everyone else, especially Tabitha. Lee leaned inwards and placed his hand on his thigh, whispering for him to calm down. Tom stiffened and his inner wolf fluffed his fur. 

Michael briefly narrowed his eyes at him and settled them back on Tabitha, he was itching to stand and tend to her. 

The door opened and a young man walked in with his nose buried in a file. This building from the outside looked like a regular office building. There was no indication that this was a medical building inside or out. At first, she thought they had the wrong address until Michael requested Dr. McAvoy. 

His secretary nodded her head and lead them through the back where they were lead into a room that was the only indication that this was a doctors office.

"Miss Tabby" Dr. McAvoy addressed, his Scottish accident cutting through the room. "You are a little beauty!" he gloated, holding the file in front of his body and gazing at her from up and down. "Congratulations, guys!" 

Tabitha blushed fiercely at the compliment, sitting up with McAvoy's instruction. He took hold of her knees and helped her to the edge of the examining table. His hands rested on her shoulders and he massaged her gently once to try and relax her a little.

"Call me James" he beamed, stepping back a little so he could overlook her better. "And it's my understanding that you're expecting a little one?"

"Yes," Tabitha told him shyly. She was still unsure about the carefree handsome young man in front of her with a stethoscope.

"Stand for me for a moment?" James asked

Tabitha took his steady hand and stepped down from the examining table. Standing straight in front of him, James wandered casually around her in a complete circle. His hands rested on her shoulders again, a bit firmer, and he pushed her back so she was resting on her heels. Observing her from that angle he quickly corrected her and stepped back himself.

"You're a little thing, aren't you?" James asked "Typically females of both species are about 5 inches taller than you, and that's the low average. Very interesting. Back on the table please, thank you dear." he beamed wide seductive smile on his face.

James turned to address the men in the room, his legs crossed in front of him as he nosed his way through the file. The majority of his body was propped up against the examining table, which made Tom very agitated. 

"And we don't know how far along she is, do we?" James asked no one in particular.

"No" Tom answered. "But that would be nice."

"That is very easy to determine. I'm going to need you my dear to give a urine sample and then we can try to see your little peanut on the ultrasound." James told them happily.

gliding over to the cupboard he produced a sample cup and wrote something down on the side of it. Handing it to Tabitha, James instructed her on where to go and where to leave the sample. Once she was out of the room he leaned back against the examining table, deep in thought.

"Well," James addressed "She's a beauty, naturally. Just by looking at her I can see that she's physically more wolf than vamp but personality wise she's a little elusive, cautious and shy. Which is vampire characteristics." he added, pointing in Lee's direction for confirmation. He, of course, nodded his head in agreement.

Tabitha slipped back into the room and went back up on the examining table. Michael watched very carefully as James's hand rested on the side of her mouth. Gently he lifted her lips and took a look at her teeth. Tabitha swallowed heavily and relaxed her mouth. 

James's index finger pressed against her gums above her canine teeth. He applied more pressure until Tabitha scrunched her nose and growled lowly causing Tom to move from his seat. Lee's hands grabbed his belt and pulled him back into his seat. 

James moved from in front of Tabitha and held his finger up to the light, inspecting it. "She bit me" James announced, his voice and attention completely captured by the scientific value of this. 

"I'm sorry" Lee apologized softly, his voice and facial expression sincere.

"No no" James dismissed, pressing a bit of gauze to the blood. "It wasn't intentional. You're producing venom my dear but it's not as strange as a pure-blooded vampire. Still has a sting to it, though, good amount of blood thinner as well." 

Tabitha moved her mouth around as she was trying to adjust her lips around the intrusion of her slight fangs. None of them had actually seen them before making it a rather curious sight. Tabby clattered her teeth together a few times trying to retract her fangs but grew frustrated when she couldn't.

Lee took this as a cue and approached her. Standing in front of her his fingers found the side of her neck, massaging under her pulse point until she purred. "Just relax," he told her "And your fangs will retract on their own. If you continue to be tense they'll stay in place." 

True to his word her fangs retracted and she began to relax a little more. Leaning forward he nuzzled his nose against hers and then captured her lips for a quick kiss. Happy that he was able to help her he sat down with a big smile on his face.

"Lay down please my dear, shirt up until it's resting under your breasts. We're gonna try and see if we can get a look at this little one." James announced, drawing an ultrasound cart behind him. 

She looked to Tom for guidance and he subtly nodded his head, allowing her to do just that. Letting out a deep breath she lay on the examining table and pulled her loose t-shirt up to under her breasts. James cautiously ran his hand over her stomach a few times before grabbing for the jelly he needed. 

"This will be cold" he warned, winking his eye at her.

Tabby blushed and tucked her head into the crook of her neck. A cold jolt from the jelly caused her to cry out in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth in a half smile. Once her body heat warmed the gel James spread it around over her womb and grabbed the little wand to press it over her womb. 

All three men turned to face the monitor anxiously waiting for a first glimpse of the baby. James easily found the area where the baby was growing and he stayed there. 

"My dear, you're at least 1-month pregnant." James informed everyone in the room "Your hips and that soft tummy has distorted that delicate baby bump most women have right now." 

Michael sat up straight and focused on a fixed object in the room. That was one less month than they thought which meant he could very well be the father of the baby. Tom's face dropped with this realization while Lee just lovingly looked at the screen, admiring and memorizing every little detail. 

Tabby had a soft look on her face, her eyes a little watery as she saw her baby for the first time. From what she could see it was only one and not twins. A wash of relief came over her at that prospect until she realized that Michael may be the father after all.

"I take it by your grim look Thomas, that you're not happy about this?" James addressed, hitting the button to print out the image for their personal keep.

"Well, it complicates things," Tom replied, his breathing a little heavy. "It adds the probability of someone else being the father as well."

"Ah, I see. Not to worry. We have ways of detecting DNA before the bundle is born if you want." 

"We'll wait until the baby is born." Michael piped in quietly, a soft smile on his face. 

Tabitha turned her head to face him, she gave him a reassuring look as he smiled dopily back at her. That very paternal, fatherly look was back on his face as he drank in her appearance lovingly.


	76. Chapter 76

The ride back home was a lot quieter and awkward than any of them had anticipated. Obviously with given the news that Tabitha wasn't as pregnant as they thought she was it meant that they were now faced with another minor complication. Tabitha's anxiety was back as she sat in the back of the car looking out the window. 

No one was saying anything and no one was wanting to start the conversation. Tabitha tried to come out with a great opening sentence in her mind a few times but she was able to form an appropriate one. Judging by Tom's reaction in the examining room he wasn't in a joking mood. Lee wasn't going to say anything because he most likely didn't want to start a fight. Michael, well, Michael was just sitting beside her quietly and holding her hand. 

Every once in a while he'd glance over at her and give a dopey smile. An affectionate squeeze to her hand and a reassuring wink of his eye would lessen the anxiety a little. In the back of her mind, she knew that if anything Michael would be there no matter what. A small comfort considering she didn't know how Tom or Lee truly felt.

This was never her intentions to put them in this situation or even get pregnant in the first place. Tabby had stopped taking them consciously but she forgot that she wasn't protected. It was an age old excuse and scenario except Tabitha didn't think she'd ever be in this situation. 

Tabitha wondered if Tom was starting to resent her because of this whole thing. 

Tom was driving and he pulled into a parking lot a few miles away from the medical building. Turning off the engine he sat there in silence and looked forward. Lee turned in his seat to watch him, about to address him. Tom cleared his throat and simply said: "I gotta pick up a few items for dinner."

He left the car and started walking towards the grocery store leaving the rest of them in the car, alone, and in silence. Lee turned again to face the two in the back and gave Michael a wary look. Michael didn't hold and guilt or remorse with how Tom was feeling. It wasn't his fault that he could be the father of her baby. They didn't know she wasn't protected and it was easy enough to presume that she was seeing how Tabby was covered before. 

"It's not my fault." Michael simply defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not anyone's fault," Lee spoke. "He's just in shock." 

"No" Michael corrected firmly "He presumed that he was the father and is pissed off now because someone else could be the father." 

Tabitha shifted uncomfortably in her seat and rubbed her stomach, hand protectively resting there. Michael noticed her slight distress and automatically inched closer to her until he thigh was touching hers. 

"No, I think it's more shock." Lee counter-corrected. "Finding out that she's less pregnant than we assumed is a lot to digest."

"Yes, because he now has another contender in the fatherhood race," Michael replied.

"Will you two just, stop?" Tabitha sighed. "I already feel bad enough as it is."

Instead of getting mad at her like she expected Michael glared at Lee for upsetting her. His hand rested on her thigh as he straightened his back and presented his full height. 

"It's not your fault," Michael told her gently. 

"Well..." Lee went to argue only to be cut off by Michael.

"It's not her fault!" he informed the other man. His voice punctuating every word with venom. "She's doing as nature intended. You can't expect her to be on a medication that is renowned for making women feel ill. Tom is acting like an asshole because he knows there an even smaller chance that the baby isn't his. Tom assumes that he's the exclusive mate and owner to Tabitha, which isn't the case. She owns herself."

Lee contemplated what Michael had said and quickly agreed to it. Smiling he nodded his head and turned back around, his head falling on the seat as they waited for Tom to reply.

Tabitha was happy to know that Michael would defend her so adamantly. Tom came back to the car with two bags in his hands, popping the trunk he slammed it shut causing her to jump slightly. Feeling foolish she quickly turned her head back to the window and concentrated on the outside.

Tom's mood didn't improve any on the way home or when they got home. The moment she walked into the house Tabitha grabbed Bunny and went upstairs to lay down for a bit. The slightly larger fur-ball went limp in her arms as she began to purr and rub the side of her face against her arm.

Kissing her once she placed the cat on the bed and kicked off her socks. Her bra and pants were next to be removed as she crawled into the messy bed. Once she dragged the covers over her Bunny settled at her side, her purring loud. Casually she stoked the feline and tried to find something to watch TV.

A light knock interrupted her brooding thoughts. Pulling her attention away from the screen she acknowledged Michael standing in the doorway. It was either Michael or Lee, so it wasn't a big surprise to hear the floor creak and then see Lee appear behind Michael, a worried look on his face. Bunny raised her head up just enough to observe them quickly then lowered it back onto her momma's hand. 

"How are you feeling, my sweet?" Michael asked her, voice laced with concern. 

"Tired" she yawned, stretching.

"Oh, my poor girl." Michael cooed, gently walking towards her. He lay beside her on his stomach, upper body propped up by his strong arms.

Lee quickly walked to the other side of the bed and took his side, laying on his back and resting his arms on his stomach. Tabitha wanted some quiet time with just her and her kitty but now she was sandwiched between two very worried and protective men. Bunny adjusted herself between her and Lee, her back leg kicking out in irritation. Lazily she flopped over onto her side and stretched her full length.

"Try and rest for a bit," Michael told her. "I know today has been stressful. 

Lee didn't sleep but his eyes were closed and his breathing was significantly fainter than normal. Tabitha recognized this as his vampire way of recharging his batteries. She didn't have to heart to kick him out of the bed. Michael, however, sat up and leaned inwards. Capturing her lips he kissed her sweetly. His hand cupped the side of her face and held her in place. Nuzzling his nose against hers Michael sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"My sweet girl." he murmured "I love you so much. No matter what I'll always be there for you, alright?"

"Alright" she whimpered 

"I'm going to leave you two to sleep," he told her, running his fingers along her jawline affectionately. "I'll go and try to talk some sense into Tom," he added before standing and quietly leaving the room.

Bunny meowed at her softly, her big green eyes looking up at her wondering why there was so much tension in the house all of a sudden. In response, Tabby scratched gently under her chin and her cheeks. Bunny rubbed the side of her face against her hand making it a little moist, marking her territory. 

"It'll be ok girl." she reassured the animal "Everything is just...fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% smut in the next chapter.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smutty smut-smut*
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Lee/Michael/Tabitha  
> Michael/Lee
> 
> *Not anything outrageous between Lee and Michael. A lot of touching and dirty talk. If this bothers you skip the last bit towards the end.*

Tabitha stretched her back until she heard it pop. Satisfied she rolled onto her back and placed her arm over her head and wiggled her hips comfortably into the mattress. She had napped and it made her feel a little better.

A warm hand on her stomach protectively guarding it drew her back to reality a little. Lee nuzzled into the side of her neck prompting Tabby to turn her head a little and tilt it back. Soft warm lips kissed her skin drawing a moan from her own lips.

That hand moved down her stomach and cupped her mound through her panties. Tabby raised her hips and pressed herself into his hand fully. Lee corrected himself beside her and quickly removed his boxer-briefs, tossing them onto the floor.

She could feel his hot firmness resting lazily against her bare thigh. The sex organ throbbing and twitching with arousal and anticipation. 

Taking her own panties off she wantonly spread her legs and invited Lee to touch her further. Fingers smoothed their way down her soft folds. Lee cooed into the side of her mouth causing her to turn and meet his lips.

"Your so wet for me!" he purred. 

"Yes I am" Tabitha replied with a purr. 

Lee slipped between her thighs easily, bucking his hips up and rubbing himself against her hot core. Naturally his member fell between her wet folds adding pleasure for the both of them. She grabbed his hips and pulled him down on her, legs coming up to rest on his sides as she waited for him to enter her. 

He captured her lips again before moving a hand to her hip, steadying her as he adjusted himself at her entrance. Slowly the tip pressed into her wanton body and Tabby felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Lee arched his back and kept his weight away from her stomach as he slid the rest of his length into her hilt deep. Resting for a few moments he waited for her to adjust before pressing on.

Tabitha wracked her nails down his back and stretched out under him. When her hands reached his ass she grabbed him and squeezed, pressing him down to show that she was ready. Lee obliged and moved his hips, his full length sinking into her quim before pulling out and doing it again. 

She moved her body with his, his back arching with every thrust. Panting Tabitha closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Her moans were loud and wanton but she didn't care. Lee matched her breath for breath, gasps and groans filling the room.

The smell of hormones and the sound of sex drew Michael's attention and he curiously wandered to the open door. He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes fastening on where their bodies connected. Lee slowed a little but he didn't stop. Michael and Lee shared a look Tabitha's lust clouded mind couldn't comprehend.

Clearing his throat Michael cautiously entered the room and came around to the opposite side of the bed, sitting on the mattress. His hand shakily reached out to touch her bare breast, cupping the mound and pinching her nipple between his two fingers. 

Lee lowered himself a little and buried his face into the crook of her neck as Michael adjusted himself beside her. His shirt was removed and the top of his jeans were undone. Michael leaned inwards, his fingers trailing down the length of Lee's sweat slick spine until he cupped his bum cheek and massaged him a few times. 

Tabitha quickly established that Michael wasn't really interested in her but rather her partner. Seeing how Michael was distracting her mate from performing Tabitha gave a rare warning growl to him. He was surprised to hear that from her and he withdrew his hand for the time being.

With his attention back on her, Lee's rhythm went back to normal and she felt that steady stretch which set her body on fire. Tilting her head back she groaned deeply and clenched herself around his shaft, drawing him in deeper. His head kissed her cervix sending a pleasurable jolt of pain up her spine. Moaning deeply Tabitha pressed herself up against him.

Michael stood and shimmied out of his jeans, inviting himself to this coupling. His boxer-briefs clung around his ankles and were quickly discarded along with his jeans in a small kick. Nude, he sat on the bed and pressed his back against the headboard, opening his legs a little to try and entice Lee's attention.

His goal wasn't to snatch Lee away from Tabitha this very instant but he was trying to entice the younger man a little. Their sexual encounter was interrupted and he wasn't able to recapture the moment. Michael wasn't done with him, he had told Lee that. He was a man of his word. Michael wanted to have a taste.

Lee raised his head from the side of her neck, his eyes clouded in lust and overlooked him. Keeping his balance above Tabitha he reached out and settled his hand between Michael's legs right in front of his erection. 

Tabitha turned her head outward and pressed her forehead against his thigh. Boldly Michael adjusted his legs and placed his erection closer to her mouth. Tabby licked her lips seductively and opened her mouth a little. Taking hold of his shaft he pressed the spongy head against her lips, tracing and rubbing it along the soft full pout. 

She cooed loudly and awkwardly tried to adjust herself so more of his cock could fit in her mouth. Lee got annoyed with her moving on him and breaking their connection. Sitting up between her legs he bit his lip in annoyance and waited for her to get into the position of her choosing. 

Tabby sat up and stretched. She captured Lee's mouth aggressively. A little more dominant than normal. When she broke the kiss Tabitha tilted her head and eagerly took possession of Michael's mouth, purring, and moaning. 

Satisfied that she had established her dominance right now Tabitha seductively crossed her legs and turned herself over, her bottom up in the air as she slinked herself seductively into her position of choice. Lee protected her stomach with a pillow and Tabitha lowered herself carefully down. 

Michael settled himself in front of her, back against the headboard. Both long legs rested on either side of her body as she was face first with his throbbing member. Tabby propped herself up on her elbows and grasped his cock, her fingers wrapping around the shaft. 

"That's it baby" Lee encouraged "Take that delicious cock in your mouth!" 

She moaned and did just that. Her mouth opening wide and accepting the hard throbbing organ. Closing her lips around his shaft Tabitha groaned and wiggled her bottom hoping to entice Lee to mount her once more. 

Large firm hands gripped her hips and she felt Lee press himself against her from behind. Teasingly he rubbed himself against her slit before pressing forward and entering her body in one smooth movement. 

He shadowed her body from behind, his hands resting on the bed beside her body. Protectively Lee covered her body as he pounded into her wanton quim. From this position he could see how Tabitha was hungrily moving her mouth, head bobbing up and down on Michael's thick shaft. 

Michael's head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. Lee could see the contours of his throat and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed with each hard swallow. Entranced Lee tilted his head and pressed his lips to Michael's pulse point, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Michael moved his head and aggressively captured Lee's lust-swollen lips. A large hand and possessive fingers fanned out on his cheek as Michael held him in place.

Tabitha's attention to Michael was increased with the knowledge of them kissing above her. She could hear them moaning and groaning, this mouths battling for dominance. Her tongue licked along the underside of his shaft, swirling around the leaking tip and back down again. 

Her hand stroked what shaft she couldn't fit in her mouth. Fingers wrapped around throbbing hot heat. With Lee pumping into her and Michael's cock in her mouth Tabitha was close to cumming.

"Fuck" she hissed out in pleasure, briefly taking Michael's member out of her mouth. "Yes, harder!"

"Harder" Lee huffed, his voice ragged with lust. 

"She likes it hard," Michael commented, nipping Lee's lower lip. 

Lee increased his speed a little bit, careful of the baby. He knew that she was tougher than a human female but his inner daddy demanded him to be gentle. Lee wanted to consume the both of them, every single inch. He envied Tabitha at the moment and wanted to wrap his lips around his cock as well. Unable to help himself he moved a hand and cupped Michael's heavy soft sac, massaging it. 

Michael sat back, the male in complete control. He had two lovers pleasuring him greatly and he felt his inner wolf swell with pride. His hand came to Tabby's head, interlacing his fingers in her hair as he helped guide her sinfully sweet mouth up and down his shaft. Lee's hand felt lovely but he wanted more, needed more. Michael craved to have both sets of lips on his cock at the same time like the greedy possessive lover he was. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Lee announced, biting the back of Tabitha's neck roughly, his fangs sinking into the flesh a little. She hissed and lowered her back in response showing Michael her fangs. "Fuck, her cunny feels so good!" 

"Cum in her big boy!" Michael encouraged, his hand coming to cradle a heavy breast, pert nipple. "I want you to cum hard in her, fill that pussy with cum." 

Tabitha panted against Michael's thigh, her quim throbbing with every stroke. She felt that spring in the pit if her stomach tightens with every stroke Lee gave. A comfortable heat flooded her lower back and she felt her pussy lips flush. Every nudge of Lee's cock against her cervix sent a wave of pleasure from her brain and into her pussy. She was close and she was craving the release.

"Cum on you two, cum for me. Cum so you can both pleasure my cock with your mouths." Michael instructed lovingly. 

Lee closed his eyes and licked his lips with the anticipation of doing just that. Tabitha satisfied with the mental imagine in her brain locked in on that dirty though and used it to help her orgasm. 

Feeling Lee stiffen behind her send Tabitha over the edge. He let out a loud gasp and pant as his orgasm swept him over the edge. Tabitha could feel his cum flooding her pussy. Shivering she gripped the sheets and felt her pussy clench and throb, nipples stiffening and her skin kissed wit goosebumps. Her cry of pleasure and release was loud and wanton causing Michael to smirk.

Tabby's thighs shook as she lost her balance and fell forward a little, Lee still attached to her and moving with her. His breathing was heavy but he still managed to rotate his hips and thrust into her a few more times. Exhausted and satisfied she closed her eyes and allowed the smell of both males lure her into sleep.

"Oh no, you don't!" Michael playfully told her, nudging her shoulder and shaking her a little so she was awake. "I'm still hard, I need to cum." 

Lee carefully untangled himself from her and shakily lay down beside Michael, Tabitha still between his legs groggy and a little moody. His cock was softening and he saw the glaze of her arousal coating his softening shaft. A thick drop of cum was leaking out of his slit. Michael boldly reached over and grabbed his cock, gently massaging and tugging on the spent organ. 

Still sensitive from his encounter the stimulation caused him to cry out. "Fuck" he hissed, biting his lower lip and tilting his head back dramatically. Lee raised his hips and pressed himself into Michael's hand. Quickly both men looked down at Tabitha who had fallen asleep on the job. Amused by this Lee chuckled lightly and shook his head.

Michael smirked seductively and attached his lips to Lee's jaw, tracing the curve until he was sucking on the skin under his ear. "I need to cum baby" Michael cooed, his tongue licking the shell of Lee's ear. "It's starting to hurt, yes?"

His Irish accent was sending a shiver down Lee's spine. He knew through experience what to do seeing how Tom was a very good teacher. Lee had just never been with another man beside Tom and didn't know if he should really be doing this, despite what his cock wanted.

With minor hesitation, Lee gingerly took hold of Michael's strained flesh and wrapped his hand around it. Michael hissed in response and bucked up roughly forcing his length to travel through his hand. Using his leaking pre-cum Lee slowly starting to stroke the man steadily, up and down. Michael hissed and groaned, seductively biting his lower lip and resting his head on Lee's shoulder.

"Yes" Michael encouraged "So good" 

Lee tilted his head and captured his swollen lips, their mouths fought for dominance. In the end, both men settled on a slow pace of sensual exploration. A few skillful tugs had Michael spilling in his hand, cum coating Lee's hand and Michael's tummy. Careful to avoid getting any on Tabitha Lee released the fat sex organ and watched with a moan as it slapped against Michael's inner thigh, the tip oozing thick white cum.

Raising his hand to his nose Lee sniffed the white coating on his fingers. Michael watched with lust clouded eyes as the man tentatively stuck his tongue out from between his lips and tasted the essence. Having a taste for his cum he smirked and silently agreed that it was edible, just like Tom's. Michael aggressively grabbed him by the hair and possessively kissed his lips. Growling into Lee's mouth he declared "I love you!" 

"I love you too, sexy mutt!" Lee smirked into his mouth, sealing the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing.


	78. Chapter 78

There was a nagging sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched their child on the ultrasound screen. In the back of her mind, she honestly had her doubts that it was Lee's. 

2 months had passed and the child had grown accordingly. Her stomach was starting to show a little bump. Adjusting herself carefully on the examining table she allowed her head to loll off to the side, acknowledging the three men sitting beside her. Each was watching the screen with complete fascination. 

Tom was staring dead at the screen, not blinking or moving whatsoever. Michael was relaxed and Lee seemed tense. She wondered if he felt it too. Regardless, he had still been lingering around her the same as he always had. It didn't seem to bother him outwardly that the child might not be his.

"Baby is nice and healthy." James chimed in. "Growth and development are right no track. I'm predicting it'll be a chunky little monkey," he smiled brightly.

"Oh god," Tabitha groaned. She was still coming to terms that she'd have that massive baby belly you often saw. A look that she wasn't exactly excited to rock.

"Nothing wrong with that," Michael assured her.

"I'll get fatter, and more stretch marks," Tabitha complained sourly. 

"Badges of honour my dear," James told her with a soft smile. 

"Irrelevant to my sexual attraction to you," Tom told her. "None of us are going to complain because you had a child, my child," he added with a challenging look towards James.

Tabitha huffed and took the towel from James and started cleaning the sticky gel off her stomach. Sitting upright she tossed it into the dirty linen basket and waited for James to continue examining her.

"I need a blood sample, my dear," he announced, grabbing a needle and approaching her. "I want to do a little analyzing of your genetic makeup. I've never gotten the chance to see how Vampire and werewolf DNA act under the microscope."

She remained silent and only offered her arm for James to take. Tom shot her a glaring look that she dismissed. He understood what they needed to do before they came here. Personally, Tabitha didn't mind so far. James was being respectful and treating her gently. She got that he really did actually care about her and the baby and wasn't looking at this solely for personal gain.

"After that baby is born I want to observe more physical activity from you. Running, climbing, that sort of thing." he clarified, wrapping the tunicate around her arm. "Are you going to be alright Lee, or would you like to step out for a few moments?" James inquired curiously.

"I'll be fine." he replied, adjusting himself in his seat.

Tom and Michael gave him a quick look to confirm themselves that he would, in fact, be alright. When neither of them could smell any anxiety or sense any problems they focused their attention back to her. 

James very carefully drew a few vials of blood from her arm. After he had marked them and set them aside he bandaged her up and went to write something in her medical file.

"Any update on her parents?" James asked casually, leaning against his counter.

"A couple of leads on my end." Lee told him "I have a cousin in the records department that lets me have access to it after hours." 

"A little" Tom added.

Tabitha was still not entirely sure if she wanted to see her biological parents. She and her adoptive parents didn't, especially her mother, didn't exactly get along. When she was younger they were alright, normal even. But once she entered her teenage years their heads butted all the time.

They fought, threw items at each other and Tabitha even found herself leaving for days on end without telling her parents. This usually resulted in the cops being called and her being classified as a runaway. Nothing says awkward teenage blues as being picked up at the mall by the cops and returned him, in front of her friends and everyone else.

There was a certain level of anger that Tabitha had towards her biological parents for having her go through that. Tom explained it was because she was coming into he wolf-hood and her human parents didn't understand how to handle her properly. Once she was with him everything fell into place, things made sense. If she hadn't of found Tom, Tabitha would be terrified of the outcome.

"You don't seem so happy about this," James observed, taking care and caution to her feelings like a typical doctor.

"I'm on the fence." Tabitha admitted, shrugging her shoulders "I know it kinda has to be done but other than that..."

"Not that thrilled? It's to be expected." he agreed, sympathizing with her. 

Tabitha answered a few more questions, had her weight recorded and then left the room so that James, Lee, and Tom could discuss the situation with her biological parents. Michael followed her out of the room and the both of them got some fresh air.

It was a late appointment and the sun was settling into dusk. The air was a little chilly. Michael came up behind her and placed his arms around her body, heating her a little. 

"I don't the baby is Lee's." she confessed sadly. 

"We know" Michael confirmed gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. "He told me a few days ago that he can't smell the child. Apparently vamps can smell their infant on their mate by now." 

Hurt that he hadn't come to her with this before Tabitha's body stiffened in his hold. Her heart rate increased and Michael's embrace tightened. A large hand rested on her front, moulding around her small bump protectively.

"Does Tom know?" Tabitha questioned. 

"I think he does," Michael told her. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Tom and Lee joining them on the breezeway. Slowly she turned to Lee who was standing next to Tom with a gentle smile on his face. His body was relaxed and slightly slouched, large hands slipped into his coat pockets and trying to fight off the cold.

"I'm so sorry," she told Lee. 

"Don't be" he dismissed lovingly, taking one hand out and holding it out for her to take. Michael released her and she took his hand, being pulled into his affectionate embrace. "In this situation, we don't have any control over fate. I know that when the time is right we'll have a baby." 

If Tom was smug about this revelation he didn't show it. Instead, he just stood there motionless and staring off into space. There was a distant look in his eyes and Tabitha could tell that this whole situation was wearing him down until he knew for sure whose baby it was. 

Tabitha was spending endless nights with interrupted sleep trying her hardest to get a feel for the baby. A scent, a feeling, a bond, anything, that would tell her who the father was or at the very least point her in the direction. So far no one had a bond with the baby per say but Tom seemed to be the most feral, the more protective out of the three. 

When she did sleep at night Tom will wrap his body around hers and his hands would cradle her stomach, his nose nuzzled into the side of her neck. Whenever he felt that someone was getting too close to her or she was drifting away from him, he'd draw her back into his embrace and let off a warning growl.

About two times every night he'd leave her briefly to prowl their house and make sure that his territory was secure. He hadn't drifted outside the house just yet but she was only 2 months pregnant. Michael told her to give him a few months and he'd broaden his patrol. 

It had gotten so strenuous that Lee and Michael moved out of their bedroom and into the one next to them. The two men sharing a bed and hopefully making a stronger bond. They assured her that they had no problem doing this and they weren't upset. It still felt odd not being wedged between two solid bodies. 

"Come on, it's cold out." Tom addressed, fluffing his coat "I don't want you catching a cold." 

Tom walked beside her as she continued to hold Lee's hand, Michael protecting her from behind. It was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: I broke my finger. Good news: I can still type just not as fast as before. Bare with me, I'm working on it. I certainty haven't abandoned the story, or stories.


	79. Chapter 79

"Your acting ridiculous!" Tabitha hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Tom glared at her and slammed the cupboard door closed behind him. His little outbursts didn't even bother her anymore. Tabitha was so used to it that she didn't flinch when the cupboard door bounced loudly back open.

Last night she had caught him outside patrolling the entire perimeter of their property, shirtless and stomping around like a feral animal. When she went out onto the back deck to see what the hell he was doing only to have Tom run in her direction and gently shove her back into the house. 

His action startled her and she found herself gasping out loud. Michael quickly removed her from the situation and Tom went back outside with Lee trailing behind. For the first time in a long time, Michael actually got her to himself at night. 

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm protecting my mate and my child." Tom placed an enthusiast on "My child" as he slapped both hands down on the counter and leaned in towards her. His eyes were dark and calculating. "You have no idea what was out there, do you? There were rogue wolves crisscrossing across our territory boundaries. They know you're pregnant!"

"Why would they care if I'm pregnant or not?!" Tabitha asked him, frustrated.

"Because rogue wolves have been known to steal pregnant females for themselves," Tom informed her darkly "That's the problem with rogue wolves, they steal females. Regardless of the council rules. They're rebels, they don't play by the rules. If they get hold of you, I'd never get you back!"

Tabitha was dumbstruck with this knowledge. Why hadn't she smelt these wolves? How could they tell that she was pregnant when she could barely smell the child? Shame washed over her as the realization of her apparently flaws came to the surface. Tabitha felt useless on her own.

Tom came out from behind the counter and embraced her, his arms wrapping around her body. His hand rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. She found herself falling into his embrace, her emotions, and hormones all over the place. Tom rested his chin on the top of her head and rocked her back and forth as she cried gently.

"I won't let anyone happen to our baby or you," Tom assured her confidently. 

Our, mine, it was almost Tom knew something that she wasn't picking up on. Michael was still affectionate towards her and the baby but he was slowly backing off and allowing Tom to take over. At first, she thought it was simply because of how Tom was acting and he didn't want to provoke something. But now she wondered if Tom was actually the father after all.

"The baby is yours, isn't it?" Tabitha asked him softly.

"That's what the scent leads me to believe," Tom confirmed, his voice filtered with guarded optimism. 

"Why can't I smell it?" she whined pathetically, looking up at him for an answer.

"Because you're around me all the time." Tom offered. "And we know your nose isn't the strongest."

"What about the rogues? I couldn't smell them either."

Tom sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "Males are different than females." he explained "My fatherly instincts for my pup are different than yours. I'm stronger when it comes to detecting danger and protecting the pup from danger. You're more motherly with taking care of the pups basic needs."

"So does that mean you won't help look after the baby?" Tabitha asked him sadly.

"No" Tom assured her "I never said that. Of course, I'd be feeding and cleaning our baby. I'm simply trying to explain to you that there were certain traits you won't or don't have because you are female. 

His hands came to her tummy, cupping and holding the small bump. Tabitha was starting to feel the baby a little more and a very unexplainable bond between her and the baby was forming. 

"Trust me to look after you." he pleaded softly "We, can look after you," Tom added when Michael and Lee entered the room.

She nodded her head and pulled away from Tom. His mood significantly   
different than before. Tom was calm again until something set him off. He went back to doing what he was before which was making something for her to eat. 

"How is our momma doing?" Michael asked, taking a seat at the kitchen island. 

Lee wandered over to her, grabbed her hips and kissed her lightly. Breaking their embrace he took his seat beside Michael. Tom gave him a muted side-eye at Lee kissing her. His possessiveness clashing with his instinct to protect making a hostile cocktail. He was like a sexy atomic bomb waiting for the right person to poke him with a stick so he'd explode. 

"Tired" she yawned.

"James will be coming by later tonight to check up on you," Michael told him. 

Tabitha was about to ask why he was coming to the house instead of them going to him, but, she was interrupted by Bunny lumbering loudly into the kitchen. With her growth spurt, she was no longer a little dust bunny but rather a small tumbleweed. Bunny was nearing that age where she had to go see the kitty doctor to get spayed. 'No kittens and I refuse to listen to her howl for weeks on end!' Tom had told her seriously. 

Proud of herself she sat on the floor and licked her paw a few times before letting out a loud meow. Despite Tom being in the room she had the balls to actually jump up onto the counter. Tom scowled at her and her response was to meow loudly at him, challenging him. 

"Listen here fuzzball!" Tom playfully warned, picking her up in his hands and brought her close to his face. Bunny meowed once more and playfully swiped at him with her paw, bopping him on the nose. "You're not allowed on the counter!"

Carefully he dropped her on the ground and in response she smacked him a few times and ran off. Lee chuckled at the attitude of their Bunny. She was such an adorable little brat just like Tabitha.

In the background, they could hear her chasing a toy throughout the living room. Loud and crashing which made Tabitha want to go check on what she was up too. At the moment, Tabby still didn't know how Bunny would react to the baby. She was worried that Bunny would get jealous of the baby because for a long time she was the baby. Lee thought she would be curious and protective of the baby. 

"Lee, Michael and I are taking patrol tonight so you're in charge of looking after Tabitha and the baby," Tom told him seriously.

"Understood" he agreed, nodding his head and smiling weakly at her. 

"I don't think they'll be back but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Their leader was unusually bold."

Tabitha narrowed her brows out of concern, her body being pulled into Michael's side embracing her in his arms. He kissed the side of her head and whispered "It'll be ok. Let us take care of it. Don't stress the baby, yes?"

"Yes" she agreed, taking her sandwich from Tom. "I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogue wolves can sometimes have blonde hair and Australian accents, right?


	80. Chapter 80

"What a sassy little thing, aren't you?" James playfully chastised, his hands on his hips as he leaned down a little to acknowledge a black furball. 

As soon as he entered the house he was greeted by a rather suspicious looking black fluffy thing. When she sat in front of him and tucked her tail around her body she looked like a black furry mass with bright big green eyes. Tom informed him that it was, in fact, a cat and he didn't believe him until she meowed at him, loudly. 

Playfully James meowed back at her and much to his surprise she meowed back, holding a conversation with him. He had no idea what they were talking about but apparently it was riveting because she was still sitting there, meowing and cooing at him. Tabitha appeared at the top of the stairs and the cat ran up to her, dismissing him completely.

Bunny, as he's been told, ran right up to Tabitha and meowed, wrapping herself around her legs and looking up at her. Carefully Tabitha bent down and picked the creature up, cradling it in his arms. 

"Are you sure that's a cat?" James asked Tom. 

"Looked like a bloody gremlin when she was a kitten," Tom replied.

Tabitha came to stand in front of them with Bunny in her arms, purring loudly. It was only now that James realized that the cat was rather protective of her mistress. The gleaming glaring eyes of the feline and the swift flick of the tail told him not to get too close or he'd get a smack. And not a playful smack either, one with sharp claws that draw blood. Tom recognized this behaviour as well and glared sharply at the cat, disapproving of her behaviour.

"Will you keep that cat in check?" Tom asked her seriously "I don't need her attacking the only doctor willing to help us!"

Tabby realized that her cat was behaving badly and scolded her before adjusting the animal in her arms, placing her over her shoulder partially so that she was facing the other way. "Bad girl!" Tabitha told her. 

"She'll be protective of the baby when it comes," James informed everyone as he descended the stairs behind them. 

Bunny had been placed back on the ground and she bounded up the stairs making sure that she was first. Taking in everyone that would be entering her domain she flicked her tail a few times before trotting into the bedroom. Watching from the foot of the bed she observed everyone in their place. James was a little intimidated, to be honest. She bore her eyes right into you, observing and memorizing every single move you made. This wasn't a cat that forgot any wrong-doings or forgave for that matter. 

She was cautious, protective, James had to earn her trust. He didn't dare try and pet her at the moment.

Tabitha lay on the bed having removed her shirt and appearing in just her bra. It was easier for him to examine her this way. Relaxing her body she placed an arm above her head and the other to the side. Michael, Tom, and Lee gathered around the bed but gave James the space he needed. 

Oddly enough James was more concerned with the cat rather than two alphas and a vampire watching over their pregnant mate.

Gently he placed his fingers on her stomach. In this position, you could see the small forming bump a little better. Soft fingers massaged their way along her pubic line and around where the baby would be resting. James could definitely smell that she was with child. Tabitha's hormones and pheromones had changed dramatically since he last examined her.

Tabitha sighed deeply, content and relaxed. James's hands trailed up her sides and under her breasts. The only one in the room that seemed to realize that this was more for his own needs rather than medical was Bunny. She gave a half growl causing everyone to look at her. Tom scowled and shooed her off the bed. Defiant as most cats are, she jumped right back up and licked her paw.

"Any breast tenderness?" James asked her seriously, deliberately avoiding the touching of her breasts. 

Tabby was a beautiful creature and he was only a man, well, in theory. He couldn't blame his inner wolf or his biological makeup for responding to her accordingly. Tabitha had an intoxicating scent and it was luring him away from being her caregiver and doctor to more of a partner. A place that James has no right or business being in, regardless of what his wolf was demanding.

Michael seemed to understand what he was feeling at the moment but Tom and Lee were oblivious as well as Tabitha. She sighed again and adjusted her hips, subconsciously submitting to his wolf. His fingers ran under her breasts and across her ribcage.

"No," she told him truthfully, her breathing a little heavier than before which caused her breasts to rise and jiggle slightly.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to reset his mind James tried to keep a professional appearance. 

"They feel heavier, though," Tabby told him. 

"That's just your breasts starting to get ready for the production of milk. I'm presuming there natural and we won't have complications with breastfeeding?" James asked her seriously.

"They're real," Michael told him, sharing a quick knowing look at him from across the bed. 

"Even better" he smiled at her, "Tom tells me you haven't been feeling very well lately? What are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Dizzy, throwing up, headache, tired." Tabitha went on to explain, rolling onto her side to face Tom.

James realized that his hand now fell on her bottom and he withdrew it a little too fast, garnering the attention from everyone in the room except Tabitha. Who had her eyes closed and her head tucked into the pillow.

"Morning sickness." he told her "I can give you a medical grade gravel pill if it's that bad."

"I thought morning sickness was only in the morning." she asked him.

"Nah, a common misconception. It can happen at any time. It'll go away by your second trimester." James assured her. 

Tabitha groaned and stretched out, rolling back onto her back. She seemed restless to James, and he could smell her slight arousal. Convinced that his presence near her was making her a little too interested in him he stood and nodded his head, leading all three men out of the room behind him. Bunny stayed behind and now approached her mistress, curling up against her side, head resting on her arm.

"Everything is going well so far. The illness she is experiencing is to be expected and a good sign that the pregnancy isn't having any hiccups." James assured everyone as they sat around in the living room. "Any questions I can answer while I'm here?"

"Is it normal for her to be rather...umm, horny?" Lee asked, his cheeks blushed brightly. Michael chuckled lightly at this and Tom scowled.

"Yes," James smiled, nodding his head.

He wasn't very happy with Michael placing him in this situation at the time. James was already struggling to ignore her subtle hints of arousal and the scent wafting off her. But now he was sitting here trying to answer sex questions while Michael sat across from him trying to hide his amused look from everyone else.

"Her hormones will be all over the place so it shouldn't come as a huge shock that she's more sexually charged now. Luckily for you, that baby isn't human you can satisfy her the way she wants." James added. 

"This is probably a stupid question but, I've noticed Tabby is a little rougher and frantic than normal. Almost like when she's in heat. Does her body not know it's pregnant and she's trying to secure a pregnancy?" Lee asked seriously, a look of worry on his face.

Well, it was a very valid question and James found it to be rather interesting. Tabitha's heat was another thing he didn't want to think too much about. 

"That's a good question. I think she's just a little more randy because of the hormones. She should settle down a bit in time. But I don't suspect she'll lose her interest in sex altogether." James answered.

"Well, that's a relief!" Michael commented, smirking right at him. 

James narrowed his eyes and growled lowly in his throat. Michael lost his smirk and sat up straight, not expecting that type of response. Lee was cautiously looking between both men before excusing himself and going upstairs to Tabitha's side, protecting her. Tom, on the other hand, was rather suspicious of Michael, not James, which surprised the man.

In a bid to deflect attention from himself Michael cleared his throat and said: "We have rogue wolves hanging around our territory line." 

This was worrying to James from her doctor's standpoint and from an Alpha's standpoint. Rubbing the back of his neck he grimaced and replied "How many are there?"

"It's a small pack. I could only scent four males but I don't know if it's just the leader and his scouts or if it is a small pack." Tom replied. 

James would probably regret this later but he replied: "Do you want me to help protect her? Two wolves on patrol only leave her with one male in the house. I'm not doubting Lee's ability to fight because I know he's capable but we're talking about multiple wolves."

Michael appeared to have gotten exactly whatever he was planning on because Tom reluctantly agreed and James found himself driving home to gather his belongings. At a red light, he let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been sporting a semi-erection the entire time he was there and just now it was starting to go soft. 

"What the hell have you gotten me into, Michael?" he stated out loud, shaking his head in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಠ_ಠ Michael, you bad boy!


	81. Chapter 81

Lee was cautious and a little confused. He lingered in the bedroom door and watched as James sat beside Tabitha harmlessly. Bunny inserted herself between the two of them and made sure there was a gap so her momma wasn't touching this stranger in her bed. For whatever reason the feline wasn't a fan of the man and Lee couldn't figure out why.

He didn't smell anything off with the foreign mutt and he certainly didn't pick up any weird vibes either. James sensed that he was lingering and raised his head. The color of the TV casting shadows on his face. It was 2am and Tabitha was sleeping, Tom and Michael were outside warding off rogue wolves.

"Are you ok?" James asked him with concern. "All you've done is pace back and forth." 

"I'm ok," Lee told him 'You're just laying in my spot' he added mentally.

Lee knew that Michael wasn't 100% on board with him actually being here but he had no choice in the matter. Whether this was his attempt to get Lee to leave or not was yet to be seen. Either way, Lee didn't like it and he didn't appreciate a strange man laying in his bed, in his spot, watching over his mate. A mate that was very pregnant with a baby he considered his, regardless of who physically fathered it. 

"No your not." James sighed. "I don't particularly want to be here so there's no need to be upset about it." 

He stepped into the room upon the man's confession. He felt himself switch from being bitter because another man was laying next to his mate to insulted because he didn't want to be there. Was she not good enough for him? There was nothing wrong with Tabitha. He should feel honoured that he was given the privilege to rest there. 

"That's not what I meant!" James defended, taking insult to the look on Lee's face. "It was never my plan to be placed in this situation. Michael sort of pushed me here."

"You act like that's a bad thing." Lee scoffed, annoyed. 

"It's not a bad thing," James told him "I just had no intentions to encroach like this. I don't think its right to just...slide in here. And it's not my intention to replace anyone."

"I'll only tell you this once. Everyone here thinks I'm passive and quiet. I'm not. I'm doing what's best for Tabitha in the way I feel is proper. If you hurt her, emotionally or physically I won't hesitate to defend her honor." Lee warned him darkly, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "I've killed werewolves before, I'll do it again."

James swallowed deeply, his inner wolf on high alert. He understood why Lee was so protective towards Tabitha but he didn't appear to be the aggressive brooding creature that he was showing now. Suddenly James didn't feel so safe being stuck in a house with Lee. Tabby shifted in her sleep and rolled partially onto her tummy. 

Whimpering into the pillow she raised her lips while still partially asleep. Lee grabbed a pillow and placed it under her stomach so she was able to lay on her tummy and continue to sleep. The softness of the pillow protectively cradling her stomach. 

"She's a stomach sleeper," Lee informed him, crossing his arms over his chest. His long legs were to follow as he ignored James completely and focused on the TV.

James noted how his voice was back to normal while his body was tense and ready to strike at any moment. He wondered if he should make an excuse up and leave the bed. James was just as comfortable sleeping on the couch downstairs. At least then Lee would be up here with Tabitha and Bunny and James was relatively safe.

"I'm not going to attack you without a reason too," Lee told him, relaxing his body a little. "I want to make sure that you realize you're not going to walk all over me."

"Who walks all over you?" James inquired, looking at the large handsome vampire.

Bunny meowed from below them, making sure that they still knew she was there. James narrowed his brow lightly at the animal and debated on whether he should try to pet her or not. Lee told him he should probably pet her, settling that internal argument. Slowly he reached his hand out and let the black furball sniff his hand before petting her gently on the back and then the head.

"Michael tries to walk all over me," Lee told him seriously. 

"Michael tries to walk all over everyone," James informed him. "He has since he's been little. It's just his nature to control everything and everyone at the same time. Michael walks over me at times, like now." James added with a huff. 

"Tom tried to walk all over me until I took charge in the bedroom," Lee told him proudly. 

"That normally does it, yep." James agreed. 

He was trying to mentally picture Tom and Lee in an intimate embrace with Lee taking charge and dominating him. A small shiver went down his spine and he tried to hide the goosebumps that peppered his skin. It didn't go unnoticed and Lee smirked, his hand falling on the small of Tabitha's back. 

"He was completely stunned," Lee added. 

"Yeah, I can well imagine. You're quite a big fella and from what Michael tells me, Tom doesn't receive." James agreed once more. 

James knew that Lee was asserting himself and he wasn't just bragging about his bedroom activities. To be honest, James had little interest in challenging this large impressive creature sitting next to him. James studied vampires in his spare time, has done so for many years now. He knew that they were all playing with fire. Vampires were unpredictable and deadly. 

Lee did things because Lee wanted to do it. He wasn't doing things because someone told him to do it and he was submissive. Michael and Tom didn't seem to understand this, which boggled his mind. In fact, James was damn surprised to know that Lee didn't appear to hold that much power in this pack because lord knows he could. 

"Hey, I'm just here to look after Tabitha and the baby from a medical standpoint." James pointed out not wanting to fall further on the vampires bad graces "I'm not here to weasel my way into this pack."

"I never said you can't join the pack," Lee told him bluntly, turning to face him. A delicately arched eyebrow was raised as he overlooked the smaller wolf before him. "I'm merely stating that you're not going to come in here and walk all over me because you think you can, because you can't. Everything happens on Tabitha's terms and I respect that. I'm also here to defend her right to make that choice. Neither of us is here to be bossed around."

James admired his protective nature towards Tabitha and it didn't really come as a shock either. Vampires were known to be fiercely protective of their mates. Especially if they're pregnant. The fact that Lee was putting up with all these interferences in the first place was a miracle. 

There was something that was going to happen which would send Lee over the tipping edge. And whoever was the focus of his wrath James pitied because it wasn't going to be pretty.


	82. Chapter 82

"I know you've studied my kind before but I can assure you I'm not an asshole," Lee told him sincerely, handing James a cup of tea as a peace offering. James took the tea without question and sipped the hot liquid. "I came across as stand-offish. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but it's hard to hold some ground when you're a minority."

"I can understand," James sympathised, sipping his tea as politely as possible. "Do you find it hard to cohabitate with wolves?"

Lee knew that James studied his kind so it wasn't a huge shocker to see that he asked these types of questions. Sighing he shook his head no and answered "I've gotten used to it, for the most part. I'm still trying to figure out why you'd so willingly share your mate with other males. Are you capable of being monogamous?"

The look on his face told Lee that he actually had to think about that one. It was really a simple question, to be honest. He'd never understand how they could just sleep with one another so freely. Lee always felt off after he's been intimate with anyone other than Tabitha. And he definitely felt a small tinge of jealous when he knew that she was having sex with someone other than him. It was slowly getting better to digest but the emotions were still there.

"We can but it's rare." James slowly replied, absorbing the look that Lee had given him. He was definitely being judged by the vampire. "Although, I have to admit this particular dynamic is rather unheard of. Usually, there are more females and males. Like a proper wolf pack."

Bunny came running into the kitchen and stopped in front of her bowl. Looking up at Lee she meowed loudly and waited to be fed. James side-eyed the young feline, noting that she was doing the same thing with him. Despite allowing him to pet her earlier their friendship hadn't blossomed much. 

"I thought there was one omega, one alpha and the rest were beta's," Lee asked him, taking her bowl and going to the fridge. He retrieved a can of wet cat food. "I wasn't aware of multiple alphas sharing the same omega." 

"Usually, it would cause a clash in power," James admitted. 

"You're not an alpha, are you?" Lee asked him seriously, hip checking the fridge door closed and placing her food down on the ground.

"No" James replied slowly. "I'm a beta, Michael and Tom are definitely alpha's although Tom is a lot more passive than most. And you, you'd be considered a beta." 

Lee scowled at that assessment. In his world, he'd be considered an alpha and hearing that he was less than that made him irritated. Rolling his neck he flexed his back muscles out of agitation. Lee's lips were pursed together as he mentally threw out a barrage of insults and curse words. James was leaning back a little in his seat, observing and assessing his current state. 

"That's not a bad thing. It just means you're not a hot-head." James explained. "You're more passive than an alpha. That doesn't mean we can't protect or fight," he added.

In response, he grunted and picked up Bunny's empty dish. The feline sat in place and went about cleaning her face. Once she was through Bunny sat and stared at James, big green eyes fixated on him. She stood and postured to jump up onto the counter. Wiggling her bottom she easily made the leap and wandered in front of James.

Slowly she extended her neck and sniffed at him, her breath smelling like tuna. James was frozen, unsure of what to do with this strange creature "Pet her" Lee told him, washing her bowl behind him. 

"She's normally not a little asshole but the baby has her out of whack," Lee explained 

Raising his hand he allowed Bunny to sniff his hand. Bunny brushed the side of her mouth against his hand, wetting the skin. Pouncing up she bumped her head against his chest and cooed. 

"Hello beautiful" James replied, stroking the cat lovingly and scratching between her ears. "I like pussy cats," he told her

"In vampire culture, I'd be considered a rather strong male. So hearing from you that I'd be considered a beta is a bit of kick to the nuts." Lee explained himself, leaning against the counter and watching Bunny smooch up to James finally.

"I know in popular culture being a beta isn't a good thing but I can assure you it's not that bad. A lot of betas in werewolf culture hold medical positions or other empathetic jobs." James explained, "Really, being a beta means we're not the ones to boss people around or be the first to fight."

Lee could see how that was applicable to him to a certain degree. And he nodded his head giving a small smile in response. James shared the same small smile and continued to pet the cat.

"I'm hungry" Tabitha murmured from behind them. 

They both turned to acknowledge her. Lee automatically coming to embrace her, his lips pressed lovingly to the side of her head. Bunny continued to sit there in front of James on the counter as she came and sat beside James, her arms on the countertop, head resting on top of them. 

Quickly she called for Bunny and reluctantly the animal moved towards her, rubbing her scent all over her mother's hand and head-butting her cheek. Loud purring was heard in the kitchen as she curled up in her arms in a furry ball. 

"I'm hungry" she repeated, lazily eyeing the fridge. 

It was nearing 3am and she had slept for a good 5 hours. Lee looked at James for guidance and him, in turn, nodded his head giving the all clear. They were worried that she was maybe eating too much and worried that she'd gain too much weight. Not that anyone actually minded if she did they were just worried about the baby and her health. 

Tabitha's obsessive eating was a topic of discussion with James and he was aware of it. She didn't seem to notice the quick exchange between the two men as she pets Bunny slowly, her purrs soothing her worry over Tom and Michael. 

Lee pulled out the fruit tray and placed it in front of her. The healthy sugary snack wasn't what she was wanting but it was what she needed. It was hard enough to wrestle the diet coke and sour gummy candy away from her. 

"Baby want's pizza." she complained, picking up a strawberry, sniffing it before dipping it in the yoghurt sauce the tray came with.

"Not this late at night, daring," James replied "The fruit is better on your stomach. Pizza and morning sickness doesn't jive too well." 

Tabitha grumbled a little and continued to eat her fruit in peace. Both men were on alert and anticipating Michael and Tom's return within the hour or so. So far they had only picked up faint smells of rogue wolves which meant they were close but not an immediate danger. Neither one of them were looking forward to engaging in those beasts and secretly hoped that Michael and Tom would deal with them. 

The front door slammed open and then closed startling all four occupants. Bunny leapt off the counter and took off like a flash out of the kitchen. Tabitha dropped her hunk of pineapple and turned in her seat, body postured to dart away if need be. 

"We have a problem," Tom announced, his cheeks were flushed red and his breathing was strained and heavy. "A big problem. Tabitha, upstairs, now!" Tom instructed. 

Without questioning him Tabitha got off her chair and followed in Bunny's footsteps, going upstairs. They heard the bedroom door close and lock. 

"Men" Michael addressed, coming in after Tom. His chest heavy as well and his eyes completely black. "Living room, we have to discuss something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the acceptable amount of chapters in a story, exactly? Back when I had writers block on chapters 10-12 I never thought I'd be 80+ chapters in the future. I've seen some stories that are 100+ chapters but it seems pretty rare. Should I start tapering it off and getting ready to start a second part, which chronic's the baby and life after the baby? 
> 
> Also, thank you x1000000 for all the likes, comments and bookmarks. I appreciate them beyond words and even though I don't reply to every comment I read them all and take them into consideration. This goes for all my stories.


	83. Chapter 83

"We have a problem," Tom told them seriously, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, you've told us that a few times. What exactly is the problem?" Lee asked.

"The problem is that we made contact with the rogue pack," Tom answered, looking up at the man while he held his head.

James and Lee were very interested in what had their fur ruffled. James gave him a worried look before focusing his attention back to Tom. "You're in tacked" James pointed out, scanning them from head to toe. He couldn't smell any blood, he could only smell the other wolves on them.

"It's not what they did, it's what they said." Michael finally addressed, his voice was shaky and his hands appeared to be the same.

James stood and walked over to him. Grabbing the man by the jaw he tilted his head back and got a good look at his eyes and noted that Michael appeared to be in shock. His skin was even a little pale and clammy. James had never seen the wolf so frazzled before.

"What the fuck did they say?" Lee snapped, standing in front of everyone with his hand held up to brace himself.

His patience was wearing thin and he didn't appreciate these mutts playing games and beating around the bush. Out with it already so he could access what was the best course of action for Tabby.

"Ah, well. There's about four or five of them, here." Tom explained "An alpha, his son, who is also an alpha and two betas."

"And"

"The leader wants Tabitha," Tom told them.

That wasn't something that neither man was surprised with. In fact, that was why James was here in the first place to stand in place and make sure that these men didn't take Tabitha. So why was Tom stating the obvious? Even Jame's patience was starting to wear thing as he sat beside Michael and tried to calm the man.

"The leader is claiming to be Tabitha's father." Tom finally spoke his own face whitening in the statement.

Lee found himself falling in his seat, his breath leaving his chest as if he was just sucker punched with a two by four. James leapt up from Michael's side and went over to Lee, checking his pulse and making sure that the vampire wouldn't pass out.

**_\- Flash back-_ **

**_Tom and Michael stood before the group, they surrounded them like a real wolf-pack. He was starting to think that this wasn't a good idea to come out here with such little backup._ **

**_The leader was older and fairly large in general. He had an heir to him that made you not want to mess with him. Beside him were two younger men around Tom's age that looked to be brothers, his sons perhaps. Their physical size matched the older man, which was larger than both Michael and Tom. Both younger men had blonde hair, blue eyes and were fairly muscular. Tom noted that the older of the two also appeared to be an alpha where his younger brother was a beta. The wolf holding up the rear was smaller than the other three with dark hair, he was a beta._ **

**_"What are you doing on my land?" Tom addressed his voice firm but not threatening._ **

**_The oldest wolf stepped forward and cleared his throat. He was attempting to intimidate Tom but it wasn't working. Michael stood beside him and he was poised to attack. He and the older blonde boy were in a staring match._ **

**_"You have something that is mine." The man spoke his gaze directly at Tom. Tom noted the Australian accent_ **

**_"She's bonded, you can't have her," Tom informed him, not like that would make any difference to these men._ **

**_The two blondes glared at them and puffed out their chests in distaste. The larger and older of the two opened his mouth and replied: "Well we have rights to her, birth rights!" He too had an Australian accent furthering Tom's suspicions that they were his sons._ **

**_Michael grabbed his arm and dragged him back a little. He must have sensed to tension mounting between Tom and the group. "Relax" Michael whispered at him. "We're outnumbered, don't be stupid."_ **

**_He couldn't even begin to decipher what that meant exactly. Tom had a few leads when it came to Tabitha's birth parent but this wasn't even close to what he had. Tom was told that it was her mother who was the wolf, not the father. But if his claims were true then he could see why she was more wolf than a vampire._ **

**_The leader had a very strong dominant presence just like his sons. Even his beta son was oozing authority right now and could easily be mistaken as an alpha._ **

**_"I want my daughter, or at the very least to see her." the man boldly demanded._ **

**_"What is your name and where is her mother?" Michael asked, his face etched with concern._ **

**_The man growled in irritation, clearly not used to being questioned or having to actual wait to get what he wants._ **

**_"My name is Hugh and these are my boys Chris and Liam, Tabitha's brothers. Blood brothers," he answered, Chris and Liam in response growled at them causing Hugh to glare at both boys. "And her mother is in a safe place I don't wish to expose right now."_ **

**_Tabitha must have taken after her mother because her supposed brothers were massive compared to her. Tom took several steps back and tried to catch his breath. This was all too much to process. He was expecting to come out here and find a group of rogue wolves that wanted his pregnant mate but instead he found her father and brothers._ **

**_Michael hadn't said or done anything since Hugh answered his question. Instead, the man just stood there, his face pale and his eyes staring straight head. Lord only knows what he's thinking at the moment. Tom suspects that it's something similar to him._ **

**_"How do I know that your her father and not someone who just wants her because she's pregnant?" Tom asked Hugh suspiciously._ **

**_Right after he said that he felt foolish. Michael growled at him for divulging the sensitive information of her pregnancy. A sharp elbow to the ribs was given as retaliation._ **

**_"My little girl is pregnant?" Hugh replied, his voice soft and laced with surprise. He sounded like a concerned parent, his face even softened at the knowledge. Tom nodded his head unable to take it back now. Hugh cleared his throat and added "Her mother is a vampire. She was stolen as a baby by a rival pack. By the time we tracked her down she was out of the country and in the arms of humans. We've been looking for her ever since."_ **

**_Tom's heart broke for them, it really did. If he was in Hugh's position he'd do the same thing._ **

**_"That makes sense as to how she was raised by humans." Michael agreed._ **

**_"Ok, let's just say that we believe you. How did you finally find her?" Tom asked him curiously. His posture a lot less stiff and more relaxed._ **

**_"I was tipped off by someone." Hugh replied cautiously. "I haven't seen my baby girl since she was an infant, I demand to see my daughter."_ **

**_"That's...that's not a problem," Michael assured the older man and his two large sons. "But you have to give us time to break the news to her. We can't just all waltz into the house like nothing is wrong."_ **

**_Hugh narrowed his eyes and growled lowly in irritation. "I'm giving you 2 days. I know where you live, I have her scent committed to memory. I will enforce my right as her birth father to go in there and take her. Do you understand me?" he asked Michael and Tom. "I understand that she has a life and a mate with a pup on the way. I want to work something out, but I want to see my child."_ **

**_Both Tom and Michael nodded their heads in agreement and for added confirmation they shook Hugh's hand. Agreeing that in two days time they'd allow them to see Tabitha. Tom only hoped it was enough time to get her prepared for the occasion._ **

**_"Will her mother be joining you?" Tom asked before he left._ **

**_"Her mother isn't in the country. Once I see my child and confirm that it is truly our pup I will send for her." Hugh told him guardingly._ **

**_Both parties moved away from each other at the same time in the opposite direction. Tom didn't think that either he or Michael was capable of having a conversation so they walked slowly in silence. Each man was trying to digest this little nugget of knowledge._ **

**_"2 days" Tom murmured to himself._ **

**_"2 days" Michael repeated._ **

 

**_\- End Flash back -_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't shoot the messenger.


	84. Authors Note

Until further notice all writing is going to be temporarly halted. My father has unexpectedly passed away and I'm left dealing with his estate and everything else that goes with it. I definitely haven't abandoned anything. But I'm not sure when I'll be able to sit down and write.


	85. Chapter 85

"You do realise that you're basically wolf royalty now?" Michael informed him, taking the stairs just as fast as Tom.

Tom turned him and scowled. No, it never occurred to him about the materialistic gain he could get out of Tabitha's emotional trauma. He knew that this was going to hurt her greatly and even though Hugh's intentions were noble, it was a lot to digest. Tabitha was very angry with the whole situation and what she had to go through while growing up.

Having some clarity around the circumstances would help that anger but physically seeing her father and brothers would be difficult. Tabitha was already emotional as it was with being pregnant but this knowledge would tip her over the edge. 

He paused at the closed door. Lee, Michael and James were on either side of him waiting for answers as to what they should do next. They had to go in there and very gently inform her of the current circumstances. Tabitha made up their mind for them when she pulled the door open unexpectedly. Catching them off guard they all jumped lightly and stepped back away from the door.

"Did someone die?" she asked them grimly, her voice weak and holding Bunny tightly in her arms. 

Bunny gave them all a warning look, her tail flicking sharply against Tabitha's belly. Licking her black furry lips they were shown a little bit of her pink tongue and sharp little fangs. Tom nodded his head at the cat acknowledging her warning before tentatively following Tabby into the bedroom.

She sat on the bed and place Bunny in front of her. The cat looked around the room before crawling onto her lap, taking her place on her mommy, paws draped over her bare thighs. 

"No one died sweetheart," Tom informed her finally, a small weak smile on his face.

Lee sat beside her on the bed and Michael took the other side leaving James and Tom to stand in front of her. James wasn't going to take the risk with that cat right now so he chose to sit in a chair next to the bed. Carefully he observed his patient and waited for any signs of distress before interfering.

Michael and Lee inched closer to her, offering a stronger sense of protection. Tom honestly had no idea how he'd even word this. He wanted to be sensitive to the nature of it but he also didn't want to make it sound like the beginning of the apocalypse.

"We spoke to the wolves, Michael and me," Tom told her gently.

Somehow he felt it was best to get down on his knees so that he was eye-level with her. Gently on the floor he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. She gave him a confused look and leant back a little on the bed. Tabitha's face was etched in confusion as she looked around the room from man to man. Bunny made an annoyed little grumble and her tail flicked quickly against Tabitha's leg. 

"It seems that the wolves in question are actually kin to you," Tom told her, watching her face and waiting to speak further. Tabitha swallowed heavily and nodded her head, prompting him on silently. "Your father is actually here as well as two older brothers."

"They were looking for you, sweetheart," Michael added. 

"Where's my mommy?" she asked softly, petting her kitty lightly.

"Well, she's alive." Tom assured her quickly "And still with your father. But she's not here right now. She's back home."

"I want my mommy" Tabitha sniffled softly, playing with Bunny's fluffy long tail. 

"Your father wants to see you." Tom told her delicately "As well as your brothers." 

"Ok," she replied, hesitation in her voice. 

There was something wrong here. Tabitha was taking this whole thing way too easily. He wasn't the only one in the room that showed concern with her behaviour right now. James was darting his eyes back and forth from Tabitha to Tom, waiting for a sign or permission to approach her. 

"Are you ok?" Lee asked her, his arm coming around her shoulders to embracing her. She leant into his side silently and just stared forward wordlessly.

James thought that perhaps she was in shock at how her facial features fell and her lack of words or general acknowledge. Carefully he stood and approached her. Dropping onto his knees beside Tom he reached out and took her pulse. Her heart rate was slower than normal and he was worried about the baby. 

"Tabitha" he addressed, drawing her attention to him slowly.  
She turned her head to face him and blinked a few times. Yes, she was definitely in shock. "You have to breathe for me, please. The baby doesn't like it when you don't breath normally." 

Tom's brows narrowed with concern as his eyes settled on her tummy, a soft roll of fat that settled over her womb and protected his pup. She sighed and followed James's lead with breathing properly, him instructing her physically with her repeating it. 

"Your father has been looking for you for a long time." Tom informed her gently "He just wants to see and hold you." 

"Then they shouldn't have given me away!" she snapped, her sudden aggression startling everyone including Bunny. 

Tom averted his eyes for a few moments and gave her a chance to settle down before telling her what had happened. For the most part, she sat there emotionless, just staring off into space until he was through talking. 

She cleared her throat and adjusted her legs on the bed. Everyone waited for her to speak or do something. James noted how her mates had at least one hand on her body protecting her and placing a barrier around her body for comfort. He'd love to touch her as well but he didn't dare, not without being asked too. 

Tabitha reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her leg. James nodded his head and squeezed her knee, his large warm hand fanned out over her knee. Tom, Lee and Michael briefly acknowledged the affectionate gesture before showing their attention back to her. 

"Somebody stole me...and sold me to human Americans when I was an infant?" Tabitha repeated. Her voice was slow and calculated, almost as if she were having trouble comprehending it all. "Somebody stole me and sold me to someone else," Tabitha repeated more forcefully.

Her anger was peaked, her lips were tightly pressed together and they could see her cheeks flush red with anger. Anger, Tom thought, was a good emotion to show right now. He couldn't blame her, he was upset as well. 

"What kind of sick monster steals and infant and sells it to someone else?!" she hissed. Her hand lay protectively over her stomach, rubbing it lightly. 

"A sick monster" James confirmed gently, giving her a sympathetic look.

Tom gave her space to rant and rave about the circumstances. No one bothered to interrupt her for it wasn't appropriate. Her anger and frustration reached a point where she was pacing about the room. All they could do was watch her and share worrying looks amongst them. Bunny sat at the end of the bed, her eyes and head following her every move. She looked like a fluffy bobble-head. 

"They were looking for you ever since you were stolen," Tom told her.

"I would sincerely hope so!" Tabitha snapped, stopping abruptly and holding her head as if she had a bad headache. "I mean, you'd hope they would right? I mean, who wouldn't do that?"

"I'd do the same thing," Lee confirmed "As would anyone else in this room. Your poor mother. I'm surprised she hasn't died from heartbreak. We don't take it too well if our babies are taken from us." 

James gave a sympathetic look to Lee understanding why he said that. He could well imagine it would difficult on any parent, human or otherwise. But Tom and Michael gave him questionable looks almost as if it was inappropriate.

"I think with the circumstances it would be logical that she was able to cope somewhat." Tom corrected gently "She does have her mate and two other children." 

"Do they look like me, my father and brothers?" Tabitha asked finally, sitting on the edge of the bed with Bunny rubbing against her side affectionately.

"You have the same eye colour and you have your father's hair colour," Michael told her with a light smile.

"Your pig-headed and firm-footed like your father and brothers. But they're quite large compared to you my dear." Tom added. 

"Your mother must be a tiny little thing like you," Michael informed her. "And I'm presuming your mother is blonde because both of your brothers are dirty blondes." 

A small smile broke on her face as she tried to mentally picture what they were describing. Little details like knowing she had her father's hair colour and her brother's eyes was a bit of a comfort, a relief. Tabitha now had a better sense of self. Was her mother pretty like her? Was she short like her as Michael stated? Or was she the only one gifted with short legs and a shorter temper?

"Your father and brothers are anxiously waiting for your response," Tom told her. 

"Yes, of course!" she told him firmly, nodding her head. "I want my daddy!" 

Overcome with emotion she felt tears prickling at her eyes. Unable to stop it she unabashedly cried in front of everyone. Bunny stood up on her back legs and stretched up along her body, her paws resting on her chest. A little wet, black, nose pressed to her cheeks as she tried to comfort her. Bunny head-butted her and purred loudly, licking her cheek and meowing.

"Ok sweetheart" Tom agreed "I'll let them know of your decision. Michael, come with me, please. Lee, James, make sure that she's alright. We have to go out again." 

James and Lee agreed to do as Tom had instructed, sitting in place as both men left the room. James stood up and stretched, his back popping back into place. 

"Oh come here little darling, let's get you and the baby into a nice hot bubble bath," James suggested, holding his hand out for her to take. 

Tabitha took his hand and was lead into the master bath. Lee followed behind, his arms crossed over his chest as he protectively watched James help Tabitha undress and get into the tub. He leant against the doorframe and studied the both of them. James wasn't shocked at all with knowing how protective vampires were when it came to their mates. 

Once she was settled and a thick layer of lavender scented bubbles coated her body James left her to relax in privacy. 

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lee asked him curiously. 

"Yeah, I guess," James replied nervously. The look on Lee's face told him that the man didn't believe him. "I mean, yes. She's very beautiful." James admitted.

"She'd have gotten that from her mother," Lee grinned, his voice and body language confident. 

"Well, I don't know what her father looks like, so..." 

"Regardless" Lee dismissed, sighing heavily "It appears that she's taken a liking to you or she wouldn't have reached out for your hand."

Jealousy. James could sense the jealousy coming from Lee as he stood there awkwardly before him. "I am her doctor. I sincerely hope she trusts me." James smiled, dismissing Lee's fishing expedition as to how James was going to handle this all. Now was not the place or time to be having a pissing match.

"Umm hmm," Lee dismissed, not convinced of the situation. 

"Listen," James told him softly so Tabitha couldn't hear their conversation. For added measures he took Lee's hand gently in his and a squeezed "I am not in control of what she does or feels. I'm just here, for now, to look after her and the baby. Whatever she chooses is her decision, not mine. But that doesn't mean you'll be at the bottom of the totem pole or replaced. Tabitha doesn't have favourites, she loves everyone equally and I can honestly say that."

Lee didn't understand why James wasn't leaping at the opportunity to be with her. He also didn't understand as to why he was dismissive as well. Lee got that he wasn't aggressive like them and he was more passive but you'd think a man that clearly wanted to be with Tabby would be more forward with it. Not hanging back and waiting for her to do everything. 

"You really are a beta, aren't you?" Lee inquired, raising his eyebrow up. 

"Yes, I really am," James smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even close to being on top of my game in regards to writing. So if it's not up to par as it normally is, I apologize. Also, I had some free time between doing everything else that comes with death so I sat down and wrote. I'm not expecting to have much more free time as the second wave of dealing with estates and other fun things is coming up. If I do have any more free time or I can't sleep for obvious reasons I'll try and write something out.
> 
> *Edit*
> 
> Thank you for all the prayers and well wishes. I appreciate them greatly and take comfort in it. I have read everyone :)


	86. Chapter 86

To Lee, it looked like two dogs meeting each other for the first time in a park. He watched anxiously as Tabitha cautiously circled the man that was supposedly her father. He stood there stiffly, careful not to move or spook her. Tabitha's brothers were off to the side watching everyone in the room.

Lee was sure that at a moments notice they were poised to leap to their baby sister's or father's defence. If they had hackles they'd be raised high. 

Subtly Tabitha leant forward and sniffed at her father, scenting the older man. A hand rested protectively on her tummy as she created that barrier between her and the unknown male in their living room. 

Tom and Michael were stiff and tense as they sat on the couch. Their own eyes darting between Tabitha and the two brothers blocking the front door. James stood beside Lee, his hands resting casually in front of his body as he observed the scene. A big happy smile on his face. 

"You smell familiar," Tabitha stated, slowly pulling back and away from the man.

Her eyes were narrowed and she was cautious, to say the least. Instinctively she stepped forward once more to check the man out. Scenting him she ducked her head and showed off her more basic wolf instinct. 

Timidly Tabitha stuck her hand out and touched her father's arm. She felt the warmth of the solid muscle contract under her smaller hand, the feel of his physical being bringing a calm over her body that not even Tom could give. 

Her father's breath hitched in his throat and she heard him make an uncharacteristic whimper. Tabitha's brothers responded the same way, stepping forward cautiously. Slowly she moved her hand up his arm and rested it on his broad shoulder.

Gingerly she stepped up onto her tippy-toes, scenting him further across the chest before pulling away and getting a good look at his face. He smelt familiar but she couldn't recognise herself in his face. Tabitha's brothers shared some of her features, however.

"Tabitha" her father addressed softly, his hand coming up to her face and cupping her cheek gently. He had a father affection on his face as he gazed down at her lovingly. The same look she hoped her other "Father" would give her but never did. "You look exactly like your mother." 

There was a collective sigh in the room as Tabitha gave out a heart warming cry and hugged her father tightly, her thin arms wrapping around his waist. They could hear her crying softly at the joy of finally having her father. Tom and Michael smiled softly as they watched the beautiful scene before them. James was fighting back tears as he gazed at them and Lee was just relieved that he didn't have to fight anyone.

Liam and Chris, her brothers, approached them finally and embraced their sister through their father. Tom wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he continued to sit and allow Tabitha to lead the way. It was clear that she had accepted him as her father. Something that she wouldn't have done unless her wolf accepted it first.

"Boys, careful." Hugh warned softly "Don't hug her too tightly, she's having my first grandbaby."

Liam and Chris stepped away from them but not too far. Chris looked over at Tom who he presumed to be the father and shot him a challenging look that set Michael to alert. Tom took it as a warning not to hurt his baby sister or he'd be in trouble. Michael took it as a general threat against a lover and he was very protective. Tom placed his hand on his chest and shook his head subtly calming the other wolf down.

"Calm down, little one," Hugh smiled, his thumb stroking over her cheek wiping away her tears. "I'm here now, and so are your brothers." 

Liam and Chris both puffed out their chests at the same time, standing side by side. Lee thought that they looked like to macho-headed goofs. The type of guys that he avoided in high school. Already he knew that those two would be trouble.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my daughter," Hugh announced. It wasn't a question so much as it was a statement. He looked right at Tom and picked her up, holding her like a toddler. Tabitha in return placed her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. 

Tom stood and followed after the two, unsure as to what he meant by that. Chris and Liam followed after him hot on heels which sent Michael to bolt up the stairs. Lee and James looked at each other and decided silently that there were already too many people upstairs. Instead, they cautiously sat on the couch and strained their hearing for any signs of disturbance. 

Tom entered the bedroom just in time to see Hugh sit down on the bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the headboard. On his chest and stomach, Tabitha lay half-asleep, her eyes barely opened. Protectively he placed his arms around her body and held her safely to him. 

Liam and Chris pushed past him and into the room. Both men sat on the other side of the bed and watched their baby sister fall asleep peacefully. Seeing that all was well he nodded his head dismissing himself, closing the door just a shade for added privacy.

Hugh adjusted himself carefully under his sleeping child. Her little hands clutched at his t-shirt much like they would when Tabitha was still an infant. Smoothing his hands up her back he stroked the tense muscles in a bid to calm her down. 

"She looks like mum," Chris stated, swallowing heavy and reaching out to touch her.

"Yeah, she does." Liam agreed, his own hand resting on her leg.

"She's beautiful" Hugh sighed, resting the side of his face next to hers. 

"Should I tell mum?" Chris inquired, adjusting himself beside them.

"Give me a moment, yes?" Hugh answered his son.

The elder boy nodded his head and relaxed a little. His blue eyes scanned her from head to toe, forever engraving every detail in his brain. Every freckle, scar and even her scent. All of it was stored away in his brain replacing everything he imagined she'd be. He could tell that Liam was doing the same as he scented her lightly.

"She is pregnant," Liam stated, pulling away from his sister.

"The tall red-head is the father I suspect." Hugh sighed, his hand coming to his daughters bottom briefly, pushing her up higher on his torso. "Her mate, at least it smells like him," he added.

Tabitha mumbled and nosed her way gently across the plains of his chest. Her body relaxing as the confirmation that her father was still her. Hugh hushed her lightly and padded her bottom. 

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle," Liam stated with a smile, pushing his way past Chris and beside their father. 

Chris narrowed his eyes at him briefly before getting up and taking possession of the other side. He was still cautious towards this whole thing. Chris didn't particularly like the pack-style that she was living with. His father and mother were paired solely for over 30 years and that's how they were raised to be. 

One alpha male and an omega female. Or in their case, the vampire equivalent. Everyone else had their place under the ruling couple like in a typical pack formation. Their mother didn't have multiple partners and their father certain didn't share her with any other male. In fact, their father had killed on two occasions because another male challenged him for her affections. 

Chris could tell that his father wasn't too happy to see her circumstances either but there wasn't much he could do about it. Liam was still too young to fully understand how a pack should work so, therefore, Chris didn't think he had too much of an opinion. 

"It better be her mate," Chris warned, settling down protectively beside his father. His guard coming to full attention. 

"She has two, though." Liam pointed out. "The ginger and the tall vampire." 

"That baby is definitely the gingers," Hugh assured them. "I'm old enough to smell it on her and I can sense it."

"Now what?" Chris asked, reaching over and brushing a strand of her hair out of Tabitha's face.

Hugh took a deep breath and replied: "Now we try and get her to come home with us, where she belongs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun tip: Don't die without a will. Seriously, don't do it. Death is expensive, complicated and stressful enough as it is.


	87. Chapter 87

By the time Tom gained the courage to go investigate the situation upstairs Tabitha had fallen fast asleep between her father and older brother, Chris. Quietly he leant against the doorframe, silent, as he observed the tender moment between kin. 

Hugh raised his head and acknowledged him before turning his attention back to his daughter. Chris, on the other hand, ignored him much like Liam, who was now laying widthwise across the bed by their feet. In his hand, he was typing on his phone, no doubt gloating about finally finding his lost sister. 

"We need to talk," Hugh informed him softly, not wanting to wake his sleeping daughter.

"Ok," Tom whispered back, nodding his head. 

"Look after your sister." Hugh addressed his boys. In unison, they both said "Yes, Sir" and Liam shimmied up to take his father's place. Phone still in his hand as he texted.

Tom followed after Hugh down the stairs and into the living room where everyone sat patiently. Hugh stood in the front of the living room by the fireplace. Michael wasn't very impressed with this show of leadership or dominance but he had no choice. Lee and James were indifferent and a little curious, Tom was dreading what the man had to say.

"I want my daughter to be with her kin and back in her rightful pack," Hugh told them seriously, looking directly at Tom as he did so. "Besides her mate" he added, pausing and looking around the room "Well, mates. She has no real ties here."

Lee and Michael both scowled at his proposition while Tom stared off into space, swallowing heavily. James showed a gentle amount of concern on his face in regards to Tabitha and the babies health. Surely an international move would be stressful for the mother to be. 

"I also know that she is limited in time that she can travel by plane. Her mother and I would like our first grandchild to be born on her birth land." Hugh continued to speak "And we feel it would be best for the child to be raised in our pack."

"That's a lot of demands coming from a man that barely knows her," Michael spoke finally, his voice dark and challenging. 

"I'm her biological father!" Hugh warned, "I have more rights to her than you do."

Tom stood and raised his hands out to place a barrier between both men. He wanted to stop an argument or a fight before it began. This wasn't the time or the place to be getting into a pissing match. 

"Hold up" Tom stated, calming both men "Tabitha isn't going anywhere without her current pack, which happens to be all the men present in front of me." James rose his eyebrows up briefly in shock that he was named. Michael smirked at him and slapped the inside of his thigh. "If you want her to move back to Austraila then you need to accommodate everyone. And furthermore, you need to allow James to continue her medical care."

Hugh looked beyond annoyed that someone had the gall to challenge him. Clearly this wasn't the norm. Even his brutish sons bowed down to him with respect. 

Lee raised his hand ready to dispute what was happening here. It was one thing to move in general but to pack up and move across the world was another. He had ties here, he had a family and work obligations. Australia was long ways from America. 

"I can't move to Australia," Lee told him. "I have paintings that are due and I have family here." 

"Then stay here!" Chris snapped sarcastically as he walked the down the stairs, his muscular forearms crossing over his chest as he stood beside his father, glaring at him.

"Christopher!" Hugh corrected "Don't behave that way. Surely you could stay behind then and take care of all the loose ends, and then come when everything is done." 

Michael growled deeply in his throat in response to Christopher causing James to squeeze his thigh and shake his head 'No' at the wolf, scolding him. Michael glared in response and adjusted himself in his seat.

Moving to another continent is a big request." Michael replied "James has patients and obligations here. He can't just pick up and leave."

"Then stay here," Chris repeated with less venom. "All she really needs is the ginger anyways." 

"The Ginger thinks that it would be best for her to be surrounded by her mates," Tom replied.

"Then you'll do everything you can to move to Australia." Hugh interjected "You know damn well that her kin has more pack rights to her than a mate or mates." he scolded Tom, pointing his finger right at the man.

"Within reason!" Tom protested "Expecting someone to move across the world is a big expectation! We're not talking about across the country here. We have to obtain visa's to legally live and work there. We have to close out bank accounts and deal with property." 

"We're not telling you to do it overnight!" Chris interjected firmly "But we do expect it to be done within reason."

James was starting to get anxious about this whole situation. Raising his hand he nervously smiled at the two larger men and said: "Tabitha should ultimately have a say in this situation. Don't you think it would be proper to involve her as well?"

"Or do you not do that in your packs?" Michael added snidely, his subtle insult not going unnoticed.

"We treat our females like queens!" Chris informed him "That's why our females only have one mate because we respect them enough to not treat them like whores."

"Excuse me?!" Michael answered is disgust, James's fingers going to wrap around his wrist to anchor him down on the couch. 

"Nobody treats me like a whore!" Tabitha snarled from the bottom steps, Liam behind her with his hand on her lower back protectively. He had a confused look on his face. "In fact, I'm the ruler of all the men in this house and they do what I tell them too!"

Hugh pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Placing his arm behind him he pressed his hand to Chris's chest and shook his head. Only when the elder son calmed himself did he remove it.

"Christopher is just emotional right now," Hugh spoke, making an excuse for his son's behaviour. "We're not insinuating anything towards your virtue. You have your mother's strong will, I believe that you wouldn't put up with any form of abuse."

"Damn straight she's not abused!" Lee snickered "She's a fucking queen around here."

"And I'm not going anywhere until everyone can follow, including my cat," Tabitha stated seriously. "And that's final!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this chapter is because Grammarly is broken when it comes to character counts. Also, I'm taking advantage of the free time I have right now until everything picks back up next week. Writing has always been a form of stress relief, so I may as well work on my babies.


	88. Chapter 88

"If I was you, I'd watch that black thing really carefully," Liam told her, his legs kicking against the counter. In his hand, he held an apple and he watched her carefully while taking bites. "There are lots of big critters in Australia that eat black furballs like that."

Tabitha narrowed her eyes lightly and held the cat protectively to her chest. Bunny flicked her tail and looked at this large strange annoyance that vaguely smelt like her mother. Big green eyes scanned the male creature from top to bottom and back again. 

"What is that thing anyways?" Liam inquired playfully. 

"A cat" Tabitha grudgingly stated, reaching past her brother and grabbing a peach. To make her point Bunny meowed at the blonde haired young man. 

"Looks like a tumbleweed with eyes." Liam giggled, reaching out to touch the animal. Bunny ducked her head but allowed Liam to stroke her head lightly. "Sure is soft, though."

"Bunny can hold her own," Tabitha stated, biting her peach. 

"Not against a dingo or a large snake." Liam corrected seriously. "She needs to be kept inside with the rest of the cats."

Liam hopped off the counter and stood before his sister. Boldly he reached out and took Bunny out of her arms. Tabitha was shocked and looked at how her cat froze in the man's hands, like a stiff little-stuffed animal. Liam brought her up to his face, bobbing his nose against hers. 

Below Bunny her tail swayed back and forth as she extended her neck and sniffed at the man before her. Having been so bold with her Bunny gave Liam kitty-kisses. Liam smiled and cradled the tiny creature to his chest, holding her much like Tabby would.

"I like cats." he grinned, "I have two at home. That's why we have to keep this little cutie safe from the animals outside in Australia."

Chris came into the room causing Bunny to squiggle in Liam's arms, breaking free from his hold she hopped down onto the ground and trotted out of the room past the elder brother. 

"Strange little thing," Chris muttered under his breath, shaking his head. 

James trailed in behind Chris, casually resting against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest loosely. He seemed to be trailing behind Tabitha a bit more with all these new men in the house. Chris didn't appear to like it too much.

Liam cleared his throat and grabbed his baby sister by the elbow, escorting her out of the kitchen and the tension between Chris and James. His little niece or nephew didn't need that much stress. 

Leaving both of the men in the kitchen alone, placing James in an awkward position. He was only in here because of Tabitha in the first place. He really didn't have much to say to this man.

"Beta" Chris pointed out, pushing past him and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I'm surprised my sister allows you in her bed, to be honest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James replied, finding himself puff up a little trying to enhance his smaller frame against Chris.

He was insulted by Chris's presumption of how little of value he was to Tabitha or anyone else because he was a beta, not an Alpha like Chris.

"Usually, beta's only laid with betas. Omegas don't take beta's as mates." Chris pointed out, pointing his finger at James while taking a swig of his water. 

No one had pointed out to Chris that Tabitha hasn't done anything of the sort. Tom and Michael had implied that his relationship was more than what it was however and that placed him in an even more awkward situation. It was never his intention to nose his way into this pack.

"Clearly your sister doesn't care about stereotypes." James politely replied to the man. 

"Clearly" Chris replied, snickering. 

"What difference does it make if I'm an alpha or a beta, as long as I treat her with respect and love her?" James pressed.

"I'm not in charge of the natural order," Chris told him seriously, shaking his head. James picked up that even he didn't quite believe what he was saying.

"That still doesn't answer my question. You know as well as I am that I am quite capable of making a baby with her. And I'm a fully licensed doctor, a specialist actually. So I can provide for her and any pups." James defended. "I'm not some no good criminal bum." 

Chris didn't say anything. Instead, he walked past the smaller man and ruffled his hair with a light smile on his face. It was clear that James had blown Chris's argument out of the water and the wolf refused to admit defeat. 

"You and the rest better be good to her." Chris warned in passing "Or you won't like the consequences. Tabitha is from a very powerful and ancient bloodline, she's royalty in our world."

James nodded his head and agreed to what Chris had said. It didn't matter to him regardless of whether Tabitha was 'royalty' or not. He was going to treat her respectfully and love her regardless. If he was in the position to do so. Clearly right now they're not.

Bunny waddled back into the kitchen and weaved herself between his legs, meowing and demanding attention. James was surprised by this turnaround and bent over to pick up the animal. 

Bunny purred and rested against his chest as he carried the fluff ball out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kissing the cat between her ears he cradled her protectively like he would with Tabitha. 

Bunny made no move to escape his arms as James sat down beside Michael and Lee. Lee amused with the furry cats turn around. Placing the feline on his lap James pet her a little while more until she lay down and placed her chin on his knee, stretched out and purring comfortably. 

Tabitha gave a jealous look to the feline as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on James's lap. Up until now Bunny had only been this affectionate to her, In the background she could hear her father and Tom discussing moving across the world. Every once in a while Chris would interject and give his opinion, which always sided with her father. 

Personally, she just wanted to go back to bed and sleep. A wave of morning sickness was about to hit her again. James must have noticed the hint of green come over her because he politely moved Bunny over onto the cushion and stood up.

"Come on" he called, "Let's get you back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone dies it's a prime time to see who circles the corpse like a god-damn vulture.


	89. Chapter 89

Tabitha huffed and laid out on the couch. She watched as Tom and her father argued back and forth about when they were leaving and whether they'd leave at all. Ever since her family showed up the house had been in complete disarray. 

The only one that seemed to keep her calm had to go back to work and she was stuck with her sturdy backup, Lee. Her feet rested in his lap as he gently massaged the bottom of her feet. Her head fell on Michael's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

Bunny had wedged herself between her side and the couch, her sleek body stretched out the length of her torso. Liam readily ignored most of the conversation happening by reading some outdoor sports magazine, Chris was standing silently by her father waiting for his chance to interject in the argument. 

These people meant well but they were draining her. Tabitha could tell that the baby wasn't too impressed with all this commotion either. Rubbing her tummy softly she raised and eyebrow and watched as Tom tried his hardest to stay diplomatic and not go off like a volcano. 

"I never said that she couldn't go!" Tom told the older man "I'm saying that she can't go unless someone else goes with her."

"We'll be going with her." Chris butted in, a bit of relief off his chest as he was finally able to say his piece. 

"That's not the same thing!" Tom countered.

Tabitha honestly didn't have the energy to argue with any of these people anymore so she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Michael grumbled under his breath and smoothed his fingers across her forehead and down to her jaw. Eventually, his hands found their way to her shoulders where he massaged the tension out of them slowly.

Everyone in the house was stressed and annoyed with everyone. She suggested that they all leave and have their own space for a bit but her suggestion was met by scowls and scoffs. After that, Tabby didn't really volunteer any suggestions. 

"I am not allowing my mate to go into strange territory, on the other side of the world, without someone there to protect her. You have to see it from my point of view. If you were in my shoes, what would you do?" Tom reasoned.

"We're her family!" Hugh argued passionately. "It's not like we're bloody strangers going to do her harm! We've been searching for her for many many years. Never in a million years would we give her any harm or allow anything to happen to her."

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, the stress clearly getting to him. Tabitha thought it was a good time to finally speak up and defend what her lover was trying to say.

"I don't think he means you, daddy. I think what Tom is worried about is the other people in the pack. I'm sure that they're fine but we've never met them before." Tabitha explained, sitting up. 

Bunny quickly corrected herself and hopped onto the floor, looking up at her with an offended look. How dare she wake her up in such a rude manner! Shaking her head she trotted off around the couch and presumably into the kitchen.

"Exactly" Michael stated, making direct eye contact with Chris.

"I have to back on a press tour," Tom explained to the older man. "I'll be away for a month. But Michael is able to get away from work for a month." 

"You work?" Chris snickered.

"Of course, I do. What do you do for a living? Surf? I wasn't aware beach-bum was an actual occupation." Michael replied snidely, his inner wolf ruffling his fluff at the subtle insult to his manhood.

"I'll have you know that I'm a junior doctor on leave right now!" Chris hissed, his hands on his hips and his eyes glaring. 

"I'm an environmental scientist employed by the government to keep the forest and the animals inside it protected," Michael replied just as bluntly. 

"I don't do anything" Liam chuckled, turning the page of his magazine.

His casual response to this pissing match between alpha males made Tabitha laugh out loud. Out of her two brothers, her and Liam were the most alike and got along best. Chris was too serious and domineering for her. He was more interested in keeping her close by his side and tightly corralled. If he had a mate or any future mates, they would be quite lucky to have someone that protective. 

Lee appeared to tolerate Liam a lot more than he did Chris as well. Probably because Liam was laid back and didn't challenge Lee for dominance. 

"I don't do anything either," Tabitha replied with a snort and a smirk.

"Great, two lazy peas in a pod." Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you be picking on my sweet-pea!" Liam replied, closing his magazine. "We're not lazy, we just haven't found out niche yet."

"Ya!" Tabitha agreed. 

For the longest time, Tom had been trying to get her to go to school and get a degree in something or get a job. Tabitha had a job for a week and it ended horribly. Apparently her anti-people personality makes it hard to interact with the public. She was let go for being sarcastic and dry with the customers. Personally, she didn't care. It meant that she could sleep in once more and not deal with assholes for minimum wage. Tom was less than impressed, however.

"Employment aside I need to know who will accompany my daughter on her trip back home?" Hugh interjected finally. 

"Michael," Tom told him seriously. "Lee will follow as soon as he can and then I will be joining you. James will be the last to arrive because of his schedule and his patients." 

"I'm taking Bunny with me!" Tabitha informed them seriously. "This isn't even up for debate."

Bunny moved to the couch and jumped up on the backrest, sitting by her shoulder. Tucking her tail around her body. She winked at Tom from across the room and licked her lips. 

"Of course" Hugh agreed.

"Her passport is up to date but she needs a visa to live legally in Australia," Tom told him seriously.

"Don't worry about that. Our council will take care of those credentials." Hugh informed them.

Everyone in the room paled at that response. The council knew about his clan? They were aware of the hybrids and they seemingly didn't care? 

"Do they know your wife is a vamp?" Lee asked him seriously, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. 

"They're aware of her and our young," Hugh informed them. 

"And it's not a huge issue?" Michael asked.

"Of course, it is but they can't control who we marry and breed with," Chris informed them. "They don't like it, and they frown upon it. But it's none of their business and for the most part, they leave us alone."

"Unless another baby is born, then they come sniffing around," Liam added, stretching. 

"The members below me are all paired with other wolves and they don't mind that my wife is a vampire," Hugh explained. "She's been around wolves for so long that she's hardly a vampire. She can easily pass off as one."

Lee snickered at the very idea of himself ever losing his vampire-ness and reverting to a full blown mutt. No matter how long he was around these wolves he would never stop being a vampire. It was his duty to his mate and future offspring to represent and teach them about their other side. 

"They better not come sniffing around my baby," Tabitha warned, her hand resting protectively over her stomach. 

"They'll just make sure that the baby is healthy and not too vampiric in nature." Chris explained gently "Once they're happy that the little tyke won't grow up to take over the world they'll go away."

"I sincerely hope so." Tom answered "Because we've been trying to protect the baby from the government. We had no idea that more of you existed let alone that the government knew."

"Oh, we had no choice in the matter. Somehow it was brought to their attention when Chris was born. After that, they showed up randomly whenever my wife was pregnant and a few times in between." Hugh sympathised.

"They're so interested in what you can create but they won't help you find it when you loose it." Chris told them bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my father had one rubber duck and three vultures. Genetics you so funny. Seriously though, don't be a fucking dick when your parent or parents die.


	90. Chapter 90

Michael huffed as he sat down in his assigned seat. Tabitha was rummaging around in her handbag while balancing the carrier that held bunny on her lap rather precariously. Michael was fearful that she'd accidently drop the poor animal.

Having been shoved into that carrier and then taken into a busy airport didn't exactly get them in her good graces right now. Every once in a while, you'd hear her growl lowly in her throat, Tabitha hushing her every time as the people around them looked curiously at the carrier. 

"This is ridiculous!" Michael complained under his breath, sinking down in his seat and leaning in towards Tabitha.

"I told you, I'm not placing her in the holding area of an aeroplane!" Tabitha hissed in annoyance. 

"She's not a service animal. I have no idea what that fur-ball would service anyways." Michael added, crossing his leg. Grateful that they had the entire three seats to themselves. 

"Bunny helps with my anxiety!" Tabitha snapped, giving up her quest to find whatever it was in her bag. In a huff, she closed the purse and placed it on the seat between them. 

Michael reached out and caught the carrier before it actually fell on the ground, safely placing it in the seat beside them. For his effort, he got another low growl and a hiss. He made a note not to be in the room when they finally let the beast free from its cage.

"Bunny, stop it!" Tabitha hissed under her breath. She was met by silence, the animal ignoring her.

From across the cabinet, he could see both her brothers and father. The three of them sharing a row of seating. Liam was harmlessly flirting with the stewardess while Chris and Hugh were quietly discussing something amongst themselves.

Tabitha was naive and dismissive towards the urgency for her to go back 'home' but Michael and Tom had shared suspicions. She was only 3 months pregnant and she had at least 5 more months before flying was black-listed. Even then James could have written her a note and she'd granted a flying pass.

He thought it was an asshole move to uproot her like this all of a sudden. Despite what her mates wanted and tried to prevent she was practically shoved out the door by her family, and Michael didn't like that very much. He didn't appreciate anyone pushing her around, relatives or not. 

Personally, this was her first pregnancy and Michael thought that she should be resting comfortably at home where it was familiar territory and stress-free. They were putting a new mother in an unknown land and territory surrounded by unknown wolves. Michael didn't think babies like that very much, at least not they're young. And he feared that it would make Tabitha sick. 

Michael's inner wolf was cautious and on guard. He was outnumbered and in unfamiliar territory, his wolf didn't like it very much. 

His stress was being unintentionally transferred onto Tabitha and they had been bickering back and forth since they left the house. Raising his hands up to his face he rubbed his temples and tried to relieve a stress headache that was developing. A stewardess stopped and offered him water and aspirin, he gladly accepted. 

"How hot is it in Australia?" Tabitha asked him.

"Umm," Michael thought, "I think it's actually winter over there right now."

"What? That makes no sense. It's bloody June!" Tabitha bocked "It's still June over there, isn't it?" 

"I believe so." 

"So if our little peanut is due in December, does that mean it's going to be born in the summer?" Tabitha inquired slowly, her brain trying to comprehend the backwards seasonal system.

"Yep," Michael replied popping his lips. 

Tabitha let out a frustrated sound and immaturely kicked the seat in front of her out of frustration. Her outburst had caught the attention of everyone in the first class cabin. Giving a sour face she folded her arms over her chest and let out a big huff.

"Will you stop?" Michael scolded her under his breath, nodding to her father from across the row. 

"I don't want to have a baby in the summer!" Tabitha scowled.

"Then your relatives shouldn't have been Australian!" Michael snapped just as nasty. 

Chris rose his head up and glared at him from across the cabin, his blonde eyebrows knitted together. Michael returned the look daring the younger man to come over here. With the mood, Michael's in now he'd throw down regardless of who was watching.

Hugh tugged on Chris's shirt drawing his attention back to him and the conversation at hand. Michael took a deep breath and turned slightly away from her, looking out the window. They were only 2 hours into a 14 hours flight. Michael couldn't wait to see what the next 12 hours had in store.

"My ass hurts," Tabitha complained to herself. 

Mechanically Michael mumbled, "Then stop sitting on it so much."

Tabitha gasped and smacked his arm hard enough for Michael to growl at her under his breath and turn to face her. His eyes were narrowed and he gave her a semi-challenging look. She had no grounds to hit him like that and he didn't appreciate it. Michael didn't hit her!

"Don't hit me!" Michael warned.

Chris got up from his seat and walked thru the isles until he came to their seating. Signalling with his hand for Tabitha to stand, she did. He told her to go sit next to Liam, she did. Leaving Michael sitting next to his number one favourite asshole in the entire world, Chris. 

"Trouble in paradise?" the wolf inquired, glancing down at the hissing and growly bag containing Bunny. 

Chris had an inquisitive look on his face as he tried to gauge what was happening in there. At this time, Bunny sounded like a little monster hiding in its cave. 

"Your sister needs to come and take her furry nightmare with her." Michael stated, "I'm not dealing with that for 12 hours." 

"How is she supposed to go potty?" Chris asked him seriously. 

He, much like Michael and Lee were protestors with having her shoved in a cat carrier for 14 hours. 

"No food, only water. And apparently there's potty pads in there." Michael answered.

"That's going to be one pissed off critter by the time we touch down in Sydney."

They both sat there in awkward silence for 20 minutes of so until Liam came over and grabbed Bunny. Alarmed at how she growled and kicked up a fuss in the carrier Liam paused and looked at it before shaking his head and quickly making his way back to his seating.

Being so close Chris afforded Michael to an opportunity to familiarise himself with his scent. And in doing so he was able to pick up faintly on the smell he shared with Tabitha and other related kin. Chris in turn subtly did the same with him causing Michael to sit up straight in his seat and internally ruffle his fur a little. 

A plane packed with humans was not a good time to be checking one another out like this. He thought it was somewhat inappropriate. Chris pulled back and looked him over curiously before adjusting in his seat a little. He gave off a guarded posture as he slumped into the seat and rested his arm on the armrest. 

"You smell like my sister," Chris stated under his breath quietly so the humans couldn't pick it up.

"I wonder why?" Michael replied sarcastically. 

"I didn't even know you two did...it...last night," Chris added, a hint of distaste in his voice. 

"I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to make love to your sister." Michael bluntly answered, challenging him verbally. 

"She's pregnant with the gingers baby. Don't you think it's a little rude and disrespectful?" 

"No" Michael snorted, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Tom doesn't care. Your sister does what she wants when she wants. We have no control over who she goes to or not."

Chris snorted at his answer clearly not happy with it. Michael and everyone understood that he came from a very traditional pack and they were used to certain things, but they weren't. And to be honest, it wasn't that uncommon anymore or taboo. Chris was just too domineering and controlling to see how allowing his mate to have multiple partners was a good thing. 

"I wouldn't allow my girl to do that." he boldly told him. 

"Good" Michael agreed "Do whatever is best for you, and we'll continue to do what we feel is best."

"My mother isn't going to be happy about it!" Chris warned under his breath.

"It's not your mother's choice," Michael replied. 

Michael was going to add more to that sentence but his trail of thought was stopped as soon as he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. Both Chris and Michael looked up and over at the same time to see Liam holding the cat carrier and the top was open. There was a stunned look on his face as he sat there frozen. 

"I just wanted to feed her some chicken." He gasped.

'11 more hours' Michael told himself mentally 'Just 11 more fucking hours'

Tabitha had scrambled out of her seat and down the aisle after Bunny. Michael tilted his head back on the headrest and pinched the bridge of his nose. That tension headache was back tenfold and only increased as he heard Tabitha trying desperately to get the cat back. 

If it wasn't so sad Michael would be laughing at how hilarious this situation was. In a way, it was comparable to a comedy movie. 

"Should we help with that?" Chris asked, pointing behind them with his thumb.

"Nope," Michael replied, "I told her not to bring that cat in here, she never listens." 

They could hear Hugh giving Liam shit from across the cabin before demanding that he go help his sister in recapturing the beast. Liam stood and stomped off down the aisle after his sister and the cat, all three disappearing back into the coach section. Michael was sure that the stewardesses were just tickled pink with this development. 

If their flight was being diverted somewhere because of this incident, Michael was going to kill someone, figuratively speaking. And at this point, it was a toss between Tabitha or Liam. 

"I really think we should help them?" Chris added, looking back at the closed off area. 

"Nope," Michael replied "Too many cooks in the kitchen. A cat, Tabitha and Liam, plus the stewards are too many people occupying thin aisles."

After what seemed like an eternity, Liam came back into their cabin with Bunny in his arms. Her tail was flicking violently back and forth against his stomach. Her eyes were but mere slits as she glared at everyone in the cabin. No doubt she was upset that her plan for escape was foiled.

"Crisis averted" Liam announced happily, placing the feline back in her carrier. 

'11 more hours' Michael chanted in his head 'Just 11 more fucking hours.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite popular belief I do actually do research for certain things in the story. Yes, the baby was conceived sometime in March and due in December. Fucking time-lines, man!


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairing:
> 
> Michael/Tabitha
> 
> Implied James/Michael

'6 more hours' Michael muttered under his breath and into the glass of Jack and Coke, it was his second. He wasn't drunk yet but he sure hoped he was by the time they landed.

Chris had left 3 hours ago and switched places with Tabitha, leaving him to deal with her pissy attitude and a not so happy Bunny.

"I have to feed her!" Tabitha argued.

"Tabs, if you open that carrier she's going to be gone. You know that cat is lightning quick!" Michael warned her. "The stewardess's thought it was funny the first time but I doubt it'll get a second chuckle."

"But she's hungry!" Tabitha whined in response.

"She's not hungry, she's pissed off. How would you like it if I stuffed you in a bag for 14 hours?" He reasoned. "The cat is not going to perish in the time it takes us to get back on land."

Tabitha huffed in response, crossed her arms and turned in her seat away from him. Michael would ask her problem was, but quite frankly he didn't really care right now. He was too preoccupied with trying to determine why her clan was so hell bent on taking her home so soon.

Legally they couldn't separate Tom and Tabitha from one another. And besides, their bond would never have Tabitha turn her back on him and settle for another. So if they wanted to marry her off to a partner of their choosing, it won't work. 

It had to be something somewhat sinister in nature and that bothered him gravely. Michael was leaning somewhat towards her lineage. Vampire and wolf were a rare combination and it appeared their genetics favoured boys over girls by 2 to 1.

Hugh never made mention of any other couples of their Cree, and Michael was willing to wager there wasn't. Not if their council was sniffing around only when a child is born.

Tabitha being the only female capable of breeding with that background would make her very valuable. Glaring lightly from across the aisle he traced the rim of his glass and focused in on the three men dragging them across the world.

Long lost daughter aside Tabitha was an asset to their pack. Ideally, her having so many male influences and lovers in her life isn't wanted. It's hard to keep track of your kin when the family tree sprouts off brand new branches like that. No wonder they're so hell bent on separating her from everyone but 'The Ginger' as they call him.

Smirking to himself he sucked his bottom lip and nodded his head. Yep, he thinks he understands their second motive now. If Michael needed a reason before to dislike these men he sure had it now.

"What's so funny?" Tabitha inquired with suspicion, her eyebrow raised upwards.

"Nothing" Michael lied.

No, he wasn't going to tell Tabitha that the reason why her family wanted her back so badly. That would crush her. He'd let her figure that out on her own.

Of course, he wasn't ignorant enough to assume they didn't love her. She was their daughter, their sister and kin. Hugh wouldn't have allowed someone he didn't feel affectionate towards sleep in his arms protectively like a big toddler. Chris and Liam wouldn't be so naturally protective towards her either. They were like two well-trained pit bulls sitting at her heels waiting for a command of attack. Which was touching, but, completely unnecessary.

"Liar!" Tabitha replied, "You have a shit-eating grin on your face!"

Michael dropped his grin and went back to his drink. It was better to avoid another argument with her then start up again. As it was, Michael was mentally exhausted.

10 minutes of blissful silence was shattered by Tabitha leaning in towards him and whispering "I'm horny" to make it clearer she moaned softly and wiggled in her seat trying to entice him. He wasn't sure if she noticed but they were on a plane with a lot of people. He couldn't take her now even though his cock was starting to stir from the smell of her arousal.

"I'm horny!" She repeated in a low whine.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Michael asked her.

Tabitha gave him an "Or you serious" face before huffing and lowering herself in the seat. Michael sat up straight and looked around the cabin. At this point in the flight, everyone was pretty much asleep, drunk or so bored they're completely uninterested.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Michael whispered to her. "Count to 15 and then get up and join me."

Tabby cooed and nodded her head eagerly, mentally counting to 15.

There was a list of places Michael didn't really want his manhood in for prolonged periods of time and a public washroom was one. "The Mile High" club wasn't exactly on his bucket list but the hormones of a pregnant mate had written it.

Sitting on the closed toilet he unfastened his jeans, massaging himself a few times through the fabric. With the added contact his cock started to grow firmer. Unable to keep it comfortably contained any longer he lifted his hips and pushed his jeans and underwear down.

A brief knock at the dock had Michael reaching over and unlocking the door. He sincerely hoped it was Tabitha because having an indecent charge added to this flight of misery would be the cherry on top.

Tabitha very quickly stepped into the washroom and closed the door. With the two of them in here, it was a snug fit. Clearly this wasn't what she was expecting.

"It's so small in here!" She complained under her breath.

Awkwardly she shimmied out of her pants and underwear, licking her lips and fixated on his hard cock. Michael was standing proud now, waiting for her to engulf him in her silky heat.

Tabitha wasted no time in straddling his lap. Her small hand grabbed hold of him, pumping and squeezing with a teasing grin. Michael bit his lower lip and tilted his head back, gasping and groaning.

Cooing she wiggled her hips and rose up enough to sink down. Michael held himself at the base and steady for her descent down. Slowly Tabitha sunk down on his member. Her tight silky walls moulding around him.

Michael gently bit into her shoulder to stiffen a loud groan. Tabitha paused a moment and allowed herself to adjust before moving her hips back and forth in a rough rhythm.

His hands grasped her bare hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he helped her ride him harder. Capturing her mouth Michael kissed her hard, possessively.

"Cum on" he encouraged "Cum hard on my cock!"

"Umm, so good!" She moaned, licking her lips.

"Ya? Nice big cock to scratch that itch between your legs?" Michael encouraged.

"Yes!" She hissed, grounding her hips down roughly, deeply taking him in for every inch. "So big and fat!"

Michael sat up straight and grabbed hold of her body, pushing her closer to him. With his arms safely wrapped around her back, he steadied Tabitha and pushed his hips up into her. It was rare to hear Tabitha talk dirty and it was turning him on.

"Just wait til you ride James's cock. He's a smaller beta but he's hung like a horse!" Michael growled into the base of her neck, his hips moving up to meet her movements. "Big thick cock, he's good at fucking!"

"Oh?" Tabitha gasped, shuttering slightly against him. The visual turning her on even more.

"Oh yes!" Michael growled, roughly pushing her shirt up and over her bra. Greedily he attached his mouth around her hard nipple through the lace material of her bra. "You let me and James take care of you at the same time, and you'll cum the hardest you ever have!" He added.

Tabitha had slipped her hands into her bra and drew her breasts out for him. Sparing one hand he grasped a breast and suckled her nipple into his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" Tabitha announced.

She fell forward and bit into the crook of his neck, her teeth breaking the skin and sinking in lightly. Michael stiffened and held her, unsure of what was happening. Tabby had playfully bit him before as had he, but this was different. This was a vampire latching onto his neck.

Teeth still embedded in his neck she continued to work herself hard against him. Michael clutched her hips and allowed himself to relax, the pleasure taking over again. She adjusted her jaw and cooed, tongue lapping at the wound she created.

Michael thought it was starting to feel kinky. Purring himself he placed a hand behind her neck cradling her head and encouraging him. A rush of endorphins rushed through his body and Michael felt like he was given morphine. Fluttering his eyes closed he gasped and had an unexpected orgasmed.

His cock pulsed and shot his seed deep into her womb, coating her insides and strengthening his scent on her.

Tabitha raised her hips up once more before sliding them back down and grounding her hips down steady. He felt her cum hard around him. Her insides clutching and milking his overly sensitive cock. She shifted her jaw once more and pressed down, growling when Michael moved causing him to just sit there and wait.

She pulled away from him finally and the sting of the bite mark she had inflicted hit him hard and he instinctively reached up to touch it. Blood stained his fingertips catching Tabby's attention. Tabitha growled lustfully and caught his hand, drawing his fingers to her mouth.

Unsure of herself she tentatively drew them to her lips and cleaned them.

Michael took his hand back and watched her carefully. Anxiously she shifted in his lap, his essence leaking out from her body and down his thigh.

Tabitha sat up straight, her eyes wide she stiffened and froze. Michael caught Liam's scent just before Liam opened the bathroom door. Liam looked them over, Michaels pants around his ankles and his sister's bare ass on view. Tabitha flushed bright red and fell into Michael's front, burying her face in his chest.

"Sorry dude, lock the door next time!" Liam chuckled. The younger wolf clearly familiar with this behaviour. Naturally his blue eyes scanned over his sister to make sure she was uninjured. Liam's eyes settled on Michael's neck and he gave a dubious look before smiling and closing the door.

Tabitha scrambled off his lap and slammed her back into the closed door. Michael stood and pulled his pants up never bothering to clean himself off. Reaching out he took hold of her shoulders and drew her into his arms, hugging her protectively. Tabitha relaxed in his arms and her breathing softened.

Standing on her toes she reached up and sniffed at the wound she made on his neck. Michael stayed still and let her do what she needed to do. Sniffing turned into an unsure lick and within a few moments, Tabitha was cleaning his wound. He flinched a few times as the feeling of her tongue lapping at the wound caused an uneasy warmth to spread throughout his body.

Pulling away from him Tabby quickly got re-dressed and gave a sheepish look, excusing herself without another word. She looked confused and shocked. Michael didn't know what to do or say because this wasn't a werewolf trait. He wished he could help ease her mind.

Counting to 20 he came out of the bathroom. Hugh and Chris were glaring daggers at him from across the cabin while Liam had a knowing smirk on his face. Awkwardly he sat down and looked at his now diluted Jack and Coke. Scowling he summoned the stewardess over and handed her the glass requesting a fresh one.

Subtly Chris sniffed the air picking up his scent and the smell of their lovemaking. He growled lowly in his throat disapproving of their bathroom activities. Tabitha lay curled up in her seat, her head tucked in her arms. She wasn't sleeping yet but she would be. Michael draped his coat over her and tucked it in around her. Hopefully, she'll sleep for the rest of the journey.


	92. Chapter 92

By the time they touched down on solid land Tabitha was put cold and refusing to cooperate. Michael had to carry her off the plane and into the care. Liam, he and Tabitha took one car while Hugh and Chris took another. Apparently they were still upset with his impromptu entertainment on the flight.

Liam sat in the seating ahead of Michael and Tabitha. Bunny was sitting in his lap and purring at the young brother stroked the animal gently. As soon as the doors to the car closed Liam unzipped the top and let her out. The feline was grateful he was sure.

His body was turned slightly as he studied Michael carefully. Tabitha was asleep in his lap forcing Michael to extend one leg along the back of the backrest of the seat. His arms encased her protectively and he rubbed her back.

The person driving the black SUV was separated from them by a private piece of black tinted glass. When they needed to speak to the driver they had to hit a button and the glass would go down.

"So..." Liam spoke finally, "The Mile High Club, huh? First time?"

"Yep" Michael spoke, his voice was polite but dismissive.

Discussion of their sex life with her brother wasn't a topic Michael wanted to go into great detail on. Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was clear to Michael that he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure about how to do it.

After a moment of going over what he should say in his head, Liam opened his mouth and asked, "That baby, are you sure it's Tom's?"

Michael pushed her further into his arms, adjusting her so that Tabitha's tummy was well protected.

"As far as I know. That's what everyone is saying." Michael replied.

"But...is it true, though? I'm asking because I noticed that my sister marked you." Liam explained, "And I know she hasn't done that with anyone else in your pack."

Subconsciously his hand came up to touch his neck. The wound Tabitha inflicted was healing fast and cleanly. Michael could feel a little faint scar tissue under his fingertips. She definitely "marked him" as Liam had stated. Swallowing heavily he looked from Tabby and back to Liam.

"What does "Marking" mean, exactly?" Michael asked, feeling dumb as shit for not knowing.

"Its part territorial and part protective," Liam explained, picking Bunny up and adjusting her in his lap. The feline purred louder and laid back down. "It's territorial because she's claiming you as her own. And it's protective because it shows other vampires that she's paired with you and to not fuck with her, or they'd have to deal with you."

"Well, that doesn't mean...It doesn't mean the baby is mine." Michael stuttered. "She just trusts me."

Liam gave a weak smile and shook his head slowly while saying "No, no she won't do it for just those reasons."

No. This baby was Tom's. Even James said that. So unless she's having twins it couldn't possibly be his. Even then it would more likely be Tom's and Lee's not his.

"Tabitha is feeling vulnerable for herself and the baby. Marking the father would help soothe those feelings. At least that's what her vampire thinks. It's an instinctual thing. Ask Lee if you don't believe me." Liam explained. The wolf was unusually serious.

"She's confused then because Tom is the father." Michael dismissed.

"No" Liam corrected darkly, "Maybe she's having twins. Because she's definitely identified you as a father. Whether she knows it or not." His face went grim and his eyes softened "Before we found Tabitha my mother was pregnant with twins. She, unfortunately, miscarried them. So twins do run in the family."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that." Michael sympathised sincerely. "But all the ultrasounds are showing one baby, not two."

"Well, then do it again. Perhaps the other baby is hiding behind the bigger one. For a short while, we didn't see the second baby until it moved." Liam explained.

"I had sex with her out of the heat!" Michael told him.

"A female can be fertile for 2 weeks after her heat. She could have become pregnant during her heat and then conceived again a week or so later." Liam spoke with a soft smile. "Your baby would be the smaller of the two and hiding. It wouldn't surprise me if it's born smaller than usual or Tabs has a late pregnancy as the other one catches up to its sibling."

What Liam said was farfetched but they weren't human and with his luck it wouldn't surprise him. His main concern right now is to confirm what Liam had told him. This required James and he wouldn't be here for a bit.

Suddenly the urge to protect her belly was strengthened and his hand found its way between their bodies, holding her tummy. Tabitha moaned and nuzzled into his chest, pressing her tummy into his hand further.

Liam smiled fondly at the scene before him. "She's young, and a first-time mum. Tabitha knows that there's something off but she can't identify it, and it's making her distressed. Eventually, her body and instincts will work it out but for now, she'll be moody and clingy."

"How do you..." Michael questioned curiously.

"I'm from a pack with other females. Although not even close in circumstances there have been females that had twins and it threw their inner wolves off." Liam explained. "They had the same father, though. So if my suspicions are right you should get a medal or something."

"Do your…"

"Father and brother know? No. And I'm not telling them either." Liam spoke, "You owe me one for the future. However, I can't guarantee that our mother won't figure it out, though."

Michael nodded his head and picked Tabitha up, cradling her higher in his arms. Gently he kissed the top of her head. A baby? Could he actually be that blessed? He felt incredibly and sincerely sorry for Lee if that was the case. He could only imagine how left out he'd feel.

"I suspect the vamp won't be too happy." Liam speculated, stroking Bunny.

"Can you blame him?"

"Not at all." Liam agreed. "Hopefully, he'll accept the babies though and take over with the rearing as well. Twins take a handful of people to raise them so it doesn't drive the mother insane."

"I'm sure he will. Lee is very loving and doting." Michael assured him gently, kissing Tabitha once more.

She started to stir and stretched in his arms, adjusting herself. Tabitha nuzzled her nose against his chest and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Glancing up at him awkwardly, cramming her neck up.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Soon, my baby," Michael replied.

Tabitha rose her head up long enough to see her brother before laying it back down. Michael took a deep breath and narrowed his brow, observing her. Liam too was watching his baby sister with great interest.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Michael asked him, yawning with his eyes drooping a little from jet lag.

"I have no reason not to be." Liam bluntly replied. "Chris likes you too he's just…protective towards females, his baby sister even more so. Chris is like a big male lion watching over a tribe of lioness's." Liam explained. "When everything settles down he'll be friendlier. Trust me when I say, if he didn't like you he'd have chased you off by now. And he has chased males away from females before."

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at that description. Mentally he was envisioning Chris as a king lion chasing away a scrawnier male lion like you see in nature shows. Lord knows he resembled one with his size and blonde hair.

"He's having an issue with your pack dynamics because there are so many separate male counterparts involved." Liam told him "You see, we were raised to hold a certain high standard with how females are treated and with so many men involved with her at once, it's hard to keep track and make sure that that standard is met."

"I can assure you no one is mistreating her and the only member who was has been forcefully exiled from the pack by Tom." Michael stated proudly "This little one right here is queen, we are merely her lovers and guardians."

"Good" Liam stated seriously. "Because in our pack females rule. They are the giver of life and need to be cherished and protected from anything that could harm them."

He thought that was a bit excessive. They worshipped Tabby but she was in no way completely in charge. The males still had say and power. It was an equal partnership.

Hearing what Liam had told them on their views towards females it furthered his suspicions on their motives. They wanted to control who she was partners with and her interaction with others.

This could start a war between them.

"Why aren't you overly protective like your brother and father?" Michael questioned, padding Tabitha's bottom as she began to fuss in his arms.

"I am in my own special way." Liam confirmed "I'm just not very public about it. I pick and choose what I focus my attention on, like a lover or a relative. Chris tries to protect and control everything that's female. He doesn't mean to, it's just his nature."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I don't have enough drama in my life so I need to interject a shit-ton into their lives. Also, why is character development so fucking tedious?


	93. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally has nothing to do with the story BUT I thought I'd share regardless. 
> 
> Since tomorrow for North America is fathers day, and its the first fathers day without my father I decided to get my mother a kitten to lesson the blow. 
> 
> Her name is Francis Mae.

[](https://postimage.org)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments, kudos and good thoughts. I appreciate them all.


	94. Chapter 94

Michael observed his surroundings cautiously. He adjusted Tabitha who still slept in his arms. Her breathing wasn't as soft as before and Michael suspected that perhaps she was playing possum. 

Stepping outside of the car and into their new "territory" was a little more than what he was expecting. It was certainly...interesting. He hadn't personally seen a set up like this since he left home. The area was more of a compound than anything else.

A large three story house sat in the middle and around that was other average sized homes. Michael presumed that the pack members lived in the smaller average homes while Hugh and his wife occupied the larger home. 

Each home around the larger one was kissed with their own unique touches. Gardens, children's toys and even the occasional cat wandered around. If a human wandered into the place they'd assume it was a normal neighbourhood except it was fenced in around the borders to keep out unwanted guests. 

Seeing this set up made Michael wonder just where they were supposed to stay. Even though the other homes were for normal sized families there wasn't a hope in hell that Tabitha and all her males were going to fit into one. Well, at least not willingly and without its stresses. 

Hugh had one foot on the first step to the house and the door flew open. Michael stopped abruptly and help Tabitha close to his chest, observing the people coming out of the room. His eyes went wide as he overlooked the woman he presumed to her mother.

The women were small and blonde. In fact, she reminded him a lot of the goddess Pandora. Despite her short stature, her figure wasn't slight. The toll of having children and older age had given her a very lovely curvaceous figure. Michael wasn't going to lie, he found her attractive. Chris narrowed his eyes at him from the side and gave off a warning growl. Almost as if the wolf could hear Michael's secret thoughts. Hugh was a very lucky man.

"Oh my baby" She gasped, her breath catching in her throat. She stopped in front of Michael and looked up at him briefly. Tears welled up in her blue eyes as she pushed the blanket away from Tabitha's face, her fingertips tracing over her cheek. "My beautiful baby is finally home."

Her stature was no indication of her strength. Surprising Michael completely the small woman picked up her daughter from his arms and rushed into the house. Michael looked to Hugh for permission to follow. When the older man nodded his head and raised his arm indicating for him to go, he did.

"Inga" Hugh called, Liam and Chris hot on his heels. "Be gentle with her my dear, she is expecting."

Inga, as she was called, placed Tabitha down on her and Hugh's bed. Again, Michael paused at the door and waited for permission to enter. You didn't just wander into a leading alpha's personal space without permission. Hugh, again, nodded his head. A look of respect on his face as he accepted Michael's slight submission. 

Hugh sat on one side of the bed while Inga took the other. Tabitha lay in the middle of the bed, still bundled up in the blanket. Now Michael knew for sure that she was pretending to sleep. Tabitha always did this if she was avoiding a situation she didn't want to be in. Michael was well aware of how nervous she was to actually meet her mother.

"The babies" Inga addressed, looking at Michael. "How along is she?"

Michael was confused as to why Hugh hadn't told her that their child was expecting a child...or two. Standing up straight he replied "She's going on 4 months, ma'ma" 

"Please, call me mother, everyone does. Or momma, or if you insist on being formal call me Inga. But not ma'ma, I'm not old enough for that." Inga smiled softly, pushing her child's hair out of her face. 

Nodding his head he tried to digest the fact that Inga and Tabitha shared the same personality. Up until know, he thought it was exclusive to her. Tabitha and her mother also shared the same body stature and height., give or take a few pounds. If that was what she was going to look like after a few pups Michael was not complaining. 

"Oh, my baby is having babies!" Inga squealed softly, her hand coming to rest of Tabitha's stomach.

Liam looked over at him from across the room with a know-it-all smile on his face. It appears that the younger brother was right in his assumption. If anyone would know before an ultrasound on the state of what's in Tabitha's womb, it would be her mother. A woman that has clearly dealt with pregnancies before. Inga's natural instinct towards babies would be a hell of a lot stronger than anyone else here. 

Tabitha yawned and stretched a little between her parents. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open like an award winning actress. Michael rolled his eyes at her and went to sit on the foot chest at the end of the bed. Bunny came bounding into the room and hopped up onto the bed, her head shaking and the blankets bunching slightly under her paws at the rapid decline in speed.

Inga was startled at first looking over the fluff ball. "Oh! You're not one of ours!" she stated, reaching out to stroke the black cat. Bunny plopped herself down beside Tabitha and began to clean herself. Clearly the strain of the flight and being in a cage for 14 hours had given the cat pent up energy. "What a beautiful little creature!" 

Bunny dug her front paws into the blankets and stretched her body out alongside Tabitha. Inga giggled at the scene and began to pet her a little more. 

"That's Bunny" Tabitha spoke, drawing her mother's attention back to her. 

"Dust Bunny" Michael added 

"Koby is going to love you. I hope you're spayed." Inga cooed, stroking Bunny's entire length. "Koby is one of Liam's kitties. A big orange tomcat."

"She's spayed" Tabitha replied, sitting up slightly.

For the first time, she looked over and got a good look at her mother. After studying her features she concluded that the woman looked a lot like her, minus the blonde hair. 

"You like me!" Tabitha stated.

"Especially when I was younger." 

'score!' Michael thought mentally. He definitely made a good choice in mates if she was going to age like her mother. 

A large orange cat wandered into the room, raising his head and sniffing the air. Bunny corrected herself and sat up on the bed, looking at the male cat from above. This had to be Koby because he was exactly how she described him. Bunny flicked her tail a few times before crouching down. She looked like she was about to pounce on the other cat. 

Bunny let out a low growl causing Tabitha to gently boop her on the head "Knock it off!" Tabitha scolded. Bunny narrowed her eyes and folded her ears back, glancing at Tabby over her shoulder. Koby sat there watching Bunny.

Bunny moved off the bed and slowly approached the much larger cat. Koby continued to sit there, his loud purring filtering through the room. Softly Bunny sniffed at him before inching closer. She meowed at him once, rubbing herself against him, her long tail wrapping around him. Koby stood and walked out of the room with Bunny following after him.

"Well, he's got himself a little girlfriend it seems," Chris suggested. 

"Too bad they can't make babies." Inga sighed sadly, her full lips in a slight pout. "But you can!" she added, addressing Tabitha. 

Inga's hand touched her stomach once more where she lightly rubbed. Right now Tabitha's baby bump was more noticeable. If she were having twins Michael suspected that she'd be getting bigger quite soon. Michael liked to lay in bed beside her and rub his hand over her stomach while watching TV. He was also quite fond of snuggling into her side, his arm around her tummy as he kissed her bump gently, talking softly to the baby, or babies. Tom and Lee did the same thing, Tabitha loved the affectionate attention.

"I always thought Liam would be the first to give me grandbabies!" Inga gloated. Liam blanched at the mere idea, no, he wasn't interested in babies at his age unless he accidently got someone pregnant. 

"Babies?" Tabitha replied, her hand on her head. She had a headache and the room was spinning. Everything was just so much right now. Tabitha felt like she couldn't find her footing.

"Twins dear, twins," Inga informed her. "Didn't you know that you were having twins?" 

"I knew I was having one..." Tabitha admitted sheepishly. 

"One plus one more. But that's OK! There are more than enough people here to help you look after them. Isn't that right, Liam?" Inga asked, looking over at her youngest son.

"Right, right ya. I love babies." The man replied, his voice less than enthusiastic about being informed of babysitter duty.

Inga overlooked Michael, her eyes scanning the man from head to foot and back again. There was a small smile of approval on her pretty face which caused Micahel to blush a little. 

"I'm presuming that you're her mate and father?" Inga asked him. "Good choice, you must be my daughter," Inga added, leaning into her daughter, nudging her slightly. Tabitha smirked, her cheeks flushing. 

"Ya, well...yes." Michael lied...a little. Right now was not the time to try and explain who or how the babies were made. And besides, it wasn't like he outright lied. At least one of the twins was his. 

"There are other's joining us at a later date, dear." Hugh finally spoke. 

"Oh," Inga replied, her voice confused. She looked to Michael to explain the situation to her. Waiting patiently she held Tabitha's hand in hers. 

"Three others." Michael swallowed heavily, the look Inga gave him made him nervous. It was the same look his mother gave him when she wasn't impressed. 

"Men...women?" Inga pressed.

"Men" Michael confirmed. "Two wolves and a vampire." No one here needed to know that James wasn't her lover. It was easier for them to just presume that he was. A male wolf that wasn't tied to the female romantically was looked upon in a suspicious manner. He had no reason to be around her. 

Inga gave Tabitha a look that caused her to look away from her. It was clear that Inga wasn't impressed with this information and really if you looked at it 'that' way it did look bad. 

"Who is she bonded with, officially," Inga asked Michael.

"Tom" Michael informed her "He's away doing movie-star stuff. He'll be here at the end of the month."

"But you're the father." she asked, her voice confused. 

"Ya, well, at least to one," Michael admitted. 

Inga pulled back a little and gave her daughter a dirty look. "We'll have to have a bit of a chat, little girl," Inga informed her seriously. 

Chris snickered from across the room and Liam just stood there with his arms crossed and not making eye contact with anyone. Hugh, on the other hand, was rather impressed that what he said before was what his wife agreed with. Michael agreed it looked bad, it looked really bad actually, but at the end of the day, it wasn't that bad. At least they were all comfortable with it. 

That was the problem with old-school packs versus new-school packs. It was very much a culture clash and the older members didn't understand what the hell the younger generation was doing. Chris was classic, he was moulded and raised to believe that this was what you should do and everything else was wrong. Liam however, Michael figured that he was more open minded to a certain degree. He certainly was being portrayed as the black sheep of the family. 

"It's not that bad!" Tabitha defended, still refusing to make actual eye contact with her mother. "They're not using me, I actually rule the roost and they do what I say."

"As it should be. Isn't that right, dear?" Inga asked, addressing her husband.

"Yes, of course, my dear." Hugh agreed adamantly, never bothering to even argue with her. 

The moment Michael saw the petite little spitfire he knew that she was the queen of this castle. Her big bad husband and sons were merely players under her roof. That was basically how it was with Tabitha as well.

Michael and Tom may be aggressive and domineering with other men in public but they were pussycats around Tabitha. Lee and James were both considered beta's and therefore not exactly domineering or aggressive. So it would only be natural that they followed what she would say anyway.

"Well, this has been...enlightening," Inga spoke finally breaking the silence. She stood up and wagged her finger in Michael's direction. "I'm not happy with you, Mister. You have a lot of explaining to do!" Her voice was firm and strong. Michael swallowed heavily and nodded his head. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms. I'm sure you're both exhausted and hungry."

"Yes, momma," Michael replied, submitting to the tiny female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittens are fucking insane, man! It's only been like, 48hrs and she's already attempted to climb the drapes, eat my mothers roses and sleep in one of her house plants.


	95. Chapter 95

Michael was no stranger to exhaustion. He was used to staying up late hours and getting little to no sleep for days on end. With his job sometimes he found himself trapped in the thick woods somewhere north of nowhere. That brought its own brand of exhaustion. But this, this was a whole new level.

With a glass of water in his hand, he yawned widely and padded gently to the bed. The time on the clock read 6am but their internal clocks dictated something much different. The added change in heat had caused both their wolves to become restless and they were finding it hard to settle.

"Where's Bunny?" Tabitha yawned, stretching and rolling onto her back.

"With Koby, I believe," Michael answered, sitting beside her.

"Figures" she grumbled "Traitor"

The room fell into silence. The fan above them making no noise as it circulated the heated air. Back home it was the beginning of summer, here it was the beginning of winter. Michael didn't understand why they had to be so ass-end backwards but he knew Tabitha wasn't going to be happy with being very pregnant in the blazing heat of summer.

Although not as cold as it would be back home it was still cold enough to notice.

"Are you going to love me when I'm big and fat?" Tabby inquired, moving her hand away from her face to look at him.

Michael didn't even need a moment to consider the question before replying "Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" His voice was deadly serious.

Tabitha sat up beside him and turned her body. He lay on his back and watched her straddle his hips.

"Chubby chaser!" Tabby mocked playfully, her hands travelling the plains of his bare chest. Slowly she brushed her lips at the centre of his chest, kissing gently.

"Guilty as charged" Michael agreed with a light smile.

Playfully she smacked his chest and nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck. The wound she had made earlier was healing and a faint trace of blood was still smelt. Tabitha's tongue came out of her mouth, licking a patch of skin close to the mark. Michael swallowed heavily but stayed still and allowed her to continue.

He was somewhat disappointed when Tabitha pulled away, her lips on the centre of his chest before working them down. Playfully she pulled at the waistband of his sweats with her teeth. Michael grinned and propped himself up, weight resting on his elbows as he watched her. 

Michael placed a hand gently on her head, his fingers intertwined with her hair and tugging just as playfully. Tabitha smirked and growled lowly, tugging again with her teeth. Michael felt her teeth graze over his flesh and her tongue soothing the burn. 

Just as she was about to hook her fingers and relief his trapped erection a knock at the door shattered whatever intimacy that was created. Michael closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head back. He knew exactly what was on the other end and he doubted that she would be pleasant to deal with.

Tabitha groaned into his groyne and began to correct herself between his legs. Grabbing the side of her head she stared off into the distance before sighing and moving off Michael completely. 

"Go" Tabitha sighed "She wants to talk with you anyways."

"I'm not looking forward to it," Michael grumbled under his breath, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. He sat there for a moment and willed his aching flesh to calm itself before he answered the door.

"I heard that young man!" Inga stated sharply through the door. "I'll be in my bedroom, come and see me."

Turning her head to the door she arched and eyebrow and looked Michael over. Shaking her head Tabitha lay down next to him, her head on the pillow.

"You should go deal with her." she suggested.

Standing warily on somewhat shaky legs Michael stretched and lingered for a few moments before approaching the door. He really didn't want to talk to Inga but unfortunately, it was something he couldn't very well avoid.

The house was oddly quiet as he padded down the hallway and towards the stairs leading to the master suite. Pausing a moment he shook his head clear of all the dread and forced himself up the stairs. Michael shouldn't have to stand alone to defend himself. Tom should be here beside him at the very least. 

"Enter" Inga called from inside the door as soon as he raised his hand to knock. 

Michael casually strolled into the room and tried to hide his nervousness from the elder vampire. A pair of glasses perched casually at the end of her nose, clearly for show. Inga looked up from her knitting project on the bed and watched him slowly walk towards her. She pointed to a chair beside the bed for Michael to sit, he did.

For a moment she continued to knit the start of a baby blue blanket. Off to her side lay a ball of soft pink. He raised his eyebrow curiously only to have her give him a knowing look. Clearly, she knew something he didn't and it didn't surprise him in the least.

"You know why your here." Inga addressed, her blue eyes focusing back on the blanket.

"No actually..." Michael started.

Inga pushed her glasses even further down her nose and looked at him the same way his mother did when Michael was bullshitting her. Quickly he sat up straight and cleared his throat. He felt like a criminal being interrogated by the police.

"Well...I mean" Michael stuttered "I kinda have an idea, ya." 

"And you said you were educated?" Inga inquired, an underhanded swipe at him he was sure.

"Yes," Michael replied "University of Dublin."

"And the others?"

Her voice was far from impressed, in fact, Michael doubted that she even cared at this point in time. The only reason why she asked is because it made her task at interrogating him easier. 

"Lee I believe has some form of art degree. I know that his photography and paintings sell for a lot of money. Tom is, well...he's educated but that doesn't matter with his status."

"The actor?" Inga asked, looking up from her blanket.

"That's correct," Michael confirmed with a nod of the head.

"I don't like that but what choice do I have," she informed him. "I don't like him around all those women."

Well, Michael could understand that. He couldn't argue that he was around a lot of strange women and at times Tabitha felt a little threatened by it. Especially since his fan base was growing and it was apparent some of them didn't know boundaries. 

"Ugh, James is university educated as well." Michael continued.

"The doctor?"

"Yes"

"And there are only four all together including you? Or am I in for another surprise?" Inga asked him dryly. "It's no big secret I don't appreciate my daughter being passed around between four different men. It's a bit...wanton, is it not?"

Michael had to mentally count to ten and take a few deep breaths. Inga was baiting him to do something rash. And in any other situation, he would have blown up right away and defended her honour. Michael couldn't very well yell at his mother-in-law, now could he? 

"Well, it depends on how you look at it, I guess." Michael offered "She's basically the one that makes all the major decisions including who she sleeps with. We don't pass her around. Tabitha picks and chooses who she's with and when she's with them."

Inga wasn't any more impressed with his answer than Michael thought she'd be. In fact, he was pretty sure she was tired of hearing him speak completely. When she dropped her knitting and turned her body slightly in the bed, glaring mildly, he knew for a fact that she was tired of hearing him talk.

"That's not the point. She's still a single female sleeping with four other men. Surely you see the madness behind this. Tom and Lee I can understand. But you and James, well, that's just being greedy on her part." 

The elder vampire offered no "No offence" or "It's not your fault" instead she picked back up her knitting and continued to make her neat tight little rows of woven thread. Michael wasn't sure if he should continue to explain the situation or if he was dismissed. Because he wasn't sure of where he stood Michael continued to sit there and wait for a command.

"I suppose there's no chance of you and James leaving?" Inga asked him finally.

"Nope," Michael stated firmly, his back even more straight as he subconsciously puffed himself in an attempt to appear more intimidating. It didn't work. Inga only rolled her eyes at him and sighed softly, placing the blanket aside for good this time.

"I don't like it, but I suppose I have to live with it. What choice do I have, exactly." Inga addressed him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Especially since it's very clear, whether you know or not, that one of those babies is yours. I'm hardly going to chase off my daughters baby father."

His pupils dilated briefly from the shock at having confirmed what Liam had told him and what his wolf was starting to suspect. Inga had a small smirk on her pretty face as she crossed her legs and looked at the handsome young man across from her. 

"There's a baby boy and girl in her tummy," Inga told him. "I don't know who's is who's until she's much later into the pregnancy. But I do suspect that one of them is going to be smaller and possibly premature. She certainly didn't conceive them at the same time." She ended her speech with a look of concern on her face and a shaky breath. Her eyebrows were knitted together and for the first time, Michael was actually concerned a little more than he already was for her pregnancy. 

"There's only a few weeks between, two max!" Michael informed her with concern in his voice.

"Well, our young is very strong so if it were a human infant I'd be a little more concerned than I am now." Inga told him seriously "But this baby will definitely be smaller, the runt, if you will. Liam wasn't very big either. But Chris, Chris was a little piglet. Thank god I had a c-section with him. He would have torn me to shreds."

That was definitely something Michael didn't want to think about right now or ever. And judging by Chris's current size he didn't doubt for one moment that he was a large baby. Michael just hoped that Tabitha could birth both babies naturally with minimal damage to her body. 

"I will tell you this, two babies at the same time are ten times harder than one baby. I presume that neither of you four men has had babies before, yes?"

"Yes"

"And it'll be very difficult for Tabitha for the first few months. I expect 110% from all of you, regardless if you fathered those babies or not. Do you understand?" Inga warned, raising her hand and shaking a slim finger at him. Her voice was dead serious and her facial expressions matched it. "If you insist on being bonded to my daughter at the same time you'll all respect and carry on as such. That means looking after, providing and protecting those two precious pups and any other pups that come after it. And I know there will be."

"Yes, ma'ma," Michael replied firmly, shaking his head. He was agreeing to something he'd have done regardless but for her sake, he was willing to humour her and agree again. 

"Now, go back and cuddle my daughter. I can tell that she's feeling a little drained and emotional." Inga informed him, going back to her blanket without another word, dismissing him.

Michael stood and said his goodbyes, in return he was met with silence. As he stepped out of the bedroom Hugh came up the stairs and silently nodded at him. His own vocals about this situation were considerably quieter than that of Inga's. But then again, if Inga was anything like Tabitha, Michael could see why she'd be more vocal. Tabitha was beautiful, smart and sensual but she was a bloody mouthpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. I haven't abandoned anything. Life is just difficult right now. Too many things happening and not enough time to do it all. Also, kitten update:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimage.org)  
>   
> [](https://postimage.org)  
>   
> 


	96. Chapter 96

A few weeks had passed and it was Lee's turn to face the unrelenting Inga, poor bastard. Michael actually felt sorry for him. Sitting quietly in the corner he listened and watched as Inga asked him the same questions that she had with him. 

Lee, much to his credit, was fairly a little better than Michael had done. But he could see that the man was starting to get a little nervous. The baby blue blanket that she had started was long since finished. Having the inability to sleep left a lot of open hours for mindless tasks. Inga was now onto a matching pair of hats and socks for the babies, the little pink set noticeably smaller than the blue. 

Michael could see that Lee had noticed this but was unable to form the proper words to inquire about it. Only a few hours ago had he learned that Tabitha was pregnant with twins and no, unfortunately, one of the babies wasn't his despite him being with her at the same time as Tom. Michael felt extremely guilty about that and had apologised profusely for it. 

He had simply stated that it was what mother nature wanted and was hardly Michael's fault. There was no way that either of them would have known that would happen. Michael still felt terrible and apologised once more to the man. 

In the back of his mind, Michael just knew that he was the father to the little girl, the runt. It was impossible for the boy to be his seeing how he was larger out of the two. His protective wolf was on alert with this knowledge and Michael wanted James to be here now more than ever.

"No" Michael heard Lee stutter "No of course not!"

He had no idea what the man was asked because his thoughts were elsewhere. 

A few fleeting looks where given his way and Michael could only give him a sympathetic look. Inga dismissed Lee and he walked out of there as fast as he could without actually running. Michael lingered a few moments in case the mother dragon wanted to light a fire up under his ass again. It certainly wasn't very pleasurable living here. In fact, Michael wanted to go home.

When he entered the bedroom Lee was sitting anxiously next to Tabby on the bed. She had her feet propped up on pillows and her body was tucked under thick duvets. Tabitha was experiencing foot swelling. Something that bothered Michael a great deal. He had called James and James told him to monitor it. If her feet changed colour or she was having severe pain he was to call him for further instruction.

"Your mother scares the crap out of me," Lee confessed, leaning back against the headboard slow and cautiously.

"Ya, well, join the club," Tabitha replied absentmindedly, filing down her fingernails while watching the TV in front of them. "She's something else."

Michael snorted at that statement. Praise Jesus and all the Saints that she was one in a million. How in the hell Hugh put up with her was beyond Michael. Perhaps she was different behind closed doors or with him. Even to the other pack members, Inga was very dominant and self-assured in an over-baring authoritative. 

"My feet hurt!" Tabitha complained, stretching. 

Lee softened his facial expression, worry washing over his handsome face as he automatically picked up one of her feet and began to gently massage them. Tabitha fluttered her eyes closed and moaned deeply, her head falling back a little on the pillow. 

Her stomach was getting noticeably bigger and for the amount of time that passed you could tell that she was carrying twins. Tom was going to have a heart attack when he finally gets here. She went from being barely pregnant to noticeably pregnant in the space of a few weeks.

Neither man minded, though. They enjoyed rubbing her tummy softly or kissing over her womb, cooing and whispering to the babies. Michael couldn't wait for them to start kicking and moving around. Right now they were both pretty lazy. 

"You know when we were joking about twins I didn't think you'd actually have them," Lee smiled, his hand coming to rest on her slightly swollen stomach. 

"Yep, this is one for the record books." Tabitha sighed. She wasn't so convinced that having two babies at once was a good idea. Michael could see and smell her fear concerning it. Being a new mother was tough for anyone, but having been gifted with two babies? That was a daunting task. "Tom isn't going to be happy about this."

"It's not his choice." Michael reminded her "He has no control over these things and neither of us planned it. It was thought to be impossible." 

"Still" Tabitha replied "You know how he was when we first found out that I was pregnant. He was possessive and somewhat feral. And that was only when he thought I had one. Only one of these babies are his, Tom will expect them both to be his." 

Lee rested his large warm hand on her stomach, his fingers fanning out the expanded length of her womb. His eyes were dark and his breathing became a little heavy. Michael knew that the vampire was cautiously protective towards Tabitha and anything to do with her. Faithfully trailing behind her like the world's best guard dog.

Far from completely passive Lee was willing to do whatever he could or should in regards to Tabby, regardless of the circumstances. Despite neither one of these babies being his Lee was still overly protective and territorial. As a man that actually fathered one of the twins, Michael was very relieved to know that Lee was acting thing way. It was added protection to his mate and his future pup.

"If he starts something I'll put him in his place," Lee warned her. "He should be grateful for having one. I'm having none." 

Tabitha gave him a sad look and rested her hand over his, her thumb stroking over the soft top. "I know, and I'm sorry. But unfortunately, I can't have a litter. The next baby I have will be yours." 

Michael gave her a dubious look. He knew what she meant but he still felt like it was a subtle jab at him. Especially since they made that baby when they weren't on such great terms. 

"That's not what I mean!" Tabitha snapped with a deep sigh after she had seen the look on Michael's face. "There is only one of me and four of you. It's fucking impossible for me to be pregnant with everyone's child at the same time!"

"You'll still be the guardian of my child." Michael offered sincerely "I won't keep you away from it." 

He couldn't speak for Tom because it was a grey area. Michael was going to presume he'd be extremely territorial and possessive, keeping everyone but Tabitha away from the baby. Michael was already somewhat overwhelmed and the child wasn't here yet. Lee hovering around like a second mother was a welcomed annoyance. 

"Thank you" Lee smiled lovingly up at him. "You know I'd do everything in my power to protect the baby and look after it." 

"Great, does that mean I can only look after one baby at a time?" Tabitha asked, her tone dark but joking.

"Don't be ridiculous," Inga spoke, chastising her daughter. "You went out and got yourself pregnant, twice," she added, looking Michael over once more. In her hands were two teddy bears. One with a pink hat and one with a blue. "You will look after both babies."

Lee didn't really argue or threaten anyone except Tom upon occasion and apparently James, once. So it was a rather big shock to actually see him sit up straight and look Inga dead in the eyes.

"You need to ease up on your daughter. Just because she's in a new-age style pack doesn't mean she's a whore or should be punished for it!" Lee snapped, his tone of voice was firm but not threatening. "I have no idea why you dislike us so much but it's uncalled for. We're not abusing her or forcing her to do something she doesn't want to. It's completely consensual!"

Inga placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, her eyes on fire. Everything else in the room was completely silent. Even Bunny had stopped cleaning herself mid-lick, a little hint of pink tongue hanging out from between her furry lips. Michael was expecting the elder vampire to explode.

"Are you done?" she finally spoke, her voice sarcastic and uncaring. "I don't have a particular problem with any of you unless you give me a reason too," Inga added "I'm simply stating that my daughter went out and got herself pregnant and she'll look after her responsibilities. She is not passing off one baby and ignoring it!"

Gliding past Michael she placed the bears next to the ever growing baby stuff that was being accumulated on the far side of the room. Lee was still seething with how Inga had dismissed everything he had just said. For Tabitha and the babies sake he shut his mouth and stopped arguing with impossible little imp. 

"Far from a whore but one wonders where your mindset is with allowing multiple men to bed you." Inga snobbishly stated, leaving the room and baiting someone to follow after her. 

Neither man was stupid enough to actually fall for that trap. They honestly didn't know what she was playing at because her mood seemed to change day-to-day. 

"I'm not a whore," Tabitha mumbled to herself. 

"Of course, your not," Michael assured her, sitting down beside her. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, lips trailing down to the underside of her wrist. "Packs like these are common, they've been around for thousands of years. "It doesn't matter what anyone outside of this pack thinks because we're all comfortable and consenting partners." 

"Pack rules and guidelines acknowledge what we're doing," Lee added, his hand rubbing her tummy. Carefully he bent his head down and kissed the soft skin, his lips lingering. "It's not uncommon for a female vampire to take multiple mates as well if she's unpaired. It's just not acknowledged very often." 

Tabitha's fingers slipped into Lee's hair and she ran them over his scalp. They could tell that her brain was working on overdrive with what she was being told. Michael didn't want her to stress over this. This couldn't be healthy for anyone. 

As Michael settled into her side protectively Lee partially moved between her parted thighs. He peppered her stomach with sweet affectionate kisses, his arms coming up to hug her tummy, head resting on her hip. 

"Ignore what your mother thinks," Lee mumbled into her flesh. 

"I'm horny," Tabitha replied, her voice sounding defeated. 

Michael chuckled into the side of her neck, his hand coming up to cup the side of her head, drawing her in for a kiss. "You're something else, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all stop and take a moment to LOL at the fact that Tom Hiddleston is dating Taylor Swift - the human praying mantis. It's so fucking tragic it's hilarious. I can't wait for her to write a break-up song about it.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone sees Tom's self-respect, can you like...maybe send it back to him in the post? Painting a heart on your shoulder with a 'T' in is cute if your 14. But if you do it at 37, it's a little mentally unbalanced.

"You have got to do something about your mother!" Lee snapped, pointing at the closed bedroom door. "I'm a world-class artist! I know how to paint a blood mural in a nursery!" 

Tabitha placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at him "What the fuck am I supposed to do exactly?!" 

"Talk to her, she's your mother! It's an insult to have her bring in some stranger to paint the nursery walls!" Lee replied sharply.

Michael stood in the middle of another argument that centred around Tabitha's mother or her brother Chris. Both overbearing and cocky beyond belief. Sometimes Michael honestly wondered if they did it on purpose.

"Like she'll fucking listen to me?!" Tabitha yelled, her hand coming to rest on her lower back. 

Lee had been here for a few weeks now and within that time space, Tabitha had put on a good 10 pounds. The added weight of the babies had made her lower back ache and her feet swell. Lee had been fighting like cats and dogs, much to her mother's amusement. 

"How would you know if you don't say anything? You never fucking say anything, you just stand there! Would it kill you to defend one of your lovers, at least once?" Lee asked her, hurt clearly in his voice. 

"He has a point..." Michael added seriously. "Sooner or later you have to say something..."

"Why are you both picking on me?!" Tabitha snapped, venom dripping from her teeth. "Why don't you both just...fuck off!"

With that, she turned on her heels and walked very roughly and loudly down the hall to their bedroom, the bedroom door slamming shut hard enough to cause Lee to jump. Michael just stood there and looked at Lee. This was not what any of them signed up for. 

None of them thought Tabitha would be this moody and irritable, her personality had changed ten-fold since they got here. Michael didn't even think that Tom could calm her down at this point. She was pretty much a waddling ball of hostile anger. And her mother was partial to blame. 

"What time is Tom coming, again?" Lee asked him through deep breaths, his hands on his own hips and his head tilted back. 

"Soon" Michael sighed "I don't think it'll make much of a difference, though,"

"It better" Lee mumbled. "I can't take this anymore. That woman is driving me insane. I think she's deliberately trying to drive me out." 

Before Michael had a chance to answer him they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. 'Speak of the devil' Michael thought as he turned to go down the stairs. Liam beat them to the punch and he opened the door only to reveal Tom. He looked completely unsure and on edge.

Liam stepped to the side without a word and allowed the man to cautiously enter the house. Michael reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly he pulled him closer to him. Tom's eyes were still narrowed and his body language was postured. 

At this time the scent of all these strange wolves and the unfamiliar territory already freaked him out. Hearing their bedroom door slam open and the heavy thumping of feet only added to his skittish behaviour. Tabitha came to stand at the top of the landing overlooking the front doorway. From above she could see Tom perfectly and vice-versa. 

His eyes went large when he finally saw how much bigger she was compared to the last time he saw her. Shrinking back a little, Tom had a confused look etched onto his face. 

"It's about fucking time!" Tabitha snapped at him, her hands gripping the rail so hard that the whites of her knuckles showed. "Will you tell these two to get off my fucking ass!"

In a huff, she was gone and storming off back down the hall. Tom narrowed his brows, even more, confused than before. "What" he stated, dropping his bags momentarily and darting up the stairs to chase after her. Michael and Lee exchanged a look of disbelief before following after the retreating wolf. 

Tabitha sat on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest and her focus on the TV. She didn't even break her concentration as she bored her vision on the soap-opera playing before her. Tom stood in the middle of the room and just stared at her. A medium sized belly rested between her hips and caused her shirt to stretch over it. There was no mistaking that she was in fact very pregnant. 

"Your...your so big," Tom muttered in disbelief. 

"Fuck off" Tabitha snapped under her breath "My back is killing me, I can't sleep for longer than four hours and my feet are fucking swollen!" 

Tom stepped back, raising his hands up a little in defence. Tabitha had never been this snappy with him before and her behaviour was throwing him through a loop. His inner wolf was confused and on guard at the same time. What he was seeing in regards to Tabitha was not what he was expecting.

"When did you fall pregnant again, two and a half months ago?" Tom asked her, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"I'm pregnant with twins, dumbass. Didn't they tell you?!" Tabitha snapped, raising her own hand and dramatically gesturing to the two men behind Tom. 

Tom slowly turned and glared at both Michael and Lee. No, no they hadn't told him about twins and they didn't tell him how pregnant she looked. And they certainly didn't tell him Tabitha had developed this piss-poor attitude. 

"You didn't tell him?!" 

"No, we were waiting." Michael apologised softly.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath 'Unbelievable' she looked straight ahead and shook her head gently. "Well, I'm pregnant with twins!" Tabitha confirmed. "And only one of them is yours." That last little bit was spoken softly and with less aggression.

"Only one of them is mine," Tom repeated, trying to digest that little nugget of information. Slowly he started to laugh, running his hand anxiously through his ginger curls. "Only one of them is mine. Of course, why would I expect anything different? Who's the other father?" Tom asked, turning to face the two other men in the room. 

Lee looked away from Tom slightly submissively leaving Michael to stand there and silently confess that he was the other father. Tom glared daggers at him and turned completely to stand in front of him. Lee could see Tom standing poker straight as he sized the other man up. Michael in response became just as defensive and darkened his facial expression. 

"Ugh-ugh, no. No fighting!" Lee told the both of them, coming to stand in between the two of them. 

"Why are you pissed off, you knew it was a probability before," Tabitha asked Tom, her voice heavy with confusion. 

"But it wasn't supposed to happen!" Tom hissed, turning to acknowledge her. 

"Well, it did!" Michael sneered "And be grateful that your son is the larger and healthier of the two. My little girl is going to be born earlier than she's meant to be!" 

Tom didn't have a response to that so he just softened his expression and calmed his breathing. Tabitha was clearly getting upset with all the tension in the room and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her further or the babies. 

A knock at the door and a shift in the atmosphere alerted that the devil was upon. Inga stepped into the room unannounced and looked all of them over. From her point of view, she looked up at Tom with her arms crossed over her chest. Tom looked down at her with confusion on his face. She looked vaguely like Tabitha and smelt similar. This would be her mother if he had to guess. 

"Oh good, the movie star is here. A word with you, please." She addressed him, turning on her heel and marching out of the bedroom like a little pixie. 

"Good luck with that." Lee chuckled under his breath as Tom slowly started to follow behind.

"I heard that, young man!" Inga called from down the hall. 

Lee stood up straight and his face paled at being called out. 'How the hell does she do that?' he thought mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned any of my other works. With life being crap and hectic at the moment, I find it easier to just focus on one story. I'll probably do what I did before which is finish this story off and then pick back up on either one or both of the other on-going stories, if anyone cares. Cause I could just as easily delete them. I don't care to be honest.


	98. Chapter 98

Tom lay out beside her cautiously. His nerves were frazzled after that encounter with her mother. Everything was hitting him all at once and he was finding it hard to process. Tabitha leant back on the headboard with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for him to say something.

The encounter with Inga had him rattled, to say the least. He didn't expect to get interrogated so strongly and he certainly didn't expect to get blamed for this "Three ring circus" as Inga had called it. 

Apparently, it was his fault that she had so many "Mates" and she was hinting, aggressively, that he eliminate two of them. Something he wasn't going to do. Even if she outright asked him to do so. 

"Your mother is something else, my dear." Tom finally spoke, turning on his side.

Cautiously he placed his hand under her shirt and over her tummy. The babies were still too young to kick his hand yet but a man could dream. In his heart of hearts, he just knew that his son was resting in the front, his smaller and fragile sister hiding behind him. His boy was protecting his sister as nature intended. 

"Umm hmm," Tabitha replied, relaxing a little and uncrossing her arms. With her tummy more exposed he was able to touch her better, "I've been dealing with it for weeks now." 

"My boy is resting right here!" Tom gloated, his hand tracing along the underside of her belly. "And his little sister is hiding behind him, safely guarded." 

"Do you think he'll be overly protective of her?" Tabitha sighed, resting her hand on top of his. 

"Most definitely," Tom assured her "Did you think of any names yet?"

"No" she sighed "The only thing we attempted to figure out was a nursery set up and that turned into a 6-hour debate. Lee wants to paint a mural on the walls, which I agreed too. But mother wants someone else to come in and do it."

Tom felt a headache coming and he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes closed tightly as he willed it away. 

"I don't know why she wants to make everything difficult. You'd think after getting her child back she'd be more welcoming." Tom sighed. 

"I think she's testing us, to be honest." Tabitha offered 

Tom inched down further and placed his lips on the side of her tummy. Tabitha reached over and handed him the lotion for her tummy. A few faint stretch marks were starting to show causing him to smile. Beside her belly, the marks were solid proof that there was new life growing inside her. 

"They started like, a week ago. I noticed it when I got out of the shower." Tabitha scowled, hiking up her t-shirt. 

"They're beautiful!" Tom praised, his lips moving along the small length of the red mark. "Tiger stripes!"

"Meow" Tabitha replied unenthusiastically. 

"No, that's a roar!" Tom corrected cheekily, his nose brushing along her soft tummy. He was trying to scent his babies but he couldn't. The smell was too faint.

Pulling himself away from her stomach he popped the cap of the lotion and began to gently spread it over the plains of her stomach, fingertips massaging the vitamin enriched lotion into her skin. The lotion smelt like coconuts and reminded him of the beach. 

"What about Charles?" Tom asked her stomach, his eyes rising to meet hers. 

"No" Tabitha dismissed "I was thinking Tobias or Toby for short." 

"Nah" Tom disagreed "I've always liked Alistair." 

"I like that." Tabitha agreed. 

"Alistair it is then" Tom smiled at her, his hand stroking over her tummy and where he presumed his son was laying. 

Now all they had to deal with is the naming of the little girl. Tom didn't think it was any of his business and he certainly wasn't going to name another man's child. Michael would have a field day if he even attempted that one.

"I missed you," Tabitha confessed, interlacing her hand with his. 

"I missed you too. I tried to get her early but my agent refused to let me go." 

The moment of peaceful silence between them was interrupted when Lee and Michael walked into the room. Without asking each man lay on either side of Tabitha with Tom still by her stomach. 

"Now all we need is James and our little pack is complete," Michael informed them cheekily. 

Tom shot him a look of warning. It was never officially disgusted amongst anyone. At first, it was just presumed because they didn't feel like explaining his presence to Inga or her father. Tom wasn't exactly sold on the idea of bringing in another man from Michael's old pack. Having two men for another pack could pose a problem somewhere down the road. 

Tom and Lee could be outvoted if an issue ever arose that needed council interference. Council policy dictates that the majority takes possession of the female. Michael and James would be the majority because they came from the same pack, and by birth rights, were still part of that pack.

"I never officially agreed to that," Tom told him firmly. 

"It's not up to you, it's up to Tabitha," Michael replied just as firmly.

Lee was staying out of this argument. He already had two other men to compete with so adding one more wouldn't necessarily change his position. At the end, he was still in competition for something that was rightfully his. 

"It's partially up to me because I marked her and she was my mate originally," Tom replied cockily. 

"You invited me into the bedroom. You knew what that was implying."

"I never invited James into the bedroom," Tom informed him bluntly.

"I think it would be up to me with who I sleep with." Tabitha snapped loudly, interrupting their argument and startling Lee a little. "You don't own me and you can't dictate what I can and cannot do! That being said, I haven't made a decision one way or another. Clearly" Tabitha paused a moment and swooped her hand over her stomach "I'm not in a position to be sleeping with anyone. So I have another 6 months to think about it!"

That pretty much put a stop to any argument for the time being. Lee certainly wasn't going to dispute what she said because it was true. Sometimes he thought Michael and Tom forgot that Tabitha was her own person and they didn't own her, she wasn't cattle. 

"We can still have sex, just because you're pregnant doesn't change anything," Tom informed her. 

"I have no problems with it," Michael stated. 

Lee smiled at her when she looked to him for a reply as well. Tabitha wasn't comfortable with herself at this moment. She knew that she'd gain some form of weight but the actual change to her body was something she hadn't grasped till now. Tabitha felt bloated, fat, awkward and gross. Her sex drive had taken a massive decline because of it. How in the hell could anyone still find her sexy right now was beyond her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If snakes had feet would they be lizards or a danger noodle with lots of shoes?


	99. Chapter 99

Tabitha yawned and stretched slowly, her back popped into place as she tried to get comfortable on her side. Being pregnant with twins has afforded her the options of sleeping on her left or right side. Laying on her back was too much pressure on her chest unless she was propped up. Sleeping on her stomach was completely out of the equation.

Between her mother and the bickering between the men on how she should be treated, and how the nursery should be, Tabitha was getting ready to run away. Besides, maybe the paparazzi finding her Tabitha could possibly get away with it. She had the funds to do so.

"You seem stressed," James commented with gentle soft eyes.

The man had come early on account of Tabitha demanding so. She was far too pregnant to be sitting here by herself surrounded by idiots. Some idiots she loved more than others at this point.

"I gained 30 pounds and I have to have help shaving my legs," Tabitha replied in a sarcastic sigh. "So yes, I'm stressed!"

"Stress is not good for the babies, here, up you get!" James replied, standing and offering her hand.

It didn't help her wavering self-esteem that the man had to actually use his core strength to hoist her up from the bed. Tabitha felt like a whale being carted away from the aquarium by a crane. Tom coming up to her and rubbing her tummy saying "Your so big!" In a sickening baby voice, only made things worse.

"My boobs hurt!" Tabitha complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pregnancy isn't always pretty," James informed her regretfully.

"There's nothing pretty about this!"

"It's only hard because there's two." James corrected "If it was one you'd be half the size."

Two. Twins. James didn't necessarily believe that she was in fact pregnant with twins until he gave her an ultrasound. A very claustrophobic ultrasound attended by too many nosey people all talking at the same time. When James saw her he thought that perhaps the baby was just developing quicker than normal, with it being a hybrid and all.

Tabitha's son was definitely larger than his sister and James was fearful that the boy would take away from the girl, with him being the more dominant. As it was, the little girl would probably be a few weeks early and that was a grey area. James's inner doctor didn't like that despite their young being stronger than humans.

"You'll be fine in a few months. Then the twins will be born and everything will fall into place." James assured her.

Almost on queue he picked up her feet and deposited them on his lap. With a gentle smile on his face, he began to massage her feet, delicate fingers digging into the soles of her feet. Tilting her head back she moaned. A deep, throaty moan that caused her stomach to twist.

"Oh, that's good!" Tabitha groaned.

How depressing that a good foot massage has replaced sex and orgasms.

"I know momma" James sympathised.

Tabitha rolled her head and looked around the room. They were alone, a rarity. Michael, Tom and Lee had gone out to look for paint colours suitable for the nursery - old English countryside.

"Let's runaway" Tabitha spoke, looking at him. "Not forever but for a little while."

"What?" James chuckled, unsure of what he was hearing.

"I'm serious. Let's just...get in the car and go away, somewhere far away." Tabitha replied, her voice deadly serious.

James was worried that this might happen. Tabitha was flighty, her inner wolf demanded that she get away from the stress. He had warned everyone involved that she may do a runner but they all laughed it off. It wasn't uncommon for young mothers of their species to hide away from what they perceived to be a danger. Whether it was done subconsciously or not.

Now he was placed in a tough position. If he agreed to go with her just to watch over and protect her, it could be misconstrued as stealing her from the rest of the pack. Yet, if he decline and she left his head would be in a spike seeing how she was out there alone and vulnerable.

"The other side of Australia. Or maybe Thailand." Tabitha suggested. "It can't be that hard to disappear for a while..." She added, her voice trailing off.

James grabbed her hands, holding them softly. "Why do you wanna run away, beautiful?"

Perhaps he could talk her out of running away and ultimately avoiding a massive disaster.

"I'm just homesick," Tabitha confessed. "I don't want to be here anymore. Everyone is always arguing with each other and I'm stuck in the middle. My mother is driving me insane!"

He contemplated what she said before answering. Of course, the only logical answer would agree that home was best, not this home, but they're home. It was never James's idea to ship her off to a foreign land. Especially when pregnant.

Tabitha would be more relaxed and able to nest properly when the babies were due. Here she'd be on high-alert, tense and stressed. These were not good states to be in when giving birth. These were things that caused complications. And with her daughter being smaller and younger than her brother, they didn't need any more complications.

Bunny meowed, breaking the silence between them. Almost on queue the fluffy feline jumped onto the bed and began to purr loudly, rubbing herself against Tabitha and demanding pets. Since her lap was no longer an option Bunny opted to curl up at her side, looking up at her with slanted green eyes.

It was pretty ironic that Bunny was given to her to make up for not having a baby, and here she was almost a year later purring and giving her a pregnant stomach kitty kisses.

"I wanna go somewhere where everyone will leave me alone," Tabitha stressed, stroking Bunny.

"I can understand that, but running away won't do you any good. You know, as well as I do, that they'll just come running after you." James reasoned. "And then they'd never leave you alone."

"I want a dark quiet place where I can relax and be by myself." Tabitha described to him.

"It's too early to nest." James sighed "You still have 4 months left to go. You can't nest for 4 months, sweetheart."

The disappointed look she gave him had James feeling sad as well. Nesting was a nice pipedream but Tabitha knew she wouldn't be left alone. She'd have someone sneak into her space and push themselves on her. She'd nest after her heat and Tom would fight his way across her boundary lines and settle himself down beside her, no matter how hard she protested or aggressively snapped back. Being pregnant wasn't going to stop him, or any of them for that matter.

"I'll talk to them." James offered "And I'll see what I can do to orchestrate some sort of mini vacation for you."

"Thank you, because they're not listening to me right now." Tabitha sighed "They all have baby brain."

"New fathers are tough to get through too sometimes. Heck, father wolves in general. A male wolf will protect its pups in the wild before and after their born." James explained "I know it is taking a lot of self-restraint for Michael and Tom to not be by your side 24/7"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Studies show that the #1 reason for not working out is a lack of time." 
> 
> Nope. I'm like 99% sure its laziness. That, and I have better things to do than sweat in public with strangers.


	100. Chapter 100

James sighed and placed the keys on the car into the ignition, turning them once the car started easily. Tabitha sat in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a firm look of determination on her face as she stared straight ahead.

He didn't particularly want to do this but James didn't have a choice at the moment. In the backseat Bunny sat up straight, licking her paw and looking at him through the rearview mirror. Of course, Tabitha wasn't going to leave without her beloved pussy cat. James just wished that the animal was contained. Driving down the road with a cat lose in the car wasn't exactly safe.

"You do realise that once Tom tracks us down he's probably going to murder me, right?" James asked her seriously.

Tabitha slowly turned to him and replied "I'm losing my fucking mind, James!" her voice was harsh and snappish. He just sighed and nodded his head. 

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get Tabitha to stay and ride it out. He had walked in on her packing her suitcase with a pair of car keys next to it. 

In hindsight, James couldn't blame her for wanting to leave he just wished she wasn't so impulsive about it. Trying to sneak out of the house at 2am isn't exactly the best for anyone. Especially when she's trying to carry a heavy suitcase in one hand and a cat under the other arm. James had to stop her and take the suitcase from her. Somehow she managed to talk him into driving her to...where were they going exactly?

"Where are we going?" James asked her seriously, his eyes leaving the road for a fraction.

"Thailand" Tabitha replied, her voice proud.

"We're not going to Thailand," James replied dryly. "We're not leaving the country. The best I can do is go to the opposite side." 

Tabitha, in turn, glared daggers at him and scoffed. Turning in her seat childishly she placed her hand on her tummy and began to rub. One of the babies were starting to kick in response and they were slowly starting to get more active. 

"If I leave the country with you under the circumstances that we left it would be complete anarchy. I don't particularly want to start a war. I'm already in massive shit." James explained. 

He had no idea where they were going and James didn't have any experience driving outside the UK and America. Luckily for him driving in Australia was somewhat like the UK in traffic laws and flow of traffic. That didn't calm his nerves, though. Sooner or later someone was going to realise that they were missing, and when they did, the shit was gonna hit the fan.

"Is it possible to have the babies earlier?" she asked sincerely.

"No, sorry," James told her. "6 more months for you."

"Oh god!" Tabitha moaned.

"You're not regretting it, are you?" James asked her seriously. 

Her reaction to being pregnant was more of an annoyance than a doting motherly one. James was worried that her paternal instinct wasn't there or it hadn't kicked in yet. When she has the babies he wanted her to bond with them properly, not reject and ignore them.

"I'm just tired and I want to go home." She explained "Things would be different if I was in my own home surrounded by my own territory. Without my mother and the constant bickering." 

"I understand that." 

"I hate Ben for telling my father where I was. If they hadn't of found me I wouldn't be going through this. I never wanted to come to Austraila, to begin with. I was pushed into it." Tabitha confessed.

Once they were stopped at a red light Bunny hopped up onto the centre console and tried to get onto Tabitha's lap. She was unable to do so with her tummy in the way. Giving a meow of annoyance she gingerly stepped up onto Tabitha's tummy and rested against her breasts, purring and daring James to say something.

"I know sweetheart." He sympathised. James was briefed on Ben and what he did. To James, he was a right prick. But Tabitha shouldn't be feeling that bitter towards her family. Her family was trying to do the right thing. "Your family wants what's best for you and unfortunately, it seems that they're trying a little too hard. Perhaps they're trying to make up for so many years lost."

"24 years of good intentions condensed into a month." Tabitha sighed, awkwardly petting her cat. Shifting in her seat she picked Bunny up and placed her beside her, Bunny's head resting on her thigh as she continued to purr loudly.

"Exactly" James agreed. "And it doesn't help that your mum is a bit of a bitch."

"She really is," Tabitha grinned. 

They fell into silence after that. All they could hear was the sound of the car's wheels on the pavement and Bunny's soft purrs. Tabitha had left their destination in James's hands. She was trusting me to get her away from the house and everyone else for that matter. James was hoping that a few days of rest, peace and quiet would have her in a better frame of mind.

James honestly had no idea how long he was driving for. They left in darkness and right now it was sunlight. His phone had gone dead with the amount of missed calls and text messages that he was receiving. Tabitha apparently left her phone back at the house, on purpose or not he didn't know, because she never received any phone calls. 

Her anxiety was through the roof as he stopped outside a hotel and turned the car off. James turned to watch her flexing her fingers roughly against her thigh, her teeth clenched tightly and the muscle in her jaw twitching. 

"Breath, please. It looks like I just abducted a pregnant woman." James joked lightly, reaching over and taking her hand in his. Squeezing it lightly.

"I'm in so much trouble!" Tabitha fretted. 

"No, you're not," James explained to her seriously. To make sure that her attention was fully on him, James reached out and slipped two fingers gently under her chin and drew her face towards him. Reaching across the console he took a deep breath and rested his forehead against hers. A passive form of male submission. "You're grown women, you have every right to go where you want when you want. Although, we should have told someone to keep the worry at bay." James added, pulling away from her finally but keeping her hand in his.

"Thank you" Tabitha murmured quietly, her breathing lesser than before.

James nodded his head and got out of the car. Coming around to Tabitha's side he opened the door and helped her get out of the seat. Bunny tried to chase after them but James stopped her and closed the door. He was sure if they got a private bungalow the cat would be welcomed, but for now, no pussy cats in the hotel. 

Bunny in response kept her two front paws on the inside of a car door and meowed through the glass. She looked utterly betrayed as they walked further away from her.

"You know what? Maybe I should stay with her?" Tabitha suggested.

"No, you need to stretch your legs and get the circulation pumping. I don't want you to develop a blood clot or something." James replied, opening the door for her.

Tabitha waddled into the hotel lobby and waited for James to figure out the room arrangements. In her haste to leave Tabitha never even considered how she'd pay for anything. It wasn't that she didn't have access to money because she did. Tabby forgot her wallet and her phone at home. Perhaps her grand escape plan wasn't so grand after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking, I know. Apparently bullshit and heartache strikes in threes because within the space of a week my mother and my step-sister had to go for emergency surgery under different circumstances. I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Also: Cat update
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/cpc34nv4h/)   
>  [url immagine](https://postimage.org/index.php?lang=italian)


	101. Chapter 101

Tabitha dipped her swollen feet into the cool water of the pool and gently eased her way into a resting position, her arms supporting her weight as she thought about what was happening. James could be heard in the background speaking to Tom. 

"No no of course not!" she could hear James speak into the phone, pacing back and forth with stress in his voice. "Well, I can't tell you where she is right now because she doesn't want me too," James explained. There was a long pause on the phone and even from where she sat Tabitha could hear Tom yelling into the phone. His voice was muffled but he was definitely yelling.

Turning her head Tabby watched as James faced her and glared, the phone pushed away from his ear slightly so that they can have some form of relief from the verbal abuse that he was receiving. 

"I didn't take her!" James had defended into the phone "Will you...will you just shut up for a moment and let me speak?" he inquired. Another long pause and then a deep sigh. James pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head in defeat. "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now," James informed Tom. 

To make sure that his prediction was accurate James held the phone protectively to his chest and made a facial gesture for her to chime in. Tabitha quickly brushed him off and mouthed out a firm silent 'No' 

"I don't know when we will be back it's up to her!" James had told him, another pause, "No! Of course, I didn't sleep with her!" he defended into the phone. Tabitha whipped her head back and scowled at his brash response. She knew that she was pregnant and a bloody blimp but he shouldn't be that dismissive!

"No, I didn't mean anything by that! Of course, I find her attractive!"

Tabitha scooted back from the pools edge and struggled to get up. James having noticed her came to her aid right away, lending a hand and helping to hoist her up off the ground. Tabby was starting to feel less and less like herself. She was about double the size before and she still had about 6 months left to go. 

Bunny hopped out of the private detached suite that they were renting and onto the sun lounger that she claimed as hers. Carefully manoeuvring herself to the lounger next to Bunnies she stretched herself out and pushed her shirt up under her breasts, sunning her tummy. 

"I have to go." James sighed "I'll call you later, ok? Everything is ok." 

Her eyes were closed for all of 5 minutes and James was off the phone for less than that when they heard a loud thump. Instinctively she sat upright worried that a paparazzi had scaled the privacy fence and James whipped around ready to attack whoever invaded their space. 

Lee stretched and straightened himself up, brushing down his t-shirt with a happy lopsided grin on his face. Neither of them was sure if they were actually seeing the same thing, it was impossible. James hadn't told anywhere where they were and Tabitha hadn't talked to anyone outside of James and Bunny since she made a runner. 

"You're hard to track. I have to give you credit, though, you did put my scenting skills to good use." Lee spoke with a soft smile. Slowly he approached their stunned bodies, Tabitha in complete and utter shock that the vampire had found her with just his sense of smell. "Relax, I didn't tell anyone else where you are. And I'm not going too. I'm just making sure that you're alright."

"How did..." James started to ask, doubting his own question he stopped partways. Lee was a vampire after all. No one gave them enough credit for their tracking abilities and scent location. James knew that he could very well track down Tabitha he just wasn't expecting him too.

The intruding vampire sat down at the foot of Tabby's lounger and grabbed a piece of fruit, biting into it, he cheekily wiggled his eyebrows at James and continued to eat. 

"I tracked you by foot, by the way. I set out early yesterday morning and walked straight through the desert avoiding all the main roads." Lee informed them. "Luckily for me though you four seemed to be going in the same straight direction."

"Four" Tabitha stammered dumbly.

"I can smell those babies, my dear." He smirked, reaching over and rubbing her warm soft tummy. "Between your scent and their scent I had a strong trail. Tom's not good at scenting or he'd have tracked you down by now." 

Tabitha looked up at James for guidance. Instead, he just stared back at her awestruck. They had been here for a few days now and besides the crippling anxiety of James's phone going off, she was generally relaxed. Now she didn't know how to feel.

"Are you leaving?" James asked politely.

"Not at this moment, no. I'm pretty tired. Travelling that distance on foot is exhausting, not to mention the heat." Lee answered, yawning and stretching. 

James gave her an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. Tabby rose an eyebrow and adjusted herself on the lounger, looking over at how Bunny's two front paws were on Lee's knees and her back feet were on her lounger. Her long sleek fluffy body was stretched out like a long spaghetti noodle. 

"I knew that nothing was entirely too wrong because you took Dust Bunny with you," Lee explained, stroking the feline. She hopped onto him completely, sitting between his legs and rubbing the side of her face against his hand. "If you left her behind, then I'd start to worry something was wrong."

"I didn't sleep with her." James defended out of the blue. 

Again, Tabitha scowled at his fast dismissive of the mere thought. Shaking her head she defensively adjusted her breasts, ever-growing like the rest of her. 

"I didn't...think you had?" Lee replied in confusion. 

"You know, I'm not that disgusting!" Tabitha defended with a hiss. "I mean, I know I look like a beached whale but I'm still do-able!"

"Oh no! No, no, that's not what I meant. I know that!" James quickly assured, "I was just stating that I hadn't taken you for the sole purpose of sleeping with you."

"Well of course not! Why would any sane man abduct pregnant women for sex? You'd be better off doing that after I've had the babies or before." Tabitha scowled.

"He abducted you? I thought you left on your own free will!?" Lee asked, his strong arm coming out in front of Tabitha to separate her from James. She felt the tension in the air grow as Lee because tense and ready to defend her.

"What?" Tabitha asked, her voice indicating tiredness. It didn't occur to her she had used the wrong words until she repeated the sentence in her head. "No! No, I made him drive me or I'd leave on my own. James didn't even want to come, the turd!"

James shook his head and turned to walk back into the bungalow. Lee got up and followed after him which made Tabitha a little nervous. If she wasn't currently cemented into this position she'd hoist herself up and waddle after the two men. Unfortunately, gravity and a cat laying on her thighs had pinned her down. 

As Lee entered the one-story bungalow he noted the somewhat state of chaos that was present in the living room. The living area was attached to the kitchen in an open space theme. In the back, there were three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It wasn't the ritz but he found it enjoyable. Especially since they had their own outside space and a small lap pool.

Tabitha's suitcase was open in the middle of the living room, various articles of clothing had been flung about in her haste to find whatever she was looking for. Typical Tabitha fashion. He chuckled lightly and nodded his head in the tornado's destructive path causing James to roll his eyes.

"She couldn't find her sun-dress," James explained, pouring them something cold to drink. "She's been getting wicked hot flashes lately. I told her to just walk around nude no one around here can see her but she refuses."

"Self-conscious because of the change of her body," Lee added, taking a small sip of the fruity liquid. "Doesn't bother me none." 

"As it shouldn't." James agreed "Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. It really shows how strong and amazing females really are. I know we couldn't do it. Physically or emotionally."

"I'd probably never get out of bed," Lee smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done serious life-rearranging and have made more time for myself (Which includes writing) by getting rid of the unnecessary stressors in my life (Including Mr. RubberDuckie who was a complete prat) So hopefully I can go back to regular updates soon.


	102. Chapter 102

"Is it chaos back at the ranch?" Jake's asked softly.

Tabitha was sleeping on her side, nude, between him and Lee. Lee was naturally spooned up behind her, one arm propping his body up as he watched her warily. Carefully James ran his fingers through her hair. Every once in a while Tabitha would sigh softly and shift a little.

"Michael blames Tom and Tom is basically blaming her family," Lee explained. "It's probably best for her to be away from it. I don't think she should have come here in the first place, especially if she was pregnant. They should have come to her. It's not like they can't financially."

The vampire still wasn't 100% sure of him despite all the time that's passed. Her neurotic behaviour as of late had him worried about possible outside influences such as himself. A few times he had caught Lee openly sizing him up. There always seemed to be a distance between him and Tabby since Lee's arrival.

If you didn't know you'd presume Lee was the father with how he was acting. Lee's protective paternal behaviour towards Tabitha wasn't uncommon in male vampires, but, normally the male was the father.

"I think we should try and get her back home," James suggested, eyeing how Lee's large hand fanned out over her tummy. Protecting the unborn babies and blocking James from them. "I'm worried that she'll go into early labour if the stress gets to be too much."

Lee remained quiet as he laid there and continued to think. His brain screamed mate and although the babies weren't his, biologically, his natural instinct said otherwise. The only thing his brain recognised is that Tabitha was his mate and his mate was pregnant, therefore the babies were his. Lee didn't like her in this situation either and he considered it controlled insanity.

Insanity, controlled or not, wasn't something he wanted his pregnant mate near.

"When our females are overly stressed they sometimes abort the baby." Lee told James softly "We try to keep them as calm and relaxed as possible."

"She can still easily lose the babies." James sighed, touching her hip with his hand. He cautiously rested the hand on her rounded curve with Lee closely watching it. "The stress is also causing her to not bond with the babies properly. She's expressed little interest in them besides irritation so far." He added slowly.

He looked disturbed upon hearing that as he should be. Jane's didn't know of it was her personality that kept Tabitha from being nurturing and maternal or if it was the situation itself projecting negative feelings, either way, it wasn't exactly normal behaviour in either species.

"What will happen when she has the babies thought?" Lee asked him, adjusting himself behind her. "She's not going to ignore then,is she?"

"I sincerely hope not." James sighed.

Boldly he traced the dip of her hips with his fingertips until he traced over the swell of her tummy. Lee raised himself up in a silent warning when his hand got too close to her breast. Withdrawing his hand James rolled into his back.

Lee tucked her under him a little more safely and rested his chin on the top of her head. Arms encased around her body and he gently kissed the side of her head.

He knew that she was more than capable of being a good mommy and showing motherly affection. It was this damn chaos that had her all fucked up. She was so focused on everything and everyone around her Tabitha has no time to focus on her twins and herself.

"I…" Lee began to speak, pausing a moment to gather his thoughts "I can legally make the decision to move her without Tom's permission. At least under the vampire council's rules." He continued "What would you suggest?"

James cocked an eye open and looked at Lee. He was torn between being a loyal friend to Michael and being a good doctor to Tabitha. Medically, he thought she should be removed. Personally, he wanted everyone to calm down and give Tabitha her space. Realistically that wasn't going to happen unless she was away from her nutty mother.

"I'd take her home. Does Tom still have the home available or would you be taking her back to your families home?"

"We'd be taking her back to the house. Tom hasn't sold it. I think he was worried something like this would happen." Lee corrected. "I'm not taking her anywhere unless you're there to supervise her medically."

Tabitha moaned and nuzzled her face into the pillow. "Cold" she muttered sleepily. "I want my kitty"

James sat up and grabbed the blankets, covering them all up. Bunny lay at the foot of the bed, stretched out and asleep. She raised her head and acknowledged them before yawning and rolling over. Comfortable, warm and safe in Lee's embrace Tabitha quickly fell back asleep.

"Tom and Michael would be soon to follow?" James questioned.

He honestly didn't want to put himself in the middle of a territorial dispute. Especially since Tabitha wasn't his mate and he wasn't a member of this pack.

"I'm presuming so." Lee replied "I don't care if they come or not as long as they don't bring her mother with them. She's fine around her father and her brothers. Inga is the main instigator in all this."

"I'm just worried that I'm overstepping my boundaries here." James expressed seriously "I don't want to start a war between Michael, Tom and us. I'm fearful that they'll think we made a master plan to steal her away from them."

"Michael will understand." Lee assured him "I'm not sure about Tom. This whole thing has the man on the edge."

James was hesitant to agree with Lee's course of action because he didn't want to get himself in trouble. As it was his interference as something more than a concerned caregiver was treading into rough waters.

Although he wouldn't say it out loud James always suspected Tom to be somewhat of a loose cannon. He seemed to be very impulsive when it came to a king decisions and reacting to certain things. James didn't want to get into a physical altercation with the man because Tom thought he stole his mate.

"Medically" he finally replied with hesitation "I would suggest putting Tabby someplace where she feels safe and comfortable. She's expressed her wanting to go home a few times now. Perhaps we can compromise. Maybe we can make it so that Tabitha returns after the babies are born and when she's more relaxed?"

"Inga would never go for this and you know it, James." Lee blanched "We need to move her without Inga knowing or she'll talk Tabby out of it."

Inga. A beautiful woman but a headstrong pain in the ass. Lee understood that she meant well as everyone else in her clan, but, they were smothering her. Lee thought that they were overly compensating for lost time and not seeing the situation clearly.

Both men watched as Bunny woke, stood up and stretched before jumping off the bed and trotting put the open bedroom door. Something had clearly caught her attention and it wasn't long until they recognised a familiar scent. Michael.

"My invitation for the slumber party must have been lost in the mail." Michael cockily announced while walking through the door.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms, overlooking the three. It looked suspicious with Tabitha nude and both Michael and Lee in only their underwear. Having realised this James sat up straight and cleared is the throat.

"She's just sleeping." James defended "We never had a threesome."

Michael rose an eyebrow upwards and smirked at the nervous younger man. If they were intimate he would have smelt it right away. Still, James nervous behaviour made him wonder if perhaps he felt guilty about something.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lee asked him in annoyance, clearly not happy with his unexpected presence.

"I'm the father of her daughter. I have every right to be here." Michael reminded him in a challenging tone. "And I know both your scents very well, it wasn't hard to track you." He added with a double meaning which caused both men to blush.

"Where's Tom?" Lee asked suspiciously.

James was starting to get upset with this reunion. The whole reason why Tabby wanted to get away in the first place was for a break. He felt like he was disrespecting her by allowing these men to be around her.

"He's close by" Michael cautiously replied. "We had time to talk while you three were away and it's been decided that we should take Tabs home for the meanwhile."

Lee and James both knew there was a catch. If it was too good to be true, it probably was.

"Inga will be accompanying her, however, to help with the pregnancy." Michael finally added.

"No." Lee replied seriously "She's the problem. We're not bringing the problem with us."

Tabitha began to stir. Fearing that they'd wake her the men left the room and moved into the living room. Michael clearly wasn't happy about being challenged by his body language.

"We have no choice!" Michael snapped "Family overrides mate rights! The council will never block Inga from going with us."

"Hopefully, with her being in her own territory Tabitha will be less stressed with her mother's presence," James suggested trying to keep the peace between vampire and wolf.

Testosterone was rising between the two men and James didn't want a fight to break out. That would cause way too much stress for their sleeping momma in the other room.

Michael and Lee were about to argue with one another until they were startled by the sound of a door slamming open.

"Where is my daughter?!" Inga called, her voice irritated and stressed.

Inga had her hands on her hips and her nose twisted in agitation. James noted how her foot tapped against the ground as she waited for an answer. Being dumbstruck with how bad this situation went in 24 hours James just stood there and stared at the woman. 

"Well?!" She snapped. "And why are you in your underwear?!"

Lee pointed to the bedroom and scowled as she walked to the bedroom and slipped inside, closing the door.

Both James and Lee turned to Michael and gave him an angry look. Defensively he raised his hands and backed up a little. Lee was at a breaking point right now. Michael recognised this right away with how Lee rolled his neck and pursed his lips together. His upper lip was raised slightly and you could actually sort of see his teeth.

"I didn't bring her!" Michael defended "Tom must have called her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting this pony show on the road because quite frankly I want those twins to get her by now. I'm trying to speed things up without it sounding rushed or having it make no sense whatsoever.


	103. Chapter 103

"Will you just listen to me?!" Inga snapped.

"No!" Tabitha snapped right back. "I am not being irrational or hormonal! I want to go home!" 

"This is your home!" Inga replied. "And I have no idea why you think otherwise."

Tabitha let out an aggressive yell and stomped her feet down onto the ground rather childishly. Having been woken up from a rare peaceful sleep by your mother wasn't exactly a happy time. Especially when your mother insisted on waking you with kisses and stroking your upper arm. Tabitha woke thinking it was Lee or maybe even James if he was so bold to do so. Instead, she was met with the last person she thought she'd see.

"That's nice." Inga chastised "Very mature" 

"You're driving me insane!" Tabby replied with a hiss of frustration. 

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you, daughter." Inga answered, "You can't just pick up and leave."

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts Tabitha worked on her breathing. Her heartrate was through the roof and the babies weren't happy with it. Protectively she rubbed her stomach in a bid to calm them before laying herself back against the headboard.

There was no use in trying to get into a shouting match with her mother. That would be like arguing with herself and Tabitha knew that no one every won the fight with her. Sighing heavily she stretched her legs and tried to see things from her mother's perspective. With Bunny laying on the bed beside her, her tail flicking back irritably and her ears slightly pinned she tried to alleviate the situation. 

"I am not going away forever!" Tabitha told her mother in an animated motion. "I'll come back! But right now I want to have my babies in my den in my territory with my mates around me. You honestly can't tell me that you don't understand that!"

Inga sat on the opposite side of the bed, turning her body so that she was facing her daughter. Her hand came out and covered Tabitha's, Inga's thumb rubbing affectionately over the top of her hand. Tabitha appreciated it, it was soothing. But she still knew that her mother was like a hand grenade, just like her, and if she poked her she'd go off real fast. 

"I love you. You're my one and only daughter. I was looking for you since the day you were stolen. I understand that you want to nest in your own den, especially with your first babies. When I was pregnant with Chris your father couldn't move me from my childhood home." Inga explained gently with a fawned smile on her face. No doubt she was thinking back on the memory. "I'm terrified of losing you." 

Being scared of losing someone was no excuse for her to be acting the way she was. Tabitha was absolutely miserable and although her mother meant well it was driving her away, and fast. 

"Mother" Tabitha replied just as gently "I'm going home, my home. Where my scent and my mate's scents saturate every nook and cranny. I'm going to give birth in my home, in a den that my mates will make for me and I will not be returning to Australia until after the twins arrival." 

Of course, that wasn't what her mother wanted to hear and it certainly didn't make her happy. But at the end of the day, Tabitha was in charge of what she wanted. Her mother and family could try and dictate what she was to do but there was a breaking point - and Tabitha was reaching it. 

Tabitha felt smothered, she felt out of place. All she wanted was to lay in her own bed, in her own territory with her mates surrounding her. Tabitha's natural instincts dictated that she have the babies in her den and not anywhere else and she intended on doing it. If she had too, she'd board a plane and go home by herself. 

Outside the bedroom, Tabitha could hear the men arguing amongst themselves. Tom had pointed the fray and was trying to explain why he had called her mother in the first place. James and Lee were not happy about Michael, Tom and her mother being here and they weren't afraid to voice their opinions on this.

She had never heard Lee so upset and out of sorts besides that one time when Michael had rejoined their group. Tabitha was honestly debating on whether she wanted to go out there and step in between the two group of men before someone threw a punch. The last thing they needed right now was for them to destroy the hotel room. 

Tabitha went to hoist herself up but Inga had stopped her. Grumbling a little she placed herself back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Can you please call James for me?" she asked her mother.

Her mother grunted in response and got up from the bed. Opening the door she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and overlooked the scene before her. Tabitha could barely see it through her mother and sighed.

"James!" Inga called loudly. 

Quiet fell over the entire hotel bungalow in a haunting manner causing Tabitha to shutter silently. Tabitha just knew that all the men were staring straight at Inga with inquisitive looks on their faces as to why she wanted James of all people.

"Daughter wants you," Inga added.

Inga had enough sense to step out of the room and close the door behind James. The men promptly continued their argument with Inga adding her two sense in between them all. Sheepishly James stood at the foot of the bed and waited for her to say something.

"I'm going home. Well, we're going home." Tabitha told him. "I would like to have my babies in my own home and in a den." 

James understood exactly what she was saying and nodded his head in agreement. "I understand," he told her with a small smile. 

"And I want my babies to be born in my den, not a hospital."

"I will deliver them." James offered. "I've delivered a few babies before." 

"In a den?" Tabitha inquired curiously, her eyebrow raised upwards.

"Umm, no." James blushed "They were human babies and it was in a hospital but I can manage in a den with the proper tools." 

The door opened and Tom entered the bedroom. His blue eyes glared at Tabitha as she lay in bed. James stepped closer to where Tabitha was and straightened up a little. It was an unofficial challenge from a beta to an alpha. Tabitha appreciated the protective action a lot. 

"Your mother is fucking insane!" Tom growled, pointing his finger directly at her. 

"Stop provoking her! Jesus Christ Tom you know she's exactly like me!" Tabitha defended. 

"She is not coming back with us!" Tom argued, shaking his head firmly. "I can't...I just can't deal with her."

"My mother can go wherever she wants!" Tabitha snapped "I'm not in charge of her. Even if I tell her to stay she'll still come and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!"

Tom was about to counter argue when James raised his hand silencing the both of them. The younger man had heard quite enough. As a medical professional, he connected with the babies on a different degree than the rest. He knew that the twins were distressed and not pleased with the ruckus that was happening. 

"You both need to knock it off!" James snapped. His tone was uncharacteristically harsh and neither of them had heard it before. "Those babies are pissed off with all the negative attention happening around them right now." 

To make their point clear Tabitha's son kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to gasp out in pain. Until now they were little taps. This was definitely a move of protest and Tabitha wasn't wanting another. 

Turning to Tom James flat out explained that his son was very agitated because his little sister was distressed. With the boy being the larger of the two it was natural that he fell into a protective role over his sister. Tom bit his tongue and just stood there as he cooled off.

"Have Lee book tickets to go back home. Tabitha has decided that she's to give birth in her own den in her own territory." James spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of my lovely ducklings watched "It's a mad mad mad mad world" ? I've roughly based Inga's personality on Ethel Merman's character 'Mrs. Marcus'
> 
> If you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend you watch it. It's one of my favorite movies besides Fargo and Misery.


	104. Chapter 104

"Explain to me why Liam came with us, again?" Tom snapped in agitation. He grabbed the short ginger locks on the back of his head and pulled gently.

"Because he owns Koby and Bunny wouldn't have left Australia without him," Tabitha explained as if it was a perfectly logical reason. "And I won't leave Australia without my kitty."

The two offending felines sat on the end of their bed and cleaned each other. Bunny looked up at him and meowed before going back to grooming Koby. 

Tabitha was propped up against the headboard as she dictated how her den was to be made. With her legs crossed and her hands resting on her belly, she watched with much speculation as everyone did as she said. 

"You do realise that the only reason why your mother sent Liam in the first place is so that he can watch you and report back to her," Tom stated, grabbing a pillow and tossing it to Lee.

Michael and James were inside the closet and under James's careful instruction he was showing them the proper method for a den. Apparently, it was like a nest but larger and more snuggly. There had to be more pillows, more blankets and comfortable for a pregnant female to rest and not come out until she's practically in labour. According to James it had to be built just right or Tabitha would get agitated with it and stressed.

"You're not giving birth in a closet." Tom reminded her, grabbing a thick fluffy quilt from the plastic store bag. He unravelled it and handed it directly to James. 

"I can give birth wherever I want," Tabitha told him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Still love, I think the bathroom would be a lot easier to clean afterwards. Giving birth is very...messy." James smiled, agreeing with Tom. 

Tabitha scowled and adjusted herself on the bed. She was three months away from giving birth and she had gained a respectable 30lbs. James estimated that 15lbs of that were from the twins and the other was from her late night sushi and nacho binges. She had gotten to a point that Tabitha didn't even care anymore. The men around her didn't seem to be bothered by it. Hopefully once she pops they'd feel the same way. Especially since James estimated that she was going to gain another 10lbs before she gave birth.

"Where is your brother anyways?" Lee asked her curiously. 

Typically Liam's days consisted of reading comic books beside Tabitha or running errands for her. Normally errands that no one else wanted to do. Like, when she was craving something specific at 3am and everyone else thought she didn't need it. But in all actuality, she really did because she was pregnant with twins, so Liam went out and got it for her despite what the other men wanted.

"I'm not his keeper," Tabitha replied, grabbing hold of Bunny and awkwardly dragging her to him. Koby looked at them, his tongue somewhat sticking out and decided to join his little girlfriend. "He's probably out jogging or something."

Tom growled under his breath and rolled his head, hands on his hips in agitation as he stood there tense. He was upset and frustrated with their lack of intimacy. They were intimate as best as she could give him but it was nowhere near the amount of what Tom was used to. In fact, Tabitha was intimate with all her men except James. She had no idea where she stood on that prospect as of yet. Tabby was sure that if she asked James would make love to her. 

To be honest, Tabitha didn't feel comfortable with asking that of him. It had taken a lot of self-esteem boosting to even let Tom touch her in a sexual way in this state. After they had made love she was a little more open to Michael and Lee. About every other day she would be intimate with someone in some capacity. 

"How long is she supposed to be in this den anyways?" Lee asked curiously. His eyes darting from her and back to the closed off space. James instructing Tom to put a TV in the closet had him worried. To him, that implied she'd be spending a lot of time in there. 

Much like when she was nesting Lee was worried that she wouldn't want them anywhere near her. He still wanted to cuddle her and wrap himself around her, protecting her and the babies. 

"As long as she wants. It's really up to her natural instinct and what her wolf wants." James explained. "I've only ever observed this behaviour once before and it was my friends patient." 

"Oh, that's reassuring," Tom muttered to himself.

Michael dropped a pillow and gave Tom a warning look. Tom stepped back a little and softened his face. It seemed that Michael was the one to keep Tom's moody disposition in check. His mood had improved considerably in the three months that they were home from Australia but she knew that he'd be happier if Liam wasn't here. As it was, her mother's nightly calls to check up on her instantly changed his mood considerably. 

"What's reassuring?" Liam asked, entering the bedroom with two teddy bears in his arms. One pink and one blue. Leaning into the bed he kissed Tabitha's forehead and placed the bears down beside her. Right away the two cats came over to inspect the two funny looking things. 

"I've only observed a pregnant female nesting in a den once and it was through a friend of mine," James confessed. 

"Oh," Liam replied, a little worried about whether having his baby sister in this man's care was wise after all. "But you are confident in what you're doing, right?" 

"Yes, I'm confident in what I'm doing," James smiled.

Liam nodded his head and moved towards the closet, peeking his head inside so that he can see their progress. He had to admit that it looked comfortable. To him, it looked like a giant circular bed. Pillows were buried and layered between fluffy blankets with the edges being raised a little higher than the middle. 

To be honest, Liam was worried that if Tabitha lay down in the middle she may sink and wouldn't be able to get back up again. Well, at least without two people hoisting her up. 

"Looks inviting" Liam commented happily.

"I know" Tabitha answered, sitting up on the bed. Feeling somewhat winded she sat there for a few moments before standing. Waddling slightly to the open doors of the closet she overlooked her den and gave a nod of approval, a bright smile on her face. 

Tom took her hand and helped her crawl into the middle of her nesting area. She sat in the centre and stretched her legs out before carefully laying back, the raised edge acting as a pillow for her head. A great sigh of relief came from her lips and a good amount of stress rolled off her body. 

As she adjusted her body into a comfortable position James handed Tom a blanket to drape over her. Tom delicately tucked the thick and cosy piece of material around her sat down on the ground beside her. As he placed one hand on her cheek and leant inwards, nuzzling his nose against hers everyone took their cue to leave. 

Once they were alone Tom held the side of her face and captured her lips with his. Delicately he kissed her, Tabitha happily returning the show of affection. She scooted back a little and made room for him. Tom stood and disrobed to his boxer-briefs, coming to lay at her side. Embracing her from the front he took hold of her cheeks once more and kissed her passionately. 

"I love you so much." he groaned into her slightly swollen lips. "I can't wait for out babies to be here!"

"I love you too" she cooed in response, happy and finally comfortable with her surroundings. Now she can focus on the two growing inside her. Her babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slacking, I know. I'm having problems with the vultures again. I'm still waiting for the elevator to arrive, but, when the elevator doors open I'm expecting an epic amount of shit to hit the fan.


	105. Chapter 105

Tom fluttered an eye open slowly and yawned, stretching himself behind Tabitha. Protectively he grabbed hold of her hips and drew her closer to him. In the nest, he laid curled around her body with Lee in front. The other man's presence didn't bother him as much anymore. He had realised that Lee wasn't going to budge no matter how much he protested. 

However, Lee had enough respect to switch places with Michael when Michael asked him. 

As of late with only a month to go left in her pregnancy Tabitha had been fairly subdued, lethargic and uninterested in doing anything but sleeping and occasionally watching a little TV. His inner wolf screamed that she was sick while his paternal instinct knew that she was just exhausted. 

The twins were more active and using more of their mother's energy while they grew and moved in her womb. James had helped her walk around the house a few times but it was met with a little resistance. Tom was worried about her but he tried to hide it away from her as best he could. She was already somewhat stressed and Tom didn't want to add to it.

Lowering his head back down Tom sighed in content and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, scenting his mate. He found comfort in her scent and the warmth of her body. His hands roamed over her tummy, delighted at feeling the babies kick and move in response. 

The other day James had dragged Tabitha into his office for a proper examination and an ultrasound. Tom was able to see his son on a 3D image. Every beautiful detail was laid out in front of them. And to the side was his daughter, well, Michael's daughter but it was also his daughter in theory. A beautiful little thing hiding at her brother's side. Tom felt tears brim his eyes as did Tabitha. Who for the first time since she became pregnant actually cried tears of joy.

"The babies are playing soccer." Tabitha yawned, stretching out between her two mates.

James wasn't thrilled with them crowding her like this but as long as Tabitha wasn't flustered and allowed it, he didn't make too much of a fuss. Technically their females usually didn't like being bothered, period, and then taking up her precious personal space was enough to make her angry. Tom was grateful that Tabitha was allowing them to be this close to her at such a vulnerable time.

"Are they?" Tom replied, smiling into her neck. 

He fanned out his hand over her womb and waited for one of the cheeky monkeys to kick. Like she had said, they were playing soccer. Except one incident when his daughter decided to kick Tabitha in the bladder, everything had been going smoothly. 

Lee, reluctant to intrude on such an intimate moment held back on touching her stomach as well. Tom reached over and grasped his hand, placing it over her stomach. Again, one of the babies had kicked as they turned in her womb. 

Lee smiled largely and his eyes became bright "Oh!" he giggled in surprise "That feels weird!"

"You should feel it from the inside." Tabitha chuckled "The first time one of them kicked me I thought something inside me dropped." 

Lee moved his hand to the side so that Tom could place his hand back to where it was before. Tabitha sighed in content and closed her eyes again. She was sleeping and felt another nap coming. To her, she had gotten too big to do much of anything else.

Her back hurt, her feet definitely hurt and she was fearful that she'd topple over. Still, she was told that she carried it very well for a woman pregnant with twins. Tabitha still thought she looked like a beached whale. 

"It'll be over soon my sweet girl," Tom reassured her softly from behind. 

"I just have to give birth to them and raise them for the rest of my life." She sighed. 

"It's not really that bad," Tom replied. 

"You'll have us to help look after the babies," Lee added, rolling onto his back.   
He waited for a reply and instead all he got was a snore. Turning his head he watched Tabitha sleeping gently between them. Smiling he shook his head and tried to picture physically looking after the babies.  
Would Tom and Michael even let him near them? He was a "Strange" male after all and not any relation to the babies. Werewolves were kinda funny that way. They sometimes tended to keep outsiders away from their young. Even people they knew and trusted.   
"Your worried" Tom pointed out, lowering himself again.   
"I am" Lee confirmed.   
"About the babies? I can't guarantee anything with Michael but I'm open to letting you co-parent my son." Tom told him truthfully. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt the baby." 

"It's just hard, you know? I'm the only one not having a baby with you. I'm basically the third wheel when by rights Tabitha is my mate as well." He explained truthfully, a heavy sigh at the end. 

Tom always knew that he'd be the father of her first born regardless of the circumstances. Twins were unexpected let alone twins with two different fathers. To this day Tom still had no idea how Tabitha managed that one. It was certainly a once in a lifetime thing. 

He genuinely felt bad for Lee but on the other hand, he knew that the man would eventually have a child exclusively with Tabitha. 

"I understand and I'm trying my hardest to include you as best I can. A baby was never really planned let alone twins. It was a fluke of mother nature." Tom explained "A good fluke but a fluke nonetheless." 

"I wonder if the girl will look like Michael," Lee asked him curiously. "You know the press will be hounding to see those babies." 

Tom gave him a grim look and narrowed his brows in thought. He didn't want the press or cameras anywhere near Tabitha or his babies. It was a little hard to shoe them away when this was what he signed up for. As it was his agent had been upset that he and Tabitha weren't out in public a lot so her big tummy couldn't be filmed. 

"Hopefully, with a home birth, we can control that a bit better. I'm not announcing anything until she's given birth and it been a few days." Tom told him. "And I hope she does look like Michael. Michaels features with Tabitha would create a beautiful little girl." 

"I'll bet you any money your son is going to be born with ginger curls," Lee smirked as of he already knew the definitive answer. "And blue eyes with chubby cheeks." 

Tom gloated with glee at the mere thought. He knew that his son was going to be larger than his daughter. He also knew how close they were in the womb that having them in separate cribs was impossible. 

The babies nursery was styled after an old country theme. Lee had painted a colourful English garden on the walls with birds and butterflies. Vintage accented furniture for a modern expensive price decorated the room. Cracked and white-washed to look weathered. Tom liked it. 

Their names "Alistair and Anna" we're etched onto the wall above their crib in elegant black letters. Anna was the name she and Michael had settled on. 

The nursery was the final touch to really make it a reality that they were going to have two babies in the house. Tom's alpha wolf burst with pride at the mere thought. If he could, he'd howl in delight. 

"Anna is going to be thinner but I can see her with chubby baby cheeks too, Michael's piercing blue eyes and a few auburn curls," Lee added. 

Tom knew one thing for certain; Tabitha better have the babies before her mother arrives because there was no way in hell he'd allow that pain-in-the-ass to stick her nose in the middle of Tabby's labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within the next few chapters I'm going to mark this story complete. Relax; I'll start a part two chronicling the babies and all the drama that goes around it. The second part probably won't be 100+ chapters. But then again, this story was originally supposed to a one-shot so...


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Non-graphical birth scene.

"Tabitha, sweetheart" Tom pleaded, cautiously crawling towards her. She was backed up in the corner of his master shower. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now but it isn't my fault!" he added.

In response she gave him a sour look before growling deeply, her upper lip slightly raised and the tips of her teeth were showing. She was upset, understandably, but she couldn't be behaving this way. Tabitha was about to give birth and she was acting like a feral animal. James wasn't even able to get near her.

A few hours ago her water had broke and the twins arrival was expected soon. Tabitha wasn't showing any signs of pushing just yet but James still needed to see how dilated she was. 

Shakily Tom reached out to touch her. Tabitha snapped at him and growled once more, adjusting herself in the corner and turning her body away from him. She was naked and her hand covered her belly protectively. 

"Hey!" Tom snapped, "That was uncalled for! I didn't do anything to you!" 

They all watched as she slyly looked at him with a somewhat smug look on her face and grumbled under her breath. 

"Get the fuck away from me!" Tabitha growled lowly. She flinched in pain and grabbed her stomach, crying out. "This is your fault! You got me pregnant!"

"It takes two to tangle, missy!" Tom reminded her, crouching on his heels before her. 

"If you let me examine you I can give you an epidural." James offered. 

"Don't touch me!" she snapped again, another wave of pain washing over her. "Get away from me, all of you!" 

Only James and Tom occupied the shower stall, everyone else, excluding Liam who was in the living room, was in the bathroom anxiously watching. 

"I have to examine you!" James huffed, "Come on, you're being ridiculous." 

"Tabitha just sit properly and stop making things difficult." Tom sighed. "We're only trying to help you, sweetheart!"

She scowled at the mere suggestion of them helping her when they had no idea what she was going through. Everyone said that childbirth was going to be painful but she always thought they were over exaggerating that. Apparently, she was wrong all this time because it felt like she was being dragged down railroad tracks by a speeding train. 

The babies were kicking and moving around in the anticipation of being born. A crippling pain from the pits of hell started somewhere deep in her body and moved out through her womb. All she wanted to do was cry and push. 

Placing her legs on either side of Tom she rested her body against the wall and ground her feet down. Closing her eyes she ground down her hips and pushed, hard. Tabitha could hear James telling Tom to get out of the way as he took his place between her legs. Much to her distress James took hold of her ankles and spread her legs a little more so the gap was wider. 

"I'm just going to take a little look to see how far along we are," James told her sympathetically. 

Tabitha was a little mortified as James did exactly what he had said he would. She felt him parting her open and taking an intimate look at her womanhood. 

"Very good" James informed her "You're nearly fully dilated. When you feel the urge to push, push." he instructed. 

She nodded her head and grabbed Tom's offered hand just as a wave of pain came over her. Almost like a clique she squeezed his hand tightly until the pain had dulled to a minor pain. Tom took it in stride and didn't complain. Instead, he inched closer to her until he was practically behind her. 

Confused she turned her head when she felt his hands on her side. James helped move her forward a little and Tom slipped behind her, his legs on either side of her. Tabitha leant back and pressed her body against his strong torso. His hands came to rest on her tummy as his lips kissed her shoulder.

"Push my girl." he cooed in her ear. "Come on love, I know it hurts."

With Tom behind her, Michael was able to take his spot across from her, sitting down cautiously with his back against the stone wall. Lee lingered in the doorway until Michael ushered him in beside him which left James kneeling between her legs. From where Michael and Lee sat they'd have a front row seat to the birth of the babies. Tabitha didn't know how she felt about that.

The urge to push came over her again and she rose her hips up and pushed down, hard. Feeling the breath leave her Tabitha placed her hips back down and began to pant a little. Her face felt beet red and her body was too hot. 

Tom relaxed his arms around her but continued to keep his protective embrace. She pushed a few more times before exhaustion took over. The pain and the amount of energy that it took to just push was far too much then she could ever imagine. Tabitha found herself panting heavily against Tom's body, her head resting just below his shoulder. 

"I think it's about time that I give her that epidural," James announced. "We should be seeing the arrival of a baby soon."

Tabitha had help turning on her hip so that James could have access to her lower back. The babies must not have liked this very much because a massive tidal wave of pain ripped through her lower half. Tabitha screamed so loudly that Liam came running up the stairs and skidded into the bathroom. 

"What happened?!" he asked them somewhat frantically. 

"Labour pains" Lee answered sadly. 

"The babies will be here soon." Michael added, "James is giving her an epidural." 

"Mum and dad are on their way. Their plane left an hour ago." He informed them. 

"Stay" she gritted in pain, "Please?"

Liam nodded his head and sat on the edge of the tub, unwilling to crowd everyone occupying the shower stall. It was a large shower but there was hardly and room anymore. 

With her lower half slowly starting to become numb Tabitha found it easier to push with minimal pain. She was still winded after each session and found herself panting, her chest heavy and her lungs hurting. 

Somewhere inside her one of the babies shifted. Her wide eyes indicated this and James became alerted. He perked up a little and overlooked her carefully, his eyes going up and down her body. 

"Baby moved!" she panted in a panic. "I think he dropped!" her breath was rapid and her heart was going a million miles a minute. 

James nodded his head and instructed Tom to take hold of her legs from behind, she folded her legs and he pushed them up and open. Securing an easy birth and protecting her at the same time. Tabitha found this position a lot easier to push in. Almost like a squatting position while being hugged affectionately.

Michael and Lee both sat up straight and re-positioned themselves so that they could see a lot better. She closed her eyes and pushed down, hard. Inside she felt the baby slipping further down and towards the opening. This was certainly not something she could describe and it definitely wasn't pleasant. 

"Push again!" James instructed, putting on a pair of gloves and grabbing a scalpel. 

"What's that for?" Michael asked him with worry.

"I have to cut her open a little to make more room for the babies exit," James explained. 

"No!" she cried out. "Don't cut me!"

"He has no choice, love!" Tom soothed from behind. His strong forearms keeping her legs in place while his hands cradled her stomach awkwardly. 

James has her a sympathetic look before raising the scalpel and cutting that thin membrane widening her for the baby. Tabitha only flinched, the pain nothing compared to the rest of what she was feeling. Despite the epidural, she was still feeling a minimal amount of pain. It certainly wasn't a quick fix that took everything away.

Her mates in front flinched when they saw the blood and uncomfortably moved where they sat. Liam was staring off straight into space, refusing to look at his naked sister in this position. She knew that he was uncomfortable and dismissed him through pained grunts. Liam quickly walked into her bedroom and kept the cats calm. 

"Oh he's close!" she called out through baited breath. "Fuck, ow! Oh my god!" Tabitha cried, lurching forward. 

Sweaty hair fell in her face causing James to lean in and push it back a little. His hands came to her womanhood and he parted her, taking a look inside. 

"Babies crowning!" He announced in excitement. "Tom, I suggest you move if you want to see your children being born." 

"I can see from here," he replied, kissing the side of her head. He sighed in content and rested his chin on her shoulder knowing full well that Tabitha needed his embrace more than ever. 

"Push momma" James instructed. "Come on, one more push." 

"Tired" she complained, rolling her head to the side. 

"I know dear" James sympathised "But you have to push. This baby is coming whether you're ready or not."

"Come on, sweetheart." Tom whispered into her ear "Push for me!"

Michael and Lee spoke words of endearment as she continued to push, exhausting taking over her body and weakening her muscles. She could feel her child slowly slipping down further and further. An uncomfortable full feeling was starting to take over and she felt her soft tissues stretch and split. 

"That's it, I see the top of the head! Come on momma, one more push and the baby is out!" James encouraged, elated with what he was witnessing. 

Tom sat up straight and looked down to witness the beginnings of the baby leaving her body. James carefully grabbed hold of the infant's shoulders and helped remove it. The sound of a baby crying filled the bathroom and sent Liam running again. He leant against the shower doors and marvelled at the new life.

"It's a girl!" James announced, cleaning the tiny infant off as best he could before wrapping it in a towel and passing her off to an eager Michael. 

With the baby still connected to Tabitha and her brother Michael couldn't go too far. He moved beside her and angled her head so that Tabitha could see her. For now, the labour pains had dulled as her last baby moved into position to be born. 

James took a pair of medical scissors and allowed Michael to cut the umbilical cord. With shaky hands, he did just that and quickly passed the baby girl on to Tabitha. Big blue eyes akin to Michael's looked at her in wonderment as she cooed at her mother. Lee came up behind Michael and placed his hands on the man's shoulders, looking over at the new baby. His heart melted. She was so tiny and precious.

Tabitha smiled at the baby girl softly and handed her back to her father. Michael cradled the baby to his chest protectively and ran his finger over her cheek. Annie instantly grasped his finger and held onto it, tiny fingers wrapping themselves around the large digit.

Feeling the next wave of pain coming she tilted her head back and let out a loud cry of pain. Panting heavily she pushed down, feeling the baby moving down her birth canal. Grounding her heels into the ground she pushed harder this time. The muscles in her back and chest straining. 

"One more push." James told her, "I can see his head!"

"Come on beautiful!" Lee encouraged. "Let's see this other miracle."

"You can do it Tabs." Liam also encouraged. "Come on my tough girl, one more push and it's done."

When her son was born Tabitha had been in labour for approximately 5 hours. The loud prominent cries of her son signalled the end. Alistair's cries had caused his sister to do the same. Both babies demonstrating that they had strong healthy lungs. Tom cut the cord and took Alistair in his arms as James tended to the spent new mother. 

It was a lot messier than she thought it would be and was grateful that James had convinced her to be in the shower and not her nest. Exhausted and out of breath, she leant against the shower wall while watching her mates coo and coddle her babies in a daze. 

James was talking to her but she wasn't too sure what he was saying. She did know that he was stitching her up and placing a large pad between her legs. Helping her to stand, James held onto her as she regained her composure. Tabitha's legs were shaky. Lee helped her step into a pair of clean underwear and guided her to the large bed in the bedroom.

"They need to be fed, my love," Tom told her, coming to sit beside her with Alistair. 

Having been helped to bed and covered with the blankets Tabitha leant forward and allowed Lee to adjust the pillows behind her. Once she was propped upwards she was able to breastfeed her babies easily. Adjusting the babies so that both fed at the same time was a little tricky but James helped and she found herself holding both babies in her arms as they eagerly suckled on her breasts.

For the first time, she was able to get a real look at her children. Annie was smaller in size and weight, blue eyes and a light dusting of dark hair while Alistair was larger and had a full head of thin ginger hair. Both babies resembled their fathers but each shared her ears and lips. 

Michael and Tom came to rest on either side of her, closest to their children, respectfully. As Lee kept guard from the bottom, laying across her feet with his arm propping his head up. She could only imagine that James was cleaning up the mess she had left in the bathroom. 

"Once they're done I have to weigh and measure them," James whispered softly, smiling down at the two beauties. 

Tom held his son's hand and stroked his thumb over the small top of it, Michael did the same with Annie. She wished that she could do more so that Lee was involved as well but she couldn't and it broke her heart. Tom must have sensed this because he reluctantly pulled himself away from Alistair and nodded his head for Lee to take his place. 

"I have to fill out paperwork." he said, using it as a makeshift excuse. 

Michael, on the other hand, showed little to no interest in moving away from his small daughter and that worried Tabitha a little bit. She was almost positive that if Annie wasn't still feeding he'd have taken her into his arms and sat there gazing at her mesmerised. 

Lee rested his head against hers and gently smoothed his hand over Alistair's hair, the hair itself slowly starting to curl. "They're so precious" Lee whispered, kissing her still slightly damp hair.

Alistair was done feeding first and once he was no longer fussy Tom picked him up and brought him over to the special scale James set up. The baby kicked his feet and grunted in protest as the cold metal touched his back. 

"10lbs 12oz," Tom told her with a proud smile "and 20inches long." 

"That's a healthy boy," James commented, recording the information down on his birth records. 

Next, it was Annie's turn and Michael refused to let anyone but him place her down on the scale. Like a proud protective papa, he stood guard and watched very carefully as James took her weight and measurements. 

"7lbs 4oz," James told her, turning to see Tabitha coddling Alistair in her arms, stroking his cheek with her finger and cooing lovingly at him. "And she's only 9inches long. She's a bit underweight and size but we expected that."

"She'll grow, though, right?" Michael anxiously inquired, picking his little girl back up and pressing her to his chest. 

"Of course" James assured him. "Mother's milk will have her growing like a weed." 

Liam popped back into the bedroom and came to stand over his new niece and nephew. He had a dopey smile on his face as he looked down at the two. Big bright eyes watched him curiously wondering just who the hell was this person. 

The last two creatures in the house to introduce themselves to the babies was Bunny and Koby. Tabitha lay on her side and both babies lay on the bed in front of her, next to each other and seemingly holding hands. Bunny crept carefully to the strange creatures and sniffed them, giving kitty kisses. Alistair cooed and moved his arm up in an attempt to touch Bunny. Bunny moved far enough away so that he couldn't grab her fur but close enough to still observe them. Koby wasn't too sure of anything and he preferred to sit on the very edge of the bed. 

"That's the babies," She told bunny happily, reaching out to pet her. Bunny head-butted her hand and began to purr, laying down above the two babies and watching over them. 

Bunnies purring had lolled both babies to sleep. Alistair clutched onto Annie's onesie to make sure that his baby sister was still close. Smiling she felt the draw of sleep herself. Tom helped her move into a comfortable position beside the two babies. Laying on her side she placed her head on the pillow and tried to force herself to stay awake. 

"Go to sleep sweetheart." Tom cooed, leaning into her and capturing her lips with his. "I'm so proud of you, my love. You're beyond amazing and already a brilliant mum. The babies are absolutely gorgeous and perfect." 

"Yes," Michael agreed, sitting across from the bed with a glass of whisky and a magazine. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, everyone knew this. "Go to sleep my love. Everything is all right. I'm right here if the babies need anything."

Lee, Liam, James and Tom reluctantly left the bedroom entrusting the safety of both babies and Tabitha in Michael's capable hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual because I'm a lazy turd that doesn't do things in separate parts. Also, I lied. There's probably going to be one more chapter until I close this one off and start another story. Because this story can't have 200+ chapters. No one is going to read anything with 200+ chapters.


End file.
